


Ready for Battle

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Claiming Bites, Dark, Domestic Violence, First Time, Frenemies, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Canon Death and Resurrection, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Redemption, Rimming, Saiyan Culture, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secret Children, Secrets, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Confusion, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Threats of sexual violence, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 129,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: When Goku goes to fight the Saiyans, a strange new smell starts to drive him crazy. When he and Vegeta get ready to fight, Vegeta puts off their battle to show Goku what the scent means.*FIRST CHAPTER STANDS AS AN X-RATED ONE SHOT*
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 352
Kudos: 352





	1. The Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of very explicit gay sex ahead, don't like, don't read. There is mpreg. If mpreg makes you squicky, just move on.
> 
> If you've read my other stuff, you probably know I have a bit of a thing about scent. My headcanon for Saiyans is that they have crazy good senses of smell and communicate a lot with pheromones and are more like most animals than humans in that they recognize each other by scent as much as anything else. I have headcanon about tails, but that will get fleshed out later.
> 
> I had a request to put some of the Saiyan translations here. Part of the reason they are not explicitly translated in the text of the story is that Goku doesn't figure it out, but also doesn't ask, since the story is from his POV. Here are the common ones, let me know if there are others you don't know. I can't remember what I put in which fics and I'm not as embarrassed as I should be that I have a little notebook of all the Saiyan I've made up.  
> Vkai-mine  
> Tsen-yours  
> Vku-tseeka-my mate  
> Vku-karam-my love  
> Vk karam oon-I love you  
> Metul ne qi assot-come for me now  
> Asef-always  
> Asmrul-forever  
> Minaiya--tail-mate/soulmate/beloved--Saiyans can only have one minaiya, the person they tail-twine with.
> 
> Please don't get mad about canon divergence, I'm just here to write a story. Hopefully it's one you end up enjoying.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that the term "trap" is not widely used, lol. I used to lift a lot of weights, so I forget not everyone uses shorthand for large muscles. It's short for trapezius, which is the large muscle that connects the neck and the knob of your shoulder, so basically the neck/shoulder meat.

Goku couldn’t stop breathing deeply to get more of the new scent. It just smelled so good. But not in a way he understood. Goku loved to eat and had yet to find a food that he didn’t love, but this wasn’t the way he felt about food smells. It wasn’t a food smell anyway. It was…musky. But not an animal smell either.

It was distracting. The big bald one finally made Goku angry enough that he broke his spinal column. Goku didn’t like the smell of the big bald one. But the delicious smell couldn’t possibly be the little one. Because the more Goku breathed it, the more he understood the _way_ he liked it. And that would be confusing. Maybe the little one had been with a woman recently.

Goku regarded the smaller man after the bald one was neutralized. Something else uncoiled in Goku’s belly. Something uncomfortable and hot. The small Saiyan tossed his companion in the air and annihilated him. The power he released with no effort was so astonishing. So…arousing. But Goku shoved that thought away. It didn’t make sense. Goku tried to think of ChiChi, tried to make the feeling in his belly attach to her.

It wouldn’t though, and now the little one was taunting him. Goku liked how fearless he was. He liked the ruthlessness. Like it was a missing part of himself. He swallowed hard and willed his body back under his control.

But his mouth got away from him as he said, “I know a better place to fight than this. Follow me.”

“Oh, by all means, I’d hate for your pathetic friends to see you get your ass kicked,” the little one snarked.

Being ahead of the other man was a relief to Goku, the fresh air clearing his head. They flew fast enough that he could no longer smell the scent. Maybe it had just been some bizarre chemicals in the air where the fight had started.

As they landed though, the small, powerful man declaring himself Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the scent came back even stronger. It was making Goku physically uncomfortable. He tugged at his gi. Surely _that_ couldn’t be happening when he was possibly about to die. Again.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku. A smirk spread on his face and Goku almost groaned because apparently his body _could_ do what it was doing when he was about to die. Vegeta seemed to be making his body do it.

“When did you lose your tail, Kakarot?”

“Huh? Tail? Oh, uh, I don’t know. My grandpa cut it off, but I don’t even remember having it.”

“You must have a scar though, and I assume even a fool like you would notice such a thing.”

Goku started to turn to look for his own tail scar, because he really _hadn’t_ ever looked at it. It just never occurred to him. But turning pulled his gi pants tighter. And that was not good. He didn’t think the smaller man would notice the half-hard bulge, but if Goku kept breathing through his nose, it would become glaringly obvious. But even when he breathed through his mouth, he could taste the scent rolling off Vegeta.

Turning back, he found Vegeta was much closer to him, but not in fighting stance. Goku leaned back. His upper body, at least. Vegeta was _really_ in his space. Gods he smelled good. How could anyone smell so…sexy? Goku didn’t think he’d ever applied that word to anything he’d encountered. 

He’d had sex, of course, he was a married man, and had his son. But…not much. ChiChi knew how to use her mouth, and that always helped, and Goku liked the end part, yet he’d never understood all the fuss about sex. ChiChi thought it was a lingering side effect of his head injury. In truth, she’d been relieved. ChiChi wanted children, but she wasn’t wild about sex either. They suited each other in that way.

Goku had never had this type of feeling for any of the guys he’d met either. Never. It wasn’t that he didn’t know it was a possibility, it just was outside his experience.

Vegeta’s eyes were downright gleeful, his little smirk grew even wider, and he pushed his face right up to Goku’s neck. Goku drew back, but not much. Not enough.

Vegeta’s tail whipped off his waist and lashed back and forth behind him. The smell overwhelmed Goku and a groan escaped him as his eyes slid closed. At the same time, he felt Vegeta _sniff_ him, Goku. Did Goku smell good to Vegeta too?

Vegeta growled, his deep, rough voice completing the problem his scent had started, “Oh fuck…”

“Uh, Vegeta, um, are…are…are…”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Vegeta purred, took the strange contraption off his face, threw it onto the ground, and lunged up to kiss Goku.

Goku meant to pull back, but it was like something snapped inside his brain because nothing had ever felt so _right_ , so _good_ , so _necessary._ He ducked his head to meet the shorter man’s mouth. Goku wasn’t sure he could stop. He needed whatever was happening.

Vegeta tore off his gloves, grabbed a handful of Goku’s gi and yanked him down to kiss Vegeta more. Goku hesitantly put his hands on Vegeta’s waist. With an irritated growl, Vegeta hooked his leg around the back of Goku’s. It took Goku completely by surprise and he fell hard onto his back. It knocked the wind out of him, what little breath he’d had, but it left him looking up at Vegeta.

Goku liked looking up at Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan tossed off his armor, leaving him in only the fairly tight blue uniform. That did not help Goku’s situation, but now he could only think of one way he really wanted to resolve his situation. He panted, his legs falling apart involuntarily.

Vegeta got on all fours above him and kissed him fiercely again. Goku wasn’t surprised now, he was hungry. He knew that this would be it. He would never feel this way again. Nothing would ever feel so meant to be. His big hand cupped the prince’s jaw and slid around into his wild hair, pulling him into the kiss more.

Vegeta made a noise that startled Goku until he realized that Vegeta was purring. Could Goku purr? Vegeta ripped his gi top off in one smooth motion and a strange tickle crept into his throat. He thought for a moment he’d inhaled some dirt or something, but as he let it happen, he…he purred. Goku _could_ purr. He liked purring, it made his whole body thrum with pleasure. It made him want Vegeta more.

Vegeta’s hand was on his waist, squeezing him before dancing up onto his pec, he brushed the pads of all his fingers over Goku’s nipple. Back and forth that magic hand moved and Goku worried he would come in his gi pants before he got what he needed.

He gasped suddenly, because something much more alarming was happening. Something that had never happened. Goku clapped his legs shut. He was sure he hadn’t just messed himself, but he was sure he felt…wet…around his hole. Horror filled him. The first time in his life he really wanted to have sex and somehow he’d managed to shit himself.

Soft chuckles interrupted Vegeta’s purring. He stood and, to Goku’s horror, whipped his pants off without preamble. “Never gotten wet before?”

Goku shook his head, his eyes wide, not understanding. Vegeta shoved Goku’s legs open again and Goku registered with a start that he was naked. Vegeta could see his cock. His hard, dripping cock. What would the prince think of Goku’s dick? His size? His body? None of these things had ever mattered at all to Goku, but his stomach hurt he was so eager for Vegeta’s approval.

“Speechless?”

“I…uh…this is pretty…confusing…” Goku said, but he didn’t want to talk, he wanted Vegeta to kiss him more.

“Of course, if you’ve survived without a tail, you probably don’t have any natural instincts. But your reptile brain remembers what it’s supposed to do.”

Goku stammered, “Um, Vegeta, can…can we keep kissing?” He felt incredibly stupid for saying such a thing, but he worried if he pulled at the smaller man, he might stop what they were doing entirely.

Vegeta smirked and kissed Goku once, purring again, and it felt so good to kiss while they purred. Really good. Dangerously good. Goku groaned again and Vegeta purred louder. He kissed over to Goku’s ear, which gave Goku an opportunity to smell Vegeta up close.

Goku dragged in a deep breath and shivered and moaned helplessly, “Oh, Vegeta…”

Vegeta grinned against his ear and murmured, “I want to taste you, Kakarot.”

Goku didn’t understand, since he thought they _were_ tasting each other. Vegeta made himself clear immediately as he sucked down Goku’s neck. It drove Goku crazy, his erection becoming almost painful he was so excited. His purring ramped up, moans and gasps the only interruptions, which seemed to please Vegeta.

Vegeta sucked lower and Goku wanted the smaller man back on his neck. He wanted Vegeta to bite his neck. The urge was so strong Goku considered begging. But then Vegeta took Goku’s nipple in his mouth, tugged it with his teeth.

“Vegeta! Oh gods, Vegeta!” he cried, his hips rolling up, trying desperately to rub on Vegeta’s body.

“Quite a responsive thing, aren’t you?” Vegeta said, kissing his way over to Goku’s other nipple.

He sucked it so hard, Goku knew he was going to come all over Vegeta if he didn’t stop. “V—V—Vegeta! I’m…I’m g—“

“No, you aren’t. You come when I say you can come, Kakarot. You’re _mine_.”

Goku’s whole body trembled at the word. It felt like a brand burned into Goku’s soul. His whole pelvis ached, but his orgasm receded, waiting for Vegeta’s call. Even _that_ felt good.

Goku whimpered a little as Vegeta’s firm lips left his nipple behind. He dragged his tongue down the split in Goku’s abdominals and Goku realized with a mix of extreme excitement and horror that Vegeta was going to use his mouth on Goku. Goku wouldn’t last even a minute in Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta’s tongue pushed hard against Goku’s sac, between his balls, before spreading wide and licking right up the underside of his cock with delicious pressure. Vegeta sat up after that single, divine lick, and looked down on Goku, a faint smirk still on his face.

Vegeta grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Goku’s groan and the way his hips bucked up obviously pleased Vegeta. Goku’s eyes raced hungrily over every scarred inch of Vegeta’s torso. Although he was smaller than Goku, Goku could feel his power rippling off of him like heat. Every inch of Vegeta was lean muscle, the kind not achieved by working out or training, but only through actual battle, through grueling hard work.

Goku felt like a stranger had taken over his body and mind as he gasped, “Fuck, Vegeta, your body…”

Vegeta smirked more, still purring. He moved between Goku’s legs and Goku’s heart raced that he was finally getting what his insides wanted so desperately. Goku hadn’t known that anything inside him had desires, but his whole lower body felt hungry, like only Vegeta could feed it.

But Vegeta scooted down farther and Goku deflated. Vegeta’s hands splayed on the insides of his thighs. Goku pleaded, “Please, Vegeta, I…I need it…” What was happening to him?

A low, growling chuckle escaped Vegeta as he pushed Goku’s hips, folding him back over himself, leaving his ass, and whatever was going on back there, exposed. Goku’s cheeks flushed, Vegeta would undoubtedly be disgusted and they would just fight.

“Ooooo, oh shit! Ve…Vegeta…Vegeta! What?! What are you—“

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Vegeta growled and put his mouth back on Goku’s asshole.

Goku shuddered and cried out. His whole body shook and he shouted as more of whatever was coming out of him came out of him. He squeaked, “I’m sorry, Vegeta! I don’t know what’s happening! I can’t make it stop! I’m sorry!”

Vegeta sat up with a heavy, annoyed sigh. “This has really never happened to you? Have you never been turned on, Kakarot?”

“Well, sure, I’ve had hard-ons before, I mean, I have a son…” Goku said, unsure what being turned on had to do with his butt leaking.

Vegeta’s brow furrowed. “You’re serious, aren’t you. Poor man,” he ran a hand over his face, “I’m going to explain this to you one time, then I want you to shut the fuck up, because I haven't been around a bearer since Raditz. Understand?”

“Yeah, you got it,” Goku said, though he had no idea what the whole last part had been about.

“You’re a bearer, Kakarot. Saiyan females are rare. But many Saiyan males can become pregnant, they’re called bearers. Other males are called seeders. Your ass is ready, that's all, just as a woman gets wet when she’s aroused and ready to mate, so do you. You’re hungry, yes? You want it?”

Goku nodded and curled up to try to see his own ass, still terrified he had crap smeared all over himself. Vegeta rolled his eyes hard and dragged his fingers over Goku’s asshole, which made him moan it felt so good. Vegeta held up his fingers for Goku, they glistened, clearly wet and slick, but nothing more. Goku blew out a relieved breath and said, “I’m so glad I didn’t ruin things…”

“You will if you don’t shut up,” Vegeta growled. But he kissed along the inside of Goku’s thighs, sucked one of Goku’s balls into his mouth, and finally returned his attention to Goku’s wetness. Somehow, knowing that Goku’s own body had done that, that he was so physically turned on that his body had made a new substance, made Goku even harder. The fact that Vegeta turned him on so much he was _wet_ also made him wetter. A lot wetter.

The lubricant poured out of him. Vegeta groaned and pulled his mouth back, running his fingertips over Goku’s pucker. “Fuck, Kakarot, you are ready, aren’t you…” He slid a finger inside Goku, which Goku expected to be painful, or at least uncomfortable, but his hips curled up on their own and another deep throbbing growl escaped him, riding on top of his purring that he couldn’t stop if he wanted.

Vegeta purred loudly and started thrusting deeply into Goku, a second finger joining the first after a little while. Vegeta’s eyelids were heavy as he gazed at Goku’s most intimate parts. Goku wanted to kiss Vegeta while he did what he was doing.

He used his powerful muscles to curl up off the ground, hoping Vegeta would see and understand what he wanted. He didn’t dare risk speaking again for fear Vegeta got so mad he stopped whatever magical thing he was doing inside Goku.

Goku panted and purred and finally Vegeta looked up and noticed how close their faces were. He smirked and rolled his eyes almost fondly and shoved Goku back down, let his hips flop back down and he kissed Goku at last. Vegeta’s tongue was demanding and expert, drawing Goku’s out and finding a way to make Goku have all manner of lewd thoughts. 

Goku could taste himself on Vegeta’s lips and he whispered, “Can I…can I taste you too?”

Vegeta raised a startled eyebrow. “If you wish…” He pulled his hand away from touching Goku. Goku whimpered accidentally and expected Vegeta to chastise him, but he didn’t. He only smirked a little. “Poor thing, you’ll never go back after what I’m going to do to you.”

“Huh?” Goku asked, but he quickly forgot his question as Vegeta bent over, sliding his pants off. Vegeta’s hard-on popped free and he was much larger than Goku expected. Goku also found his mouth watering, his ass dripping more, that hungry ache in his pelvis going from a murmuring hope to a screaming desire.

Goku started to ask what he was doing as Vegeta got back on all fours, this time facing Goku’s feet. Vegeta’s cock was right there though, inches from Goku’s mouth, and the question was answered. Goku didn’t know what to do, but decided he’d figure it out. He tentatively tongued Vegeta’s slit and the pre-cum that beaded there.

Vegeta’s hand went back to work, his fingers reaching inside Goku, but now Vegeta’s mouth was on him. Vegeta took his entire length in his mouth, so deep that Goku could feel Vegeta’s throat muscles brushing his tip, squeezing on his head. Goku groaned and tried to follow Vegeta’s example, but Vegeta was so big, Goku gagged.

Vegeta pulled off and said, “Easy, Kakarot, I imagine you’ve never given head either. I’ll beat you to death immediately if you puke on my cock.”

“What about my head?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I bet you’ve never had a prick in your mouth. Don’t put it so far in your throat or you’ll throw up. Gods, are you ready to get fucked yet?”

Goku’s ass seemed ready, Goku’s whole body, in fact. He made a strangled noise, but Goku’s pride couldn’t let Vegeta think he couldn’t do what Vegeta was doing to him. Goku took the tip of Vegeta’s dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, thinking that would feel good on his own.

Vegeta started actually sucking on Goku’s and Goku mimicked him, but soon couldn’t concentrate or do anything because Vegeta’s mouth felt too good. His purring made it hard to talk it was so forceful and while Vegeta seemed able to stop it, Goku hadn’t figured that part out yet. He purred out, “I…Vegeta…please…please…oh…I…you’re driving me crazy!”

Vegeta dismounted from Goku’s face, settling on his haunches between Goku’s thighs. He looked smug and Goku didn’t even care. “Like this?” Vegeta asked.

Goku blinked and gasped out, “How else is there?”

“If you do a good job, maybe I’ll show you other ways,” Vegeta said and relieved Goku’s suffering by kissing him more. He slid a hand behind one of Goku’s knees and pushed his leg up alongside is body. Goku could feel his own wetness on Vegeta’s fingers and it turned him on. 

Goku’s breath came so fast that he feared he would pass out if Vegeta did what Goku thought he was going to do. Vegeta kissed him more, and it was more…tender. Goku felt the hot, hard tip of Vegeta’s cock pressing against his opening. Vegeta murmured, still purring, “Relax, Kakarot, let me make you feel good.”

Goku found Vegeta’s voice hypnotic. He pulled his other leg up and took a deep breath as Vegeta pressed inside him slowly. The smaller man growled deep in his throat and Goku could feel it in his own chest as they kissed. It was uncomfortable now that it was beyond Vegeta’s tip, but Goku didn’t want him to stop. 

But as if he heard Goku’s thoughts, Vegeta pulled himself back out. Goku whined, started to speak, but Vegeta kissed him hard. After a moment, he pulled back. “I said, relax,” Vegeta commanded.

Goku protested, “I’m trying, Vegeta, but I’ve never…never done any of this!”

“Let me have you, you know you want me inside you, I can feel how badly you want it,” Vegeta purred.

“I do, I just…” Goku trailed off as Vegeta’s fingers found him again, pushed inside him deeper than they had before. There was the same discomfort he’d felt with Vegeta’s prick. He squirmed, but Vegeta changed his angle.

Goku cried out, “Oh _shit_! What…what is that!?”

“Shut up, Kakarot, good gods, if I’d known you were going to talk this much, I’d have gagged you.”

Goku found that idea shockingly appealing. He groaned. Vegeta chuckled. His fingers thrust harder inside Goku, and lightning struck inside his body again and again, every time Vegeta touched that secret place. Vegeta kissed him fervently, nipped at his jaw a little, sucked his neck hard. Goku gasped and his chest heaved.

Vegeta bit his earlobe gently, darted his tongue into Goku’s ear. He rasped, making Goku shiver, “Think of my cock hitting that place. Think how my cock could slide along it, press against it. Let me inside you, Kakarot.”

Vegeta’s tip slipped inside Goku more easily this time, and as he started to drive deeper into Goku’s core, Goku closed his eyes and focused on opening up for Vegeta, on inviting Vegeta’s beautiful dick to find that spot, to hit it, to stroke it, to bash against it. Goku quivered.

Vegeta growled, “That’s right, Kakarot, I knew you could do it…Let me take you there. Let me show you what your body is capable of doing.”

“I want you to feel good too, Vegeta, my prince,” Goku breathed, feeling a bit stupid about calling Vegeta that, but it also thrilled him a little. The idea of Vegeta ruling him, and the way the smaller man might boss him around, use all that strength to rule over Goku. No other being could do that.

“Mmm…I do, I do,” Vegeta’s deep voice rumbled against Goku’s lips and he kissed Goku more.

Vegeta’s hips started to rock and Goku bit back a little noise of pain, but it was like the striking of a match: fiery pleasure flared through Goku’s whole body. He made another noise he didn’t know he was capable of making, but Vegeta kissed him aggressively, so Goku thought maybe it was the right noise: guttural and needy.

Vegeta sank into him, right up to his balls, and Goku pleaded incoherently. Vegeta smirked a little, kissed him, and whispered, “Moan for me, Kakarot, stop trying to speak…” Goku had no trouble obeying.

Vegeta’s dick found the spot almost immediately and Goku’s hands, which had been clawing at the sandy soil, flew onto Vegeta’s ass, gripping each perfectly formed muscle, and yanked Vegeta against him, wanting more.

In a flash, Vegeta was no longer inside him. Goku’s eyes snapped open and he gasped at how awful the emptiness was. “No!” Goku said plaintively. Vegeta had his hands pinned right above his head, the shorter man was stretched out beautifully and Goku eyeballed him hungrily.

“I told you to let me make you feel good. If you use me as a giant dildo, you’ll get off, but it won’t be amazing. You can put your big mitts on me to touch me, but you do that again, try to control me, and I’ll jack myself off on your face and leave you gaping and hollow.”

Goku nodded, held his thighs apart for Vegeta. Vegeta knelt between his legs again, but this time, he scooped Goku’s ass up in his own powerful hands, pulled Goku’s hips, and pushed inside him again. Goku moaned shamelessly. It felt better than anything in Goku’s entire life. It felt better than fighting. It felt better than fighting someone more powerful than himself.

“You feel amazing, my prince,” Goku said, getting the hang of speaking while purring, because he couldn’t stop purring, it felt too good. He touched Vegeta’s thighs, trailed his fingers up and down over the hard bands of muscle, felt a few deep scars from battles somewhere out in the universe.

“You as well, pet,” Vegeta said, his eyelids falling heavy. Goku flushed, even though it was ridiculous, the fact that Vegeta called him anything but his weird Saiyan name felt affectionate. Vegeta was so mean, that it delighted Goku more than he wanted to admit to hear this small word after the three words of praise.

Vegeta’s head fell back as he found the spot inside Goku and his prick dragged along it, like Vegeta knew exactly how to tease Goku into ecstasy. Like he had been born to bring Goku this pleasure. Goku moaned more for his prince, caressed Vegeta's thighs more.

Vegeta pulled Goku’s legs up over his shoulders, driving Goku wild. Every movement Vegeta made now brushed, bashed, or pounded that perfect place inside Goku, the place he didn't even know he had until Vegeta had given it to him. Vegeta gradually increased his pace, but always made sure his cock applied the perfect pressure to Goku’s bliss. Vegeta plunged into him harder now, faster, and deeper.

Goku spluttered, “Vegeta—I’m—I’m!”

“No! Not yet, Kakarot, control yourself,” Vegeta snarled. “You’ll come when I say, not a moment before.”

Goku’s eyes snapped open. Vegeta’s bossy tone turned him on. The whole experience had been so mind-blowing that he wanted to know what happened if he couldn’t obey. “What if I…what if I…”

“You’ll be punished,” Vegeta said, half his mouth curling up in a wicked little smirk.

“Do you…” Goku moaned helplessly as Vegeta hit the spot so hard. “Do you like punishing people, my prince?”

“I like my subjects obedient, pet. But I do what needs doing.”

Goku let the pleasure coiled in his belly unfurl. He screamed as he climaxed. He splattered himself, filling his own navel and a second jet hit him in the chin, a third dribbling into the mess on his belly. Vegeta rammed against the spot so blissfully that he couldn’t stop crying Vegeta’s name. “You feel so good, Vegeta!”

Vegeta let him finish coming before he flipped him on his belly and slapped his ass hard. Hard enough to really hurt. “You don’t disobey your prince, Kakarot. Apologize!” Vegeta smacked his other ass cheek. It hurt, but something else was happening to Goku.

The pleasure, the ache, the hunger all surged back into Goku so suddenly that he gasped. Vegeta slapped his ass again and barked, “Apologize!”

“I’m sorry, my prince! Please fuck me! Fuck me more, come inside me!”

Vegeta kept him on his belly, yanking his head back by his hair, as he growled, “You come before I allow it and I’ll fuck your mouth until you choke, you understand?”

“How have you _not_ come?” Goku said, truly in awe. He had been curious about his punishment, but he also couldn’t stop himself.

“Control, Kakarot. Ass up, time for your real punishment.”

Real punishment? Goku’s heart raced and his cock sprang back to life. He put his ass in the air, eager and gaping, his asshole still twitching from the thing that felt too powerful to be just an orgasm.

Vegeta’s fingers dragged along his spine, right into his cleft, then onto his bud. He dipped his fingers inside Goku and Goku pushed back for more. A stinging slap told him that was unacceptable. Vegeta’s other hand took hold of Goku’s cock, using Goku’s own wetness and cum to stroke him smoothly until Goku was fucking helplessly into Vegeta’s fist.

“Please, my prince, please!”

“No, pet, not yet,” Vegeta said, his teeth pressing into the firm flesh of Goku’s left cheek, but not quite breaking the skin. Goku’s hips wouldn’t obey him.

Vegeta pulled his hand away so fast that Goku fucked the air for a minute, whimpering, and his purring ceased for the first time since it had started. Another rough slap, but by now Goku accepted that he _liked_ the slaps. He realized they weren’t the punishment. The punishment was how long Vegeta was going to drag out his pleasure this time. Goku wanted to weep because the idea was amazing and torturous in turns.

Vegeta’s head nudged at Goku’s opening. “You want my cock in you again, pet? You’re soaking wet, dripping, and your sweet little ass is opening so nicely for me.”

“Gods, I need it, my prince. I need your dick inside me,” Goku cried.

Vegeta growled and thrust inside Goku again, his rough hands palming Goku’s ass, spreading him wider. Goku started to push back harder, faster, wanting whatever form of climax he’d had again.

A resounding slap made Goku cry out as the flesh of Goku’s ass was definitely bruised already. “Next time my dick goes away,” Vegeta growled in warning. 

Vegeta slid his hands farther forward, really gripping Goku’s hips. Goku purred louder in anticipation. Vegeta’s callouses felt like kindling on his skin as they slid along Goku’s flanks, Vegeta curling his steely body over Goku. He kissed down Goku’s back and Goku whimpered. The affection felt as amazing as the punishment. Vegeta brushed his fingers over Goku’s nipples, fucking him hard and deep, but not fast. 

Goku wished he could see Vegeta’s ass as he thrust into Goku. Goku was certain that was a sight to behold. Vegeta’s ass, even just imagining it, did things to Goku.

Vegeta pinched Goku’s nipples, tugged them a little, then brushed his forefinger over their tips while holding them taut. Goku never thought of his own nipples as any more than accidents of evolution until now: Vegeta’s hands were teaching him another lesson. Goku’s chest almost collapsed it felt so good, but the sensation was so intense, he feared that he would disobey again.

“My prince…”

“Mmm?” Vegeta kissed and sucked over Goku’s back. Bit him some, but not hard. “Fuck, Kakarot, I want to claim you…”

A stream of pre-cum shot out of Goku. “Uh…Vegeta…my prince…please…oh…oh…oh!”

Before he could come, Vegeta was gone, not touching him anywhere, and Goku’s ass felt bereft. Goku had a flash of fear that he would cry. A vicious slap on his less bruised cheek, which he had hoped would help tamp down his climax, only made Goku more excited.

Goku heard growling chuckles behind him, felt the slick, heavy hardness of Vegeta’s cock against his bud. He opened himself, but Vegeta only brushed his fingers over his hypersensitive opening. “Naughty, naughty, pet…” Vegeta slid his cock down between Goku’s legs, pushed it up and down along Goku’s taint, which was as slick as his asshole so much lube had poured out of him.

“I’ll be good, Vegeta, my prince,” Goku pleaded.

“Mmm…yes, I think you will. But that’s not why you’re naughty,” Vegeta rasped and his purring got suddenly louder.

He drove himself hard inside Goku with another painful, pleasurable slap. Vegeta wrapped around him again, this time holding his hips firmly while he kissed over his back. “I think you _like_ being punished.”

“Vegeta…I want you to come in me…”

Vegeta’s purr became throatier and he pulled his mouth off Goku’s back. His fingers dragged over Goku’s ass to his tailbone. Lightning like what was inside him went off and he almost crumpled. Vegeta circled his fingertips on the spot, holding Goku up with his other hand splayed on the front of Goku’s hip.

“Mmm…pet, I think you rather like that as well,” Vegeta murmured and licked and nipped along Goku’s back. “Tell me, pet, do you want to please your prince?”

“Yeah, gods, Vegeta, I’ll do anything. I want to make you come, I want to come with you, together, please!”

Vegeta left him again and Goku’s chest collapsed in anguish, he dropped his shoulders to the ground, hid his head to collect himself so he didn’t cry. How could someone _not_ having sex with him feel this much like a violation?

“Come here, pet, come, please your prince,” Vegeta tugged at him. Goku looked up and Vegeta was sprawled on his back, his dick still deliciously hard and glistening with Goku’s wetness. “Ride your prince, pet, do you know how to do that?”

Goku didn’t really, but it wasn't hard to figure out. He squatted over Vegeta. Vegeta guided himself into Goku and threw his head back. “Make me come and you can come, understand, pet?”

Goku thought being on his knees would be easier, but after a couple tries, he decided to squat, putting his muscular thighs to good use as he began to move his ass up and down on Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta fucked up into him in rhythm and purred hard. Vegeta’s eyes were half-closed, watching Goku, and one rough hand ran lazily up and down Goku’s outer thigh. Vegeta’s other had came up to Goku’s cheek, his thumb running along Goku’s cheekbone.

“You’re quite pretty, pet, when you aren’t chattering incessantly,” Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku’s heart twisted, because even though it had an insult in it, he felt like Vegeta didn’t mean it. That all Vegeta meant was that he liked looking at Goku.

Goku leaned between his own legs as Vegeta curled up to kiss him, his hand light on Goku’s jaw. Suddenly tender, Vegeta murmured, “I want you to come all over me, pet. You feel fucking incredible. Come all over me!”

Goku shuddered with relief that he’d been granted this release. Vegeta’s gentle touch on his face kept their faces together as Goku coated Vegeta’s chest and belly in giz. Vegeta’s purring suddenly ceased and he curled tighter against Goku, wrapping his arms around Goku’s shoulders.

He breathed, “Fuck, pet, yes, yes, yes!” 

Goku had never felt anything remotely like the pleasure of his own earth-shattering climax being complimented by the bliss of Vegeta’s seed hitting that sweet spot inside himself again and again. Vegeta said something in a growling, throaty language that Goku assumed was Saiyan, his voice even sexier in his native tongue.

Goku’s only wish, as Vegeta pressed his face against Goku’s throat and spurted more inside him, was that Vegeta would bite him. Rationally it seemed like a strange thing to want, but something deep inside Goku cried out for it. He pleaded, “Mark me, fuck, please, my prince…Vegeta…please…”

Vegeta shivered and growled, “Fuck, pet, you do know how to finish a thing, don’t you…” Vegeta said in a strange voice, “ _Mine._ ”

Goku cried out as Vegeta’s teeth sank into his trap, cutting deep. But it wasn’t pain. It was euphoria. Goku came again, hard, a cramp rippling through his abs they clenched so hard as his semen sprayed Vegeta again. Vegeta filled him at the same time. Wholeness and peace settled so heavily on Goku that he feared he would fall asleep on Vegeta’s cock and piss him off. Goku wanted to stay in Vegeta's arms forever. He felt utterly changed, like he would never be the man he had been an hour ago. Death had changed Goku less than what Vegeta had just done to him.

Vegeta kissed and licked the wound he’d made. He kissed Goku tenderly, clutching their bodies together. Goku kissed back desperately, frantically. He could feel Vegeta slipping away from him. Tears prickled in his eyes because some part of him thought if he could just get Vegeta to bite him, to claim him, that Vegeta wouldn’t go away. That he wouldn’t leave Goku.

Vegeta eased Goku off him, they used the tattered remains of Goku’s gi top to clean themselves up. Goku’s ass wouldn’t stop, it still felt hungry. He willed himself to settle down. He considered asking Vegeta if there was some way to stop it, but Vegeta’s face stopped him. Goku pulled his pants and boots back on, adjusted his belt.

Vegeta shrugged his shirt over his shoulders, yanked on his pants, tugged on his armor. Vegeta was silent and thoughtful. plucked his scouter off the ground, and turned to Goku. He cocked his head to the side with that smirk that now made Goku want to tackle him and kiss him. How had Goku ever thought it was cruel?

Vegeta approached him. He didn’t have his gloves on yet. He trailed his finger down Goku’s belly, making Goku shiver. After staring at Goku’s body for a moment, he slid his hand up behind Goku’s head and pulled him down, kissed him deeply, a little purr escaping both of them. Vegeta’s other hand tangled in Goku’s hair, pulling their bodies together as they kissed.

When Vegeta finally pulled away, Goku couldn’t help the whimper of protest that escaped him. Vegeta’s fingertips pressed into the bite wound he’d made on Goku’s trap. Vegeta’s smirk was smug now. He whispered, “It looks good on you, pet,” and kissed Goku again.

“Vegeta…” Goku said, not sure what to even ask.

“Ready to fight now, Kakarot?” Vegeta said, snapping on his gloves. He raised an imperious eyebrow at Goku and flew a little distance away, looking down on the taller man.

Goku’s jaw actually dropped. He thought Vegeta might leave, sure, after what they’d just done. He was an alien after all, and didn’t live on Earth. But…it never occurred to Goku that Vegeta would still want to fight. And Goku had never been more turned on in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you're welcome to stop here. I wrote this as a one-shot, but I had more in my brain and there was some interest in knowing what else my brain had about these two, so now it's a chapter fic! That being said, you can definitely still read chapter 1 as a one shot.


	2. Namek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos and comments encouraging me to write on! Here we go, the rest of the story...Off to Namek...

Goku laid in his hospital bed utterly miserable and depressed for possibly the first time in his life. Death had been way better than this. Everyone thought it was his extensive injuries. But the memory of how he got them, the way Vegeta just pummeled him until practically every bone in his body was broken was the only thing that could make him smile. That part, he liked. There was nothing better than all out battle. Well, there was one thing, but Goku thought maybe with him and Vegeta, that was battle too. 

Then his well-meaning friends, his foolish son, that coward Yajirobe had to get involved and ruin everything.

Until Yajirobe cut off his tail, Vegeta was enjoying their battle as much as Goku, despite the meddling of Goku’s comrades. But something changed after that injury. Vegeta’s smell changed the second his tail came off. Goku wanted to weep that the fat little troll had taken that away from both of them. Vegeta still smelled irresistible, still aroused Goku more than anything in his life ever had, but the amputation seemed to break Vegeta’s spirit.

When Goku asked Krillin to spare Vegeta, saying it was mercy when really it was love and lust and hope, Vegeta’s eyes broke Goku’s heart. Even if he ever saw Vegeta again, which seemed very unlikely, Vegeta hated him. Goku wished they could have finished their fight just the two of them. Goku had an idea that people witnessing Goku granting Vegeta mercy was a blow that the haughty little Saiyan’s pride couldn’t bear.

After Goku got a senzu bean, he knew what he needed to do. He didn’t know why, but it wasn’t a want. It was need. Compulsion. Ache. He wanted those dragon balls on Namek, but not to wish his friends back. He wanted to wish Vegeta’s tail back, and then wait as long as he had to to use them again and wish Vegeta back to Goku. Goku would fight Vegeta the rest of his life if it meant he got to be with him, to smell him, and hopefully, at least occasionally, get to have Vegeta inside him again. Feel Vegeta’s teeth sink into that divine spot on his trap.

The wound, or the claim, as Goku thought of it, had been completely unaffected by the senzu bean. It was angry and suppurating. A constant throbbing reminder to Goku that he _needed_ to find Vegeta. But where? The first obvious step was Namek.

His training on the way to Namek, though ostensibly to fight Frieza, changed in tone completely when the news came through that Vegeta was on Namek. Goku would get to see him again, smell him again, and soon. Goku trained even harder, determined to impress Vegeta with his strength. To give Vegeta a good fight, if he wanted it. To give him more than that, if he wanted it.

Vegeta’s eyes widened when he saw Goku, then cut away. Vegeta looked ashamed. Goku didn’t understand that at all—Goku didn’t think the Prince of All Saiyans knew the meaning of shame. Why? Why would Vegeta be ashamed? He certainly hadn’t been ashamed after he’d done what he did with Goku on Earth. Goku wanted to get him alone to speak with him at the very least.

But Vegeta used the fist opportunity he got to flee. Goku could track his chi of course, but he still didn’t understand why. Didn’t Vegeta hear the call of Goku’s heart? Of his body? The wail came straight from Vegeta’s mark on him, Vegeta’s brand, it called for Vegeta to heal it. To lick it clean, to mate with Goku again, to touch him everywhere. Goku knew Vegeta felt it, but he didn’t know why the smaller Saiyan denied it. Or how Vegeta resisted it.

After everything went to hell with Captain Ginyu, Goku was losing heart. He needed his body back. He could see that with Ginyu inside Goku’s body, the claim looked even worse, and though Goku was in Ginyu’s damaged body, the pain he felt most acutely was still that of the unhappy mating mark. Goku knew he would never be able to focus until it was soothed.

Once he regained his glorious Saiyan body, Goku feigned more damage than he actually sustained, and Vegeta, whether out of lust, or need, or just practicality, carried Goku inside Frieza’s ship to heal him.

The minute they were alone, Goku perked up and pushed Vegeta against the wall in the medical wing. Goku kissed him desperately, tearing at his armor. Vegeta growled and slammed Goku onto the ground.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vegeta hissed.

Goku’s heart faltered. He felt the humiliating sting of tears. Goku wasn’t sure he’d ever cried before, not as an adult. Not even after Vegeta left him on Earth with that hateful last glance. “Vegeta…please…how…how can you stand it?”

“Oh fuck,” Vegeta said as his eyes landed on his mark on Goku. “Oh fuck. You weren’t supposed to survive.”

“What? This,” Goku gestured to Vegeta’s brand on him, “was supposed to _kill_ me? That’s not at _all_ what it feels like it wants.”

“No, you idiot, I thought _I_ was going to kill you. I wouldn’t have claimed you if I’d known your idiot friends were going to bail you out like a weakling,” Vegeta bit out, sneering down at Goku where he laid, heartbroken and bodily broken, on the floor.

Goku sat up, he was still very badly injured, but not enough that he was going to give up this chance. “Vegeta, it’s not my fault they came to the fight! I specifically took you away from them so that wouldn’t happen!”

Vegeta snorted. But a little smirk played on his lips and he pulled Goku back to his feet. “Is that why you took me off alone?” Vegeta said, the slightest purr under his voice, “So we could _fight_ alone? Because as I recall, from the way you smelled, that was _not_ what you wanted.”

Goku couldn’t contain his grin. Goku didn’t know anything about flirting, but he needed this so badly. He trailed his hands down Vegeta’s arms to his hands. “I think you were glad I did that, because from the way _you_ smelled, I think you wanted it too. Don’t you want it now, my prince?” Goku took a deep breath of Vegeta’s smell, still so arousing, but missing a note that Goku knew had come from his tail.

Vegeta looked up at him, the smirk growing, which in turn made Goku grow in different places. “What is it you think I want, Kakarot?” but he slid his hand down Goku’s belly and took hold of his hard-on through the fabric. He slowly worked his hand up and down and began to purr. He murmured, “I’ve never seen a claim so unhealthy looking. You’ve missed me, haven’t you, pet?”

“Of course I have, my prince,” Goku said, and his own purr roared to life at the endearment. “I need you. Please, Vegeta…please?” Goku’s hips surged toward Vegeta. He didn’t want a hand-job. That wasn’t why he’d flown across the universe. He wanted his _mate_.

Vegeta said, “You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes for someone who needs his prince, pet. And you’re too fucking tall for me to take you like that.” Vegeta gripped Goku’s cock harder.

Goku undressed faster than he thought possible. His purring was unstoppable now. He pleaded, “Couldn’t you hold me up, fuck me against the wall?”

“You’re very demanding, pet, and it’s unacceptable,” Vegeta growled and delivered a delicious slap to Goku’s ass. “On your knees.”

Goku dropped to his knees and without a thought yanked down Vegeta’s pants and took his beautiful cock in his mouth. Goku had dreamt of this, dreamt of doing a better job. Dreamt of tasting Vegeta’s cum. His mouth watered, making it slicker for Vegeta to fuck his mouth.

“Shit, pet, you were starved for your prince, weren’t you?” Vegeta purred, pulling his gloves off and sliding his fingers into Goku’s hair. He rocked into Goku’s mouth and Goku was pleased that his efforts to control his gag reflex were working. He didn’t gag at all. “You want to taste me?”

Goku didn’t want to stop sucking on the marble-hard heat in his mouth, so he squeezed Vegeta’s ass in affirmation. He used his tongue, pressed it along the glans and the vein on the underside, swirled it around Vegeta’s tip when he pulled out some. Vegeta’s purring was so loud now that Goku could feel it. He thought loud purring would feel divine on his dick. Goku purred louder, hoping it felt amazing for Vegeta.

Vegeta threw his head back, thrust harder into Goku’s mouth, and growled, “Fucking gods, Kakarot, who have you been practicing with? You’re fucking _mine_!” Vegeta’s voice was so feral and throaty on that last possessive word that Goku almost came in his pants.

Vegeta trailed his fingers over Goku’s scalp, never pinning Goku’s head, just suggesting, just helping Goku do a better job. Vegeta groaned, “I’m going to come in your mouth, pet, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Vegeta bucked into Goku’s mouth and Goku willed himself not to gag as an enormous gout of sperm hit his soft-palate.

Vegeta pulled out of Goku’s mouth and Goku swallowed. He liked knowing how Vegeta’s seed tasted. Like his own little claim on the Saiyan Prince.

In a flash, Vegeta’s hand was around his throat though, closing tightly and his eyes were fire, staring into Goku’s. “Who the fuck’s dick were you sucking when we were apart?”

Goku wheezed out, “No one! Never! You’re my only! I only ever want you, my prince.” The very thought of touching anyone else, even poor ChiChi, made Goku physically ill. But to have another man’s _cock_ in his mouth, it burned, made his throat close faster than Vegeta’s iron grip.

Vegeta loosened his hold, his eyes searching. “You were terrible at giving head when you tried before. Explain. If you weren’t sucking cock, how are you this much improved? So help me gods, Kakarot, if you lie to me and I find the motherfucker, I’ll murder you both…slowly.”

“Jeez, Vegeta, of course I didn’t do that with anyone else! I just…I guess it’s kind of weird, but when I was working out and not using both hands, I stuck my fingers back in my throat until I could control my reflexes and muscles better. Just…just in case. In case I got to see you again,” Goku said, and felt forlorn that _this_ would likely really be their last time. Vegeta obviously didn’t really want him.

Vegeta’s face softened. He said, the ghost of a purr returning, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I knew it was a long shot, but…”

Vegeta gave a little chuff of laughter and released Goku. Goku wasn’t ready and fell in a heap at Vegeta’s feet. He looked up at Vegeta, wondering if they were done or if he could get more from his prince. From his mate.

Vegeta extended a hand to Goku to help him up, but Goku wanted Vegeta naked. He risked Vegeta’s wrath by removing his boots, then sliding his pants off each foot.

Vegeta said nothing, only pulled his armor silently over his head, peeled off the tight shirt, revealing the body that haunted Goku’s dreams. Vegeta bent over and hoisted Goku up on his hips, their dicks tight together. Vegeta hadn’t gone soft and Goku felt the slick of his own saliva between them.

“Never let another touch you, understand? And I’ll know, Kakarot. No one else, ever. You’re fucking _mine_ ,” Vegeta growled and kissed Goku hard.

Goku let himself free-fall into the kiss. Not a moment had gone by that he hadn’t missed Vegeta’s kiss in the time they’d been apart. Goku felt terrible that ChiChi had tried to touch him, tried to kiss him, just sweet, mostly innocent little pecks, and Goku had been revolted by it. Luckily ChiChi wasn’t much for that type of thing, because Goku couldn’t overcome his aversion.

Goku’s purring resumed and he tried wrapping his arms around Vegeta, kissing him more, to see if Vegeta would chastise him. Vegeta kissed him, pausing only to mutter and occasional growling word in Saiyan: _vkai_. Goku felt in his bones that the word meant “mine.”

Vegeta used his head to knock Goku’s up so Vegeta could suck down along Goku’s pulsing carotid, nipping at him hard, but every bite felt like thunder in Goku’s loins. He groaned, opening his neck even more. He trembled, hoping Vegeta was going to do what Goku needed.

“Oh, pet, you poor thing, all alone without your prince and no baby in your belly,” Vegeta purred against Goku. The words “baby in his belly” gave Goku pause, but he said nothing as Vegeta inched closer to the claim. Vegeta’s tongue spread wide over the painful wound and it felt so instantaneously better that Goku gasped.

It went from “better” to “orgasmic” in two licks. Vegeta’s tongue steadily turned Goku into a pleading, humping, wet mess. “Still so responsive for me, despite my abandoning you. If not for your idiotic friends, pet, you could have come with your prince. What will you do when I leave you again? How will you go on?”

Goku yanked away from Vegeta, which was a true feat of willpower. “What!? Why would you leave me again?” Goku shrieked.

“What else can I do? In the unlikely event that either of us survives Frieza’s wrath, you’ll go back to Earth to your pleasant little life, and I’ll go on being what I am. Find myself another pet, maybe, though none like you Kakarot,” Vegeta said and paused to trail his fingers down Goku’s neck to his mark. He continued, “There are no more like you. I’m tempted to take you with me, the last two full-blooded Saiyans should be together. But…You have your life already.”

Goku’s eyes burned: he was enraged. He jumped off Vegeta’s hips and shoved the smaller man hard against the wall. “What’s wrong with you? How can you even say that! You…you…you claimed me! How can you stand it, Vegeta? It’s terrible! How can you bear to be away from me?”

Vegeta got the upper hand quickly, though Goku saw in his eyes he was impressed with Goku’s increase in speed and strength compared to their last meeting. He pinned Goku, which was a little maddening, given Goku’s advantage in size. 

Vegeta bit out, “My whole fucking _life_ has been suffering, Kakarot. Nothing but. You killed the only fucking bearer Saiyan left, your own brother, and the only lover I’d had for any significant amount of time. So what’s losing one more lover? One more Saiyan? One more chance at happiness? What does it fucking matter? Existence is _terrible_ , not being with you was just one more on the list of shitty things in my life. Fuck you, Kakarot. Put your clothes on and get in the tank. It’s unlikely we’ll survive Frieza anyway.”

Vegeta started to get dressed. But Goku grabbed Vegeta’s wrist softly, so as not to draw his ire. “If…if we’re going to die, or go our separate ways, can’t we do it one last time? That’s not shitty, right? That’s one good thing?” Goku hated the overeager, plaintive tone of his voice, but he had to have Vegeta. He needed him. And it was his only hope of convincing Vegeta to be with him. To stay with him.

Vegeta had his pants on, but nothing else. He stared at Goku’s hand on him. He looked up into Goku’s eyes. Goku saw all the pain and suffering Vegeta spoke about swirling in the dark depths of Vegeta’s eyes. Goku bent and kissed his little mate tenderly, used his lips to knead open Vegeta’s mouth. Goku purred softly, slid his tongue alongside Vegeta’s, twined with Vegeta’s.

Vegeta allowed Goku to grip his narrow, muscular waist, to turn him more fully into the kiss. Before Vegeta could protest, Goku slid his splayed hand down onto Vegeta’s tailbone, right onto the barely healed tail scar, caressed it, and circled it. It made Vegeta gasp and groan and buck toward Goku. Goku had to suppress his smile that he thought maybe he’d caught Vegeta.

His fingers continued lazily swirling on the scar until Vegeta stammered, “I…Fu…St…Stop that, you fucking idiot, or I’ll blast you.”

“Mmm…Don’t make me stop, my prince, please? Doesn’t it feel good?” Goku boldly pushed his other hand into Vegeta’s pants, wrapped it around the hot, steely length of Vegeta’s shaft, and started moving his hand up and down slowly. He’d been practicing this too, on himself, of course, figuring out just how to drag it out enough that when it happened, it was amazing. Goku knew all dicks were different, but all he needed was to turn Vegeta on enough that he would have to fuck Goku. That he wouldn’t want to resist anymore.

“Fuck, pet, you…you are trying my patience…” Vegeta gasped out, moving his hips in time with Goku’s hands. “Gods, but I want you so badly…I hated leaving you like that, pet. I’ve ached for you.”

“Me too, my prince. Every second.”

Vegeta left the kiss, they were both purring hard now, and Goku whimpered. He tried to follow Vegeta’s mouth.

“Now, now, patience, pet,” Vegeta said and hooked his hands behind Goku’s knees. He hoisted Goku up onto his hips so they were frotting again and it felt amazing. Goku felt like the only reason he had a dick was so it could touch Vegeta’s. Vegeta panted against Goku’s skin as he pushed him against the wall. “You want me like this, pet? Are you wet?”

Goku was sopping. Had been sopping since he first smelled Vegeta. He nodded enthusiastically. Vegeta shifted to press his thick cock against Goku’s pucker and whispered, “My sweet pet, you do fit my prick so perfectly, and you’re so pretty, lovely…and gods, the way you smell…” Vegeta pushed inside Goku slowly. “Alright, pet? Your ass better not have had another. But did you touch yourself? Stretch yourself for me? Thinking of me? Wishing it was me?”

“I had to touch myself, my prince, I missed you so much. I wanted you to touch me. I tried to pretend it was you, but it never felt anything like when you touch me.”

Vegeta canted his head to the side and nipped at Goku’s neck and collarbones before kissing him again. “No, pet, no one will ever touch you like I do. Because you’re fucking _mine_. Your prince’s claim looks excellent on you, now that it’s better.” Vegeta sucked on his brand on Goku’s trap.

Goku felt the surge of his orgasm and breathed carefully to stop it. He wanted to let it go, let Vegeta fuck him until he came again, but he wanted to please Vegeta. Vegeta growled against Goku’s throat, bit the mark, and Goku shivered and a high, breathy cry escaped him. 

“Not yet…not yet…” Vegeta purred.

“Please…can’t…can’t I go twice? I’ve missed you so much, my prince!” Goku begged.

Vegeta sniffed along Goku’s neck and kissed the mark before kissing up to Goku’s ear. “You think I should let you come whenever you want? Let you cover me in your seed?”

“No, just this once…because I’m so…so…hungry, Vegeta. I’m so hungry for you. I’m barely holding on,” Goku gasped, his whole pelvis thrumming with his need.

Vegeta chuckled against his neck. “I know, pet, I feel you twitching on my cock. Since you sucked my dick so well, I’ll let you come when you wish. But your pleasure, your body, they are _mine_ , and you better not fucking forget. Come on your prince, if you wish, let your sweet, tight ass clench on my dick. But know that it would feel better if you let me take care of you. If you were obedient.”

Goku pulled back as much as he could to look in Vegeta’s eyes. He whispered, “You’ll take care of me?”

“Of course, didn’t I last time?”

“I wanted more last time.”

“You got greedy. You’re being greedy now.”

“Because I know you’re going to leave me,” Goku said, so despondent it took him off the precipice of his orgasm. It became harder to stay his tears than his orgasm.

Vegeta used his powerful thighs to hold Goku up, fucking up into him languidly, not even out of breath even though Goku was sure he outweighed Vegeta by eighty or ninety pounds. His hands slid up Goku’s flanks, looked at Goku’s body, let his fingers trail over the muscles in Goku’s arms where he clung to Vegeta. Finally, Vegeta took Goku’s face in his hands. “What else can I do, Kakarot?”

“At least fuck me until I’m satisfied,” Goku said with a shy smile.

Vegeta chortled and pulled Goku’s mouth to his own and they shared a purring, heated kiss. Vegeta pulled away first, but his eyes were on Goku’s lips, he brushed Goku’s lower lip with his thumb, “You’ll never be satisfied, my pretty pet, never. I’m sorry I claimed you. I’ve ruined you, you know. You should hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Vegeta! You’re so strong. And the way you smell makes me feel…whole. Even before you claimed me. I just want to be with you. Why don’t you want to be with me if I’m yours, my prince? How can I be yours if you’re not with me?” Goku’s brain felt inside out even thinking about leaving his prince.

“Shut the _fuck_ up. Let me fuck you properly, Kakarot. I can’t keep listening to you prattle on and fuck you well. If you want to talk, I’m taking my dick out of you. If you want to fuck, stop yammering at me!” Vegeta growled.

Goku dove for Vegeta’s mouth. If he couldn’t speak, he was going to get every last kiss he could out of Vegeta. Vegeta slammed into him hard now, and Goku bit his own tongue to stop the climax that threatened every single time Vegeta bashed that lightning bolt inside Goku.

Vegeta’s purring upgraded to a needy, growling noise and he bit Goku’s mark. “ _Vkai_ ,” he hissed again and again and slid his hands up Goku’s thighs onto his ass and spread him wider so he could reach a tiny bit deeper inside Goku. Vegeta pulled his mouth away from the brand just long enough to breathe “Come for me, pet,” and he drove hard into Goku. Vegeta’s teeth gripped him, held him, took him over the edge.

Goku let himself go and Vegeta was right. He came and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced, not even that first time. Goku’s whole body tensed before releasing so powerfully that he wondered if every cell in his body had ruptured simultaneously. A noise came out of him that he’d never heard, high and growling at the same time. It went on for such a long time that it almost hurt, and Goku felt the hot ropes of cum splattering up his chest and Vegeta tilted his hips to thrust into him savagely, at last freezing in Goku’s core and hissing on Goku’s claim.

Vegeta’s semen inside Goku sent another shockwave of pleasure ripping through him. Like the nerves deep inside him needed Vegeta’s cum to function. More mini-orgasms shook Goku with every pulse of Vegeta’s seed filling Goku. When Vegeta gave a final, brutal thrust, his teeth tearing at the flesh on Goku’s neck, Goku wailed and even more cum spilled out onto his belly.

Vegeta held them both like that for a long time as he licked and tended the claim, murmuring in Saiyan, his hands splayed on Goku’s ass, the fingers moving just a little, just enough that Goku knew Vegeta was enjoying the feel of Goku’s muscular ass.

Goku felt Vegeta’s body slowly relax and cling tighter to Goku. Vegeta kissed his brand a last time and leaned back to look at Goku’s face. Goku couldn’t read Vegeta’s expression. Vegeta blinked slowly, but tilted so he could kiss Goku. It was so tender and loving, bracing Goku up against the wall with his thighs, so he could hold Goku’s jaw, that a flame of hope came to life in Goku’s heart.

Vegeta kissed him long enough that he was hard again, but Goku could feel Vegeta withdrawing from him, his mind moving on to the fight that would soon be at hand. He eased Goku off his still hard cock and set Goku down. He tugged Goku down to kiss him more. Goku wrapped his big arms around Vegeta and held him tight. Vegeta let him, only hissing the occasional “ _vkai_ ,” and brushing his fingertips over the claim.

“Oh, pet, if that stupid fucking lizard wasn’t about to murder us both, I would have you again and again, greed be damned. Your ass feels so good on my cock. I ruined myself too, it seems. But for now, we need to get you in the healing tank. Come on, _vku karam_ , even together, we probably don’t stand a chance.”

“Vegeta…if…if we beat him, can we…can we talk? Can we figure something out?” Goku asked, weariness like he’d never known overtaking him. He rubbed at the claim, fully healed, warm, and buzzing pleasantly. It felt different than it had after the last time they’d been together.

“Tch. That’s a huge if, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, and started situating Goku in the strange machine. He placed a mask over Goku’s face, and sleep dragged Goku down. “Maybe, pet. Maybe.” And Goku was gone.


	3. Revelations and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit o' the mpreg in this chapter if that's the sort of thing that squicks you. I don't go into a lot of in-depth loving description or anything. There's also the barest hint of male lactation.

Goku couldn’t believe what was happening. And that he could do nothing about it. The gas in the healing tank wasn’t a simple sedative, it was a paralytic. Goku regained consciousness, but no matter how he struggled, he couldn’t move. And he struggled harder than he ever had in his life.

Outside, the new horrible power that Goku recognized as Frieza was soaring. Piccolo was back and after an astonishing jump in power, had been brought back down to almost zero. Goku didn’t care about that except that if Piccolo died again, Goku wouldn’t be able to use the Earth dragon balls. The Namek dragon balls were gone, Goku felt the life force of the one they called Guru vanish.

But none of those things mattered as much as the thing he felt happening. Even in stasis, ostensibly being healed, Goku’s mating mark burned like a constant stream of acid was being ground into it with sand. He screamed, but made no sound. He flailed, but remained motionless. He wept, but no tears formed. Because Vegeta was dead.

Once the healing tank released Goku, he rocketed outside to find his mate, his only, his Vegeta. It was too late. He knew that, but he needed to see it with his eyes to truly believe it. Goku didn’t know what happened after he laid his mate’s body to rest in the hard, red soil of Namek. The world disappeared in a blinding swirl of red hot rage.

Goku embraced his own end as Frieza destroyed the planet when he couldn’t destroy Goku. But at the very last moment, when Goku prepared to go out in a destructive self-conflagration, Vegeta’s chi returned. Goku didn’t understand how, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

Just as quickly, it disappeared, but as every other miraculously revived chi also disappeared, Goku thought perhaps they had been transported off Namek by some means. When he focused his mind, he could feel Vegeta’s chi, so far away that Goku had no clue how he would ever get to it. But he would get to it. That was the only certainty in Goku’s life. He found a pod like the one his mate had arrived on Earth in, and escaped Namek at the last possible second.

Goku had no idea how to control the ship. It hurtled through the universe and Goku panicked, but then it put him into some kind of hibernation, much like the healing tank. It was eternal. But something stirred in Goku. Goku’s belly thrummed with the tiniest, most microscopic chi he’d ever felt. But it grew. It grew and it grew and it grew and Goku did too. He knew what it was and aside from Vegeta claiming him, nothing had ever made Goku happier.

When his ship finally landed on a sparsely inhabited small planet. Goku knew he was pregnant. Goku had no idea how a man could have a baby, and terror began to grow in him along with his baby. His son. His terror was rivaled only by his hope and joy. Vegeta would surely want him if he gave Vegeta a son.

Yardrat was the name of the planet, and the inhabitants loved Goku. They offered to teach him a technique they used to travel great distances instantaneously. Teleporting, essentially. Goku agreed without hesitation and trained as hard as he could with the new life he was growing.

He was ready to do his first instant transmission when Locdat, his primary teacher said hesitantly, “I hope I do not offend, Goku, but are you…with child?”

“Yeah! I am! Weird, huh? I didn’t know men could get pregnant. I’m not normally this fat!”

“Ah, oh dear, then we must put off your transmission. Since IT is a chi based technique, we do not recommend it for those with child as it can damage their new, fragile life force. Once the baby is born, it will need to grow for a year or two, at least, depending on how Saiyans mature, before it is capable of surviving IT with you.”

Goku burst into wracking sobs. Locdat stared at him in disbelief, his jaw dropping open. “Oh, dear, Goku, it…do you not wish to stay?”

“It’s just…I’ve already been away from my mate for almost a year, and I need to get back to him. I can’t wait that long!”

“Hmm…Your ship was badly damaged when you landed, and we don’t have the appropriate fuel, as we Yardratians had no need of space-faring vessels. Would you feel comfortable leaving your child here as a ward? We would care for him, raise him, and when he was three or so, just to be sure, you could return and take him back to live with you on Earth?”

“But…so…I wouldn’t get to raise my own baby?” In truth, Goku found this idea rather appealing. He liked the idea of training Gohan, and he’d taken the boy with him to do things, but Goku didn’t know anything about raising a baby. ChiChi had done nearly everything for Gohan that first year. 

“It’s entirely up to you. Of course we would be happy to have you stay on with us as well, if you wish to raise him up yourself.”

Goku considered this, but his mating mark throbbed. He needed to get back to Vegeta. What if Vegeta tried to find another mate? Goku didn’t know if Vegeta could do that with the claim. But he knew Vegeta had threatened to do it. He’d threatened to leave Goku too. All Goku wanted was to make Vegeta happy. It broke Goku’s heart to hear how sad and miserable and hard most of Vegeta’s life had been. Goku understood how Vegeta wound up rough around the edges.

“No, I need to go back to Earth. After I give birth, I’ll leave right away, and once I’ve talked to Vegeta, I’ll be back. Maybe he’ll come with me and we can raise our son here until he’s old enough to travel.”

Locdat smiled and bowed. He said, “That sounds like an excellent plan, Goku. Do you know when you’re due?”

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Honestly, I don’t even know how I’m pregnant, so I guess I’ll just have to wait and hope some instinct kicks in. It’s worked for me so far!”

It wasn’t long until Goku woke one morning feeling like his whole pelvis shattered. Touching his hips, he screeched. He wasn’t far off the mark, his hip bones had moved, shifted outward like some kind of biological french door, and Goku screamed again as more things in his body shifted and stretched and pulled.

Locdat sent a Yardratian midwife, but nobody knew what to do about Goku. Goku told everyone to leave him alone, feeling suddenly like killing anyone near him. They left him with fear in their eyes.

Goku focused his mind, tapped into the most animal part of himself. His most basic instinct was a stream of barely verbal compulsions: _protect, kill, mine, stay away, nest, mine, safe, keep safe._ Goku made nest out of his bedding. He had no idea why, but he rubbed his jaw on the entire tiny room he’d been given by the Yardratians, but particularly around the nest.

After hours of painful, crotch-splitting misery, Locdat checked on him, and Goku made a horrifying, growling noise that had never come out of him before. The small Yardratian moved carefully away, closing the door. Goku felt some satisfaction when he heard Locdat tell everyone that Goku was not to be disturbed.

Goku paced and paced. He ached for his tail, though he never had before. Anguish at its absence filled his chest like poisonous gas. The sudden desire to squat was so undeniable that Goku leapt into his nest. A new kind of scorching pain ripped through his body at the same time as an irresistible urge to push. Goku did and wished for death. He felt even worse when pushing, but he couldn’t stop. Not yet.

His agony didn’t end when he felt his baby slide out of him. But one more screaming push, and it finally ceased.

Goku used chi to incinerate the afterbirth and cut the umbilical cord. But his baby didn’t cry. His animal side took over and he hooked his finger into the tiny mouth, clearing out a clump of mucus. Wailing cries erupted out of his little baby boy, a baby boy that looked just like Vegeta with his widow’s peak and scowl. His little tail lashed angrily until Goku pressed the baby to his chest.

“There you go, Veggie, you’re just like your daddies, you need to eat a lot, huh?” Goku said softly, running his free hand over his whole tiny body, smaller than Gohan had ever been, but no less perfectly formed. Veggie gripped Goku’s thumb and Goku laughed. “Wow, you’re all Saiyan, aren’t you? That grip would break human bones, buddy. I can’t wait for you to meet your papa. I’ll have to go away, but I’ll be back soon, don’t you worry.”

Goku’s urge to get to Vegeta was dulled by love for his new baby. After several days spent cloistered with Veggie, Goku apologized to Locdat and the other Yardratians. They brought him baby things, even though he’d turned into a monster in labor. They clothed Veggie and kept Goku fed enough to nurse his newborn Saiyan eating machine. 

Goku marveled at how fast Veggie grew. After a month, he was the size of a big human newborn, but he moved like a human toddler. The Yardratians loved him and he learned to play with their older young. Goku loved watching him grow, but the itching need for Vegeta crawled under his skin again.

“Goku, he’ll surely wean soon, then you can leave for Earth. I’d let him get to be three or four before I’d risk IT with him. No room for error.”

“I know. It’ll just be hard to say goodbye for so long.”

“Indeed. He is a delightful child. Telmuc said he is speaking some already?”

“Yeah, mostly English, but I’ve heard him use Yardratian words too. I need to get him back to his papa so he can learn Saiyan. It’s a funny language. I think I might be too old, and too thick, to learn it, but Veggie is so smart, it won’t be problem for him. Thanks a lot for watching him, Locdat. I really want to see Vegeta.”

“Of course, Goku. Have you told Veggie yet that you’ll be going?”

“Not yet. I’ll talk to him tonight. I’ll leave next week. He’s already eating almost all solid food.”

* * *

Goku woke in the middle of the night three days later and sensed with horror that his mate was in danger. From Frieza. It didn’t make sense, Frieza was dead, Goku had killed Frieza. But he would know that malicious chi anywhere. He took Veggie and woke Locdat.

Goku could barely speak he was so distressed. He said, “Frieza’s back and I don’t know how, but he’s back and I need to go. I need to go now, Vegeta’s in danger. Are you okay taking Veggie now?”

Locdat rubbed his eyes. “Yes. Of course. Shouldn’t you wake him to say goodbye?”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Goku said, not really wanting to wake his son, because Goku knew it would make it harder to leave. He wanted to take his son with him, but that wouldn’t work either. Goku understood, after practicing IT all over Yardrat, that it would rip Veggie apart.

“Hey, Veggie, Daddy has to go help Papa. You’re gonna stay with Uncle Locdat and I’ll be back really soon, okay? I love you. Be a good boy, okay?”

Veggie wailed and clung to Goku. Goku kissed all over his son’s face, but handed him back to Locdat and sprinted out of his home. Once he was out of sight, Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead and felt across the universe for his mate.

* * *

Goku didn’t know what he expected when he materialized next to Vegeta on Earth after over a year away, but Vegeta’s shocked disbelief was not it. Goku’s claim had never gotten as bad as it had been after Vegeta left Goku on Earth, but it was unhealthy, in need of Vegeta’s care. Goku needed Vegeta’s care. His attention.

Before he could say anything to Vegeta though, he went after Frieza. And stopped cold. Another Saiyan was here. Another Saiyan cut Frieza and the other immensely powerful foe to shreds. Smelling another Saiyan made Goku’s blood boil with territorial jealousy. This Saiyan had no tail though. But Goku recognized his scent as a seeder. That helped Goku relax some, he likely wouldn’t be interested in Vegeta.

Goku took a deep breath of Vegeta’s scent, getting visibly hard and not even caring. He wanted all this nonsense to be behind him so he could go off somewhere private with Vegeta. Goku looked back at Vegeta with a shy smile. Goku smelled that his mate was aroused too. Vegeta was much more powerful than before. Goku was too, and he couldn’t wait to show Vegeta his new strength.

Vegeta’s teeth ground audibly as he flew to join Goku as he headed to speak to the young Saiyan with lavender hair. Goku said softly, “What’s wrong, my prince?”

“I thought you were dead, Kakarot!” Vegeta said in a harsh whisper as they approached the boy together.

“I almost was, then I felt that you were alive again,” Goku said, smiling and blushing.

Before Vegeta could say anymore, the young Saiyan said, “I need to talk to Goku alone. Apologies, d—, Vegeta.”

Vegeta cocked his head. His pupils dilated and his chi began to soar. A feral growl came from deep in Vegeta’s chest as he lowered himself into fighting stance. He rumbled out, “ _Vkai!_ ” and launched into the boy.

The boy was bewildered. He defended himself, but didn’t go on the offensive. After fifteen minutes of losing ground to Vegeta, the boy started charging up a chi blast. Goku erupted into Super Saiyan and slammed into the young boy, who went Super Saiyan at the same time.

Vegeta roared, “Fuck off, Kakarot! I don’t need your help!”

Goku spun, his whole body felt like fire and he growled, “ _Vkai_!” at Vegeta.

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he bit out something in Saiyan before saying. “No! I protect!” in strained English.

“No!” Goku bellowed and turned to savage the foolish young man who had tried to hurt his mate.

The boy shouted, “I’m not here to hurt either of you! I just want to _talk_ to Goku, Vegeta. I have no interest in anything but talk. Nothing!”

Vegeta’s power level soared and Goku wondered if Vegeta had achieved Super Saiyan as well. His eyes met Goku’s and Vegeta erupted in golden light, his eyes flashing teal. Vegeta bit out, “He is fucking _mine_!”

The boy held up his hands in surrender and screeched. “Okay, yes, fine! Goku’s yours, gods, I didn’t realize your rivalry had reached this level at this point. I didn’t know you could even go Super Saiyan!”

Vegeta hissed, “What? Say your piece, but if you touch him, I will end you before you draw another breath!”

Goku lowered his power and he and the boy walked over a hill. Vegeta flew up into the air, a long way away, but Goku could feel his burning, blue-green eyes on his skin like a touch.

“Who are you?”

“I’m from the future. I came here to give you this,” the boy said and handed Goku a vial, “so that when you get sick, you can recover instead of dying.”

“What?! I’m not sick! I’m certainly not _dying_.” Goku screeched. 

The boy went on and on and Goku couldn’t concentrate because he could smell Vegeta and he didn’t care about anything except getting back to his little mate. Until the boy said something that Goku couldn’t stomach. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said Vegeta’s my father. But he can’t know or it might mess everything up.”

Goku’s stomach crawled up into his throat as he bit out, “Who the hell is your mother?”

The boy seemed taken aback by the change in Goku’s tone. Maybe he didn’t realize how gravely he had just insulted Goku. Because Goku knew this brat was _not_ Goku’s offspring. Who had taken his mate? Who had taken his mate’s _seed_? Goku’s rage simmered, not yet at a boil. Maybe there was some explanation. Maybe the boy had been put in someone before Vegeta had claimed Goku.

“Bulma. They just…fell into bed together. Dad dies right away with the androids. But he was never Super Saiyan. I’m really confused right now. This isn’t how Mom said it would go at all. You also weren’t supposed to be here yet. I wish I could spend some time with Dad, I never got to know him.” 

Goku’s chi spiraled out of control. Fury blinded him, but strong arms wrapped around him and a rough, sexy voice purred in his ear, actually purred, “ _Vkai, vku-karam,_ ” and Goku relaxed some. He still needed to kill this boy who said things that meant his mate would leave him in a couple years.

“Get the fuck out of here, boy. I don’t know what you’re saying to upset him like this, but you can fuck off or I’ll make you fuck off,” Vegeta said, shoving Goku behind him.

“But…I…I’m here to warn you all about the androids. Three years from now, they’ll show up on island south of here, and they make Frieza look like a cakewalk. You need to train. And Goku needs to survive. It’s your only hope.”

“Of course he’ll fucking _survive_! What are you implying, you seeder bastard!? You think I can’t protect my own _tseeka_? Is that what you think, pup?”

The young man looked thoroughly confused, and Goku was only slightly less confused. Why was Vegeta angry? Vegeta was the one under threat from _Bulma,_ of all people. Goku’s best friend was going to take his mate from him. He just couldn’t believe it. He burst into tears.

Both Saiyans spun to stare at Goku? Vegeta growled something in Saiyan and tucked himself under Goku, peeking at Goku’s eyes through the gaps between his fingers where he held his face. “Kakarot? Calm down. He won’t hurt you. I’m here.”

“What?” Goku choked out, “No, he’s…he’s gonna…you’re gonna…he’s yours!”

Vegeta’s face crumpled in complete confusion. “What are you blathering about Kakarot? He can’t be mine, I can smell he’s a half-breed.” Now Vegeta just looked insulted.

“He…he…”

“Shut up, Goku! You’ll eradicate me!” the lavender-haired boy snapped.

“I want to eradicate you!” Goku sobbed.

“This is not how I expected you to be from my mother’s description. I thought you’d be…supportive. You need that medicine, Goku, or you’ll die from a heart virus in a couple years,” the boy said.

Vegeta’s chi skyrocketed again and he burst back into Super Saiyan form and snarled, “What virus? What are you talking about?”

“I’m from the future! You’re all gonna die if you don’t do what I say!”

“Go back where you came from! I’ll keep him safe from every threat. If I see you again, I’ll murder you. He’s fucking _vkai_. You obviously don’t speak a speck of Saiyan, despite your heritage, but that means _mine_. So back off.”

“What?!” the boy squawked, his mouth and eyes widening with sudden understanding. “Like…like you two are…together?”

Goku and Vegeta said simultaneously, in equal confusion, “What? We’re standing right here. Of course we’re together.”

Goku liked that they’d spoken together, like their connection was gaining strength from every second they were near one another. Vegeta wasn’t currently touching him, but Goku wished he would. Maybe he didn’t want to give the boy the edge of knowing they were mated? That Goku was claimed by Vegeta.

“Get out of here, boy, I won’t ask you again,” Vegeta said, his voice rough and shaky.

The young man backed away in confusion, but he kept glancing over the hill toward Bulma, which made Goku want to murder his long time friend. How could Vegeta be satisfied with anyone but Goku?

The boy fled and Goku turned to Vegeta. They were shielded from the others by the sharp rise of the hill. Vegeta looked up into his eyes and said, “Where have you been, Kakarot? I’ve been trapped here! I thought you were dead!” Vegeta ran a hand slowly down Goku’s belly. “I…I was sure…sure that we’d be…Well, never mind.” Goku liked that Vegeta sounded…vulnerable…like he was admitting how sad he’d been without Goku.

Goku considered telling Vegeta about their boy, but he wanted to surprise Vegeta when he could bring Veggie home. To bring Vegeta’s powerful, brilliant son to him one morning and show his mate what a fine boy they’d created together. Goku trembled waiting for Vegeta to touch him. He knew it pissed his little mate off when Goku instigated their physical affection. It was agony to wait. Vegeta was so handsome. So sexy.

Vegeta reached behind Goku’s neck and yanked him down for a rough kiss, his purr roaring to life immediately. His tongue plundered Goku’s mouth, tasting him and feeling him and forcing Goku’s tongue into his own mouth. Goku hardened at Vegeta's taste, the amazing scent of his little mate. Goku was wet already, aching for Vegeta's touch.

“Can we…can we go somewhere, my prince? Where we won’t be interrupted?” Goku gasped out between kisses.

“Hungry, pet?” Vegeta purred, smirking, and raised an eyebrow at Goku.

“Yeah, I guess,” Goku said, disappointed that Vegeta was talking about food. Vegeta snorted out a little laugh and the true meaning of Vegeta’s question dawned on Goku and he grinned. “Oh! Yeah! I am hungry! Really hungry! Haven’t seen you in over a year, hungry!”

Vegeta let out a satisfied grunt and said, “Well this is your fucking miserable planet—take me somewhere if you want me.”

Goku thought it was the perfect time to show off his new skill. “Give me your hand.”

“Feeling a little romantic, are you?” Vegeta said, floating off the ground, but holding out his hand.

Vegeta’s skin against Goku’s made him want to groan. He was getting wet just from a little hand-holding. It made him smile, but then he transported them to a secluded meadow near a waterfall by Mount Paozu. Vegeta stood stunned for a moment when they landed. “What the fuck just happened? How did you do that?” He wheeled on Goku, looking him up and down like he might have some magical item hidden.

“I’ve been on Yardrat all this time and they taught me to do that. They call it instant transmission, but it’s basically teleporting. As long as there’s a chi I can identify, I can go anywhere instantly. Even places have chi, though it’s smaller and harder to focus on, that’s what I’ve really been honing the last couple months.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows scrunched together and his lip twitched. His eyes glazed. He growled and shook his head before he said, “Well, if you want to get fucked, let’s get to it. I have training to get back to if I’m going to catch up with you and that fucking Super Saiyan half-breed whelp. I’m humiliated enough that you reached it before me, but the fact that that mere _boy_ reached it is insufferable.”

“What?” Goku asked, completely confused.

“I’m not going to let you lord your Super Saiyan status over me, Kakarot. It’s shameful for me to be weaker than you.”

“Vegeta…do you not know?” Goku’s heart fluttered. Had Vegeta only _just_ gone Super Saiyan? Just to protect Goku?

“Know what?” Vegeta grumbled.

Goku giggled and against his better judgement swung Vegeta up in the air and kissed him. “My prince, you went Super Saiyan! Didn’t you feel it?”

“What?!” Vegeta roared, but then dove back into the kiss. Goku knew that Vegeta needed to deny his feelings for a little while before he would let himself go and love Goku. Goku didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to understand, he was so happy to be back with his little mate. To be enveloped in his smell. Goku couldn't wait to get his hands on the dragon balls to get Vegeta’s tail back.

Vegeta tore at Goku’s clothing, stripped him in seconds, and purred louder than Goku had ever heard. Vegeta looked puzzled though, once he got the Yardratian ruff off Goku’s neck, exposing his claim. Vegeta ran his fingers over it and his eyes filled again. “What…it’s…it’s not bad at all…” Vegeta swallowed hard and backed away from Goku, his eyes wide, flickering blue.

Goku wanted to cry. His purring stopped. “What? Vegeta…why did you stop? I need you, my prince. It’s been so long, and even when we were together, we only had a little bit of time.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows were crumpled together and he choked out, “You said you’d never let another touch you…”

“Of course I wouldn’t! Gross! Why would you even say that? You’re my only, my prince, my _mate_. _Vkai,_ ” Goku knew he was mangling the pronunciation of the only Saiyan word he knew, but he wanted Vegeta to believe him.

“Your claim…I don’t understand. But even another would anger it. What…it just doesn’t make sense, Kakarot. Didn’t you miss me?”

“Every second, Vegeta.”

“But…you said you’ve been practicing this technique for months? So you’ve been capable of returning to me for _months_ and you didn’t? I…I hate it here! I’m miserable. I’m…lo—“ Vegeta stopped speaking abruptly. He took a series of deep breaths and turned away from Goku.

Goku crept closer to him. Goku purred as he said, “I came as soon as I was able…it’s a long way to teleport. I’m not great yet, but I learned for you, I learned it to _be_ with you.” Goku knew he should tell Vegeta about Veggie, but a secondary fear bloomed in him. Their relationship was tenuous—if he revealed now that he'd left their son on a foreign planet, Vegeta might never forgive him. But if Goku secured their relationship, made Vegeta want to be with Goku all the time, then he wouldn’t be angry. He would understand. So Goku held his tongue.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and Goku saw his eyes were wet. His mate was upset and Goku couldn’t stand it. He spun Vegeta and kissed him, held his body tightly against Goku. He murmured between kisses. “Don’t be sad, my prince. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere. You said if we lived through Frieza we could talk. And we did. So we can talk, right?”

Vegeta scrubbed his hands over his face and looked at Goku again. Goku saw his prince’s face harden. Vegeta snarled, “What do you want from me, Kakarot? Are you just in need of another good fucking?”

Goku tried not to grin, but he couldn’t stop himself and Vegeta laughed despite his anger. Goku said, “Of course I want _that_ , Vegeta, I’ve been so lonely without you. But I want us to be together, you know, be a family. Make a family,” Goku said, raising his eyebrows hopefully. He didn’t let Vegeta out of his arms and Vegeta didn’t fight him.

Vegeta scrutinized Goku, but said nothing for a long time. When he spoke, his eyes cut away from Goku and a sneer spread on his face, “You have that woman here. I’m not sharing you. It will never work.”

“I’ll tell her it’s over. She’ll understand. She would never want me to be unhappy,” Goku said, hoping ChiChi wouldn’t be too hurt, but unable to even contemplate being with her, especially like _that_.

Vegeta’s eyebrows came together again and he turned to Goku suddenly. “Wait…did you say I turned Super Saiyan? I got distracted by you kissing me. Did I really? I knew my power went up, but…” Vegeta searched Goku’s eyes.

Goku tried not to be smug. He said, “Yeah, when you thought that seeder guy was after me, you just did it. I assumed you’d managed it with your training, but I guess not. I only went Super Saiyan once you’d been killed by Frieza. Maybe it can only happen if you get really upset about something.” Goku didn’t dare tell Vegeta what that horrible young man had said to Goku about who his parents were. Vegeta couldn’t _fuck_ Bulma. The thought filled Goku with fire.

Vegeta considered this for a long time, his hand absently running up and down Goku’s bare back, finding his tail scar and circling it. Goku couldn’t wait for them to have their tails again. Goku wondered what it would feel like when their tails touched. He shivered as Vegeta kept up that maddening contact, turning Goku’s own trick back on him.

Vegeta’s mouth pressed against his nipple and he murmured, “I can smell how wet you are, pet,” against Goku’s skin. Vegeta began purring softly as his mouth roamed over Goku’s chest. “You truly ruined me. I haven’t even taken another since you were away. Even though I thought you were lost to me forever. Gods, how do you smell this good even without a tail?”

Goku flushed with pleasure. He whispered, “Because I’m yours, Vegeta. Because you’re my prince.”

Vegeta held Goku tighter, bit him some, and growled, “ _Vkai_ ,” before tugging Goku down to kiss his mouth roughly.

Goku gasped for breath on the edges of the kiss. He wanted Vegeta so badly. It was a blinding need at this point. He realized with some excitement that Vegeta might impregnate him again, and that would attach his prince to him irrevocably, and then he would have to forgive Goku. But Goku had only weaned Veggie two days ago, so it seemed unlikely that he was already fertile again. Then again, Goku had never known he could become pregnant in the first place, so who knew what other marvels his body might produce.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta purred, twining the fingers of one hand in Goku’s hair, his other still working Goku’s tail scar, “I need you, pet. I need to have you. I need to be inside you. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Please, my prince, please,” Goku gasped, quickly unbuttoning Vegeta’s shirt, unzipping his pants as Vegeta kicked off his shoes. He was naked and Goku wanted his mouth on Vegeta everywhere, but he could feel his prince needed to really mate with Goku, not get a blowjob or anything else Goku might do to his little mate’s body. Goku panted as he got on all fours, spreading himself wide for his prince, feeling the breeze on his slick pucker.

“Fuck, pet, you are beautiful like this. You’re perfect. No one else touched you?”

“Never!”

“Did you touch yourself?”

Goku blushed and turned over his shoulder to smile at Vegeta. “Yeah, I had to, Vegeta, I wanted you to touch me so bad.”

Vegeta sucked on Goku’s tail scar and Goku couldn’t even stifle the wild cry of pleasure that overpowered his purring. Vegeta kissed up his spine, biting the big muscles on either side just hard enough to break skin, but not very deep. Each nip made Goku shiver. Vegeta’s head pressed against Goku’s pucker and he growled, “Tell me, pet, tell me how you touched yourself. If you please me, I’ll fuck you like you need. Like I need.”

Goku gasped as Vegeta pulsed softly against his opening. Goku said, “First, I always remember your smell. That’s enough to make me hard, usually, and if it’s not, I think about your smirk, then I’m always hard and a little wet.”

“Only a little wet, my sweet pet?”

“Your real smirk makes me soaking wet, my prince, but I was left only with memory. Since I couldn’t have you, I imagined you touching my cock, just a little, never giving me what I need until I did what you wanted…”

“Mmm…pet, what did I want you to do?” Vegeta asked, purring louder. He dipped inside Goku.

Goku cried out, but resisted the staggering urge to slam back onto his prince’s steely, swollen prick. “Vegeta, oh gods, you…you wouldn’t really stroke me until I got wet for you, opened myself for you.”

“Were you a good pet? Did you do as your prince required?” Vegeta palmed Goku’s cheeks and spread him wider, plunged a little deeper, but withdrew as Goku whimpered. “Hmm? Did you open for your prince? Did you get wet for him?”

“Gods, my prince, so wet, imagining your rough, strong hand on my dick made me so slick and I gape just thinking about you fingering me. Imagining you inside me balls deep almost makes me come. The thought of your cock always made me so wet, Vegeta, I couldn’t even let myself think of it when I was out training it made me so wet.”

“Mmm…You are sopping for me, pet, _vku-karam_ , such a good pet. But are you hard for me? Do you need me deeper to make your prick hard?”

“I want you deeper, my prince, but I don’t think my dick can get any harder. I’ve been hard as a rock since I saw you, smelled you, and then when you went Super Saiyan, I…I could have come right then, but I didn’t because I only come for you, my prince.”

Vegeta thrust hard into Goku, slammed himself inside Goku completely and Goku bit his lower lip to stop the climax that threatened. He forgot how amazing it felt to have his mate inside him. He groaned, “Vegeta, my prince, no matter what I did, it never felt like this. It never felt anything like this. I need you. You’re the only one who can ever sate me. The only one I can ever love. The only one I ever want. The only one I ever need.”

Vegeta curled over him, plunging into Goku repeatedly, adding strength every time. “Pet, gods, pet, your ass is hungry for my cock, isn’t it? You want me to fucking pound you, _vku-karam_? Because I need it, I need to drive into you so hard, to fuck you until I come, and when I come, I want you to come with me. Will you wait for your prince? Will you take what I give you?”

“Yes! Oh Kami, yes, my prince! I’ll be so good. I’ll wait for you! I need your cock. I need it forever. Pound me, fuck me, give it to me!” Goku shouted. He tried to open himself farther, spread wider, he wanted Vegeta even deeper inside him. 

Vegeta grunted happily, his purring loud and visceral, Goku could feel it in his core. Vegeta growling Saiyan praise made Goku’s loins ache as Vegeta’s dick reached every nerve inside Goku, pressing each, stroking each, setting each on fire, until all Goku could do was scream for Vegeta. He begged, arched his back, strained to give Vegeta more of himself.

Vegeta slapped his ass and gripped it, followed by more growling, pleased Saiyan. Goku wanted to come, could have come any second, but he’d been practicing this too. Goku gasped, “Whenever I touched myself, my prince, I wouldn’t let myself come. When I got close, I stopped. Then I’d do it again, and again. I did that until I could put it off so that I could be good for you. So I could wait until you gave me permission. I want to be good for you, my prince. I want to be the best for you. I can’t stand the thought of you ever wanting another. Of taking anyone else.”

Now that Vegeta was lost in the moment, fully engaged in giving Goku what he needed, he groaned, “No, Kakarot, I’ll never take another. You are my only, pet. _Vku-karam. Vkai_. I need you to be mine, pet, mine always. You can’t leave me like that again. I don’t know how you survived without your prince for so long.” Vegeta’s breathing became more erratic, his purring overpowered by growls and he roared, “Say you love me, pet! Say you’re mine! You’re fucking mine! Say it!"

“I’m yours, Vegeta! Always! I’m yours! I love you! I love you so much!” Goku choked out, almost in tears from a combination of his own fiery pleasure, holding himself back from coming, and the strength of his feelings for Vegeta. He meant every word and Vegeta didn’t need to be fucking him for it to be true.

“Come on my cock, pet! Come for me and let your perfect, tight ass give me what I need!”

Goku gave a stuttering cry and his whole body quaked with his climax it was so powerful. Ecstasy exploded in his body and blasted every conscious thought out of his mind. Goku wasn’t even sure he would survive what was happening to him, the release was so overwhelming he wondered if he might simply turn to pure energy, and there would be nothing left of his body.

Goku groaned and purred and slammed back against his little mate. Vegeta yanked him upright, fucked up into Goku as Goku’s ass twitched and gripped Vegeta’s perfect prick, the only thing that made Goku feel whole. Vegeta bellowed and his teeth scraped down Goku’s back as his other hand tangled in Goku’s hair and made him arch back far enough that Vegeta, so much smaller than him, could bite his claim.

The moment Vegeta’s teeth sank into that tender flesh, Goku knew there was no recovering from the claim. Nothing, not even Vegeta fucking Bulma and impregnating her, would ever cure Goku. Vegeta was _his_ , but more, Goku was _Vegeta’s_ and it was an unbreakable bond. Goku didn’t want to break it though, it didn’t feel like a death sentence or being trapped: it felt like freedom. Freedom to love so completely, so shamelessly, and to do everything for his mate. To be everything for his mate.

Vegeta’s teeth held Goku in place as he thrust a final time, his seed spilling inside Goku. Goku felt it, felt that same ephemeral euphoria he’d felt when Veggie was conceived and Goku came again. Came so hard Vegeta made a startled whimpering sound as Goku’s ass began to clench on him again.

Vegeta pulled his teeth out just enough to purr, “Fuck, pet, look how you come for me. Come for your prince. For your mate. Oh, gods, pet, I can’t wait to suck you off and taste you. You feel incredible. Your ass is divine.”

Vegeta released his hair and gently lowered Goku onto the ground as he took his dick away from Goku. Vegeta ran his jaw all over Goku. His little mate dragged it up his back, along his shoulders, then back down his flanks, down each leg, and finally, devoted extra attention to Goku’s ass. Goku wondered what Vegeta was doing until he remembered his own compulsion to do something similar in labor. Vegeta was marking Goku as his territory. Goku started to get hard again at the thought.

Vegeta rolled Goku onto his back and did something else he’d never done before. He nestled into Goku’s armpit and wrapped a leg and an arm across Goku possessively. Goku’s mate was cuddling with him. Holding him. Loving him. Goku felt happy tears spring into his eyes, squeezed Vegeta, and buried his face in Vegeta’s hair, breathing his perfect scent. The scent of happiness.


	4. Deceit and Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there's a miscarriage in this chapter.

Goku’s chest filled with rage as he felt chi approaching. He'd had no time to enjoy their post-coupling bliss, the even greater bliss of Vegeta’s affection and cuddling. Gohan approached, along with Piccolo and Krillin, even Yamcha and Tien. Goku wanted to blast them all to dust, even his own son, for taking this away from Goku. He only just returned to his mate and all of them were going to come bother him? It was infuriating.

“Fuck, Kakarot, your irritating friends are ruining our time together _again_ ,” Vegeta said. He got up and dressed before Goku could even respond. Goku dressed too, though his shirt was badly damaged, so he just wore the trousers.

Goku ran a hand down Vegeta’s back and bent to murmur, “I love you,” in Vegeta’s ear.

Vegeta growled, “What will you tell them? What will you tell your son?”

“That I didn’t know what love was until I met you. That you’re the most important thing in my life,” Goku said and stole another kiss.

“They hate me, Kakarot, it will not go well.”

Goku wished Vegeta would call him ‘pet’ all the time, which surprised him. He’d never been one for nicknames. But this…this wasn’t a pet name, though he chuckled internally at that little irony, it was an endearment, and epithet. Another of Vegeta’s claims on Goku.

“Daddy! Are you okay!?” Gohan yelped as he touched down.

Gohan shocked Goku then as he lit into Vegeta. Vegeta only rolled his eyes and defended himself easily. When Piccolo joined in the fray, Vegeta lost his temper. He put Gohan down quickly and easily with a blow to his solar plexus. Goku grabbed his son to keep him from going after Vegeta again once he had his wind back.

Piccolo was more of a challenge for Vegeta, but not much. Vegeta landed a hit to Piccolo’s kidney that dropped him like Vegeta had removed his skeleton. Piccolo didn’t pass out but he stayed down, gasping in agony. “Stay down, you fool, I have no interest in killing you,” Vegeta snarled.

“Daddy! Are you okay? Why did you guys come all the way here to fight?”

“We weren’t fighting, Gohan. Don’t attack Vegeta, he’s much, much stronger than you.”

“But he was hurting you!” Gohan whined.

“Gohan, no, he wasn’t. I can take care of myself.”

Vegeta watched Goku with dark, wary eyes. Bulma’s hover-car landed and distracted Goku. Yamcha shouted at Vegeta, “You’re such an asshole, Vegeta. He’s been back on Earth a few minutes and you attack him? After his best friend has housed you for over a year? Why can’t you just _try_ not being a villain?”

Goku’s vision glazed with fire and before he knew what he was doing, Yamcha was on the ground bloody and pleading for Goku to stop. Goku pulled back, unaware that he’d even attacked his old friend. Goku staggered away from Yamcha as Bulma screeched at him. Goku felt so strange. He couldn’t tolerate anyone maligning Vegeta. It felt visceral to Goku, like Yamcha’s insults to Vegeta were blows to Goku’s vital organs.

“Don’t say anything like that to Vegeta ever again,” Goku said, his expression grim, his breath coming in dragging, ragged gasps as the rage continued to boil in him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku. He looked sad and tired as he said, “Kakarot and I were just…training.”

Goku didn’t understand. Did Vegeta not want Goku to tell them? Nervousness about how to tell his friends what had happened between himself and Vegeta thrummed in his body, but he would. He had to, but Goku was never very good at communicating. Goku just needed to be with his mate. He couldn’t go back to ChiChi. He needed to tell her too.

Before he could say anything else, the whole pack of them were asking him questions nonstop and Goku answered, his irritation growing with every second. Before he could escape their babbling at him, Vegeta was gone in a flash. Goku wanted to follow, but Vegeta suppressed his chi. Goku could still sense Vegeta thanks to the claim, but he couldn’t sense _where_ Vegeta was.

Eventually they all returned to Capsule Corp so Goku could at least eat while everyone nattered at him. Bulma stopped and picked ChiChi up on the way.

Goku swallowed hard, seeing his wife come running toward him. He braced himself for her anger. She yelled at him, but threw her arms around him. He cringed away and shrugged her off of him.

“Oh, Goku, did he injure you? Let me look, honey, are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

“What?” Goku said, completely perplexed.

“I didn’t mean to make it worse when I hugged you. Show me where that monster hurt you.”

“I didn’t even fight with Frieza, what are you talking about?”

“Vegeta! That foul Saiyan! Bulma said he came after you and you two fought.”

The urge to hit ChiChi roared up into Goku’s chest, but he stuffed it down and growled, “I will tell you all one last time: Vegeta did not _hurt_ me. He did not _fight_ me. I’m _fine_.”

“Oh…Okay,” ChiChi said, cringing away from whatever darkness Goku knew must be in his eyes. But she reached for his hand.

Goku flinched away and said, “ChiChi, walk with me, we need to talk.”

He started away from the others and ChiChi trailed, her eyes bewildered. Once they were alone he said, “ChiChi, you’ve always been good to me, and I really care about you, but…but things have changed. I think…I think it would be best if we went our separate ways.”

ChiChi’s eyes narrowed. “Did you meet some _whore_ out there? Some little _strumpet_? I will murder her!”

“No, Chi, no,” Goku said and took a steadying breath and again mastered the urge to pummel ChiChi, reminding himself that she didn’t know it was Vegeta. She would never call Vegeta those things. He continued, “I…I met…I met my _mate_. My soulmate. I can’t deny it. And I never meant to hurt you. But…I…I think you’ll be better off without me anyway. You can marry someone who can make some money and give you the life you deserve. I’ll never be any good at that stuff. I just want to fight, Chi, and I…I just can’t be what you need. I’m really sorry.”

“What? Goku! You don’t just…stop…being married! You’re my husband! We have a son! Who is it? I will fight her! I will _murder_ her!” ChiChi hissed.

“No, Chi, you won’t. You can’t. Even if I would let you near him, he would kill you in two seconds. Or less.”

ChiChi’s mouth fell open. She stammered, “Did…did you…did you say… _he_?” She blinked and stared, gape-mouthed.

“Yeah, I was a little surprised too, but there’s no denying what I feel,” Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck. He still couldn’t pin down Vegeta’s location, but he was fairly certain he’d be able to IT to his mate, if Vegeta didn’t return to him soon.

“No. I do not accept this.”

“ChiChi, it’ll be easier for Gohan if we can be friendly about it? Right? I still want to be a father to him. And a friend to you. Help you out if you need it.”

“Who is this, oh gods, who is this _man_ who has tricked you into leaving me?” ChiChi said, tears filling her eyes.

“He didn’t trick me,” Goku growled, his hackles up, his protective instincts simmering, on the verge of a boil. Too many people felt fine about disparaging Goku’s mate, and he was sick of it. “I _love_ him, ChiChi. It’s nothing like anything I’ve ever felt before. I didn’t…I didn’t _know_ until I met him what love really is.”

“Goku. Who is it? You owe me that much, at least.”

“Vegeta.”

“What?!” she shrieked.

“We…we just connected. Maybe it’s because we’re both Saiyan or something, I don’t know, but I couldn’t deny it even if I wanted to, which I don’t. I’m really sorry that I hurt you. We can work out how to handle Gohan once you’re—“

“That disgusting, filthy, cruel _alien_? Oh, no, my _son_ is never going anywhere near that complete ass—“

“Not another word, ChiChi!” Goku snarled, flaring up to super-Saiyan. He glared at her and bit out, “Gohan is _my_ son, too, and in case you’ve forgotten, not only am _I_ an alien, but _he_ is half-alien. If you try to take him from me, you will regret it. I’m done talking to you. When you’re ready to be civil about my _mate_ , then we can discuss custody arrangements.”

“Goku…but…we…we’re married!”

“I know, ChiChi. But I didn’t know how little that meant until I met Vegeta. If you want to stay ‘married’ legally speaking, I don’t care. It’s irrelevant. You do what you want. I think we should get divorced so you can find a real husband, but I know you don’t like that type of scandal,” Goku said, consciously lowered his power and walked back toward the others. He needed to speak to Gohan.

Vegeta had returned to Capsule Corp and leaned casually against a tree in the yard while all the others speculated about the future boy’s message. Whether it was true or not.

Vegeta snapped, “What possible motivation could he have for making up such outlandish nonsense? We all ought to train for these androids as if our lives depend on it. The worst case scenario is us all dying to the androids despite training. The best case scenario is we’re all stronger in future in the event of unforeseen threats. There’s no reason _not_ to train.”

“Oh yeah, is that why you immediately _attacked_ Goku?” Yamcha said with a scoff.

Goku said, “For the last time. He didn’t attack me!”

Vegeta sneered and rolled his eyes. “Yes, as we already mentioned. We were… _training_.”

Goku looked to see if ChiChi was going to tell everyone, but she just looked miffed. It was clear she wasn’t going to be the one to tell people that her husband was leaving her for another man. Goku tried to read Vegeta’s expression, but he avoided Goku’s eyes like they were toxic.

Vegeta turned to Bulma, which turned Goku’s stomach, and bit out, “Woman, can you make a gravity training chamber like you made for Kakarot’s ship, but here? On Earth?”

“Yeah, that should be no problem. Might take me a bit,” Bulma said, “One-hundred Gs like Goku’s?”

“No, three-hundred Gs,” Vegeta said, his eyes flitting to Goku and away.

Goku said, “Yeah, I can train with you, Vegeta, under that kind of gravity, we’ll be stronger than the androids in no time.”

Vegeta snorted, but said nothing, his eyes assiduously avoiding Goku’s. Piccolo said, “Gohan and I should train with you two as well.”

“My baby is not _training_ any more. He needs to catch up on his studies!” ChiChi shouted.

“Mom, I need to help! This is for all of Earth!” Gohan protested.

Vegeta hissed, “Woman, he can study when the world doesn’t end. How can you think your primitive Earth knowledge is worth more than reaching his Saiyan potential as a warrior? The boy could become an elite fighter with proper training!”

Goku turned to see how ChiChi would respond, wondering if now she would out them. She narrowed her eyes and snapped, “You won’t take my boy from me, you vile, alien scum! You’ve taken enough from me already!”

Vegeta pushed off the tree and stalked over to her with a grim smirk. He circled her like a predator and said, “Oh? And what have I taken from you, harpy? Hmm? Would you like it back in its _used_ condition?”

Goku’s eyebrows shot up. Maybe Vegeta would out them after all.

ChiChi’s mouth fell open. “You…you…you’re disgusting!”

“Oh, am I? You seemed to have similar tastes to me, woman. Or maybe you don’t? Given the level of _training_ I had to do on _that_ front.”

Goku was pretty sure he understood what Vegeta was laying between the lines for ChiChi, but he wasn’t sure ChiChi would understand. His eyes flitted back to her. She growled, “You are an abomination. You’ll never go anywhere near my son.”

“I think I will. Kakarot will train the boy, and I will train with Kakarot. I’ll make a warrior out of your little whelp. I’ll beat the weakling human nonsense right out of him.” Vegeta wended in closer to ChiChi, daring her to strike him.

Goku knew he should not be aroused by his mate being so territorial with ChiChi, but he was. Uncomfortably aroused. Wet aroused. Vegeta’s eyes found his then, a sexy smirk spreading on his face. Vegeta stepped closer to ChiChi and turned his little smirk on her, looked her lasciviously up and down and said, so quietly Goku knew that only ChiChi, Goku, and Piccolo would hear, “Mayhap you’d like me to train you up too, hmm? Is that what has you so fired up?” Vegeta’s jaw muscle flickered.

ChiChi, foolishly, tried to slap Vegeta. He caught her hand, but didn’t break it as he could have. Instead, he yanked her body tight against his and whispered something in her ear that even Goku couldn’t hear. But from the shocked expression on Piccolo’s face, Goku knew _he_ heard.

Piccolo’s eyes swung to Goku with the fluttery feel of Piccolo reaching out telepathically, _What the fuck is going on? Did…are you two…are you_ fucking _Vegeta_? 

_He’s my mate. I’m not just fucking him. He’s mine. I’m his._

_Are you fucking serious?_ Piccolo’s eyes widened.

Goku narrowed his eyes. Was Piccolo insulting Vegeta? Or jealous? Or just curious? _Yes. Deadly serious. Stay away from him_.

_I just want to train with you guys. Keep training Gohan, but we can…leave you guys alone some days if you’re…busy._ Piccolo smirked knowingly.

Goku hadn’t expected that response from Piccolo. Piccolo returned his attention to Vegeta and ChiChi. Everyone was tense and staring at Goku. It dawned on him that they expected him to protect ChiChi. He walked over calmly and said quietly, “Go home, ChiChi. Do you want me to handle the paperwork? Or just leave things as they are?”

“Paperwork. You disgust me. Gohan studies in the mornings. He can _train_ in the afternoons. Since you can teleport, there’s never a need for him to sleep wherever you plan to sleep, Goku. You can just bring him home every night,” she said, all in a low whisper.

“Yeah, I guess he’s old enough to handle IT now, even though he’s not full-blooded Saiyan.”

Vegeta canted his head at Goku and Goku realized that he should not have said that. Vegeta backed away from ChiChi and Goku, but his brain was whirling, Goku could feel it. Goku wanted to take his words back. His own mind spiraled trying to find something to offer up by way of explanation for why Goku knew anything about children of any age using IT, being transported that way.

ChiChi sniffed and said, “Bulma, would you kindly drive me and Gohan home?”

“No, Mom, I want to stay! I’ll fly home after we’ve made all our and—“ 

“Now, Gohan!”

Gohan started to protest and Goku said, “Gohan, listen to your mother. I’ll fill you in tomorrow afternoon.”

Gohan said, “Fine. But I’ll fly us home, Mom. Bulma doesn’t need to drive us.” Gohan swept his mother up and launched into the sky.

Vegeta turned half-lidded eyes on Goku, fire flickering in the dark of his barely visible pupils. He closed them slowly and looked away, reminding Goku of an irritated cat. Bulma said, “What…what was that about?”

Vegeta said, “Let me know when the gravity chamber is complete, woman.”

“No problem, _your majesty_ ,” Bulma said with some mixture of venom and amusement that confused Goku, who was pretty straightforward in his emotions. Vegeta’s actions baffled him and he didn’t know whether he should tell people or just let Vegeta take the lead.

Vegeta said to the rest of them, “Train and you might survive, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

Vegeta bent his knees to jump into the sky and Goku squeaked, “Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s eyes were dark and menacing as he turned and growled, “What, Kakarot?”

Every pair of eyes swung to Goku. “Um, you, uh, you want to train more?”

“No. Fuck off,” Vegeta snarled and flew off faster than Goku could see.

Goku swallowed the tears that threatened. Everyone still stared at him like they were waiting for something. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Um, hey, Bulma, can I crash here for a while?”

Bulma’s face morphed from curiosity to confused outrage. She said, “Why don’t you go home, Goku? I’m sure ChiChi has missed you. You’ve been gone over a year.”

“Oh, uh, yeah…we…we’re splitting,” Goku said and wanted to weep, but not about ChiChi.

“What?!” Bulma squawked.

“Look, can I crash or not?” Goku said, suddenly exhausted.

“Kami, Goku! I guess after you were gone so much it makes a certain amount of sense that she’d be upset, but I never imagined she would divorce you. Of course you can stay here, as long as you need.”

* * *

Vegeta avoided Goku like they were enemies except the time they spent training. Piccolo repeatedly offered to take Gohan out in the wilderness for “survival training,” but Vegeta always emphatically rejected that suggestion, claiming his time was better spent with his super-Saiyan superiors. Piccolo always raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked between Goku and Vegeta, waiting for some explanation.

Goku’s heart broke every time Vegeta denied them the opportunity to be alone. Vegeta disappeared in the evenings, only returning to Capsule Corp after Goku was asleep to sleep himself. Goku’s chi must have given his sleep away somehow. Whenever Goku caught Vegeta outside training, Vegeta either sent him away in no uncertain terms or left in a huff.

Goku slept poorly so near his mate but deprived of him. He missed Veggie like an amputated limb and considered abandoning Earth altogether, but his claim burned at the thought of leaving at all, even just until Veggie was old enough to travel by teleportation. The claim grew sicker by the day.

All Goku could think to do was gather the dragon balls, but Bulma said they’d just been used to send the Namekians to their new planet. He counted down the days until he could gather them. In the meantime, he trained ceaselessly, hopeful that if he became strong enough, Vegeta would at least be attracted to him again.

But most upsetting of all, when it should have been joyous, was that Goku was certain he was pregnant again. His pregnancy came on with an unmanageable weariness that grew with the baby. Training was so exhausting that some evenings he didn’t even bother trying to find Vegeta. Goku knew Vegeta would come back to him since he was pregnant, but he wanted to wait until he was absolutely sure. ChiChi had had two miscarriages before Gohan and it nearly broke them both. Goku wanted to spare Vegeta that type of suffering, if possible.

Goku woke up about a month and a half after his return to Earth and his whole pelvis was tearing itself apart. It felt like when Veggie was born, but faster. More catastrophic. He reached between his legs in the dark and felt something hot and sticky. Illuminating it with chi, he saw there was a bloody mess coming out of him.

Hours of miserable cramping later, Goku laid on the bathroom floor, completely spent and feeling so hollow he wished he would die. He needed Vegeta. He ached for the comfort he knew only his mate could bring him. Goku considered calling out to Vegeta. He knew Vegeta would come if he used his chi to announce his distress. But Goku was ashamed. He should have told Vegeta right away. And what if it was all the training that had caused the miscarriage? On top of keeping Veggie a secret, Goku felt himself drowning in despair and regret now that this misfortune had dragged him down into its dark depths.

The rest of the week he told Piccolo telepathically he would be training on his own, working on meditation and control. Piccolo didn’t press Goku, and Goku was relieved. He spent the week sneaking his blood crusted linens and clothes to the laundry, cleaning the mattress, and hiding all the evidence of the pregnancy like it was a particularly heinous crime.

For several days after he returned to training with Vegeta, he caught Vegeta staring at him, his nose to the wind, his gaze puzzled. Then Goku realized that Vegeta must’ve suspected from his scent. And Vegeta hadn’t cared. Didn’t care that Goku had lost their child. Maybe he wouldn’t be mad about Veggie. Maybe he wouldn’t care about Veggie at all. Goku, who had spent his whole life filled with oftentimes foolish optimism, spiraled into despondency, each day a greater challenge than the last to even get out of bed.

* * *

After almost a year—a long, miserable, lonely year—Goku woke one morning to Piccolo landing on his balcony at Capsule Corp. Goku slumped out to greet the tall, gruff Namek. “Oh, hey, Piccolo. What’s up?”

“This is bullshit, Goku. I can’t even stand to be around the two of you anymore. What the hell is going on?”

Goku shrugged and leaned against the wall, slid down until he could hide his face in his knees. “Okay. I guess I’ll train Gohan alone. You and Vegeta can go train.” Goku rubbed his painful, throbbing claim.

“I don’t fucking want to train with Vegeta, he’s more miserable than you to be around. I’m taking Gohan away from the toxicity of being near you two. We’re going into the wilderness. He’s spoken to ChiChi. We’ll see you in six months, but you two need to fucking fight it out or fuck it out, whatever, but for Kami’s sake, get over whatever snit you guys are having.”

“Piccolo, I don’t know why he’s so mad at me!”

“Why didn’t you tell everyone what you are?”

“I don’t…I didn’t…what was I supposed to say?”

“You told me just fine. Vegeta’s insecure being on Earth. He doesn’t know the customs or anything, he expected you to be the leader on it. When you didn’t say anything, you obviously pissed him off. Why didn’t you just explain when we all found you in the wilderness the day the future boy, Vegeta’s son, was here?”

“He’s not! He’s not Vegeta’s son! He can—“

“Goku, I’m not a fucking idiot, that boy is the spitting image of Bulma and Vegeta. He has to be theirs. Plus he was covered head to toe in Capsule Corp shit. Vegeta’s going to blow off steam somewhere. I can feel it building in him. Either you do it, or she will, I assure you.”

“But…he won’t even talk to me,” Goku said, using every drop of will not to cry. 

“Goku, you’re stronger than him, which he _hates_ , but you can teleport. So fucking take him down and _make_ him talk to you. And because you’re fucking obtuse—do not _make_ him do anything else? We clear?”

Goku was distinctly not clear. “Um…no?”

“Don’t fucking rape him, Goku,” Piccolo said with a world-weary sigh.

“Oh Kami! No! Never, I…I don’t think I could since he’s…you know…the…the one that does that.”

Piccolo clasped his face in his long-fingered hand. “Great, Goku, super glad I now know he tops you. Fucking Kami. Just talk to him and I imagine he’ll come around out of desperation if nothing else. He watches you like a starving man stares at a haunch of meat. I should’ve known when I found you two, you just fucking _stank_ of him. Like you were just covered in his scent.”

Goku warmed to hear that, and said, a smile tugging at his lips, “Yeah, he marked me after we…um…you know.”

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. He said, more gently, “You…did you…you know…right away?”

“What?”

“Did you guys fuck the first time, on Earth? When Nappa killed me?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Namek too and that time—“ Goku froze, the last words sounding strangled. He’d almost told Piccolo about Veggie. Tears sprang to his eyes and he held his mouth. He missed Veggie. He missed Vegeta. Goku was painfully lonely.

“Namek? What happened on Namek?”

Goku’s mind whirred. He breathed fast and said, maybe too eagerly, “He, um, his death, it made me go super-Saiyan that first time.”

“Oh…huh…interesting…” Piccolo canted his head and stared at Goku for a long time before he said, “Vegeta might be an asshole, Goku, but he’s an _honest_ asshole. You would do well to remember that.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Goku said, affronted that Piccolo seemed to think he knew Vegeta better than Goku. Than Vegeta’s _mate_.

“Are you hiding something from him? He looked very miffed when he left after the weird bullshit with ChiChi. And a couple months after we all started training, after you took that week off, he looked…fucking broken…for like a month. Did something happen between you two that week? Did you cheat on him when you were gone or something?”

“What?! No. No! Of course not. He’s…he’s my mate. No. Nothing. Nothing that, um…No. Nothing.”

Piccolo shook his head. “You are playing with fire every day you don’t tell him whatever you’re keeping secret.”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, searched Goku so thoroughly that Goku half expected Vegeta to show up and kick Piccolo’s ass for looking at his mate that way. “We’ll be gone six months, Goku. Fix it.”

“Hey, thanks for taking Gohan. I haven’t been able to focus with all this going on and how much I miss…Vegeta.” Goku had almost slipped again. In his heart he wanted to be free of his stupid secret, but it had been so long, he really couldn’t tell now. Not yet. First the tail. Then get pregnant again. Then bring Veggie home.

Piccolo backed away from Goku like Goku was an unstable explosive. Like a nightmare, Vegeta appeared in the sky high above. Piccolo breathed, “Shit.”

Vegeta rocketed down to them and slammed into Piccolo. Piccolo was ready, so he wasn’t hurt, and he managed to catch Vegeta off-kilter and hurl him away from the building as he roared, “You asshole, let’s get away from Bulma’s place.”

“Like I give a shit about that!” Vegeta snarled.

“You fucking will if you wreck up your almost finished gravity chamber,” Piccolo countered and Vegeta bellowed in acquiescence, chasing Piccolo down as he flew away.

Goku teleported to them and knocked Vegeta out of the sky with a savage hit. He shouted, “Just go, Piccolo, I got this.”

“Stay the fuck away from my mate!” Vegeta hissed and tried for Piccolo again.

Piccolo gave him a dark, lop-sided smile and said, “You haven’t been much a m—“

Vegeta cut him off, ascending to super-Saiyan to deliver a powerful kick to Piccolo’s dominant shoulder. Piccolo laughed as he cascaded to the ground and Vegeta’s eyes widened, his lip twitching in fury. Before he could follow and destroy Piccolo, Goku seized him from behind. 

“Fuck you, Kakarot! I’ll murder him! You treacherous fucking bearer _whore_! Let me go!”

Hearing Vegeta call him that made Goku drop his guard for a brief moment. The eruption of power that Vegeta used to blast Goku off his back shocked Goku to his core. He and Piccolo had both been operating under the assumption that Goku was more powerful than Vegeta. But the chi from that single attack rocked Goku so hard he coughed blood and barely clung to consciousness.

Piccolo, however, seemed to have Vegeta’s number. Vegeta always fell apart when he got upset. And he was livid as the Namek said, “Goku doesn’t even smell a bit like you. And he smells…” Piccolo took a long breath through his nose and grinned, “wet…”

Vegeta’s teeth ground audibly and he screamed, his power shooting up even higher, but Piccolo used the nanosecond Vegeta closed his eyes in fury to kick Vegeta right in his diaphragm. Vegeta spiraled to the Earth, gasping for breath. Piccolo made it beneath him in time to upper cut the smaller man with such force that Goku expected teeth to fly. Vegeta clung to consciousness, but Goku got enough of a look at his eyes, that it was obviously a near thing.

Piccolo was relentless in his physical and psychological attacks. Piccolo rumbled with laughter and called, “I wouldn’t even know Goku _was_ your mate. He smells _unsatisfied_ , Vegeta. But so wet, one has to wonder if something might be done about that part of the situation. And look at that mating mark, what a mess. Do you think that’s because you haven’t put it in him in so long? Or…oh…are Saiyans like that?” Piccolo bashed Vegeta’s ribcage on his knee.

Vegeta hit the ground hard when he fell. He staggered to his feet and growled, “Shut your fucking mouth, Namek!”

“You haven’t put a _baby_ in your mate? Damn, Vegeta, I would think someone with your _royal_ blood would have no trouble unless…well…unless things don’t work like they should?” Piccolo’s smile was so…licentious…that Goku feared that Piccolo would take more than Vegeta’s dignity in this fight.

Piccolo was almost entirely unscathed, but Vegeta was in bad shape. Not only that, but Vegeta was unraveling even faster emotionally. Goku’s heart tore in two to see Vegeta on the brink of outraged tears. Goku almost launched into the fray, but he remembered how enraged and humiliated Vegeta had been by Goku's interference with the future boy. The angry, horrible words he had used when Goku tried to stop the fight earlier.

“Knock it off, Piccolo!” Goku barked.

“Fuck you, Goku! I’ve had enough of this piece of shit acting the way he has been. I’ll just end him and spare _all_ of us the misery of continuing to deal with him.”

Goku underestimated how ruthless Piccolo could be. The statement had exactly the intended effect: Vegeta’s face swung helplessly to Goku, to look in his eyes and see if that was in fact what Goku wanted. If Goku had asked Piccolo to dispose of Vegeta. Goku’s eyes pleaded for his mate to know that he wanted Vegeta not just in this moment, but every second for the rest of his life. His hopefully long life.

“Vegeta! Don’t let him fluster you! Look out!” Goku shouted, but it was too late. Piccolo had landed another head shot. Vegeta crumpled, insensible, and remained in a motionless heap.

Piccolo’s dark smirk found Goku. Goku felt his own flutter of fear, which had never really happened for his own safety. But Goku was fertile now. He could feel it. Could smell it. Did Piccolo know that? Did Piccolo have that type of urge? That type of darkness?

Goku lowered himself into fighting stance. Piccolo’s laughter was mirthless and chilling. Piccolo flared a nostril and said, “I don’t want to fight you, Goku. And I definitely don’t want to fuck you.”

“What the hell did you do that to him for? You almost killed him!” Goku rushed to Vegeta’s side, still wary, still on guard.

“To make the little piece of shit reevaluate his pouting. You got a senzu bean? I ruptured his kidney, I think, so he’s probably going to die without help,” Piccolo said and rotated his shoulder, the only injury Vegeta inflicted.

“If you killed him, I’ll kill you, Piccolo.”

“You’ll thank me if he lives, because he’ll come back to you.”

“Was this really necessary?” Goku said, picking Vegeta up now that he felt confident Piccolo wasn’t going to try anything.

“Maybe not, but it felt good. You Saiyans think everything is about strength, but Vegeta is orders of magnitude more powerful than me, and look where it got him. Skill and self-mastery go a long way in battle. I’ll train Gohan properly so he doesn’t rely on brute force like you two idiots.”

“So…so all the stuff…all the stuff you said?” Goku said, unclear what he even wanted Piccolo to say.

“I just had a hunch. My sense of smell is almost as good as Saiyan olfaction. I hear better than Saiyans hear. And _you_ smell like an animal in heat. I think he was guarding you, which is why he came after me. But mostly I know the way he looks at you, there was no way he could handle any suggestion that I’d fuck you. And I was right. His face was priceless,” Piccolo said with another scary chuckle. Goku sometimes forgot that Piccolo was the Demon King. That there was darkness inside him. “Go on, Goku. He’s going to die. Get him a senzu bean. Then for the love of Kami, please let him fuck you so he can stop being such a prick.”

Piccolo left and Goku realized he hadn’t even removed his weighted training gear and had bested Vegeta. Vegeta would not handle this defeat well. Goku teleported back to Capsule Corp and got one of his secret stash of senzu beans. He pushed it into Vegeta’s mouth and rubbed his throat to make him swallow.


	5. Past Failures

Seconds after swallowing the senzu bean, Vegeta’s eyes snapped open. Goku had him in the bathroom, sprawled out while Goku filled the tub. Vegeta sat up, his breathing frantic, and his eyes glued to the ground.

Goku said, “Hey, better?”

“What the fuck? How? How am I alive?” Vegeta said. He patted his badly damaged armor and torn uniform. He dabbed at his mouth and nose, which had been bleeding, but were stanched now.

“Oh, uh, I gave you a senzu bean. They’re magic. They heal you pretty instantaneously.”

Vegeta blinked rapidly and took a few long deep breaths. “Where is he? Where is he hiding?”

“He’s not hiding, Vegeta. He left. He didn’t want to kill you. He…he was trying…to…to make you realize…” Goku didn’t know what to say. Anything he said would piss Vegeta off. Goku had lost hope over the past year. He was only seventeen days from being able to gather the dragon balls and wish Vegeta’s tail back, but to what end? Vegeta clearly didn’t want Goku. Maybe never had.

Vegeta said, “Make me realize what, Kakarot?”

“Nothing. Never mind,” Goku said. Maybe he should just wish the claim away. A firestorm of pain blasted out from the claim at the thought and he howled and twisted to grab it.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta said, lunging to catch Goku as he fell forward, dropping to his knees in agony. Vegeta breathed, “Oh fuck…” and sniffed. 

Goku pushed away from him, but Vegeta held him, his arms snaking around under Goku’s arms and gripping his shoulders from behind. He pressed his face into Goku’s chest. “Oh fuck…” he whispered against Goku’s skin. Goku shivered involuntarily, smelling Vegeta up close like this was torture. Goku’s arousal made itself known, his cock rising hard and fast to meet Vegeta’s body, and his ass wetter than he’d ever been.

“Make me realize what, Kakarot?” Vegeta said, his voice soft now, on the brink of purring.

“Make you realize you…you still want me. That you miss me,” Goku said and a tear spilled onto his cheek. He swiped at his eyes, not wanting this weakness. Not wanting Vegeta to taunt or tease him. Only wanting his mate. To be in Vegeta’s arms. To have their bodies together, mated properly so Goku could sleep again. So Goku could give Vegeta another son. 

Vegeta said nothing for a long time, but Goku felt his torso trembling, like Vegeta was trying to hold all his emotions inside, which was maybe the case. Goku just wanted to know, were they good, happy, loving emotions? Or were they hateful, angry, rejecting emotions?

“Kakarot…did…did you want him to kill me?” Vegeta said, his voice a ghost.

“What?! No! Of course not! That’s why I tried to get him to go. He thought I should just beat the shit out of you enough that you’d at least talk to me. I don’t know why you’re mad at me. I don’t know why you hate me—“

“I could never hate you, pet,” Vegeta murmured and brushed his lips so softly on Goku’s pecs that Goku couldn’t be sure whether it actually happened or whether he hallucinated in a fit of hope.

“It sure feels like you hate me, Vegeta,” Goku said, taking a shuddering breath to keep from sobbing.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed when he pulled Goku’s face down to kiss him. Goku resisted and said, “No. Look at me.”

Vegeta’s eyes slid open, fierce and angry and…scared. Goku’s brow furrowed. “What the hell, Vegeta?”

Vegeta looked away, stepped away. Goku let him. He tore off his armor and uniform, scrubbed himself, his cock hard and dripping pre-cum, and he slid into the bath. He looked at Goku and said, “Will you join me?” and raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't imperious, for once, it was…worried.

Goku stripped and washed himself. He climbed into the nearly scalding water facing Vegeta. Vegeta reached under the water and pulled Goku’s legs straight out on either side of him. He skimmed his hands up and down Goku’s legs. Vegeta’s eyes still avoided Goku’s. Vegeta said, “I should never have claimed you, pet.”

“Do you not want me?” Goku said, somehow holding down his chest-shattering sob. He waited for Vegeta to look up at him. He needed to see Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta’s words were often poison and lies, but his heart lived in his eyes.

Vegeta’s eyes rose to Goku’s with agonizing slowness. But they were loving fire. “Of course I want you, Kakarot, I would never have claimed someone I didn’t want.”

“Then…then why won’t you be with me? You’re trapped here anyway, so it’s not like you could be out ruling the universe or whatever it is you did before.”

“I was a slave before, Kakarot. A plaything for Frieza.”

Goku swallowed hard. “Like…like… _that_ kind of play thing?”

“Oh, fuck, no, thank the gods. No. Frieza just reveled in humiliating me at every turn. Sending me into battles beneath me, then sending me without support to battles that I could never hope to win, just to watch me suffer. To feed on my misery. My shame.”

Goku wanted to squeal. Vegeta never spoke to him like this. Like they were…partners. He held his breath, hoping Vegeta would say more.

“My life, my entire existence, has been a pointless waste. After Raditz…I didn’t care about anything any more. But then…then I smelled you were a bearer and felt how powerful you were. I had this fantasy of what we could be, but I also knew it was impossible. It’s unfair that I trapped you. That I bound you to me. I thought if I left you, you could go back to having a nice life. A real life. You…you deserve a good life, Kakarot. A good partner.”

“I don’t want that. I want to be with you.”

“Of course you do, you idiot, that’s what a Saiyan claim _does_.”

Goku’s tears hung on his lower eyelids. He took a few heaving breaths and shouted, “What a load of crap, Vegeta! You want me! I know you do! And I want you too! I did before I knew I could get pregnant or that you could claim me or even that you could fuck me. I wanted you the first second I smelled you. You told me we could talk if we survived Frieza, and I beat him! I beat Frieza, the supposed strongest guy in the universe, to be with you! I’m sick of you trying to push me away. I don’t want to be away!”

Vegeta’s eyes were wet too as he hissed, “Then…then why? Why did you deny me in front of those vermin? And why…why did you do the other?”

“I didn’t deny you, Vegeta!”

“The fuck you didn’t. You told them we weren’t fighting about a hundred fucking times and all you had to add was that we were mating, and you never did. Not once. Because you know. They all hate me. And they love you. So if you want to be with me, you lose them!” Vegeta snarled and looked away, crossing his arms tightly and pulling his knees up. Goku could see he was still hard.

Goku whispered, “I just…I told ChiChi, and she got so mad at me, and I wanted to tell them, but I didn’t know what to say. It’s…it’s not common here, you know, two men. Then when you said we were just training I thought maybe you wanted it to be a secret.”

Vegeta kept his face turned away. “And the other? I know. You thought you hid it from me, but I know what you did.”

“What are you talking about?” Goku said, but his pulse soared. Veggie’s tiny Vegeta-scowling face rose in his mind. His heart throbbed he missed his son so painfully.

“I…I thought you wanted a family. With me, I mean…but then…” Vegeta saidand propped one arm on his knee. He pressed his hand to his forehead and Goku realized he was trying to hide his face.

Goku didn’t know what Vegeta meant. Did Vegeta know about Veggie somehow? Or…Piccolo said that Vegeta acted differently after Goku’s miscarriage. Goku swallowed hard and said, “I do want a family with you, Vegeta…I tried…but…it…I couldn’t stop it…” Goku’s throat tightened, his sinuses burned, and his chest felt like bands of chi were cinching tighter until he couldn’t breathe.

Goku hopped out of the bath, rushed into the other room, grabbed a pair of shorts, and made for the balcony to go anywhere but here. He didn't want to cry at all, but especially not in front of Vegeta. Vegeta already hated him, he couldn’t stand more of his mate’s disdain.

Vegeta’s arms wrapped around Goku from behind. Vegeta floated up and pressed his lips to Goku’s angry, suppurating claim. “Oh, pet, look what I’ve done to you. You were pregnant. I smelled it. I waited…I waited for you to tell me. But you didn’t.”

“I wanted to be sure it stuck. It didn’t. ChiChi lost two before we had Gohan and it was devastating. I didn’t want to do that to you,” Goku whispered, trying not to pant at how good just the soft brush of Vegeta’s lips felt.

Vegeta spun him suddenly. “You…you miscarried?”

Goku looked away and held his mouth in his hand for a long moment, willing away his tears. They wouldn’t retreat, so he nodded.

“Fuck, pet, I thought you aborted on purpose, to be rid of me. Oh my poor _tseeka_ , you never should have had to endure that alone,” Vegeta pressed his forehead to Goku’s. Kissed his eyelids. “I’m sorry, pet. I’m sorry. I’m a fool. I should have realized you two would be the same. I’m an idiot. Everything makes sense now. Everything. Fuck. I’m sorry, my sweet pet.”

Goku’s eyes snapped open. He finally met Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta’s despondent, broken eyes. “What? What does that mean? The same as who?”

Vegeta’s eye slid away again. His jaw muscle flexed. “Raditz. He never carried one to term, though not for lack of trying. Saiyans can abort at will, it’s adaptive in battle or times of deprivation. I…I assumed you did that to avoid any lingering attachment to me. But…I forgot he was your brother. You’re so much stronger,” Vegeta’s voice faded to almost nothing, but then a little smile quirked his lips and he turned back to Goku. His eyes flitted up and down Goku’s body and he said, “So much prettier.”

Goku flushed. He said, “I…I didn’t know you two were like that. Were mated.”

“We weren’t. Not like you, Kakarot. I never claimed him. But he was a bearer and we had a good time. I…well…never mind. It doesn’t matter. He never bore me a child. He was pregnant again though, when you killed him.”

“I’m sorry, Vegeta,” Goku said.

Vegeta shrugged. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered, but his eyes were far away.

Goku’s inner turmoil about Veggie ripped him in two, but Goku and Vegeta’s connection was a frayed thread. What would it do to Vegeta if he found out? He was so hurt already. So sad and broken. Goku tentatively wrapped Vegeta in his arms and bent to kiss him.

Vegeta’s hands slid up Goku’s chest onto his neck and finally cupped his jaw on both sides. He kissed Goku more deeply, his tongue trailing along Goku’s lip before plunging into his mouth. Goku stifled a moan, held his hope at bay. The taste of Vegeta’s mouth made Goku ache. Goku let one hand slide down Vegeta’s back and cup his ass. He didn’t pull them together: Vegeta spooked too easily.

One of Vegeta’s hands slid into Goku’s hair and clutched Goku against his body. Goku kissed along Vegeta’s jaw and to his ear. He swirled his tongue inside it and gasped, “We could try again, Vegeta. Don’t give up yet. We can try again right now.”

Vegeta’s cock dripped at Goku’s words, leaving glistening streaks of pre-cum on Goku’s skin. Goku kissed back to Vegeta’s mouth, took it hungrily, cupped Vegeta's face with his free hand. Goku’s control and ability to hold back his passion were waning.

Vegeta pulled away and murmured in Saiyan. Goku couldn't understand, but wished he could. Vegeta put his mouth on Goku’s claim, sucked it gently and licked it, all with more soft, unknowable words. Goku resisted the lust and hunger and ecstasy that echoed through his body from Vegeta’s mouth on his mating mark. But then Goku heard the one word he wanted to hear more than any other. Vegeta’s purr rumbled against Goku’s skin as he said, “ _Vkai_.”

Goku began to purr, unable to resist any longer. He whispered, “Vegeta…how…how do I say ‘yours’ in Saiyan?”

Vegeta leaned back enough that he could look in Goku’s eyes, “Are you?”

“What?”

“Are you? If…if you say it…I can’t bear if you say that to me in Saiyan and you don’t mean it,” Vegeta said, his eyes open and afraid in a way Goku had never seen. Like maybe Vegeta didn’t want him as a sexual plaything…but as a real mate, a real partner. Really Vegeta’s.

“Of course I’m yours, Vegeta. I have been since day one. I just haven’t known how to tell you,” Goku whispered and brushed his thumb across Vegeta's cheek bone, “I’ve wanted to tell you every day though. I wish you wouldn't hide from me when you're upset.” Goku froze. He knew he shouldn’t say things that might shatter their fragile truce.

“I…Yes. I can try…not hiding. Not running. If…if you want me. If you really want to be my mate,” Vegeta said and his eyes searched Goku’s.

“Of course I want you. I want to be your mate. Now tell me how to say it.”

“You’ll probably butcher it,” Vegeta said with a ghost of a smirk.

“Well, practice makes perfect. You’ll have to train me how to make Saiyan sound good in my mouth,” Goku said and snickered, hoping Vegeta got his off-color joke.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and the smirk solidified. “How did Saiyan sound the last time it was in your mouth?”

“The only Saiyan I’ve had in my mouth sounded like he had a pretty good time.”

Vegeta gave a satisfied grunt. The fact that he was still purringand smiling and letting Goku hold him, made Goku breathe a tiny whiff of hope. Vegeta kissed Goku with slitted eyes and pulled back just enough to say, “ _Tsen_.”

“Tit-zen?”

Vegeta guffawed and the sound healed Goku’s tired, battered heart. Vegeta kissed Goku more, his tongue twining with Goku’s. Goku thought he could feel Vegeta smile more broadly as they kissed. After they were both panting, Vegeta laughed more and whispered against Goku’s lips, “That was awful. _Tsen._ ”

Goku smiled, kissed Vegeta’s grinning mouth, and bumped their foreheads together again as he said, “You sound like an angry leopard, Vegeta, I don’t think I’m even capable of making that sound.”

Vegeta surprised him. He drove his tongue into the hollow at the base of Goku’s throat. He dragged his tongue up the line of Goku’s esophagus, over his Adam’s apple and chin, onto his mouth again, but as their lips met, Vegeta purred hard and growled, “ _Tsen._ You have to say it deep in your throat, _vku-karam. Tsen_.”

“Are you _vkai_?” Goku ventured, his stomach turning into a liquid, “Because I’m t-s-ren. T-s-run.” It sounded more like clearing his throat than speaking to Goku, but maybe that meant it was a little closer to correct.

Vegeta’s eyes were half-lidded, his eyes on Goku’s mouth, but as he blinked slowly, they came up and met Goku’s. “ _Sef, vku-tseeka, vku-karam, vk tsen. Vk karam oon. Asef. Asmrul. Tsen._ ”

Goku liked making Vegeta laugh, so he grinned and said, “The Saiyan word for ‘yes’ is really long.”

Vegeta chuckled. He kissed Goku more deeply. Goku hesitantly pulled Vegeta up onto his hips so they could kiss more easily. Vegeta wrapped his arms tighter around Goku’s neck. He kissed down onto Goku’s claim and licked it until Goku was frotting aggressively with Vegeta, making them both moan. Vegeta purred, “I said, yes, my mate, my love. I’m yours. I love you. Always. Forever. Yours.”

Goku moved so he could look in Vegeta’s eyes. They stared into one another for a long moment. Vegeta’s mouth took Goku’s eagerly, but his eyes remained open, full of fire, and his tongue curled against Goku’s, more gentle and sweet than Vegeta normally was. Goku loved it. He kept his eyes open too, tried to know Vegeta more, be with Vegeta more. 

It felt miraculous that Vegeta had opened up to him that way. Vegeta declaring his love. His sorrow for leaving Goku during the misery of his miscarriage and even apologizing, which Goku knew was hard for the smaller Saiyan. Goku squeezed his mate tighter, so relieved to have Vegeta in his arms again.

“Kakarot, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much. We really need to stop taking year long breaks. It’s not ideal,” Vegeta purred, smirking against his lips, his hands on Goku’s face. 

“I hope we have a little livelier sex life going forward. Once a year is definitely…not ideal,” Goku said and laughed.

Vegeta laughed too and hopped off Goku’s hips. He took Goku’s hand and led him to the bed. They climbed into the bed together and Vegeta laid Goku on his back. Goku loved Vegeta dominating him, but it was titillating that Vegeta didn’t do so now. Vegeta said nothing, only kissed all over Goku’s body as they purred together. Vegeta rubbed his jaw on Goku too, marking him, and Goku had to choke down tears he was so happy.

Vegeta’s mouth dragged along the cleft in Goku’s abs and he licked up the underside of Goku’s shaft. Goku whimpered it felt so good. Goku hadn’t jacked off for weeks, and before that he’d only done so occasionally because he’d been so depressed.

“Oh, _vku-tseeka_ , you’re pent up, aren’t you?”

“My prince…I…I just needed you. Nothing else made me feel good.”

“We’ll have to make up for lost time. Gods, I love your cock. Forgive me, pet,” Vegeta breathed and sucked each of Goku’s balls.

“Of course I forgive you! I just want to be with you, my prince. I just want you inside me, to sleep your arms every night. Train with you every day. Raise our babies together.”

Vegeta took his mouth off Goku and looked completely heartbroken. He ran his hands over Goku’s belly and whispered, “I don’t want you to get your hopes up, pet. Raditz had more miscarriages than I can count. Whether because my seed is toxic or his womb was barren, it doesn’t matter. The genetic combination is likely the same with you and me. But I won’t love you any less, _vku-tseeka_. I’ll take care of you. Keep you safe.”

“I’ll give you a baby, Vegeta. I know I will. All you have to do is fuck me,” Goku said the last part with a little smile as Vegeta started sucking Goku’s tip again.

Vegeta growled, “That I can do, pet. I can fuck you again and again and again. I hope you never tire of me fucking you.”

“I won’t, my prince. I love you,” Goku purred. His hips rocked up toward Vegeta’s mouth. He ached to come. He also wanted Vegeta inside him, but he suspected Vegeta wouldn’t fuck him until Goku came in Vegeta’s mouth.

“You want me to suck you off, pet, or you want me to fuck you? You seem antsy,” Vegeta murmured and took Goku’s entire length in his mouth, his throat doing magical things on Goku’s sensitive head.

“Oh gods, Vegeta! I…I want you inside me, but I think I’m…oh gods, I don’t think it will take me long to come because you’re so good at sucking my dick, my prince…your tongue is incredible!” Goku gasped. Vegeta’s tongue had magical tricks, twirling and twisting and moving in ways that Goku didn’t understand. Even…vibrating.

Goku panted and pleaded, his hands light in Vegeta’s hair, never holding his prince’s head, but he needed to touch Vegeta. Vegeta pushed him over the edge as he slid a finger into Goku’s ass in time with the bobbing of his mouth. “Vegeta! Oh, Kami! Oh, gods, I want…I want you! I’m coming! My prince, you’re making me come!”

The orgasm that burned out from Goku’s core set his whole body on fire. He hadn’t come in so long that it seemed to make every muscle in his body spasm, not just those in his cock and ass. He groaned low in his throat and Vegeta pushed a second finger inside him, pushed harder on the lightning inside Goku and he pleaded, “Oh fuck, Vegeta, please, please, please, I need your cock inside me. Please fuck me! Please, my mate! My prince!”

Vegeta pulled his mouth off Goku’s prick. He growled in Saiyan, spread Goku’s legs high and wide, and adjusted himself. “I love you, pet. Forgive me, please, forgive me,” Vegeta breathed as he pushed inside Goku.

A high, breathy cry escaped Goku at the fullness and the pleasure of Vegeta’s cock filling him up. He groaned, “I do, my prince. I love you. Can…can I put my legs over your shoulders, Vegeta?”

“Fuck yes, _vku-tseeka_.” Vegeta helped Goku shift and they growled together, an animal noise. Vegeta folded Goku farther as he leaned to kiss him, starting to roll steadily into Goku, his cock reaching deeper with each thrust. “Gods, pet, you’re so beautiful. You feel so fucking good. I missed you. I missed you every day.”

“I love you, Vegeta. I love you so much. I want you to come inside me. I want to have your baby.”

“Fuck, pet, you can’t say shit like that. You’ll rush me. I don’t want to rush. Don’t get greedy on me now. I gave you your pleasure, didn’t I? Even though it’s mine?” Vegeta said, one corner of his mouth curling up in a little smirk.

“I’m yours, my prince. My pleasure. Everything. Everything that I am.”

“I know, pet. You’re so good to me. Gods, and your ass is so tight sliding on my cock. I wish I could give you a baby, my love. I would do anything to give that to you.”

Goku ignored Vegeta’s pessimism and enjoyed the feeling of his mate being inside him for the first time in so long. Vegeta’s cock filled him perfectly and Goku’s ass was so sensitive right now. Something Piccolo said came back to him. He gasped as Vegeta slammed into him harder, hit the lightning inside Goku so hard that he started to come, but bit his tongue, stopped it, felt the climax fall back just enough that he could hang on. He whispered, “Vegeta…I think…I think that it will take. I think I might be in heat.”

“You are, pet, you smell fucking incredible. I don’t know how I stayed away from you this long. Last night was complete hell. I slept on your balcony just to smell you, but I was so hard all night that I barely dozed.”

Vegeta reared back on his knees and held Goku’s thighs in his calloused, powerful hands. He thrust faster and faster and the lightning inside Goku was no longer willing to be ignored or stifled by a little tongue-biting. Goku pleaded, “Vegeta…my prince…are you…are you close?”

“Do you want to come for me, pet?”

“I want you to come inside me first, my prince. I want you to fill me up. It makes me come so hard,” Goku gasped. His body trembled he was so close to coming.

Vegeta’s eyes burned into his. The smirk that always made Goku hard as a rock spread on Vegeta’s face. He growled, “I love how you come for me, pet. How I don’t even need to touch your prick. I just find that spot inside you that you love, and if I hit it just right,” Vegeta paused and his cock pummeled the spot, “you quiver and shake for me. You want me to go first? You want me to fill you, _vku-tseeka_? You want my seed inside you?”

Goku couldn’t speak, he was purring too hard, shaking too much. He nodded frantically and stared wide-eyed and hungry as Vegeta’s eyes scrunched closed and his mouth fell open in an animal roar. Every cell in Goku’s core cried out with bliss and euphoria when Vegeta’s seed hit it at last. 

It wasn’t like their reunion when the orgasmic glow was enhanced by Vegeta’s cum. Now it was like Vegeta’s cum electrified every inch of Goku. Goku screamed as his ass clenched on Vegeta’s thick, hard cock. Goku forgot how much better it felt to come when he was full to the brim not just of Vegeta’s seed, but of Vegeta’s pulsing prick. Goku’s giz hit him in the face he came so hard, rope after rope of heavy, pearly semen.

“Vegeta! My prince! Oh gods, oh gods, please! Deeper! Deeper! Harder! Please!” Goku begged. He didn’t know why, but he felt certain that if Vegeta drove into his core even a tiny bit farther, Goku would get pregnant.

Vegeta gasped and surged into him roughly, ascending to Super Saiyan. Goku felt Vegeta’s cock expand inside him and they roared together. Goku ascended to Super Saiyan too, and their teal eyes locked onto one another, adding to Goku’s ecstasy. Seeing the pleasure and love in Vegeta’s eyes, burning so brightly for Goku was absolute bliss. 

Vegeta cupped Goku’s face in his hand and kissed him deeply. “ _Vk karam oon, vku-tseeka_ ,” he purred against Goku’s lips, his eyes still open. 

Goku knew in his heart that their coupling had been productive. It was a different kind of bliss that filled him now as they rocked and kissed through their aftershocks. It felt like when Veggie was conceived, not the lost baby.

Vegeta pulled out of Goku and cleaned him off. He laid next to Goku, wrapping his arm over Goku’s chest. Goku willed the universe to let them have a moment of peace together. If anyone showed up now, Goku decided he would just murder them. It would be worth it to keep holding his mate, being held by him.

When Goku felt Vegeta’s whole body relax into sleep, he smiled. He kissed Vegeta’s forehead lightly, and squeezed his mate a little tighter. Vegeta’s delicious smell, the soft, comforting sound of his purr, and the steely heat of his arm all lulled Goku, and he followed Vegeta into sleep.

* * *

Goku knew he needed to do better this go round about making sure everyone knew what Vegeta was to Goku. That they were inseparable, bonded by love and Saiyan magic. They made their way to the kitchen after another round once Vegeta woke up from his nap. Vegeta looked downcast and nervous as they approached. 

Before they made it, because Goku could feel Bulma and her parents were there, Goku laced his fingers with Vegeta’s. Vegeta’s eyes widened and he looked up at Goku. “What are you doing?” Vegeta grumbled.

“Holding my mate’s hand,” Goku answered and bent to kiss Vegeta.

Vegeta cringed away and tried to pull his hand back. “You…you don’t get to do this if you’re going to keep me as your dirty little secret,” Vegeta snarled and looked away.

Goku didn’t let go and they stepped into the kitchen, still hand in hand. Goku knew he flushed when Bulma saw their hands. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes shot to Goku’s. Goku rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand and said, “Hey, Bulma! I shoulda told you before, but Vegeta and I are mates…that, um, that’s why ChiChi and I broke up.”

All three Briefs gaped at them. Goku felt Vegeta’s tension thrumming in his body. Panchy spoke first, “Oh my, well, you two boys certainly make a handsome couple! All those muscles! And I’ll bet you can have a _very_ good time in the bedroom!”

Goku wished he had a picture of Vegeta’s face. It went wide-eyed with shocked horror, then slowly morphed into a chuckling smirk and he said, “We certainly do, woman.”

Bulma’s wide-eyed, baffled face swung from her mother to Vegeta. She rounded on Goku. “Did…did Vegeta just…just say you guys are having…sex?” Bulma whispered the last word.

Goku wasn’t used to talking about sex with anyone, but certainly not his best friend and her parents, but he would do anything to make sure Vegeta didn’t feel unwanted again. Goku laughed, his cheeks heating up even more, and said, “Yup. We are! Good sex! Great sex, actually!”

Vegeta squeezed Goku’s hand and said, “Let’s get something to eat and get to training. Is the gravity chamber finished, woman?”

“Uh, wait, we’re just gonna breeze past the whole ‘mates’ thing?” Bulma said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes dramatically. “What else would you like to know, woman? Our favorite positions? The way he sounds when he comes? How big my cock is? Hmm?”

Panchy laughed out loud as Dr. Briefs hastily departed and Bulma turned almost purple. Goku was fairly certain he was purple too, but nothing was going to sway him from his mate’s side. Not now. Not ever. Bulma stammered, “I…I…didn’t…Not…Not your sex-life, Vegeta! Jeez! No, I meant, like…what does it mean to be ‘mates,’ is that like the Saiyan equivalent of dating? Or does it just mean you’re having sex? Or—“

Goku cut her off, “No! We’re married, but more than that. It’s stronger than that. It’s…unbreakable.”

Vegeta smirked up at him and Goku was glad he’d said it. Goku liked making Vegeta happy. He bent and kissed Vegeta, causing his little mate’s eyes to go wide before dropping closed. Vegeta pulled Goku closer, kissed him more deeply.

“Holy shit!” Bulma croaked, “I didn’t know either of you were gay!”

Vegeta looked completely confused, so Goku fielded that one, “Um, I don’t know if we are either, but we’re together. Forever. So, yeah, we’re, uh, we’re gonna eat breakfast and get back to training.”

“Kakarot, what is ‘gay?’” Vegeta said, looking suspicious.

“I’ll explain later. I think Earth might be different than…Saiyans. Let’s eat. I'm starving.”

Vegeta looked Goku up and down with a dark little smirk and growled, “Me too, pet, me too.”

Bulma started to talk to them again but Goku said, “Bulma, let us eat breakfast.” Goku got them food and set it out for Vegeta. He wanted to take care of Vegeta. He said, “Hey, Vegeta, we could go hunt this afternoon, get some real meat.”

Vegeta chuckled and said, “Yes, Kakarot, I’d like some real meat. Hurry up, though, I want to fight.”

“Me too!” Goku said and inhaled his food.

* * *

After a couple weeks, Goku was certain enough of his pregnancy that he didn’t want to keep it from Vegeta and risk upsetting the careful, beautiful balance they’d found. Goku had never known such happiness was possible before. His life was so simple now, so perfect. They made love all evening, every evening. They slept like the dead. They trained viciously all day, which only stoked Goku’s lust. Vegeta was so powerful that by the end of the day, Goku was soaked and hard. They rarely made it home before their first round.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku said as they climbed into the tub that evening after scrubbing each other, kissing passionately the whole time.

“Yes, _vku-karam_?”

“I…I’m pregnant. I know you think it won’t stick. But I think it will. I feel it. It feels different than last time,” Goku said and straddled Vegeta in the hot water, kissing his little mate more. 

Vegeta’s eyes were soft and sad as he said, his voice tight, “I know, pet. I can smell it…but…” Vegeta swallowed hard and held his mouth in his hand.

“Hey, my prince, I’m not Raditz. I’m going to give you a son. I will. Don’t be sad,” Goku whispered, “Don’t be sad.” It relieved Goku that no matter what, he would bring Veggie to Vegeta and they would have their son. But Goku hoped he could give Vegeta a whole brood.

“Kakarot, don’t do this to yourself. It almost destroyed Raditz to keep thinking it was going to stick. It…it won’t.”

Goku stroked Vegeta under the water. “Well…if it doesn’t…will you try again? Will you put another baby in me?”

“Pet…I can pull out so you don’t keep miscarrying. Raditz always insisted we keep trying, but you don’t need to do that to yourself,” Vegeta said and caressed Goku’s face, his hips rising up to meet Goku’s. Goku stroked their dicks together under the water. Vegeta purred, “Gods, I’m starving for you constantly. It’s all I can do to make it through the day without ravishing you.”

“You can ravish me whenever you want, my prince. It won’t hurt anything, right? To keep having sex?”

Vegeta shook his head.

“Even if it sticks? You’re not just saying that because you’re a pessimist?”

Vegeta’s rumbling laugh made Goku even harder and he kissed Goku savagely. “No, pet, I’m not just saying that because I’m a pessimist. It’s fine to keep fucking, but our training may have to lighten up. You certainly can’t be taking body blows during your pregnancy.”

Goku smirked and said, “Like you could land a body blow.” He liked goading Vegeta in the evenings, it always made him put Goku in his place, which turned Goku on so much he could practically come just thinking about it.

“Naughty pet, you must need a good spanking…I’ll give you a some body blows you won’t forget.”

Goku had wondered something, and he finally felt like he and Vegeta were settled, like they were stable enough that Goku could risk a question that Vegeta might not like. Goku kissed Vegeta until Vegeta frotted frantically, panting, his fingers dancing over Goku’s opening. Goku whispered, “My prince…would you…would you ever let me fuck you?”

Vegeta froze. Goku regretted the question immediately. Why did he mess with perfection? Goku stammered, “Not…it’s…I…I was just…just curious…it’s not…um…”

“Pet, shush. Good gods, Kakarot, I’m not going to beat you for asking me a question. I was just surprised. You seem to enjoy taking my prick,” Vegeta said and caressed Goku’s face. He reclined in the tub to get a better look at Goku.

“I _do_ enjoy it. I love getting fucked. And I still want that. I’ll _always_ want that, my prince. I just…just wondered if you ever wanted it the other way.”

Vegeta canted his head to the side. His hips still rolled against Goku, their hard cocks sliding together under the water, and he let out a shuddering gasp before he said, “I don’t know. I’ve never received before. But if you want to fuck me, pet, I could never deny you anything.”

Goku grinned and purred, “That’s not what you said last night…”

“Well, you were being greedy,” Vegeta said, smirking, and curled back up to kiss Goku. Vegeta’s tongue tangled with Goku’s, plunged deeper in his mouth. Vegeta held Goku’s hip with one hand, rocking them together harder, but his other came up onto Goku’s jaw. Goku panted, he wanted Vegeta inside him, but he wanted to be inside Vegeta too. It was only the past two nights that he’d even considered such a thing, but part of his mind whispered that it would bind Vegeta to Goku even more.

“Vegeta…” Goku gasped, “I…I need you.”

“Do you want to try, pet? Hmm? You want to put that perfect prick of yours inside your prince?”

“I do, my prince…I just…I want to be inside you. At least once. Just so I know how it feels for you.”

Vegeta stood up with Goku on his hips and dried them with chi as he carried Goku to the bed. It thrilled Goku that Vegeta looked a little nervous. Goku sucked on his ear as he rolled Vegeta on to his back. He whispered, “I’ll take care of you, my prince. I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

“I know, pet. You have any lube? Seeders don’t get wet, so we’ll need lube.”

Goku rolled Vegeta’s hips up and slid his tongue over Vegeta’s opening, something else he’d never done. Vegeta groaned and cried out, “Oh shit, Kakarot! Shit!”

The twitching, tight ridges of Vegeta’s ass made Goku moan against Vegeta’s opening. He swirled his tongue, tasting every bit of his prince, imagining how good it would feel to be inside that heat, the muscles so strong and tight. Goku purred, “Can I use mine? To slick my cock?”

Vegeta seemed dazed as he murmured, “Your what?”

“Can I use my wetness? I’m so wet, Vegeta. It’s running down my thighs I want you so bad.”

Vegeta’s dick twitched at Goku’s words and Goku pressed his tongue inside Vegeta while he waited for his prince’s answer. “Fuck, pet, that…that should work. Oh gods, this…this is very intense,” Vegeta groaned.

“Too much?” Goku whispered, pulling back a little.

“No, just…novel,” Vegeta said. Sweat poured off Goku’s little mate.

Goku said, “Good, because I love putting my tongue inside you. Even if you don’t want me to fuck you, I hope you’ll let me do this again.”

Vegeta nodded, speechless. His eyes scrunched shut and Goku ran his fingers over his own sopping bud to get lube. He moved he mouth up onto Vegeta’s taint and balls and gently massaged Vegeta’s pucker with his slippery fingers.

“Fuck, pet, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Vegeta breathed.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?” Goku murmured against Vegeta’s cock as he shifted so he could suck his mate’s prick while he warmed him up.

“I…yes…yes, I’ll stop you…I…gentle, yes? I’m very unaccustomed to this…”

“Let me love you, Vegeta. Let me make you feel good, okay? You always make me feel so fucking good,” Goku said.

Vegeta nodded, but said no more. He ran his fingers through Goku’s hair as Goku took Vegeta’s cock in his mouth. Goku pulsed his finger against Vegeta’s opening for a long time. Vegeta didn’t relax, he only got tighter. Goku pulled off and purred, “Relax for me, my prince. Don’t be nervous. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“I…I don’t know how…” Vegeta whispered.

“You have to trust me, Vegeta…”

Vegeta swallowed audibly and his eyes met Goku’s. He nodded and took a shaky breath. Goku resumed sucking his mate’s perfect prick and as he probed Vegeta now, he felt him relax a tiny bit. Goku thought if he could just find the lightning inside Vegeta, he would open up for Goku. Then Vegeta could take Goku’s cock without discomfort.

Goku slid his middle finger inside Vegeta. Vegeta made a startled noise and tensed. Goku pulled off his dick, “Relax, my mate. Relax.” Goku’s finger was deep inside Vegeta and he didn’t know what he was reaching for, but he hoped he’d at least know when he found it.

Vegeta’s breathy, needy noises, though, even if Goku’s mate was too tense for this, were turning Goku into a mess. His ass was so wet that he considered fingering himself with his other hand because he was so hot. So ready. He ached to be inside Vegeta, but also to have Vegeta inside him. Goku plunged his finger deeper, fighting the resistance of Vegeta’s body.

Vegeta cried, “Fuck! Fuck! Goku!”

Goku stopped sucking his cock. Vegeta froze, his eyes wide as they met Goku’s. Vegeta gulped and spluttered, “I…it…Fuck! Don’t stop!”

Goku never imagined how good it would feel to have Vegeta use his real name. But then he wondered if it was his real name. If Goku was destined for Vegeta, maybe Kakarot was his real name, his Saiyan name for his Saiyan mate. He pushed all that from his mind and fingered Vegeta more aggressively now that he’d found the spot inside Vegeta that lit him up.

Goku carefully slid his ring finger alongside his middle finger and Vegeta’s mewling, purring noise of pleasure almost made Goku come while dry-humping the bed. He pulled off Vegeta’s prick and said, “You gonna come for me, Vegeta? You gonna come in my mouth, my prince?”

“I…are…I thought…I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Vegeta gasped.

“I do. I’m going to, but you’re going to come for me first. Come for me now, my prince, come for your pet.”

“Kakarot! No! I—Fuck!” Vegeta cried out and came in Goku’s mouth. When Goku felt the amazing, sensual clenching of Vegeta’s ass on his fingers, he groaned on Vegeta’s prick, which in turn made Vegeta wail with pleasure as he clutched at Goku.

Goku reached back and took more of his own slippery wetness and smeared it over Vegeta’s twitching opening. He stroked his cock, taking more and more from himself until his cock was slick and glistening. He aligned himself with Vegeta’s ass and said, “You ready, my prince?”

“Kakarot, I…I don’t know…I’m…”

“Open for me, my prince. Didn’t I make you feel good?”

Vegeta nodded. His eyebrows came together in a worried peak and he whispered, “I’m nervous, pet…”

Goku loved seeing Vegeta so vulnerable. It made him harder, achier. It made him love his little mate more, which he hadn’t thought was possible. “I’ll take care of you. Always. I love you.”

Goku thrust inside Vegeta, and maybe he was too rough, too fast, but he knew Vegeta would never actually relax or open, that Goku would have to wring this pleasure out of Vegeta. Goku sank all the way inside his mate, barely holding back his own climax. Vegeta writhed beneath him and gasped, “I…please…”

“What, my prince? What do you need?”

Vegeta took a shuddering breath. “I need a minute. Fucking hell, Kakarot, that was…sudden.”

Goku meant for this to be special and feel good. He stopped thrusting, his eyes burning. “Oh, crap, did I hurt you?”

Vegeta said nothing, just took several long, deep breaths. “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

Goku bent and kissed Vegeta tenderly. “You can tell me, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes darted away. He curled up and pressed his mouth to Goku’s mark. Vegeta sucked it hard. Goku couldn't help but drive into his mate as he did that. Vegeta whimpered against him, his body tense. Goku drove into him again. Vegeta growled and rolled them roughly, pinning Goku to the bed. “Stay down, pet. Move again and I’ll take my ass away from you.”

Goku wasn’t sure he wanted to let Vegeta dominate him like this. But then something strange happened, his cock began to hum inside Vegeta. Vegeta was using chi on Goku’s cock. Vegeta threw his head back as he rose slowly up and down, gripping Goku’s pecs. “Vegeta, I…”

Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan and looked down on Goku imperiously, “You’re _vkai_ , _vku-tseeka._ You’ll come when I say you can come because your pleasure is mine, yes? It belongs to your prince?”

Goku’s ass dripped hearing Vegeta back to his domineering self. But he frowned and gripped Vegeta’s hips. Vegeta’s face grew dark and he pulled completely off Goku and he hissed, “Who does your pleasure belong to, pet?”

“T-sr-en, vikoo-kar-am!” Goku tried to say it in Saiyan.

“That was awful, pet, but I appreciate the effort. Let me fuck you properly,” Vegeta purred with a soft smile.

“I want to fuck you, Vegeta!” Goku protested.

Vegeta leaned down and held Goku’s chin as he kissed him savagely. Goku’s lips bled by the end, which did turn him on, if he was being honest. Vegeta growled, “Then you should have done a better job.”

“Don’t be mean, Vegeta!” Goku said, wounded.

“You just tore my ass in half and I’m the mean one?” Vegeta said, and sank back down on Goku with agonizing slowness, his face vacillating between pain and pleasure. Goku wanted to piston up into Vegeta. He needed to be so deep inside Vegeta. But Vegeta sounded like Goku had hurt him.

“I didn’t really, did I?” Goku said in a small voice.

“Yes, Kakarot, you did! I’ve never been fucked and your dick is a lot bigger than a couple fingers! And I’m not a bearer. Bearer asses are made to stretch so they can have babies! I’m not made like you, and even if I was, did I slam into you like my dick was on fire and you were a bucket of water?” Vegeta pulled completely off Goku again. His face was angry.

Goku shook his head. “Sorry, Vegeta, you just felt so good. I thought…I thought I felt good for you too.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he slid back down Goku’s length. “If you behave, and obey your prince, I can make us both feel good, I think, but not if you keep pawing at me.”

“Can’t I touch you, at least?” Goku murmured, “I’m really sorry, Vegeta.”

“Don't be. I should have known you’d have no fucking clue what you were doing.”

“Well…I…you just felt so good,” Goku whispered.

“Enough. Quiet, pet. Let your prince ride you without chattering at him.”

“Yeah, I love watching you ride me, Vegeta. You’re so fucking hot,” Goku purred.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but a smile quirked his lips and he bent to kiss Goku. Goku slid his hands up and down Vegeta’s thighs. Vegeta reached behind them and his fingers brushed Goku’s bud. “What are you—“

“Shut the _fuck_ up, pet. You’re asking for punishment if you keep up your prattling.”

Goku wondered what it meant that he poured pre-cum whenever Vegeta talked to him like this. Goku shuddered as Vegeta’s fingers continued to tease his opening. “Vegeta…you…you need to stop…”

“I’ll do exactly as I wish, pet,” Vegeta growled, and he drove two fingers inside Goku.

Goku cried out and almost came. He squeezed the base of his cock hard to stop himself. Vegeta bent backwards, stretching out his beautifully muscled torso as he balanced on one arm and fingered Goku aggressively with his other hand. Vegeta rose up and down on Goku’s cock, harder and faster. “Vegeta, oh fuck, oh fuck, my prince, oh fuck—“

“Don’t you dare come, _vku-tseeka_ , not yet. You please your prince with that big hard cock of yours. Find my spot, pet,” Vegeta’s fingers left Goku and Goku whimpered. 

It felt amazing to have Vegeta inside him and on him. Goku pleaded, “My prince, please…”

Vegeta’s wet, slippery fingers were on Goku’s cock and Vegeta pulled off him again. Goku was about to complain about that too, but Vegeta slid his slick fingers inside himself and Goku squeezed the base of his cock again. “Vegeta, oh fuck, that is the hottest thing…You, oh gods, oh gods, Vegeta!”

A stinging slap hit Goku’s ass as he was yanked to the side. “No, pet, you don’t come until I say you come!” A second one. Goku’s climax receded and he mewled with need.

“Vegeta…”

Now Vegeta squeezed the base of Goku’s prick. “I’m going to get a cock ring for you, my sweet pet. To keep you at bay. You’re so greedy tonight. Too greedy to fuck me properly. Too greedy to even be fucked properly. Shall I leave you like this, _vku-karam_? Or would you like me to slide my slick, tight ass back down your cock?” Vegeta said in a throaty voice.

“My cock, please, take my cock. I’ll be good. Take my cock, my prince. Please. And if…if you want, finger me too. Please, oh fuck, please…” Goku’s fingers ran up and down Vegeta’s hard, powerful thighs. “I’ll be good for you, my prince. I’ll be good. I’ll obey.”

Vegeta’s eyes glowed in the gloom, still Super Saiyan as he rocked back onto Goku. His cock pointed in the air as he arched back again so he could finger Goku. The angle meant when Vegeta rose up and down, his ass cheeks clenched tight on Goku’s prick. Goku moaned and took long deep breaths to control himself.

Vegeta’s head lolled back and he purred so loudly Goku could feel it on his dick. Vegeta gasped, “That’s it, pet, that’s the spot. Hit it, hit your prince’s spot. Yes, fuck, yes, yes, yes!” Vegeta cried and pushed a third finger inside Goku. “Come for me, pet! Come with me! Watch my cock, I want you to watch me come for you!”

Goku didn’t need to be told, his couldn’t tear his eyes away from Vegeta’s engorged cock, so when his seed came spurting out of him, Goku saw it, loved it, and his own cock answered, loosing his cum deep inside Vegeta. “Can I hold your hips, my prince? Oh gods, please, please let me!”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Vegeta groaned and Goku gripped his little mate’s narrow, steely hips so Goku could drive up harder inside Vegeta’s perfectly clenching, tight, spasming ass. Goku wailed with pleasure as they came together.

“I love you, Vegeta! Fuck! I love you so much!” Goku screamed and pistoned up into Vegeta like he’d ached to do the whole time.

Now Vegeta was ready and took it with groaning delight, still fingering Goku so deeply that Goku felt the crest of another orgasm. “Vegeta, oh shit, you’re…can I? Can I come again?”

Vegeta’s fiery teal eyes found Goku’s and he growled, “Hit it harder, Kakarot! If you make me come again, you can!”

Goku squeezed his fist down Vegeta’s cock and Vegeta roared. More ropes of semen rocketed out of Vegeta and Goku spent himself in his little mate again.

“Goku! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Come inside me, Goku!” Vegeta screamed. Goku’s eyes widened hearing his real name as Vegeta stared into him. Goku erupted into Super Saiyan and Vegeta’s eyes slid shut as Goku pulsed a final few times with his larger, longer cock.

Aftershocks and tremors rippled through them both for such a long time that Goku thought he might come again from the pleasure of Vegeta’s twitching on his cock. They lowered their power and Vegeta curled up on Goku’s chest, letting Goku stay inside him.

Vegeta felt tense though, like every muscle in his body was ready to fire. Goku whispered, “I’m sorry I hurt you. Are you okay now? Do you want a senzu bean?”

Vegeta’s silence was so long that Goku began to panic. Maybe Vegeta wouldn’t want him anymore after his careless, bungled attempt to fuck Vegeta. Vegeta let out a shuddering breath and said, “I’m fine, Kakarot.”

“Why…why don’t you like to call me Goku?”

“It’s an Earthling name. I…I want you to be Saiyan. Like me. But I suppose without our tails there’s no point in calling you Kakarot.”

“I don’t mind. I was just curious. I like when you call me ‘pet’ best anyway.”

“Oh?” Vegeta said, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Yeah. It makes me feel…loved. Like I’m yours.”

“You are mine, pet. Even if your dick is inside me.”

“Can’t you be mine too?”

“Of course I’m yours, you foolish creature,” Vegeta grumbled, but Goku could hear a ghost of a smile in the words.

“But that was okay, yeah? You enjoyed it?”

“Once I stopped letting you be in charge. You’re terrible at being in charge,” Vegeta said and relaxed some.

“I guess so. I like when you’re in charge anyway,” Goku said and wrapped Vegeta in his arms.

Vegeta shifted and looked up at Goku. “You know I love you anyway, even if you’re a fucking idiot about some things, right? I’ll love you no matter what, _vku-tseeka. Oon vkai_.”

Goku grinned. “T-s-ren. And I’m going to have your baby.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You absolutely mangle Saiyan, pet. Fucking destroy it. And I love you so. I hope you do have my baby, pet, but I’ll love you anyway. _Asef. Vkai._ ”


	6. The Wish

The day had finally come when Goku could gather the dragon balls and now he wanted it more than ever, but reconciling with Vegeta also meant that they were together almost every minute of the day. He waited patiently for the right moment. It came one morning while Vegeta was off arguing with Bulma about some new feature of the GR. Goku flew to Piccolo with his chi suppressed.

Piccolo startled when he saw Goku and shouted, “Sweet fucking Kami, Goku, what? Please tell me you fixed shit with Vegeta?”

“I did! I’m pregnant again!”

Piccolo said, “Well good for you, buddy. Why are you here? I still kind of hate the sight of you, so…”

“Hey, um, thanks for what you did. I was mad at the time, but I appreciate it. It was good. Thanks. But, um, I have a huge favor to ask you and Gohan. Could you guys gather the dragon balls for me? I want to do something for Vegeta now that we’re together and all settled.”

"Have you told your son?”

“What?”

“Have you told your fucking son that you’re mated to another man? Another Saiyan? That he’s going to have a sibling that’s a full-blooded Saiyan?”

“Oh, well, no, not yet, but I will. I would never keep that kind of thing from Gohan. I’ve been…busy. You know. It was…it was important for me to get things…settled..with Vegeta before I told Gohan.”

“This is how you piss people off, Goku. You keep thinking you’re going to hit this magical point that will make sense to tell them, but you should just be honest. I can smell that you’re keeping an even bigger secret than your first pregnancy from Vegeta. He was heartbroken and you didn’t even notice. I swear to all the gods, Goku, you can be such a fucking idiot for someone so brilliant at fighting.”

“Well…you can’t have it all, right?” Goku said, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. He’d had a moment of paralyzing fear when Piccolo mentioned his first pregnancy. But Piccolo meant his second. 

Piccolo laughed. “What are you going to do for Vegeta with the dragon balls? Wish your dick longer? Your fingers more nimble? His dick longer?”

“No! Gosh, Piccolo, no! I…I want to wish his tail back. He hates not having it. And I miss mine too, so I’m going to try to wish back all living Saiyans’ tails. See if that works. I don’t know if it will. But Vegeta needs it to feel whole. And he’s not interested in conquering Earth, or anything, anymore.”

“I bet he conquers your ass on a fairly regular basis,” Piccolo said with another rumbling laugh.

Goku blushed and said, “He, uh, yeah. He’s…he does. Gods, he’s really good in bed.”

“Yeah, I bet he is,” Piccolo said and looked Goku up and down. “Okay, yeah, I’ll find your fucking dragon balls, but don’t forget that you're gonna owe me a couple big favors between this and risking my life so you could get Vegeta’s dick in you again.”

“Oh, okay, yeah, of course. Do you…do you have something you want me to do?”

“Not yet. But I like people being in debt to me. It never hurts to have the strongest two men in the universe owe you.”

“Why would Vegeta owe you?”

“Because I didn’t fucking kill him when I had the chance, Goku. And don’t think it didn’t cross my mind. Vegeta can be a huge fucking dick, and I get really sick of him being an asshole about everything, so it was tempting. But with you being who you are, it seemed unwise. But know that I could have killed your mate.”

Goku frowned. He remembered the dark look on Piccolo’s face, the cruel way he’d tormented Vegeta. Goku tended to think of Piccolo as coming over to the “good” side, but maybe he should be more mindful of how Piccolo was training Gohan.

“I’m not evil anymore, you self-righteous piece of shit. Gods, you and Vegeta are two peas in a pod. You’re both fucking simplistic. Anyway, get out of my sight, just your presence is pissing me off. I’ll reach out to you telepathically when I have all seven. Unless I change my mind and use them for myself.”

“Oh, come on, Piccolo, please don’t!” Goku pleaded.

Gohan’s voice chirped, “Please don’t what, Daddy?! I didn’t know you were coming to visit today? Are you less sad? Mr. Piccolo said you were having trouble fighting well because you were sad. Are you sad that Mom kicked you out?”

Goku’s stomach twisted in knots. He thought about Piccolo’s advice and said, “Hey, um, Gohan, I should probably tell you…I met someone else, so…you’re going to have another Daddy.”

“What? Mom’s getting married again?”

“No, I…um…Vegeta and I are mated, so he’s…he’s like another dad to you now. And…he and I are going to have a baby. So you’ll have a little brother or sister too. Won’t that be fun?”

Piccolo raised a skeptical eyebrow as he watched Gohan. Gohan’s chi rose fast and tears filled his eyes. “What did you say?”

“You’re gonna be a big brother!” Goku said as cheerfully as he could.

Gohan snarled, “You said…you said…you said you left Mom for _Vegeta_?!”

“Well…yeah. I guess so. But—“

Before Goku could finish speaking, Gohan punched him hard in the gut. Goku’s gut, thankfully, was rather firm, so it didn’t hurt and he was able to defend himself easily after the first startling blow. “Why are you attacking me?” Goku asked, deflecting hits, but determined not to hurt his son.

“How could you do that? Vegeta? He tried to kill you! He…you…what does that even mean, Daddy? How could you two have a baby? You’re both boys! I thought only a man and a woman could have a baby! I hate you! I hate you!”

Gohan’s chi flared higher, and so did Goku’s disappointment that even this couldn’t help his son achieve super Saiyan. “Gohan! It has nothing to do with you. Your mom is a good woman and it really had nothing to do with her either. I think…I think it’s maybe just because I’m Saiyan, and he’s Saiyan and there’s just chemistry between us. Like it was fate that brought us together.”

Gohan tried to hurt Goku for a few more minutes before Piccolo’s gravelly voice shouted, “Gohan, that’s enough. If you’re going to be that sloppy, you’re just reinforcing bad habits. Getting a couple good hits in on your dad won’t change his situation or yours. Not to mention the fact that he’s pregnant, and if you did land a blow, Vegeta might murder you.”

Gohan whined, “I’ll murder Vegeta! He’s the reason all this happened!”

Goku roared, “You take that back, Gohan! Never say that again!”

Gohan stopped fighting and just cried. He floated over to Piccolo. Piccolo said, “Go manage dinner or I’ll show you how sloppy you are today. I need another minute to talk to your dad.”

“Is fish okay, Mr. Piccolo?” Gohan said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

“Sure, kid,” Piccolo said and waited until Gohan was a decent distance away before wheeling on Goku. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Gods you’re bad at this stuff. No wonder I had to mostly murder Vegeta to get him to go back to you. You piss me off for things that should have nothing to do with me!” Piccolo grabbed Goku’s throat before Goku could get up his guard. “I’ll get the fucking dragon balls for you and your asshole mate, but I’m warning you, Goku, if you don’t come clean with Vegeta, shit is going to hit the fan. And I wouldn’t forget that pretty purple-haired boy from the future, if I were you. He’s not coming out of you. I heard Vegeta say he was a half-breed. Vegeta knows how to go for a kill shot. If you hurt him, he’ll find a way to hurt you back. I don’t want that to mean he fucks Bulma and then you explode with anger and grief, taking Earth with you.”

Goku furrowed his brow and choked out, “He would never do that to me!”

“Yeah…I guess we’ll see. Secrets always reveal themselves eventually. You stink of deception,” Piccolo said and released Goku’s throat.

Goku rubbed his neck, hoping there wouldn’t be a visible bruise. He realized it wouldn’t matter. Unless he showered, which would be too suspicious, Vegeta would smell Piccolo on him, so Goku needed a plan for what he would say to Vegeta about Piccolo.

Piccolo said, “Out of my fucking sight. Leave us alone. I’ll bring the dragon balls to you. You probably just set Gohan’s training back a few weeks with your complete stupidity.”

“You told me to tell him!”

“How do you have so little tact? Gods. Get out of my fucking sight!” Piccolo roared and started powering up.

Goku thought the fight wasn’t worth it, especially if it drew Vegeta, which, if Piccolo kept going off like a signal flare, it would. Goku raced back to the GR where he found Vegeta and Bulma together, their shoulders touching as they looked at the control panel.

“What are you doing, Bulma?!” Goku screeched.

She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “I’m trying to fix the protocol for having random shifts in gravity. What are you doing, besides yelling at me?”

“Why are you two touching?” Goku hissed.

Now Vegeta turned, barely seeming to register the contact between himself and Bulma. Vegeta flared a nostril and rolled his eyes. “Good gods, pet, is your pregnancy making you territorial already?”

Bulma’s eyes widened so much Goku thought they might roll out onto her cheeks. She spluttered, “Whaaa…what did you just say?”

Vegeta canted his head to the side as she goggled at him. “He’s likely getting all feisty and territorial about me because of the pregnancy hormones. They’ll make him nest and mark the hell out of everything and he’ll be an absolute vicious madman the last few weeks, not that we’ll make it that far. Why? Why are you gaping at me like that? Do human pregnancies not cause behavioral changes? Surely you feel more defensive about maintaining your mate when you have imminent young?”

Goku wasn’t sure he understood what Vegeta was saying, and Bulma clearly hadn’t either. She said, “Okay, let’s put all that gibbering on hold. I just have a very simple question. I want a yes or no answer, which will determine my follow up questions.”

“Then fucking get on with it, woman, I have training to get to and a mate to fuck,” Vegeta said, wheeling his hand impatiently.

“Did you say Goku is pregnant?”

“Yes,” Vegeta said, completely unfazed and unaware that this would be a curiosity to Bulma.

“But…but…Goku’s _male_.”

“Yes, very good, woman, he is. But he’s a bearer.”

“What the hell is that?”

Vegeta’s brows collapsed and he snarled, “Isn’t it obvious, you twit? It’s a male that can get pregnant.”

“There are no ‘bearer’ human males, Vegeta! So this is so interesting! Goku, can I do an ultrasound? Can I study you while you’re pregnant? How does conception work? Does he have a vagina? Or a cloaca? Or something else entirely?” Bulma’s eyes were aglow now and she was hopping up and down with her hands in little happy fists.

Vegeta barked, “You’ll do nothing to my mate without my permission and of course he doesn’t have a vagina, then he would be female—“

“Well he could have both, I know he has a dick—“

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he lunged to grab Bulma by the throat but Goku intercepted him and said, “I met Bulma when I was just a little boy and sometimes I ran around without pants. We’ve never been like _that_.”

Vegeta took a deep breath and Goku felt his chi drop back down. His dark eyes slid up and down Goku’s body and he leaned into Goku’s ear and murmured, “Why the fuck do you smell like the Namek?”

“I went to visit Gohan. I told him about us, he freaked out, and Piccolo got mad at me and held me by the throat, got his scent on me.”

Vegeta bent and took a sniff down by Goku’s crotch, another by his ass and grunted, appeased for the moment. “Why are you still here, woman?” he snapped at Bulma.

“Can I follow Goku’s pregnancy? Like, medically? He can’t go to a doctor on Earth, they would never let him out again. And you’ll need someone to care for him. I can study him so I can help with health stuff for your baby. I should study you too, Vegeta. You want someone to be able to help if your baby gets sick, right?”

Goku watched as Vegeta physically struggled through his possessiveness colliding with his desire to keep his mate and offspring healthy. He grabbed his hair and let out a tirade in Saiyan before he snapped, “Fine! On one condition, woman, and you defy me at your peril.”

“Name it,” Bulma said, happier than Goku had ever seen her.

“Never without me present. You may…examine…him, but not without me in the room. Clear?”

“Sure, that’s pretty common with humans too, most fathers like to see how the baby’s doing and that mama’s healthy.”

“Do Earthlings have imaging technology that allows them to see the fetus develop?” Vegeta said, less snappish suddenly.

“Yeah, we use ultrasonic waves. I made a really good one, a better 3D ultrasound, but I got distracted before I ever marketed it. It’s about as high resolution as ultrasounds get, though, you might even be impressed, Vegeta.”

Vegeta chuckled and said, “Well then, impress me. Now. I want to see my son.”

“How do you know it’s a son?”

“Saiyan seeder-bearer pairs very rarely produce female offspring, but especially for the first child. There are hormones that make the first baby male. It’s probably responsible for the disproportionate number of males in our species.”

Goku swallowed hard and said, “But…Vegeta…after…after what happened, won’t that…change things?”

“No, it’s only after the birth canal is dilated fully, which it only does with very late term miscarriages, stillbirths, or live births. So you’ll bear me a son, if you bear anything, which is still very unlikely, Kakarot. I don’t want you getting your hopes up just because the woman can look around.”

Bulma said, “What do you mean, Vegeta? Are male pregnancies not generally viable?”

“No, just in Kakarot’s line, I think. Raditz had more miscarriages than I can count and Kakarot’s already had one.”

Goku’s cheeks burned as Bulma swung her face to look at him. “Goku? Is that true? Did anything happen to cause it?”

He shook his head weakly. He couldn’t very well admit that maybe he’d been training too hard: that might make Vegeta mad at him again. Mad that he’d kept it a secret from Vegeta. He said, “I…It was a long time ago. I’m okay now. This one is going to stick. I can feel it.”

Bulma waved them both after her and they followed her to her lab. She found a mostly clear countertop and told Goku to lay on his back. She said, “Vegeta, I’m going to need a little anatomy lesson on how male pregnancy works.”

Goku tuned out as Vegeta walked Bulma through the details of how male Saiyan pregnancy worked. Acidic, burning fear crept up his throat like vomit. What if he gave birth to a girl? It seemed unlikely, but Vegeta would have a lot of questions if Goku did. Goku wished he’d never left Veggie. There must have been some way to bring him. Not only that, but the farther along he went in his pregnancy, the more he missed his son. The past year had already been awful, but now to know he had to survive pregnancy and labor, and possibly another year on top of that? Goku needed to get to Veggie before the androids arrived. If nothing else, he didn’t want to die without seeing his son again; didn’t want Vegeta to die without meeting their son.

Once they had their tails back and Goku gave birth, he would take a trip. He would come up with some reason for Vegeta, and he would go at least see Veggie. He didn’t really know how long he was pregnant with Veggie, but hopefully Vegeta would know. Goku’s mind raced trying to figure out a way to tell Vegeta before, but he couldn’t think of anything. Having Veggie in hand was the only way Vegeta would ever forgive Goku for leaving their child with the Yardratians.

Goku and ChiChi only used a midwife for her miscarriages and Gohan, so even though Bulma spoke like he would be familiar with an ultrasound, he wasn’t. She smeared something on a little curved thing and started running it over his belly. The change was subtle at this point, and Goku’s muscles hid the roundness that started to take shape, but it was visible when he really looked.

“How long is a Saiyan pregnancy, Vegeta?” Bulma asked, still squashing all over Goku’s stomach with the thing. A screen with black and white blobs and flickering shapes glowed in the dim lab.

“Six to ten months,” Vegeta said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Bulma said, “What do you mean, six to ten?”

“It depends when the conditions are right. Since Kakarot is safe and well-fed and regularly attended to sexually by his mate, he’ll likely only gestate for six months. In times of stress or deprivation, Saiyan pregnancies can go longer. They can stop birth to wait until the environment is more favorable to their young surviving.”

Bulma squealed with a big goofy grin. “This is so fascinating! Wait, so sex is important for the pregnancy?”

Vegeta looked completely baffled. He snorted and said, “Yes, of course. Without that the bearer’s body assumes that the mate is lost, so gestation is longer to give the single parent more time to prepare and the fetus time to grow larger. The pregnancy is much longer in some cases, I’ve heard it can even go over ten months without a mate present. The baby is born stronger and better able to fend for itself, since it only has one parent to provide for it.”

Goku gulped. So he had likely carried Veggie for ten months. That made sense with how long he had been gone. Maybe even longer than ten months. It gave him hope that this go round he might be giving birth earlier, so he might be able to go visit Veggie sooner than he thought.

“Hey! I found it! Look! See? It’s obviously very early on, but you can see its tiny heart. Hold on,” Bulma cried and flipped a switch. The steady, fast whooshing of a heartbeat filled the room with Goku’s slower one underneath it. Vegeta’s eyes glazed as he gaped at the screen, looking at the bizarre little lump Bulma said was their baby. Vegeta’s fingers slipped into Goku’s hand and squeezed.

Goku smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta’s eyes were scared when they met Goku’s and no smile reached them, but he at least smirked at Goku. Bulma pointed out more things to Vegeta, but Goku returned to his thoughts. Until Bulma said something that he wanted to murder her for saying. He tried to keep his heartbeat and breathing from going crazy. From giving him away.

“That’s interesting. Huh. This is the area you said that shouldn’t be deviated yet because he hasn’t had a full dilation, but, look, Vegeta, it is,” Bulma said and used a pencil to point to something on the screen.

Goku held his breath. Vegeta looked closely at what Bulma was showing him and said, “Ah, indeed, perhaps that explains the miscarriages? Maybe he and Raditz have a genetic mutation that caused this malformation. Having never studied Saiyan medicine, I can’t say for sure. How odd.” Vegeta’s face was thoughtful, his eyes far away.

Goku said nothing, only laid still and hoped Vegeta wouldn’t ask him any questions. Bulma said, “Do you have a womb, Vegeta? I could look at yours for comparison.”

“No, unfortunately not, seeders don’t have ovaries or a womb or a birth canal. I wonder if Kakarot's half-breed whelp has one? Although it’s likely he would have the same mutation as his father since he inherited all his womb genes from Kakarot.”

“That’s a good point. Is Gohan a bearer?”

“He doesn’t smell like one, but he also doesn't smell like a seeder. He’s too young for me to be certain, he just smells like a child. It’s even harder without a tail, but it’s adaptive to not smell breedable as a child.”

Bulma’s mouth twisted in disgust and said, “Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. We’ll just keep an eye on it. Most human women go to the doctor once a month for checkups while pregnant, more frequently closer to the due date, but I don’t know how often you want to do it. I wish I’d done an autopsy on Raditz.” Bulma looked around more inside Goku, her brow furrowing. After a long moment she said, “Vegeta, I also need you to know that I’m not a medical doctor. I’m a genius, and I know a ton about how the human body works, but this is outside my experience. You can’t lose your shit if I can't help him or fix him or the baby.”

Vegeta gave Bulma another slow-blinking look like a big, irritated cat and said, “I will ‘lose my shit,’ as you say, but not at you. If he miscarries, we can…allow you to be present. Perhaps you can isolate a cause, maybe there is something to be done.”

Bulma nodded slowly, looking again at something she saw on the screen. Dread filled Goku as her eyes cut to his and he knew in his heart that she knew his secret. He pleaded with his eyes, a minute shake of his head, and held his breath. She opened her mouth, but when he gave another shake, she closed it, and quickly turned off the ultrasound. Her brows furrowed, her eyes remaining on Goku, and she said, “Thanks for letting me take a look, Vegeta. You guys can go back to the GR now, although…do you think it's wise for Goku to be training in high gravity while pregnant?”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and his hand flew to his mouth. “Oh gods, no! Of course not. How foolish of me. Pet, do you want to train outside? How are you feeling?”

“I'm actually pretty tired. Is it…is it okay if I rest? Just for today?”

Vegeta’s face was appalled as he said, “Of course, my sweet pet. Rest as much as you need. If you truly want to carry this baby to term, you have to listen to your body and perhaps deny your constant drive to get stronger. I’ll train and I’ll keep you safe. It’s only a few months. You’re about seven weeks along?”

“Six and a day,” Goku said, proud that he knew exactly. He pulled Vegeta down for another kiss.

Vegeta broke away and caressed his belly now that Bulma had wiped the goo off of Goku. He murmured, “ _Vkai_.”

“ _Tsen._ ”

Vegeta smiled and left for the gravity room. Goku got up, fixed his shirt, and started to leave. Bulma hissed, “Son Goku, what the fuck have you done?”

“What?”

“Your pelvis. The deviated birth canal. You're sweating like a guilt-ridden murderer. Did you have a baby with someone else?”

“What?!” Goku screeched. “Gods! No! Never! Vegeta’s my _mate_ , my true love! No, jeez, Bulma! No.”

“Goku, I may not know a thing about male Saiyan pregnancies, but I would bet a large portion of my Capsule Corp equity that you’ve given birth before. Did you have a stillbirth or something and you just don’t want Vegeta to be sad?”

“No! Nothing…nothing like that.”

“ _How_ could you even have a baby already? You and Vegeta haven’t been together very long.”

“Yes we have! We’ve been together since the day he arrived!”

“Wait, _what_?” Bulma squawked.

Goku explained, in very vague terms, the extent of his relationship with Vegeta. “I haven’t had a baby with anyone else, Bulma. Just stay out of it. It must be the way Raditz and I are made.”

“Oh shit. You had Vegeta’s baby,” Bulma said, her eyes somehow growing even wider. They darted around and she said, “ _That’s_ why you were gone so long! What happened to the baby, Goku?”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Goku hissed. Now he wanted to kill Bulma even more. She knew his secret now, and she was going to try to take Vegeta from him very soon. “I said to leave it alone!”

“Where is the baby, Goku? Vegeta will lose it if he figures out what I just figured out from one fucking ultrasound!”

“Not if you don’t ruin things! Just leave it alone!”

Bulma backed away from Goku and her eyebrows knit together. “Did you kill Vegeta’s baby?”

“What?!” Goku asked, horrified that his best friend would think such a thing. “Of course not!”

“But you _had_ Vegeta’s baby?”

Goku looked around to make sure Vegeta was nowhere in sight. “Look, if I tell you, will you just shut up about it?”

Bulma nodded warily. Goku whispered, “Yes, I had his baby on Yardrat, but Veggie is too young to teleport—“

“That’s why you made that comment about Gohan! I thought that was weird—“

“Shut up! So Veggie is with Locdat, my friend, my _loyal_ friend, on Yardrat. I’ll go get him as soon as he’s old enough to travel. You can’t tell Vegeta!”

“Why wouldn’t _you_ tell Vegeta? What is _wrong_ with you? Do you know how upset he’s going to be when he finds out?”

“If you keep your mouth shut he won’t find out!”

“Goku! You’re not just going to abandon the baby—“

“Veggie! His name is Veggie! It’s short for Vegeta!” Goku said and tears slipped down his cheeks. “And I miss him every minute, Bulma! It’s like having my arm cut off! Please! Please don’t make me lose Vegeta! He’ll forgive me if I have Veggie with me, but if he finds out now he’ll be so mad and I won’t have our son to make him forgive me!”

“Oh, Goku, you…okay. Okay. I’ll keep your secret. But he might figure it out like I did. He’s going to be so hurt.”

“What? Why would he be hurt?”

“You kept his son from him. He believes he’ll never have a kid because of you and Raditz’s tendency for miscarriage. He’s so, so, so sad, Goku. You could have taken that sadness away, but you’re letting him suffer.”

“Not much longer—“

Bulma shook her head and waved and said, “I…I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Goku. This is wrong. I know in my heart it’s wrong.”

Goku stood in the gloom of Bulma’s lab, sobbing, and hoped he wouldn’t miscarry. The pregnancy would distract Vegeta. Getting his tail back would distract Vegeta. All Goku needed to do was keep distracting Vegeta.

* * *

By the end of third month, Vegeta’s mood had shifted from constant pessimism to terrified optimism. He no longer allowed Goku to spar at all, and threatened him with no sex if he did anything more than basic training exercises under normal gravity. Not training hard and not sparring made Goku miserable under the best circumstances, but now it made his pregnant misery more acute. It also meant he had hours every day with very little to think about except missing Veggie or imagining the potential consequences of not telling Vegeta about Veggie right away. 

Goku woke the morning of the first day of the fourteenth week to Piccolo’s grumpy voice in his mind, _I have your fucking dragon balls, idiot._

Goku moved to get out of bed, slipping Vegeta’s hand off his belly. “And where do you think you’re going, pet?” Vegeta growled, his voice sexy and rough from sleep. Vegeta purred and nipped at the back of Goku’s neck. He rolled his hips against Goku’s ass, advertising his desire, and continued, “You won’t leave your mate this way, will you?”

Goku’s ass bucked back against Vegeta on its own. A needy ache filled his pelvis and he groaned, “No, my prince, never.”

Vegeta’s mouth cruised over Goku’s shoulders and up his neck to Goku’s ear, breathing against it, his fingers slipping into the cleft of Goku’s ass. “Gods, pet, you smell so fucking good in the morning. All the time, but especially when you first wake up. You smell like you need me to fuck you.”

Goku reached back and gripped Vegeta’s hip, tugged at him, encouraged him to do what Goku needed him to do. Vegeta’s finger teased Goku’s pucker, which was sopping already from Vegeta’s purring words, and he dipped inside Goku. “I need you, Vegeta,” Goku rasped. He was barely able to speak his purr was so forceful, so excited.

Vegeta sat up on his knees and put one of Goku’s legs over his shoulder, the other across his lap. He eased into Goku, throwing his head back with pleasure, and groaned, “Your ass is so tight on my cock, pet. You’re so hot on me. So pretty for me like this.” Vegeta’s hand slid up and down Goku’s thigh that was propped up on him.

Vegeta’s compliments always drove Goku wild and he gripped the base of his dick to keep from coming. “My prince, you feel so good inside me.”

Vegeta smirked and kissed Goku’s knee. Vegeta shifted Goku’s leg to the other side of his head, and Goku hissed with pleasure as Vegeta slapped his ass. It wasn’t as hard as Goku wanted, but Vegeta had been more gentle as Goku got farther along; as Vegeta began to believe Goku might actually carry the baby to term.

“Harder, my prince, I need you harder, please,” Goku murmured.

A firmer smack gave Goku a thrill of pleasure and Vegeta bucked his hips, plunging deeper inside Goku, hitting the lightning inside him. Goku gasped and purred louder. Vegeta growled, “I love being so deep inside you, _vku-tseeka._ I…I think you might actually bear my son, pet. I don’t want to let myself believe it, but I…I do. It makes me even hungrier for you.”

Goku kept using his hand to stifle his orgasm, but Vegeta pushed it away. “Mmm…pet…I think you’re disobeying me. Doing that is not giving me your pleasure. You do as I say, pet, and I say you don’t get to come until I fill you.”

Goku whimpered and squirmed. “Vegeta, I’m going to come if you don’t let me—“

Vegeta pulled out of him. Goku wheezed it was so sudden and he felt so empty. His eyes met Vegeta’s burning eyes and his orgasm surged back. “No! Your pleasure is _vkai_!” Vegeta snarled and slapped Goku’s ass hard enough that Goku’s climax receded. Vegeta’s head filled Goku again, but he withdrew immediately. “Fuck, pet, when you’re this hot and tight I love teasing your opening, feeling how slick you get for me, how badly you want to come for me. But not yet, your prince requires more pleasure before you give yours to him,” Vegeta breathed and pressed Goku’s legs together off to his side. He curled over Goku and kissed him tenderly as he drove deep inside Goku. “You like this angle, _vku-karam_? My prick feels good inside you, pet?”

“Yeah, oh gods, yeah, my prince, you’re…you’re torturing me, please…” Goku whispered between heated kisses. This position made it very difficult for him to push back against Vegeta, which Goku assumed was deliberate. More pre-cum dripped out of him. Vegeta’s skillful control of his body made Goku moan and beg.

Goku watched as Vegeta’s ecstasy bloomed on his face, his head lolling back again, and his hips snapped hard against Goku. He squeezed Goku’s ass before giving him a series of brisk, brutal slaps that drove Goku to the very brink of his climax. When Vegeta looked back down on him, his dark pupils widened, and he rasped, “Such a delicious, naughty pet. Give me your pleasure, pet. Come for your prince and grip his cock until he fills you with his seed. Come for me, pet, come with me. _Metul ne qi assot!_ ”

Goku’s eyes scrunched closed and he bellowed as the massive orgasm tightened his balls, the same muscles making his ass clench and grip his prince’s perfect cock. Vegeta held Goku in place and pounded into him as he roared with his own climax, the twitching of his cock making the lightning inside Goku strike again and again. His orgasm expanded, rolling like thunder through his whole body. “Vegeta, oh gods, oh gods, fuck, yes, yes! Oh fuck, my prince, fuck me so hard!”

Vegeta answered Goku’s pleas and fucked him savagely through the throes of their simultaneous orgasm. He gave Goku a few more stinging swats on his ass, and Goku melted, turned to fiery liquid his pleasure was so intense. More cum splattered his belly and the bed and Vegeta purred loudly and growled, “Oh fuck yes, pet, fuck yes, look how you come for me. You love when your prince punishes you, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Goku screamed, earning another round of slaps that sent more ecstasy rippling through him.

After rolling into Goku until their trembling aftershocks ceased, Vegeta kissed him deeply again, and said, “Mmm… _vk karam oon, vku-tseeka. Vkai_.”

Goku panted and gasped, “ _Tsen. Tsen,_ my prince.”

Vegeta cleaned them up, kissed Goku a final time, and purred, “I’m off to train, pet. Take care of yourself today. If you need me before tonight, I’ll come back. I’ll feel your distress. Let yourself rest and relax though…maybe…” Vegeta swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and finally continued, “Maybe it will stick. Maybe we’ll get lucky, even if getting you felt like the only luck I would ever have in my life.”

Goku’s eyes burned to hear Vegeta speak that way. Vegeta was often tender with him now, and loving, and sweet, but Vegeta was a jagged man, sharp and cutting from angles Goku didn’t expect, so when he said things like that, it still startled Goku. It filled him with profound love and happiness. Goku hoisted Vegeta onto his hips for a deeper kiss. “I love you, my prince,” he whispered.

Vegeta nodded, pushed his face into Goku’s claim, and bit it, not quite breaking skin. Goku shivered. Vegeta murmured, “I love you too, pet. I may have to come have _you_ for lunch,” and he smirked at Goku as he pulled back. They bumped foreheads and Vegeta jumped off Goku. He swatted Goku’s ass and left through the balcony doors, launching over to the gravity chamber without a look back.

Goku waited half an hour, long enough that he knew Vegeta would have the gravity on and hopefully not be able to sense Goku’s chi when he went to Piccolo. He dressed and flew as fast as he could with suppressed chi, wanting to take care of the wish before Vegeta noticed his absence.

“Gods why are you trying to sneak up on me?” Piccolo barked and pulled his punch at the last minute so he didn’t hit Goku’s face. “And I can’t even hit you because he’ll murder me. Who knew Vegeta had the potential to be a good mate?”

Goku said, hurt, “I did! I’ve known all along!”

“Then why did I have to mostly murder him so you two could fuck?”

“Hey! That isn’t fair, Piccolo! Things were…complicated.”

“I think they _are_ complicated. But I don’t care. I want you to make your wish and get away from me. You’re like a time bomb with your secret.”

“There…there…I…there’s no secret!” Goku spluttered.

“So convincing. Whatever. They’re down there. Make it quick. Gohan doesn’t want to see you. I’ve been talking to him, but he’s struggling with you betraying his mom.”

“I didn’t _betray_ ChiChi!” Goku said.

Piccolo canted his head to the side, his mouth dropping open. “Are you serious? Oh gods, you are,” Piccolo said and held his face in his big hand, “Goku, you cheated on her with a man who has impregnated you. And you left your marriage. What would you call that? Don’t humans see marriage as pair-bonding?”

“Well…yeah, but it’s different…it’s nothing like…nothing like what Vegeta and I h—“

Piccolo glared and interrupted, “Maybe for _you_ , but I imagine for ChiChi it feels pretty awful.”

Goku gritted his teeth and said, “I’m not here to…to…to be shamed by you!”

“I know, consider it a bonus service to me collecting your godsdamned dragon balls,” Piccolo said with a smirk.

Goku decided not to talk to Piccolo anymore. Piccolo always upset him. He drifted down to the dragon balls. He summoned Shenron and the sky went dark. He felt Vegeta’s chi shift, felt it approaching, so he said hurriedly, “I want you to restore the tails of all full-blooded Saiyans!”

A tingling pleasure radiated out from the base of Goku’s spine and as he turned, he watched it unfurl from his scar until a full-length, soft-looking, rich brown tail lashed behind him. He experimented with controlling it and grinned when it moved where he wanted.

Shenron boomed, “Your wish has been granted!” and the sky lightened again. The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls exploded back out into the world. 

Vegeta touched down moments later with wide, disbelieving eyes. He looked at Goku and said, “You…you did this?”

Goku inched toward Vegeta, whose chi was crazy, but whose smell drew Goku like a fish-hook. “Yeah…I…I wanted to do something special for you,” he said. Gohan approached at high speed. Goku wanted to talk to Vegeta, not deflect his son.

Vegeta had his nose in the air and his eyelids fell heavy as he groaned, “Oh _fuck_ , pet, your…your smell…your tail…I…sweet gods…”

Gohan tried to slam into Vegeta, but Vegeta slapped the boy aside like an annoying insect as he strode toward Goku. Vegeta’s eyes swirled in a way Goku hadn't seen since their very first coupling. Goku’s prick hardened and he got so wet he wanted to go home _now._

Gohan tried for Vegeta again, but again, Vegeta swatted him away. He reached Goku and yanked him down by the front of his shirt, kissed him savagely, and purred so loudly Goku could feel it in his bones. Vegeta’s erection ground against Goku’s as Vegeta rose up and pulled their bodies tight together, gripping Goku by wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Goku’s tail and splaying his other fingers on Goku’s ass.

They both paused and turned when an animal cry erupted out of Gohan and he burst into a blaze of golden light. Goku smiled. His son had finally gone super Saiyan. Vegeta’s face was not happy. Not amused. It was dark and terrifying. Territorial and possessive as he sank down into a fighting stance, his chi exploding as he ascended to super Saiyan.

Goku was visibly pregnant now and Gohan’s eyes were riveted to his large, distended belly. He shouted, “I hate you, Vegeta! You stole my daddy!”

“He was never yours to begin with, boy. Kakarot is _vkai_. Mine! Don’t make me kill you to defend what is mine!”

“Gohan! I’m still your father! I’m proud of you for achieving super Saiyan, but you need to stand down. You can’t hurt my mate just because you’re upset. Settle down. Get ahold of yourself!”

Vegeta’s tail lashed and the scent wafted over Goku. His eyes almost rolled back completely it was so heady to smell Vegeta this way while pregnant. Nothing had ever aroused Goku like this. He needed Vegeta alone and he needed it now.

Piccolo grumbled, “Gohan, let’s go. We can work with you in super Saiyan form, but this nonsense,” he gestured between Goku and Vegeta, “You’re not going to want to tangle with the shit they have going on right now,” Piccolo sniffed and waved his hand in front of his face. “Saiyan mates are…intense.”

Gohan lunged for Vegeta, but to Goku and Vegeta’s surprise, Piccolo hit him with a sudden, sneaky uppercut and sent Gohan sprawling onto his back. With another few savage blows, Gohan dropped to his base state and started to cry. “Why are you hitting me, Mr. Piccolo?”

“First, for disobeying your master. Second, for being a fucking idiot like your dad. I’ve trained you better than this. Vegeta would trounce you easily, no matter your power level, because he’s primed to protect his mate and child. But he’s also a brutal, cagey motherfucker with years more combat experience. He’s been at war since he was your age. So use your head. Your head is your best weapon. Now you get to spend the next hour meditating. Go. Now!”

Gohan skulked away, but the look he shot Vegeta was pure malice. Goku’s stomach shriveled when Gohan looked at Goku’s belly with the same hate-filled fire in his eyes. Goku wrapped his arms around his belly protectively, but before he could even finish, Vegeta was between him and Gohan. Vegeta’s protectiveness made Goku even harder, even wetter, and all he wanted was to go get fucked with their tails twined together.

Piccolo sneered at them and snarled, “Get out of here. Gods you two are a pain in my ass. And you both stink.”

Vegeta swung Goku up into his arms and rocketed them home, his face pressed hard against Goku’s claim. “Gods, pet, I can’t wait to have you. Can’t wait to finally mate properly. Fuck, Kakarot, you have pleased your prince. Nothing short of a son could please your prince more.”

Goku wanted to be happy, but those words felt like a stake in his heart. Ominous dread settled on him and he hoped their tails would help Vegeta forgive Goku. Hoped Veggie would help Vegeta forgive him.


	7. The Gift

Vegeta ripped Goku’s gi to shreds before tearing off his own shorts. He kissed Goku frantically and spread Goku on the bed. His purr bordered on a growl it was so loud. Goku’s worries were quickly drowned by lust and he couldn’t think of anything other than his mate’s hands on his body, his mate’s tongue in his mouth, and the blissful rubbing of their cocks together.

“Vegeta, oh gods…you smell so good. I’m so glad you’re happy. I just want to make you happy,” Goku gasped out as Vegeta sucked hard on his claim.

“You were perfect before, pet, but your scent…with your tail…oh gods. I can barely think straight you smell so good.”

Goku clutched Vegeta’s head as his teeth sank into Goku’s claim again. Vegeta’s hand held Goku’s prick against his and he bucked hard against Goku. He whispered, “Do you want to really mate, Kakarot? To truly be mine? _Vk oon karam, vku-tseeka._ Do you want to be my _minaiya_?”

Goku nodded, but said, “What’s a mean-eye-ya? I’m already yours, my prince, I’ve been yours all along.”

“It means a tail-mate. I never touched you with my tail that first time because I would have died without you if I had. If we do this, we’re bound by magic more powerful than a claim. We’re bound unto death. I will die without you and you will die without me. Are you sure that’s what you want? It’s okay to think about it, pet. You have a son, I understand if you don’t want to risk his well-being that way,” Vegeta said. His dark eyes bored into Goku’s. 

Goku couldn’t believe Vegeta was being so…thoughtful…about this new thing. It scared Goku a little, as he knew Vegeta spoke the truth. But Goku would die anyway without Vegeta. The previous years without him had been hell. Goku wanted Vegeta bound to him that way. He felt it was the only way to guarantee Vegeta’s forgiveness once Goku brought Veggie to him.

“I want you, my prince. I want to be completely yours. I want to be bound to you,” Goku whispered and curled up to kiss Vegeta, their eyes slitted open. It was a tender kiss, but heated and Vegeta purred again after pausing to speak. Goku’s own purr fell into a rhythm with Vegeta’s as they frotted more. Goku wrapped his big hands around Vegeta’s ass, careful not to pull on Vegeta, which tended to piss Goku’s little mate off. He only wanted to feel that perfect pair of cheeks as Vegeta rocked against Goku.

Vegeta shifted and his fingers massaged Goku’s bud. He kissed Goku deeply before pulling back to murmur, “You’re drenched, pet. Are you hungry for my cock?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, Vegeta, please, you don’t need to prep me, I’m starving,” Goku gasped, his words barely intelligible he purred so hard.

Vegeta’s rough hand gripped the back of Goku’s knee and pushed his leg up out of his way. But then Vegeta’s mouth left Goku’s. Goku whimpered and said, “Vegeta…please kiss me more…”

“I will, pet, I’ll kiss you until you come,” Vegeta whispered as he licked down Goku’s abs and took Goku’s prick in his mouth as deep as he could. He sucked hard and Goku groaned. Vegeta sucked up and down, up and down, until Goku’s climax rose in him.

Vegeta pulled off and squeezed the base of Goku’s cock. The orgasm fell away and Goku whined. Part of him hoped Vegeta would just let him come again and again as a reward for the tails, but part of him also knew that whatever Vegeta did to him would be far better than numerous average orgasms. Vegeta knew exactly how to take Goku to the extremes of his pleasure, even if Goku was impatient.

Vegeta’s mouth returned to Goku’s skin, sucking along the inside of his thighs, the left first, then the right as he pushed it up and wide. His other hand wrapped around the base of Goku’s tail again and pushed his hips up. Goku gave a stuttering, excited cry when he realized what Vegeta intended to do.

“See, pet, I take care of _vku-tseeka, vku-karam_ , do I not? Have I ever disappointed you pet? Have I ever left you unsatisfied?”

Goku shook his head, unable to speak for his purring. Vegeta pressed his tongue against the underside of Goku’s tail at the base, right where the fur started. Goku made an inhuman noise of pleasure, panted, and shouted, “Oh fuck! Fuck, Vegeta! Oh, oh, oh!”

“Ah, now, pet, don’t disappoint your mate, you can’t come yet. Not yet. I’ll give you more pleasure than you’ve ever dreamed of, my sweet pet, but you have to obey. You have to listen to your prince. Let your prince command your body. Let your prince have your body. All of it,” Vegeta murmured and drove his tongue hard against that spot, dragged it along Goku’s cleft, and dove into Goku’s ass. His tongue thrust hard into Goku, out entirely, and back in, all while his other hand began making a motion like he was jerking off Goku’s tail. Goku’s tail throbbed with pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt.

“Vegeta! Oh gods! My prince!” Goku screamed and his ass was already twitching for Vegeta.

Vegeta moaned into him. Vegeta’s purr rumbled into Goku’s core as Vegeta tongue-fucked his opening roughly, mercilessly, in time with his fist moving up and down the very root of Goku’s tail, which seemed to have millions of nerves. Vegeta shifted and used his knees to prop Goku’s ass off the bed. 

Goku had never been so grateful for Vegeta’s strength and flexibility as when he realized why Vegeta had moved. Vegeta’s hand that had been holding Goku’s ass aloft to rim him was now free to wrap tightly around Goku’s cock. Vegeta had caressed Goku’s taint on his way, so his palm was slick with Goku’s own wetness.

“Vegeta…oh gods…” Goku groaned through his purring.

“Not yet, pet. You come when your prince tells you. You come when I’m ready to see your cum pour out of your slit. When I’m ready to feel your ass clench on my tongue. When I’m ready to slide my rock-hard cock into your tight heat. You _obey_.”

“Yes! I do! I’ll do anything for you, my prince,” Goku whimpered. Hanging on, not letting himself be washed away by the rising flood of his climax, was the hardest training Goku had ever done. Fighting Frieza hadn’t been this hard. Goku mewled and twitched and pleaded, but Vegeta said nothing more.

Vegeta’s tongue curled each time he rammed it inside Goku’s twitching opening, and Goku gave a little cry every time. Vegeta moved both hands faster as his purr morphed into a true growl. Vegeta’s hips bucked toward Goku’s back. Goku’s pleasure felt like he was leaning out over the edge of a cliff and only a strong wind kept him from falling into the bliss of free-fall. He panted and strove to maintain himself, to wait for Vegeta’s call, to be his prince’s loyal subject.

“Come for me, _vku-karam_. _Metul ne qi, sot ne qi_ , and I’m going to fuck you so hard. Come for your prince, Goku,” Vegeta rasped and plunged his tongue back into Goku.

Goku heard his name on Vegeta’s lips and lost it. He dropped off that cliff into a euphoric fall as his semen pelted his big, round belly. Vegeta’s tongue stayed buried inside him as his ass pulsed and twitched. Goku wailed at the release and every nerve in his body went off like fireworks. His muscles all tensed, then turned to jelly, and another few ropes of semen splattered him, hitting his face over his bump, and Vegeta moaned into him.

Vegeta sat back on his haunches and yanked Goku’s hips onto his lap. He rammed into Goku’s dripping pucker. Goku screamed, “Yes, Vegeta! Yes, oh fuck! Yes, fuck me so hard, my prince! Come inside me so deep! I need it! I need your cum!”

Vegeta rewarded Goku’s words with a firm slap on his ass and Goku whimpered with pleasure. His orgasm still gripped him and Vegeta’s eyes scrunched closed and he tucked his chin as he drove harder into Goku’s clenching ass. “Pet, oh gods, pet, you…your ass! You’re so perfect, pet. You’re so good to me. Fuck! And your scent and you’re so fucking wet for me and your tail…Oh gods, are you ready to really be mine?”

“Yes, now, I need it now, Vegeta! Now, my prince, please!”

Vegeta’s tail lashed behind him for a moment. It slinked out of view. The nerves on Goku’s tail roared to life as Vegeta’s velvety tail wrapped around his. Goku, unused to having a tail, had to concentrate to make his twist tightly with Vegeta’s but Vegeta bent over him, gasping and whimpering and almost sobbing. “Pet, oh fuck, my sweet pet, your tail is perfect. Fucking perfect,” Vegeta whispered and their tails wrapped tighter, twined together in a soft, muscular rope.

“Vegeta…my prince…”

“Come with me, _minaiya_ , my Goku, come for me, I can’t last like this, I need you to come for me, pet!” Vegeta groaned.

Vegeta slammed against the lightning inside Goku at the same moment Vegeta’s tail started slinking up and down, stroking Goku’s tail. Combined with Vegeta using his real name again, Goku’s body throbbed with ecstasy again. His giz pulsed out of him onto his belly, thoroughly coating it. Vegeta’s seed filled him and Goku screamed with the pleasure that always accompanied Vegeta’s cum, but it was stronger, more vivid now, like his tail magnified the pleasure. He slammed himself on Vegeta’s cock.

Vegeta threw his head back and roared with pleasure. He smacked Goku’s ass on the side without their tails. He slapped it over and over until Goku miraculously came again. His ass clenched down hard on Vegeta’s cock and Vegeta curled down to kiss Goku over his big belly.

“You’re _vkai_. _Vkai asmrul, minaiya. Vku-tseeka, vku-karam, vku-minaiya_. _Vkai. Vk kavnit oon foren. Vkai,_ Goku.”

Goku didn’t need to know what any of Vegeta’s Saiyan babbling meant. He only needed to hear “ _Vkai,_ Goku,” to feel completely at peace. Completely safe. Completely loved.He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and they kissed for a long time, slippery with Goku’s cum, as their tails caressed each other.

“Wow, Vegeta, when I planned this, I just wanted your smell like you smelled with your tail, and to make you happy. And I thought you’d like me better with my tail. But…I didn’t…I didn’t know how _whole_ I’d feel. I didn’t know how good it would feel to have you touch it. And man, they feel so good together. Like…like long, furry, flexible dicks.”

Vegeta’s laughter rumbling against Goku made him smile. “Indeed, pet, they do feel like cocks. Gods, thank you. It never occurred to me to use the wishing orbs for such a thing. I don’t deserve you, you’re so good to me,” Vegeta purred and kissed Goku more.

“Oh!” Goku cried out.

“Pet? Are you alright?” Vegeta said. His purring stopped and his eyebrows crashed together.

Goku seized Vegeta’s hand and pressed it to the side of his belly hard. The baby responded immediately with a feisty little kick.

Vegeta shocked Goku to his bones as he burst into tears. He gently palpated Goku’s belly again and the baby kicked back at the touch. Vegeta laughed and grinned as he met Goku’s eyes. “He’s moving! I…I can’t believe it!”

“I told you that I’d give you a baby, Vegeta,” Goku said and tugged Vegeta down into a kiss. They kissed more as they both pressed Goku’s belly. The baby was active now that it was awake and Vegeta laughed every time he received a blow from his unborn child. 

“He’s already powerful, pet, I can feel it in his chi.”

Goku asked warily, “Did…did Raditz ever make it this far along?”

Vegeta’s face collapsed and Goku regretted the question. Vegeta’s eyes darted away and he took his hand off Goku’s belly. He said, his voice flat, “Just once. But the baby was sluggish, weak. He miscarried days after we felt movement. I shouldn’t have this foolish hope now, but I do.” His eyes found Goku’s again.

Goku cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. “I’ll give you a son, Vegeta. I promise.” It was easy to say and believe it, because Goku knew it was true.

But it was maybe too true for Vegeta’s ears. Vegeta’s head canted to the side and he stared into Goku’s eyes for a long time, so long Goku almost started to squirm. Vegeta murmured, “I hope so, pet. I hope so,” but his tail unwound from Goku’s. “I’m off to train, pet.”

“Vegeta—“ Goku said and grabbed Vegeta’s wrist, “I love you.”

Vegeta’s face softened. “I love you, too, Kakarot. Rest.”

* * *

When Goku didn’t go into labor after six months, Vegeta grew more agitated every day that passed. Halfway through the seventh month, Vegeta asked, his voice afraid, “Pet, are you hungry? Are you horny? Are you tired? What can I do to help you feel more secure?”

“What do you mean, Vegeta? I’m completely happy. I eat as much as a I want. I sleep all the time. And you fuck me just right, my prince. Why are you stressed?”

“You should have gone into labor by now! I don’t understand. Pregnancies normally only go on longer when the bearer is stressed!” Vegeta sounded on the brink of tears. “I feel very inadequate that you’re still pregnant and it’s almost a full seven months.”

“Maybe the baby is just comfortable, Vegeta. It’s okay. He’s so active, there’s no way anything’s wrong. I’m fine. I’m perfect. Don’t be stressed, my prince.”

Vegeta tugged on his hair and growled. He paced around the room and Goku hoisted himself out of bed to wrap Vegeta in his arms. He tipped Vegeta’s chin up and kissed him as their tails twisted together. “Hey. I love you. It’s fine. Baby’s fine. I’m fine. Okay?”

Vegeta sighed and frowned. He said, “I’m going to go train, call for me with your chi if you go into labor, yes?”

“Of course, my prince, but I haven’t felt…” Goku trailed off, he’d been about to say something about his urge to mark that struck before he’d given birth to Veggie. “You know, ready. He’s just not ready. But soon, my prince.”

Vegeta scrutinized Goku. Bulma and Piccolo’s warnings resounded in Goku’s mind, but he just smiled and kissed Vegeta, slapped his ass, and said, “Go on. Go train. Your pacing will drive me crazy.”

Vegeta left. The past few ultrasounds had made Goku so nervous that he’d almost cried. He was so close to being able to see Veggie that he couldn’t stand the thought of the secret coming out at this late date. He wondered how big Veggie was and how much he was talking. Whether Locdat was training Veggie or whether Goku would be starting from ground zero with his son. Goku realized with horror that Veggie likely wouldn’t remember Goku. Might even be scared of Goku.

Sobs tore out of Goku as he showered. The sadness and fear he felt trebled when he heard Vegeta’s voice behind him, “Dear gods, pet, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Vegeta wrapped Goku in his arms, caressing his back, and twined their tails together. Goku’s mind raced with an answer to this completely reasonable question. He choked out, “I’m sorry, Vegeta, why are you back? I’m sorry. I’m just ready to have the baby and I feel like I’m disappointing you.”

Vegeta pulled back and held Goku’s face in his hands, searched his eyes with furrowed brow, and kissed him softly. “You could never disappoint me, pet. Never.”

Goku snorted out a laugh and said, “Except when I talk too much in bed?”

Vegeta smirked. “Not even then, _minaiya_. I only like to boss you around in bed. I think you like it too.”

Goku nodded. “I’m sorry I interrupted your training, my prince.”

“Don’t be. I just want to take care of you…Goku,” Vegeta said his name awkwardly.

“You can call me Kakarot, Vegeta.”

“I know you like when I call you Goku.”

Goku shrugged. “I like when you call me anything. I just like hearing your voice. Pet is still my favorite,” Goku said and blushed.

Vegeta kissed him deeply. “Do you want to fuck me again, pet?”

“I messed up so badly last time, Vegeta.”

“You did. You were terrible. If you can obey, I can help you. Only if you want it,” Vegeta said, stroking Goku’s prick to life under his big belly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, my prince.”

“Then be obedient. Be a good pet. Come on.” Vegeta held his hand, dried them with chi, and led Goku to the bed. Goku heard Vegeta begin to purr. “Maybe fucking me will cheer you up, pet. Maybe it will encourage our son to make his appearance.”

“I hope so. I’m ready to give birth,” Goku said, his own purr coming to life as Vegeta crawled on the bed, displaying his perfect ass for Goku. “Gods, my prince, your ass. I just want to be able to do a good job fucking you so I can look at your ass while we have sex. It’s just so sexy. You’re so sexy.”

Goku purred louder when he saw he’d made his prince blush. He bit Vegeta’s left cheek, then his right, before giving each a firm slap. Vegeta stretched like a cat and Goku palmed his cheeks and bent to lick his pucker.

“Ah! Pet…” Vegeta gasped. The last time Goku fucked Vegeta and hurt him, part of the reason he’d done so poorly was because he hadn’t had much experience receiving, so he didn’t know how to emulate anything. Now he had months of Vegeta fucking him like a god, so he had some sense of how to do a better job even without Vegeta directing him. Being inside Vegeta sounded amazing, but Goku was determined not to rush. Determined not to hurt Vegeta again.

Goku’s tongue slid over Vegeta’s bud, up and down until Vegeta quivered beneath him. He dipped inside his prince and earned a cry of pleasure. Vegeta’s hands fisted in the sheets. But after a moment, Vegeta reached back and held himself open and growled, “Stroke my cock while you rim me, pet.”

Goku obliged, but first he reached back and took some of his own wetness on his fingers. When he wrapped his slick fist around Vegeta, Vegeta hissed, “Fucking gods, Goku, yes!” Vegeta using his name like that made him think he must be doing it right. Goku tugged up and down on Vegeta’s cock and Vegeta’s hips jerked toward his hand. Vegeta’s breathing was ragged.

Goku groaned as Vegeta’s tail slinked down his spine, caressing him and twining with his tail. It untwisted after only a moment. Vegeta’s tail probed his opening, dipping inside him, and Goku gasped, “Oh gods! Vegeta!”

“Mmm…I can never resist your ass, pet. Fuck…I forgot the pleasure of a good tail fucking.”

“Can I…the next time you fuck me…can I do this?” Goku panted as Vegeta’s tail stopped being subtle and plunged into Goku deeply. Goku’s purring got louder, which Vegeta seemed to enjoy as he pushed his ass back against Goku’s purring mouth.

“Yes, pet, yes! Fuck! Oh gods, finger me, just one to start. Here,” Vegeta said and reached for something, handed Goku a bottle of lube.

Vegeta’s tail fucked Goku slowly, gently, and Goku realized that Vegeta was instructing him. Showing him. He covered his fingers and dripped more on Vegeta’s pucker before pressing his middle finger inside Vegeta slowly as he bent and licked up his cleft to the base of Vegeta’s tail. He moved his finger in and out of Vegeta, gasping at how tight his little mate was, how amazing it was going to feel on his cock, and he sucked the base of Vegeta’s tail.

Goku assumed from the noises Vegeta was making that he was enjoying the tail sucking and the fingering. Vegeta’s tail sped up, not much, but Goku followed Vegeta’s lead. Something occurred to Goku as Vegeta’s tail went deeper and found Goku’s spot. He groaned, “Vegeta, oh gods, did you…did you ever…you know?”

“Did I ever what, pet? You might have to be a bit more specific…” Vegeta gasped, “Another, add another, but gently, for fuck’s sake…”

Goku slid his ring finger alongside his middle finger and eased it into his tight little mate. Goku understood now that Vegeta wasn’t built like Goku. That he needed a lot more prep. For one thing, he was significantly more uptight in personality, and his dominance made it hard for him to let go, but also the fact that he was a seeder and smaller than Goku. Not his prick. Vegeta’s prick was delectable and larger than Goku expected on such a small man, larger than Goku’s, if not by much.

Goku whispered, “Did you ever…like…masturbate…with your tail?”

Vegeta chuckled in between panting cries as Goku pushed his fingers deeper, opening them a little to stretch Vegeta more as he went back to sucking and kissing the base of Vegeta’s tail. This was where Vegeta’s scent was most concentrated and combined with what Vegeta’s tail was up to, Goku was barely holding on. 

Vegeta groaned, “Such a naughty mind you have, pet. To even think such a thing…”

“Well…I just…you know…it seems like you might’ve had those long spaceflights—“

“I’m only teasing you, _vku-karam_ , but I never personally did. As a seeder it’s significantly less convenient to fuck myself with my tail as I would need lube. But Raditz was an absolute tail whore. Leave him unsatisfied for even a day and he’d be fucking himself with his tail constantly.”

Goku was surprised by the jealous rage that flared in his chest hearing Vegeta talk about satisfying someone else. The fact that it was Goku’s brother made Goku even angrier. Goku grinned to himself that he had killed Raditz. That he had taken Vegeta for himself. Goku had never gotten pleasure from killing before, so this was a surprising new thing.

“Settle down, Kakarot, or you’ll be unsatisfied. Why are you getting rough with me?” Vegeta growled.

Goku decided to be honest. “I’m jealous that he had you. You’re mine. He never should have had you.”

“He didn’t. Not really, not like you do. I only fucked him, I didn’t claim him.”

“And wanted him to have your baby,” Goku grumbled with venom, but eased off fingering Vegeta so hard. He hadn’t even realized how careless he was being and now Vegeta was tense again.

Vegeta shoved Goku off him and out of him, withdrew his tail, and rolled over to look up at Goku. “Have you always been upset about this? You had a wife before me. You have a son. Is it so wrong that I had a life before you, Kakarot? That I loved before you? Do you wish that I’d been alone my entire fucking life? That I was a shitty, inexperienced virgin?”

Goku’s jealousy flared even brighter now that Vegeta admitting to loving Raditz. He glared for a moment, but Vegeta snaked out from under Goku and went into the bathroom. The shower came on for a few minutes. Vegeta emerged, pulled on his training shorts, and flew off to train without another word. Goku sat in a daze, staring after him. He expected Vegeta to try to downplay his relationship with Raditz, to pretend Goku was his only love, the only time he'd ever had passion. 

Because Goku had been married and he cared for ChiChi, but he’d never had passion. He’d never longed for someone every minute they weren’t with him, like he did with Vegeta. He had never felt real sexual pleasure until Vegeta. He’d never hungered before Vegeta. So in that sense, Vegeta was Goku’s first for almost everything. Vegeta was amazing in bed and that was likely thanks to Raditz or other past lovers, but Goku still hated it.

Goku laid back on the bed, stroking himself, but found he couldn’t get into it. He wanted his mate. Goku felt restless. He pushed his ungainly body up and started dragging his jaw along their headboard. Then their door. He growled, unable to shake the image of Vegeta fucking Raditz, that big hairy galoot, out of his mind. His chest rumbled with the angry sound as he started rubbing his jaw everywhere, which made him feel less antsy.

Only once practically every surface in their bedroom and bathroom was covered in Goku’s scent did he relax a little. Still the unwanted vision of Vegeta with Goku's brother wouldn’t leave Goku. It wasn’t as though this was the first time Vegeta had spoken about Raditz, so why was Goku so much angrier now? So much more bitter? Was it because he only now realized that Vegeta was essentially Goku’s only? That he hadn’t sowed his wild oats as Vegeta had? Goku didn't think so, because he didn't want anyone else. He only wanted Vegeta. He just didn’t want to share. 

Goku dragged their blankets and pillows into a protected corner of their closet. He made a nice nest and curled around his stomach. He didn’t feel well now. More than his anger at Vegeta, he felt achey and tired. Like his back had taken several bad blows. Goku tried to get comfortable, but he couldn’t.

He got up, pulled on his gi pants, and went to find Bulma. He reached out to find her chi and his low-level jealousy blazed into a raging fire. Goku stalked out onto the balcony and flew to the GR. He hammered on the door and screamed, “You better pull your fucking pants up!” before he tried to rip it off its hinges. Unfortunately the construction of the gravity room was such that Goku couldn’t easily destroy it. His abdomen felt awful, like a big fist was squeezing the whole of his belly.

Vegeta opened the door, still in his shorts and not at all smelling of Bulma, but peering at Goku like he was a madman. “Kakarot? What are you blathering about?”

“She’s here! I know she’s here! Where is she? I’ll fucking murder her!”

Vegeta held Goku’s biceps and looked into his eyes. Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and he said, “Pet, do you feel ill? You look wan. And sweaty. Why are you going to murder the woman? She’ll help us see to the baby’s health.”

“Where is she, Vegeta? You don’t fool me!”

“Fool you with what?” Vegeta said, and he appeared flabbergasted.

Goku growled and lifted Vegeta up, smelled his crotch. There was no sign of her there. None anywhere on Vegeta. Vegeta looked enraged now too.

“Did you think I’d cheat on you just because you upset me?” Vegeta said and shoved out of Goku’s grip.

“How did _I_ upset _you_? She’s trying to steal you!”

“No, she really isn’t, pet. She’s in the core below, fixing a short circuit. I’m just training. Come in if you wish, but this jealous bullshit needs to fucking stop, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, but then his eyes went wide. “Oh, shit, pet, I think I know why you’re being so…possessive—“

“You’re always possessive with me, Vegeta! Always vukai-ing me and stuff! It’s not fair! Are you mine too? Huh? Or do you just get to own me and do whatever you want with your dick? Is that the way being _minaiyas_ works? I thought I was your mate, my prince!” Goku screamed and burst into anguished tears. He was suddenly terrified of losing Vegeta, but also so jealous he could barely stop growling. It felt like he was losing his mind.

Vegeta said in a low, calm voice, “Pet…you’re in labor, _vku-karam_. And of course I’m _tsen. Asmrul._ Yours forever, pet. Always yours. As you are mine. And I’ll take care of you. Right now labor is making you very anxious about your mate, but it’s just hormones. You’ll be fine. But look, your water’s broken. Did you not notice, my sweet pet? I’m going to tell the woman, but you can come with. I won’t touch her, yes? Come, pet, come, hold your prince’s hand.”

Goku nodded shakily. “Yeah, okay…Okay. You’re my prince? Even though I messed up again?”

“What? You didn’t mess up, pet. You’re doing fine. Let’s go tell the woman in case we need her help. Yes?”

Goku trailed behind Vegeta. He bent double when the first real contraction hit him. Now he could see that his nesting and marking were similar to what happened with Veggie. Even the thought terrified him and he looked up to see if Vegeta had somehow heard the thought. 

Vegeta only rubbed his back and spoke softly, “Oh, pet, I wish I could take your suffering on myself. My poor sweet pet. First labors are often very long.”

Goku’s worry trebled. Now there was yet another factor that might give away his secret. Bulma’s scent hit him and any urge to come clean with Vegeta disappeared. He would never let that treacherous bitch take his mate, not while there was breath in his lungs. And if hiding Veggie was the only way to keep Vegeta, so be it. He would murder Bulma on the spot if she brought it up, or if she so much as laid a hand on Vegeta.

“Oh shit, is he in labor!? It’s about damn time, Goku! What were you waiting for, a solar eclipse?”

Vegeta snarled, “Don’t tease my mate! He’s already distressed.”

“Get away from him!” Goku bit out as Bulma approached them and he bared his teeth at her. His tail wrapped tightly around Vegeta’s, which helped him feel calmer, but he still felt like he wanted to incinerate Bulma.

“Woman, he’ll be irrational all throughout labor with anyone other than me, I’ll use the phone you gave me if I need you, but will you remain available for the next twenty-four hours or so?”

“Sure, no problem. Good luck, Goku,” she said and stared at him for what he felt was too long. So he growled at her, but Vegeta stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Come along, pet, here,” Vegeta scooped Goku up and flew him back to their room. Vegeta stopped dead in the doorway off the balcony and said, “ _Vku-tseeka_ , what happened to our bedding?”

Goku groaned miserably as another contraction ripped him in half and choked out, “I made a nest. I need to go to my nest.”

“Of course, pet, of course, but where _is_ your nest?”

“Closet, oh gods, Vegeta, oh gods, it hurts!” Goku wailed.

Vegeta carried him into the closet and laid him in his nest. Goku felt better now that he was in a safe place and had his mate and everything was marked to keep others away. But a thought occurred. Goku heaved back up onto his feet. Vegeta stood too, steadying him. “Pet, love, where are you going?”

“Need to kill her. She’s human. She won’t smell my markings.”

“No, no, remember, she’s going to stay away. Everyone will stay away. I may have her bring some towels and some things from the nursery. Or I can go get them, but you need to stay in your nest. Would you rather her bring stuff? Or me go get it?”

“You have to stay. She can leave it in the bedroom—not in here. No one in here, except you, only you. You’re _mine_ ,” Goku growled, and he didn’t even recognize his own voice.

“Of course I’m yours. Always yours. I’m going to leave the closet door open so you can see me while I grab my phone from the nightstand. Okay?” Vegeta said in his low, calm voice. Even though Goku knew it wasn’t Vegeta’s normal tone, it still soothed him. Goku gave a jerky nod and watched Vegeta, but he was back in less than a second. 

He tapped a message to Bulma and showed Goku. “See, pet? Anything else you want the woman to bring? Anything else you need?”

Goku thought about giving birth to Veggie, but he just shook his head. He needed to pretend this was his first time. Goku could already feel it was progressing faster than with Veggie and that was making him anxious.

“Pet, why are you so stressed? Is this about earlier? You smell like you feel endangered. I’ll protect you from everything. I’m here. I’ll stay here. I’ll keep you and the baby safe. Just focus on getting through labor and delivery. I’ll be here.”

More familiar pain seized Goku: the horror of his pelvis opening up. Vegeta seemed startled by the ease with which Goku’s hips transformed. It was much less painful than it had been with Veggie. Goku panted through another contraction and began pacing in the closet. Vegeta asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to lay down, pet? I don’t want you to be too tired when it’s time to push.”

“No! No. I’m…this feels good. This feels correct. I…” Goku bent double again, he’d almost said that it felt better with his tail, because it did. His tail swished behind him, periodically checking in with Vegeta’s tail, coiling around it. “I’m okay…I’ll be okay, Vegeta. I feel like an animal though. Like my brain barely works.”

“Your body knows what to do, so we’ll listen to your body. But if I can help, you’ll tell me, yes?” Vegeta said, caressing Goku’s sweaty cheek.

“Yeah, of course, my prince. Of course. I just…Fuck…she’s nearby and I hate it. Stay with me until she goes away,” Goku’s voice roughened into a gravelly hiss.

“Pet…is there a reason you’re this concerned about the woman? She is very much…not my type,” Vegeta said with a snort of laughter.

“You only say that because she’s like the opposite of me. She’s smart and pretty and small and female and…and rich…and…and…and…” Goku screeched as a particularly fierce contraction bit into his pelvis.

“Oh, pet, you silly man. I have slept with women, of course, but I prefer cock on my partners, in general. I prefer partners that are larger than me. I prefer powerful partners. And no one is more powerful than you, _vku-karam_. And she’s not prettier than you either, _minaiya_. But most of all, I don’t love her, my sweet pet. I love you. You’re my mate. You’re the only one I want in my life and my bed, in my ass and on my cock. You’re all I need, pet. All I want. Don’t doubt me,” Vegeta said and kissed Goku, gripped his hips with both hands and pressed inward.

“Oh, man, Vegeta, that feels a lot better,” Goku murmured. The counter-pressure on his pelvis brought some relief.

Goku liked laboring with his mate significantly more than laboring alone, but there was no doubt it was faster than with Veggie. It didn’t feel like long before he cried out, “I need to squat, it’s time, Vegeta, it’s time!” He dropped into a squat as the first pushing contraction blasted apart his lower torso. He cried out in agony.

Vegeta helped him to balance and resettled Goku in his nest. Goku’s mind was a blur after that with the suffering of pushing and contractions until Vegeta said, “Pet, he’s almost here, pet, you’re doing so well. Another few pushes and you’ll be done.”

Goku heaved again and again until he felt the small relief of his baby’s head finally coming through. He gasped for breath, then finished delivering his baby. Vegeta wept and the baby wailed. Vegeta said, “You have to push out the afterbirth, pet, you’ve done it. You birthed our…our…our...” but Vegeta trailed off, his eyes wide as he looked at their squalling newborn.

Goku passed the placenta and the pain ceased. He opened his eyes and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta still held their fussing infant. Confusion marred Vegeta's face, his brow knit and mouth open. But Vegeta shook his head, kissed the baby, cut the cord, and incinerated the afterbirth.

He handed their newborn to Goku to nurse and said, “She’s perfect, _vku-tseeka._ Just perfect. I’m so happy. I’m so proud of you. Look at our daughter, she looks just like you.”

Horror filled Goku. Should he pretend to not understand how he'd given birth to a girl? Should he pretend he’d forgotten entirely about that whole conversation? He was so tired and he missed Veggie and he was so happy to have his baby girl. Goku kissed her head and looked up at Vegeta. He hoped Vegeta would just kiss him. Just kiss him and love him, despite this thing that probably filled Vegeta with doubt and questions.

Vegeta smiled at Goku and kissed him deeply, wrapping Goku and the baby in his arms, helping them both to lie down so Goku could rest. “Isn’t she beautiful, Vegeta?”

“She is. She’s perfect. What should we name her, pet?”

“I don’t know, I’m terrible with names.”

“Let’s think on it, pet. Let’s rest with our baby girl and we’ll decide tomorrow. It’s late,” Vegeta said. Vegeta's face was still confused, but Goku watched his little mate. He saw Vegeta push the questions out of his mind. Goku understood then just how badly Vegeta wanted a child. Badly enough that some very upsetting scenarios were likely running through his mind, but rather than mention any of them to Goku, he kept quiet.

Goku stared as Vegeta’s face completely melted looking at their daughter. She finished one side and Goku switched her, perhaps too naturally, but he was tired. Vegeta didn’t seem to notice that, at least, only bent and kissed her tiny cheek. He took her tiny little foot delicately in his hand and said, “Gods, pet, you grew such a perfect little creature. I love you. I’m so proud of you. You were so brave during labor. Do you feel okay?”

“I’m tired. Exhausted, really. And I’m sore as hell. But I’m so happy, Vegeta. I’m so happy our baby is here at last. We’re a family now, right?”

“We have been, all along, _vku-karam_. We always will be. Family isn’t always easy, or fun, and sometimes they piss us off, but we love them. We have to trust each other, pet. Please don’t doubt me. Don’t doubt my love. You’ve given me a gift today. A perfect, beautiful gift.”

“What’s the Saiyan word for gift?” Goku asked, almost slurring he was so tired.

“ _Leina_. Why?”

“Let’s call her that. Let’s name her Lay-i-na,” Goku said, yawning.

Vegeta smirked and kissed Goku deeply. “Brilliant, pet. I love it. Little Leina it is, our little gift. Our treasure.”

“You’re my gift, too, Vegeta. My treasure. Thank you for helping me today. I love you. But I’m so tired.”

Vegeta kissed him again and purred as they cuddled together, Leina asleep and eating. Goku drowsed, but his mind was filled with fear and longing for Veggie and a deep sorrow that he hadn’t told Vegeta back at the very beginning. Goku’s strategizing for life seemed significantly worse than his strategizing for battle. Even now that Vegeta had his tail back and their baby was wrapped in her fathers’ arms, bringing Veggie home seemed likely to end in disaster and heartbreak. But Goku couldn’t leave Veggie. He missed his son, even if they’d had so little time together. Goku finally drifted off, clinging to the hope, as always, that Veggie would heal Vegeta’s hurt at being kept in the dark.


	8. Hard Truths

Leina distracted Goku some from the ache in his heart for his son, from the fear that his mate would find out about his deception. Goku needed to see Veggie, but he couldn’t leave Leina. Goku knew Vegeta would happily take care of Leina, but what could Goku possibly offer as an excuse for the sudden disappearance of his chi? The conundrum of how to get around Vegeta’s notice made him annoyed at Vegeta, angry at his mate for being so attentive to Goku and Goku’s chi that Goku couldn’t even slip away to retrieve their son.

When Goku could quiet his worries and anger, their life as a family filled him with fuzzy, cozy happiness like he’d never known. But more often than not, the anxiety gnawed him so furiously that he was short-tempered and crabby. Leina was army-crawling around after only a week, chewing on everything, and was generally a very easy-going baby. She slept much better than Veggie ever had. Vegeta suggested she sleep in their bed that first week so Goku didn’t even have to get up to feed her. Yet Goku’s misery increased daily.

More time passed and Goku moved her to the little nursery Bulma helped them set up next to their bedroom. Bulma even engineered a special crib with motion sensors so when Leina began climbing out, she wouldn't be able to escape undetected. 

After a month had passed, the time Vegeta said Goku needed to let his body heal before they could have sex, and the baby was out of their bed, Goku rebuffed Vegeta’s advances. It wasn’t that Goku didn’t want Vegeta, because he did. He ached for Vegeta to be inside him, but Goku feared Vegeta seeing the truth in his eyes in that vulnerable state. He also dreaded another pregnancy keeping him away from Veggie even longer.

One afternoon when Leina was almost two months old, Goku crawled into bed to take a nap while Leina napped. He’d been up a lot the night before because Leina was getting her first tooth. Goku missed Veggie. The stress of his bad decision was wearing him down along with his strained relationship with Vegeta. Goku also missed training as a source of stress-relief, but Leina still needed fairly constant care. Vegeta offered repeatedly to take her so Goku could train more, but Goku’s general anxiety bled into leaving Leina with anyone else, even Vegeta. Vegeta’s eyes broke Goku’s heart when he refused to let his mate be alone with Leina. Still Vegeta said nothing, and respected Goku’s wishes.

Goku burrowed into bed, tears forming in his eyes with the other constant source of sadness that had come to him during labor: Veggie wouldn’t even know his own father. And Veggie really wouldn’t know Vegeta. It would add to Vegeta’s hurt.

Goku pulled the covers over his head and let himself cry. He wanted to just be happy for the birth of their daughter. He wanted to just be able to enjoy how happy Vegeta seemed, even if Goku occasionally caught Vegeta scrutinizing him, trying to puzzle out the mystery of their “first-born” daughter. But Vegeta never said a thing. And that only made Goku feel worse. Part of him hoped that Vegeta would ask why Goku gave birth to a little girl so Goku could confess about Veggie.

“Pet? _Vku-karam_? What’s wrong, _vku-tseeka_?” Vegeta asked, surprising Goku as he slipped into the bed behind Goku, wrapping Goku in his arms. Vegeta kissed the back of Goku’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” Goku asked and wished he didn’t sound so venomous.

Vegeta cringed away, removing his arms from Goku. Goku didn’t turn to look. Vegeta got back out of the bed and said, “I don’t know what I’ve done to make you so angry, Kakarot. Do you regret mating with me? I wish you’d told me before we tail-twined. I suppose…I suppose there might be a way you could rid yourself of me, as you seem to desire. But you’ll have to wait. The dragon balls won’t be ready for a while.”

“I don't regret mating with you, Vegeta. I’m not angry,” Goku whispered, still not turning to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta’s laughter was dry and bitter. “You do an excellent impression of it. Is…is this because…because Leina is female? Are you disappointed that we didn’t have a son? I’m sorry I told you firstborns were always sons, but I had never heard of a female firstborn Saiyan. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up without reason.”

“Doesn’t it bother you? You’re always staring at me and I can just feel…feel…feel that you…you hate me!”

Vegeta climbed back on the bed and touched Goku’s shoulder. He tipped Goku onto his back so Goku could no longer avoid eye-contact. Vegeta searched his eyes. “Why would you think that? Have I done anything but love you since we reconciled months and months ago? Is this…is this still your irrational jealousy of a dead man? I can’t fix it, Kakarot. I can’t un-fuck Raditz. What do you want from me? I’m trying! I’m trying to be a good mate to you, a good father to Leina, but you seem determined to…to…to find a way to blame me. But for what, I don’t even know! Since Leina’s birth, you practically cringe if I touch you. You jump when I enter the room. You barely let me hold her. What the fuck is going on, Kakarot?”

“Why do you always bring him up?!” Goku snarled, “You don’t need to constantly rub it in my face that he had you first!”

“I haven’t brought him up since the day Leina was born! I only brought him up now because you’re so fucking hostile all the time and I don’t understand! I wish you would just tell me why you’re so upset. It must’ve been something before Leina was born because you carried her much longer. And it must be bad if it caused you so much anxiety that your gestation lengthened. Why would you keep it buried if it’s upsetting you so?” Vegeta said and his eyes glazed.

“I’m not upset! I’m fine!” Goku snapped.

“Fucking hell. I…Fuck. Fine. Do you want me to stay or go?”

“Do what you want,” Goku said flatly.

Vegeta sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed. His tail slinked over to Goku’s and hesitantly wrapped around it. Goku’s tail met his eagerly, twisting tighter together. Vegeta held his face in his hands, breathing deeply and slowly. “It is torment to have my mate dislike me. Absolute fucking torture. Perhaps that's your wish. I don’t know. But when you feel like speaking to me, I would like to hear you. To hear why you resent me. I love you and I love our daughter. I…I try my best to be a good mate to you. To keep you happy. To keep you safe. But it seems I’ve failed. I don’t know how though. I can’t figure it out, Kakarot.”

Vegeta waited. Goku wanted to say anything, but he didn’t know what to say when the only words that wanted to come out of him would destroy everything. After a while, Vegeta’s tail untwined and he flew to the gravity room. Goku let himself fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Leina grew even more quickly than Veggie. She was powerful and after that day Vegeta caught Goku crying, Vegeta said nothing more about Goku’s displeasure. But he no longer allowed Goku to keep Leina from him. Vegeta took her every morning after she’d eaten and they trained together between meals. Vegeta gently encouraged Goku to join them in training, but Goku preferred to train with Piccolo and Gohan.

Gohan reluctantly forgave Goku, though he hardly said anything to Goku while they trained. Goku hadn’t introduced Leina to Gohan yet. Piccolo shook his head every day when Goku showed up, like he had discovered the nature of Goku’s secret and was disgusted. Piccolo was brutal too, and significantly more powerful than Goku expected.

Piccolo hammered him on the day Leina turned three months old. Goku’s temper flared and he ascended to super Saiyan, rocketing into Piccolo. Piccolo met it with a fanged grin and used a new move, stunning Goku with a hit to the back of his neck executed as part of the dodge. Goku slammed into the earth in a cloud of rubble.

He teetered on the edge of consciousness and Piccolo’s rumbling laughter filled him with blinding rage. Goku felt like all his problems were because of Piccolo’s snarky attitude. Goku launched after the green monster, letting his chi roar to its highest heights. Again and again, Piccolo avoided his most devastating blows, flicking aside his less powerful ones as though they were nothing. And the stupid man wouldn’t stop _laughing._

“Stand and fight, you coward!” Goku barked.

“Maybe you’re unclear on how fighting works, Goku, standing and taking hits isn’t a winning strategy. I think I’ll keep wearing you down, bit by bit, while you have a temper-tantrum. You fucking Saiyans are easier than I thought. You waste your power. You rely too heavily on it.” Piccolo chuckled more.

“I’ll show you power!” Goku roared and used IT to materialize behind Piccolo, but when he did, Piccolo’s elbow flashed so hard into Goku’s diaphragm that Goku fell to the ground, his vision clouding with black. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see.

He heard Vegeta’s voice. “That’s enough, Namek! I’ll end you if you don’t—“

Goku hit Vegeta with an uppercut, sending the smaller man flying through the air. Only after Vegeta was airborne did Goku see that Leina was on his mate’s back. Vegeta recovered mid-flight, and turned to check on Leina. The dark glare he turned on Goku made his hair stand on end.

Vegeta growled, “Don’t fucking come home tonight. Don’t fucking come home at all until you work through your bullshit, Kakarot. Beat him as you see fit, Namek. My apologies for interrupting what was perhaps a much needed ass-kicking.”

“Vegeta!” Goku cried and flew after Vegeta. He teleported to cut his mate off, to get his daughter back. Vegeta’s eyes were fire when Goku appeared in front of him.

“Out of my way! You could have injured our daughter with your fucking hatred for me. Fight me if you must, but leave _her_ out of it. Now get out of my way!”

Piccolo loomed near them. Vegeta called, never taking his eyes off Goku’s. “Namek, can you take the girl if Kakarot continues to be an asshole?”

“Sure thing, I haven’t gotten to play with her at all. I can take her now if you just want to have it out and rumble with him. Beat the truth out of him.”

Goku roared when Piccolo mentioned the truth. Vegeta’s eyes widened with horrified realization. It was like until that moment he had never considered the fact that Goku was hiding something. Like he really thought Goku hated him, not that Goku hated himself. “Shut up, Piccolo!” Goku shrieked.

Vegeta’s face fell apart. He blinked out and was back in front of Goku, but Leina was gone.

“What did you do with her, Vegeta? Where’s Leina?”

“What truth was Piccolo talking about?” Vegeta said in a terrifying, calm voice.

“Nothing, I don’t know. He’s been getting under my skin all morning. Where is _Leina_?”

Vegeta lowered himself into fighting stance, but his eyes were pure anguish. “Is this why you’ve been so suspicious of me and the woman? Have you been cheating on me? With the Namek?”

“What?!” Goku screeched, “No! What? Why would you think that?”

“Perhaps because you treat me like shit, Kakarot? Perhaps because you flinch away from my touch? Perhaps because you won’t look me in the fucking eye when I speak to you?” 

“I didn’t _cheat_ on you! I would never do that, Vegeta!”

“But you’ll fucking deck me while I’m holding our child? Fucking gods, Kakarot, what the hell has gotten into you if not the Namek? What was he talking about? Tell me the truth. The one he spoke of. Why would you hide anything from me?” Vegeta said and his eyes looked so sad that Goku wanted to hold him.

“I’m sorry I hit you, Vegeta. I was insulted that you thought I couldn’t handle Piccolo on my own.”

“Kakarot, you gave birth three months ago. You were pregnant for seven before that, it’s okay to be a little rusty, for fuck’s sake,” Vegeta said, but he stayed in position to fight, “It’s my job to protect you.”

“Screw you, Vegeta, I don’t need you to protect me!”

Vegeta looked baffled. “What does that matter? I don’t care that you’re stronger than I am, you’re my mate, I want to keep you safe. You haven’t been…well…since giving birth.”

Goku’s mouth seemed determined to keep digging himself deeper into a hole with Vegeta. “I’m _fine._ Are you just mad that I won't let you fuck me? Maybe I just want to fuck you. Huh? Plus I don’t want to get pregnant again!”

“No, I don’t want that either, and you shouldn’t be able to get pregnant. If you did, you would miscarry this soon after Leina. But it’s extremely rare for Saiyans to become fertile so soon after birth.”

“Well that explains a lot,” Goku said with a scoff. And wished immediately he could swallow the words. Snatch them out of the air before they reached Vegeta.

Vegeta’s eyebrows came together and his eyes narrowed. “What exactly does that explain, Kakarot?”

Vegeta’s chi began to spiral upward and he ascended to super Saiyan, his eyes wild and understanding spreading across his features. “What does that explain, Kakarot?! What did you do?!?” Vegeta took several heaving breaths and Goku felt Vegeta’s chi do something new and unexpected and he seemed to ascend again, his hair growing and getting wilder, his muscles bulging. “Where were you? Where were you that year? What did you do?! What did you do, Kakarot!?” Vegeta bellowed and rammed into Goku.

Goku tried to fight, but even once he ascended Vegeta was destroying him. Goku took a dizzying number of hits as Vegeta screamed over and over and over the same questions until at last he seized Goku by the throat and hissed, “What is the fucking _truth,_ Kakarot?”

Goku lifted his fingers to his forehead and teleported them. The action startled Vegeta enough that as they landed on Yardrat he dropped Goku, who crumpled after such a crazy dual beating, first by Piccolo, then by his mate. He sobbed into his hands and got to his feet.

They were outside Locdat’s house and Goku felt Veggie inside. Vegeta’s hand flew to his mouth and Goku knew his mate felt Veggie’s chi. Vegeta walked as if in a trance toward the house. He calmed his chi, dropped to his base state, and knocked on the door.

Locdat opened it and it was clear that he understood who Vegeta was immediately. “Oh, you must be Veggie’s other father?”

Vegeta’s voice was low and artificially calm, “Veggie? So it would seem. May I come in?”

Goku trailed behind Vegeta and Locdat gave him a questioning look. Locdat said, “I’m glad you’ve come at last, Goku, I expected you to visit sooner. Unfortunately now I fear Veggie likely won’t recognize you after so long away. But I’m sure he’ll grow to love you again in no time. He is ready to teleport. I tried reaching out to you for the past six months to let you know he could come home, but I couldn’t find you. Were you hiding?”

Goku’s eyes darted to Vegeta. Goku considered killing Locdat to shut him up. Goku a few times had had the sense someone was looking for him, but he’d been so paranoid since Bulma discovered his secret that he masked his chi when the searching feeling came. “Oh, uh, I…I didn’t realize it was you. Things have been…complicated.”

Vegeta dropped to his knees next to Veggie who was playing on the floor with Locdat’s own son, who was about a year older. Vegeta said softly, “Hello, Veggie, you don’t know me, because it’s taken me a very long time to find you, but you’re my son. I’m your father.”

“Goku?” Veggie said, his eyebrows shooting up.

Vegeta smiled and said, “I’m your other father, my name is Vegeta, but you can call me Papa. You’re named for me. Would you like to come to your real home? It seems you’ve been well cared for here, and we can always come back to visit, but I’ve missed you and your place is with me.”

Veggie’s eyes darted to Locdat. Locdat said, “Remember we talked about this Veggie? That once you could teleport, it would be time for you to go home?”

Tears filled Veggie’s eyes, and Goku’s heart ached. It was clear the boy was trying to be strong. Vegeta said, his voice soft and calm, “We can come visit here as often as you like, as I know it will be a big change. You have a new baby sister on Earth, where Goku, your daddy, and I live. Her name is Leina. And you have an older brother, Gohan, as well who will be very excited to meet you and train with you.”

“Train?”

“Would you like to learn to fight, Veggie? You’re a Saiyan. A Saiyan prince. And fighting is in your blood.”

Veggie swiped at the tears that escaped his eyes. He said, “I…I don’t want to go. This is my home.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. I would have come for you sooner if I could have. Could you give me a chance? Let me try to be a good Papa? If I do a bad job, you can tell me. How does that sound?”

“I…I can come visit my home? My home here, I mean. My brother and my, um…” Veggie trailed off, clearly almost calling Locdat his father.

“Of course. Perhaps…” Vegeta looked to Locdat.

“Locdat. Apologies for my poor manners,” Locdat said with a low bow.

“Perhaps Locdat would even teach your Papa to use instantaneous transmission so we wouldn’t even need Daddy to help?”

“Oh! I can do it already…Papa!” Veggie said, his eyes bright.

“Of course you can, because you’re already very strong, I can feel it. And I bet you’re smart too,” Vegeta said.

Locdat said, “Vegeta, he can use IT, but transgalactic trips might be a bit much for him.”

“How long would you need to teach me? My daughter is back on Earth, so I would need to make some arrangements, but I would very much like to learn.”

“Goku can teach you, so you wouldn’t need to come back here,” Locdat said cheerfully.

Vegeta’s eyes found Goku’s and Goku withered under his gaze. “Very well,” Vegeta said coolly. “Veggie, do you have any special things you’d like to bring with you? We’ll go to Earth just for a bit. Then you can come back here to sleep if you don’t want to stay with me until you know me better.”

Veggie turned his big dark eyes to Locdat. “Will you come get me? If I call?”

“Of course, my boy. But your Papa sounds like he’ll take very good care of you,” Locdat said and Goku saw his eyes were wet. He squatted to hug Veggie. “Go on, go get Opus, at least.”

Veggie clung to Locdat until Locdat eased the boy out of his arms. Even though he was only two, he looked closer to Gohan’s age. Veggie left the room and returned with a small stuffed creature that looked a little like a weasel. Goku stared at Vegeta, pleaded for Vegeta to look at him, but Vegeta didn’t. Veggie took Vegeta’s hand and Vegeta finally turned to Goku. Vegeta didn’t look angry, he looked…broken…like Goku had ripped his heart to shreds and pissed on them.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta,” Goku whispered.

“Take us home, Kakarot. Leina will be scared.”

Goku grabbed Veggie’s other hand and he transported them back to Earth.

Vegeta immediately swept Veggie up in his arms and flew toward Piccolo, who was introducing Leina to Gohan. Goku followed, terrified that Vegeta would take both his children away from him.

Piccolo’s eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open. “Lord of lords, Goku—what—how?” Vegeta sent a dark glare in Piccolo’s direction and Piccolo changed his tone to the more sing-song voice he used with small children, “And who is this mini-Vegeta?” 

Vegeta set Veggie on his feet, but he stayed close to Vegeta, clung to Vegeta’s leg and held his hand in a tight grip. “I’m…I’m Veggie.”

Piccolo squatted down and held out his hand. “My name’s Piccolo, Veggie. These are your siblings. This is Leina,” Piccolo said and held a droopy Leina out so Veggie could see her face. He gestured to Gohan and said, “And this is your older brother, Gohan, and he just met Leina too, so you guys are both getting a lot of new, big surprises today, huh?”

“You look like you should be scary, but you’re not scary at all,” Veggie said to Piccolo and moved to look at Leina more. He glanced shyly at Gohan and said, “Hello.”

“Hi, Veggie! I’m excited to have a brother. We can train together with Mr. Piccolo!”

“Oh? Is he your teacher?”

“Yeah, and he’s a great teacher! He’s tough though, so you have to work hard!” Gohan said with a big smile.

“Oh yes, my…um…Locdat, who I’ve lived with since I was born, he was a tough teacher as well. If you want, I can show you how to use instantaneous transmission! I need to teach my Papa so that we can go visit my…Locdat.”

Goku heard the hitch in his son’s voice when he mentioned Locdat. It never occurred to Goku that Veggie would grow attached to his foster parent. In Goku’s mind, Veggie eagerly awaited Goku’s return, only enduring Locdat’s care, not loving him as a father. Goku could see now that it was foolish, cruel even, to wish such a thing, but that had been how his mind assumed things would go. Even once he realized Veggie wouldn’t know him, he thought the only hurdle would be getting to know the boy again, not the boy’s grief over losing Locdat.

Goku said, “Well, I probably better get Leina home for her nap, so…” Four sets of eyes found Goku and the adult pairs narrowed. Gohan’s were hurt, as Vegeta’s had been, another thing Goku hadn’t counted on, but Goku had hardly spoken to Gohan since Piccolo took him away into the wilderness. Why would Gohan care that Goku had kept Veggie secret? Maybe his hurt was just that Goku not only had Leina with someone other than ChiChi, but Veggie too?

Vegeta said, his voice almost trembling, “No, Kakarot. I’m sure Piccolo can make a suitable crib here and some shade. She can rest out here. You go do whatever it is you do these days. The children will stay with me and Piccolo.”

Goku felt a flare of jealousy, but tamped it down. He needed to focus on earning Vegeta’s forgiveness rather than worry about him spending time with Piccolo. Goku said, “Hey, um, Vegeta, can we talk?”

“The time for talking may have passed, Kakarot. It certainly isn’t right now. The children have lost enough as is.”

“What does that mean?” Goku said, bewildered.

Vegeta let go of Veggie’s hand and said, “I’ll be right back, Veggie. I have to go talk to Daddy.”

Vegeta stalked toward Goku and Goku backed away in fear at the look in Vegeta’s eyes.

Once they were out of earshot, Vegeta hissed, “Where was this desire to talk every other fucking time I asked you to talk to me? Where was this desire to talk when you landed back on Earth after over a year away? I _knew_ you got pregnant on Namek, I _knew_ it. But you said nothing, so I assumed you miscarried or aborted since you were on your own. All this time. Two years, Kakarot. For two years, you have lied to my face every day. You let me suffer for the past two years. Two years you deprived me of my son and now you want to fucking _talk_? You speak angrily of Raditz as though I betrayed you when I didn’t even fucking _know_ you when I was with him. Yet you do this to me? You betray my trust? My heart? How could you keep him from me? How did you _leave_ our son? For two fucking years!”

Goku rubbed his arm and said, “That’s why I didn’t tell you! I knew you’d get all mad that I left him, but I didn’t have a choice! He couldn’t teleport but I felt Frieza coming for you, so I had to come then, right away!”

“Fine, yes, I understand that compulsion, but why didn’t you tell me right when you returned to Earth?” Vegeta asked, holding out his hands as if Goku would set the answer in them.

“I knew you’d be mad at me for leaving our son,” Goku said, and sounded whiny even to himself. The magnitude of his miscalculation was hitting him like a genki-dama. 

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. “But you thought I wouldn’t be after two fucking _years_? Do you know how happy I was that you were alive? How could you not realize that you telling me we could go see our fucking _son_ would have made me even happier than simply finding out you were alive?”

Vegeta shook and backed away from Goku. Vegeta gritted his teeth, tears filling his eyes, and he snarled, “We could have been on fucking Yardrat the past two years with our fucking son, Kakarot!” A ragged sob escaped Vegeta. “I wouldn’t have had even more of my life filled with the sorrow of barrenness. I wouldn’t have dreaded you miscarrying every fucking minute of your pregnancy, worrying for the baby, worrying for my mate’s health, and for your heart. Now I have a son who I tore away from his real family, who will likely resent me for years because of that, and his poor heart. The child, our fucking child, is terrified and broken-hearted, but trying to be brave. I told you earlier, hurt me if you must, but not our child. I didn’t even realize how much you _already_ hurt our child. How deeply. So save your fucking talk, Kakarot. The time for talking has passed.”

“Vegeta, look, I thought once I got your tail back and…and…and gave you another kid, that you’d…I dunno…forgive me? Can you? Can you forgive me?” Goku scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his mate. Goku’s claim throbbed. His tail ached.

“I don’t know, Kakarot. I have no idea if I can forgive you. My heart is shattered. My trust is ground into dust. You…I can’t believe you _managed_ to keep this to yourself,” Vegeta growled and shook his head. More tears slipped down his cheeks and he continued, “Why do you even want my forgiveness? You’ve done nothing but hate me the past three months. Is…Is _Veggie_ why you’ve been so cold with me?”

Goku looked into Vegeta’s eyes and said, “Well…I just…I just really missed him. And I really didn’t want to get pregnant again. I was only about a month out when you got me pregnant and I had the miscarriage—“

“Which we could have avoided if you’d fucking told me we had a son!” Vegeta cried, pressing a fist to his mouth.

Goku snapped. He seized Vegeta by his shoulders and shouted, “Don’t pretend like you were easy to talk to! I was scared to tell you, Vegeta! I needed you and you…you—“

“Don’t fucking blame _me_ for your lies! You were _scared_ to tell me? You fucking rejected me and didn’t tell me you were pregnant, but you act like I’ve been the problem—“

Goku bit out, “You don’t even let me _come_ when I want to come, Vegeta, so yeah, your control issues are—“

Vegeta’s bitter laughter made Goku even angrier. “Oh, yes, because being dominated in bed is something you obviously hate. Good gods, Kakarot, you love me controlling you in bed. And it’s not the same—“

Goku whined, “You didn’t even want to mate with me! You said so yourself on Namek. You said that you only did it because you thought you were gonna kill me. I had to hold onto you, Vegeta! I had to! I love you! But I knew you never really wanted me, but I thought I could make you love me—“

“By lying to me? By hiding our _son’s_ very existence? Fuck you. You don’t get to blame me for this just because I’m…abrasive. And you’re wrong. The only reason I said I wouldn’t have claimed you if I’d known you were going to survive is because it was selfish of me to claim you. It was selfish of me to bind you to me like that. I knew you already had a son. I knew you had a wife. And I ruined your life because I wanted _you_. I wanted you for myself but I knew it was unfair to you. I wanted you all along, Kakarot. Just as I wanted us to have a son all along.”

Goku set Vegeta back on his feet. He hadn’t even realized he’d picked Vegeta up, that he’d been squeezing Vegeta so hard he had finger-shaped bruises on his arms. Goku pleaded, “Vegeta…I…I’m sorry. Please…”

“You haven’t wanted to be around me or touch me the past three months. Now it will be no different except at least I know why. I know on top of hiding my son from me for two years, you blame me for your dishonesty.”

“That isn’t what I meant, Vegeta…I just…I don’t like when you’re mad at me. I can’t do this, I can’t be like this with you,” Goku said, wanting to be able to find the right words to bring Vegeta back to him.

Vegeta scoffed. “Well, you can wish yourself rid of me when the dragon balls are ready. I’m going to try to help Veggie settle in. Will you take him back to Yardrat tonight if he wishes, or should I tell him to reach out to Locdat?”

“I don’t want to take him back to Yardrat, Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, got darker, and his voice dropped even lower. “You think I do? You think I like that my own son doesn’t want to stay with me? Surely you can feel his terror though? Do you want him to resent us even more than he already will? And that poor man. You’re stealing his son—“

“What? Veggie is _ours_!” Goku snapped.

“Good gods, I am done fucking talking to you if you’re going to be so…so…callous.”

“How am I callous for wanting my own son with me after two years without him!” Goku said and his rage returned like stomach acid creeping up his throat.

“Fucking gods, put yourself in the boy’s shoes. Or Locdat’s. I’m done talking to you. Will you take us or not?”

“What about Leina?”

“The woman will watch her for a few minutes, I’m sure, if not, you can drop me and Veggie on Yardrat and come back to Leina and I’ll stay with Veggie.”

“You…you’re going to stay overnight?” Goku said, bewildered.

“What do you care? It will save you the trouble of fucking rejecting me again. I’ll make sure Leina’s cared for before we go, so you don’t have to worry about her,” Vegeta said and scrubbed a hand over his face, his eyes still red and raw looking.

“I’m really sorry, Vegeta…” Goku said and reached out to hold his mate.

Vegeta flinched away. “Don’t fucking touch me right now.”

“But…what…”

“Like I said, you’ll have to wait for the dragon balls, but then you can free yourself as you’ve so obviously wished for months.”

“I don’t—“

“Get us tonight at seven, Kakarot, that’s when Locdat said Veggie usually starts getting ready for bed.”

Vegeta spun on his heel and returned to Veggie. Vegeta squatted down next to Piccolo. Piccolo and Gohan were teaching Veggie to play rock-paper-scissors. Goku heard Veggie and Gohan laugh together and his heart twisted.

Goku tried to join them, but the glare he received from Gohan and Vegeta hurt too much. Piccolo looked bewildered, as if he hadn’t known all along that Goku was hiding something. Goku fled to the gravity room, hoping training would at least take his mind off the despair that settled into his bones like cancer.

Goku trained at the highest gravity possible, all the bots on their most punishing settings, and still he felt fear crawling under his skin like ants. The core malfunction alarm went off and Goku growled as the gravity dropped to Earth levels. The door opened as he finished turning off the bots. Bulma walked in wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top.

Goku’s eyes narrowed. Dressed like that, Bulma’s curves were very appealing. So much of her smooth, creamy skin showed. Her vivid turquoise hair was glossy and soft looking. When her blue eyes met his she said, “Oh, hey, Goku! I didn’t expect to find you in here! Where’s Vegeta? He’s normally the one messing everything up.”

Goku saw her plan then. Goku wondered if she never fully repaired anything so she could keep flaunting herself in front of Vegeta every day. But Vegeta told Goku that they would die without each other once they tail-twined. Goku didn’t know if that meant Vegeta couldn’t cheat, or only that he couldn’t be physically separated from Goku. Goku considered killing Bulma as a solution to the problem, but he liked Bulma, mostly, when she wasn’t trying to steal his mate.

His voice was flat when he finally answered, “He’s not here right now. You don’t need to concern yourself with him.”

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and headed for the stairs to the core. She said, “Uh, okay…you’re being weird. Is something the matter? Are you hungry? My mom said she didn’t see you for lunch today. You or Vegeta, which is weird. Did you guys have a fight or something? He looks terrible lately. I caught him crying the other day. I’m glad he didn’t kill me he was so angry that I saw.”

“What? Why did you see him crying? When?” Goku said, trying to keep his voice level.

“I don’t know, last week sometime. He just looks sad. Tired. Is Leina not sleeping?” Bulma asked and tied her hair back as she bent over something in the core. Goku’s blood boiled. He could see her panties when she did that. The little blue temptress.

Goku growled, “She’s a good sleeper. Why was he crying?”

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t even admit that he had been crying, so he certainly didn’t tell me why. I assumed things between you two were bad because I never see you together anymore and you two were all over each other while you were pregnant.”

Goku thought maybe it would be better if Bulma didn’t know that Goku was onto her wiles. Then he could maintain the upper hand and keep an eye on her attempts to seduce Vegeta. Vegeta mentioned the dragon balls being able to undo their bond several times. Goku couldn’t allow that to happen. He said, “Hey…Bulma…where do you keep the dragon ball radar?”

“Oh, crap, that reminds me. Piccolo still has it from when he gathered the dragon balls for you to get Vegeta’s tail back.”

“Piccolo has it!?” Goku almost screeched.

“Well, yeah. It’s not like it’s any use right now.”

Goku’s heart thumped and slapped against his ribs. What if Piccolo was after Vegeta too. Goku had never been able to shake the way Piccolo had talked about Goku when he beat Vegeta nearly to death, so he feared that Piccolo did like men, though it had never occurred to Goku before that Piccolo liked anyone like _that_. What if even now Piccolo was trying to steal Vegeta away? There were threats everywhere to Goku keeping his mate. 

“Goku? Are you okay? You’re growling and you’re kinda making it hard to work with your chi smacking me around like that.”

“Stay away from Vegeta. When Piccolo brings you the dragon radar, I want it.”

“Are you going to wish your son here so you can finally tell Vegeta about him?” Bulma said.

“Shut up!” Goku snarled.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, you asshole! It’s not my fault you kept it from Vegeta! You can’t just abandon your son forever. Vegeta’s going to be so upset when he finds out, Son, and the longer you wait, the worse it’s going to be. You should just—“

“Shut _up_!” Goku roared and grabbed Bulma by the throat.

Her blue eyes were huge as they stared down at Goku in confusion and terror. Goku had never seen Bulma afraid, not like this. It scared him that he’d caused that in his best friend. But he knew she was going to steal Vegeta from him. “Goku, set me down right this instant,” Bulma gasped.

Goku did and said, “Sorry. Vegeta knows. Piccolo ruined everything. Veggie’s here. On Earth. For now. Stay away from Vegeta, Bulma. I mean it.”

“Fuck you, Goku. I don’t know what your problem is, but you live in my godsdamned house, you eat my fucking food, and you wreck up my gravity room. Why do you care if I talk to Vegeta? He’s the one who has ideas for improvements to the GR and he uses it way more than you. He _breaks_ it way more than you. I’m not going to play telephone and relay messages to him just because you’re having another hormonal meltdown. Get out of here or I won’t fix it. Asshole.”

Goku stormed out of the core room and out of the GR. He returned to where Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Veggie were doing some light training. Goku saw that Piccolo had made Leina a very nice outdoor crib with a big sun tent around it. She was sound asleep, humped up on her belly with her butt in the air. Goku suppressed his chi and just watched.

Veggie was clearly beginning to teach Gohan how to use IT. Vegeta and Piccolo were listening nearby, both men with their arms tightly crossed. Goku couldn’t hear them from his hidden perch, but he could see well. Vegeta smirked at something Piccolo said and they laughed together.

Goku’s blood roared in his ears as he watched. Was Piccolo flirting with Vegeta too? Was everyone after Goku’s mate? Had they all just been waiting for Goku to mess up? Goku thought he’d had friends, but maybe they’d all just been vultures from the beginning, circling and waiting for Vegeta to be left unguarded.

Piccolo punched Vegeta in the shoulder after Vegeta said something with another sexy smirk. Vegeta chuckled. Piccolo struck Vegeta and he only _chuckled_. That green bastard _was_ flirting. Goku was beset on all sides by mate-thieves. He needed the dragon radar so he could destroy the dragon balls. Goku would never let Vegeta undo their tail-twining. Goku needed time to win his mate back. He needed to make sure that Piccolo and Bulma didn’t lure Vegeta away from Goku while Vegeta was still angry about Veggie.

But realization dawned on Goku. There was an easier way to destroy the dragon balls. It was right in front of him. And it was _flirting_ with Goku’s mate. Goku’s chest rumbled with a growling purr when he realized how easy it would be to eradicate the dragon balls. He only needed to get Piccolo alone. 


	9. The Bond

Goku's belief that it would be easy to isolate Piccolo turned out to be a gross miscalculation. Gohan never left his master’s side. They camped in the wilderness all over the world in different climates when they weren’t training near Capsule Corp.Piccolo also seemed to have some sense that Goku harbored ill will toward him. When they trained now, Piccolo had a dangerous glint in his eye. Goku’s focus had to be pristine for Piccolo not to get the upper hand.

Vegeta never protested now when Piccolo whaled on Goku. And Piccolo did. It drove Goku crazy how often the cagey, sneaky Namek got the best of him these days. Piccolo’s villainous smirk anytime he landed a good hit or dodged something of Goku’s pissed Goku off to no end.

Vegeta trained Veggie and Leina, sometimes Gohan, when Gohan wasn’t helping Piccolo smack Goku around. Gohan’s blows delighted Goku, at least. He was proud of how strong his son had gotten in his training with Piccolo. Vegeta occasionally trained with Piccolo too, but aside from their transportation to and from Yardrat every day, Vegeta only spoke to Goku about child-rearing logistics. Vegeta stayed on Yardrat every night with Veggie and Goku knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta could teleport on his own.

As if sensing her Papa’s displeasure, Leina weaned herself the day of Veggie’s return. Goku wasn’t much for nursing, so it wasn’t that he minded no longer being a dairy cow, but his daughter hardly interacted with him at all anymore.

It was like everyone in Goku’s life was angry about Veggie. Bulma avoided him. Piccolo’s glare was permanent. Krillin and the others never came around anyway after Goku left ChiChi. Gohan’s attitude was cool with Goku, even though he enjoyed spending time with his siblings. Goku, for the first time in his life, was desperately unhappy.

Even in his postpartum misery after Leina, Goku had moments of happiness and hope because he was sure introducing Veggie to Vegeta would please Vegeta. Goku watched Vegeta now as he played with the children. Veggie and Gohan were teleporting all around as Vegeta tossed Leina in the air and she squealed with delight as her brothers appeared out of nothing to catch her. Vegeta did look happy, which only upset Goku more: he wanted Vegeta to need him, to be unhappy without him.

As if Vegeta heard his thoughts, his eyes cut to Goku. His eyes fell and a frown pulled down the corners of Vegeta’s mouth. Goku tried to put all his love for Vegeta in his eyes, tried to make Vegeta see that Goku was lost without him. But Vegeta didn’t meet Goku’s gaze again. Veggie wrapped around his neck in a hug and Vegeta’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, but he kissed the boy’s temple. The smile broadened when Vegeta looked up as Veggie disappeared. Goku followed Vegeta's line of sight and found Piccolo.

Goku eyeballed Piccolo who was meditating nearby. Goku moseyed over to the giant Namek and said, as casually as he could manage, “You want to go do some real training? We’ll have to go farther away from the kids. Vegeta looks like he has everything under control.”

Time to destroy the dragon balls was running out. And that green bastard refused to give Goku the dragon radar. His dark, merciless gaze was suspicious every time Goku asked. Piccolo sealed his own fate. If he wouldn’t let Goku destroy the dragon balls themselves, he had only one choice left to him. He wouldn't forsake his bond with Vegeta. He just needed time.

Piccolo’s eyes opened slowly. He assessed Goku. Goku felt like Piccolo could see and hear all his thoughts. One of Piccolo’s nostrils flared and his lip twitched up in a sneer. “Yeah, sure, Goku. Why not? Where would you like to have your ass kicked?”

Goku’s teeth ground. He tried to keep his face jovial. He held out his hand and said, “I can just take us somewhere. It’s faster this way. I’m itching to fight.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are,” Piccolo said and Goku didn’t know what to make of Piccolo’s eyes crawling up and down his whole body. Did Piccolo want to fuck _Goku_? Piccolo was so damn hard to read. His big hand engulfed Goku’s and they disappeared. At the last minute, Goku heard Vegeta say something, but Goku didn’t care. This wouldn’t take long.

Goku took them to the opposite side of the planet, high in the mountains, so Gohan and Vegeta wouldn’t be able to feel what was happening. The wind whipped Piccolo’s cape around and he smirked at Goku. As he bent his legs and brought his hands up, ready to fight, he growled, “You think this will solve your fucking problems? You’re such an idiot, Goku. It’s tiresome.”

“What? I don’t know what you mean,” Goku said, trying to sound innocent.

“You’ve been trying to get me alone since Veggie got back, I assume to murder me, but I have no fucking clue what your logic is there. Just vengeance because I outed your secret? Gods, Goku, I thought worse case scenario you had a little fling or gave Vegeta an STD. The hidden kid blew me away. What the _fuck_ were you thinking keeping that from him? You know about Vegeta’s ego, right? Egos don’t like being tricked.”

Goku hissed, “I didn’t _trick_ him. You _tricked_ him!”

Piccolo’s head tipped off at an angle. “I tricked him? How? I hardly spoke to Vegeta before all this. Vegeta’s a fucking cunt most of the time. Though much more tolerable since he broke it off with you.”

“Don’t call him that! And we are _not_ broken up, so don’t get any ideas, you _thief_!” Goku snarled and ascended to super Saiyan.

A huge, fanged grin split across Piccolo’s face. He chortled and purred, “Ooooh, is that what this is about? You think I want to fuck him? Is that why you want to kill me? What if I already _have_ fucked him?”

“No!” Goku screeched and launched into Piccolo, except Piccolo wasn’t where he expected him to be. A foot slammed into the back of Goku’s head and he hurtled into a granite outcropping. It knocked the wind out of him.

“Oh, yeah. Gods, that man. Vegeta’s ass is just so fucking tight. I don’t know how you ever let that get away, Goku. And the way he moans for me, it’s like you never pleasured him properly at all. But maybe he just needs a real cock to enjoy himself,” Piccolo said, a rumbling chuckle carrying on the wind as Piccolo cupped his crotch in his hand, moving it up and down in a lewd motion.

Goku gasped for breath as he looked up at Piccolo. “He would never do that!”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you out here trying to murder me? If you’re so sure he wouldn’t fuck me, why are you trying to eliminate me?”

“That’s not why I want to murder you!” Goku barked and flew at Piccolo. 

They exchanged blows for a long time, and still Goku couldn’t smack the stupid, taunting leer off Piccolo’s face. “He said you’ve never topped him, not really. That’s why he really came to me, he thought I could really _fuck_ him, you know? Because that's what he needed. He just needed to get fucked right into the ground.”

“I don’t believe you! You stupid asshole!” Goku launched a huge chi assault, but Piccolo flicked them away like Goku was no stronger than Krillin. “I’m only murdering you so he can’t use the dragon balls to break our bond.”

“I mean, bond or no, he loves taking my cock. Loves sucking it too. He wants it every day. He says you haven’t touched him in months. So he was…pent up. The man’s got stamina, no wonder you’ve been pregnant so many times.”

Goku went blind. He didn’t know what was happening to him or to Piccolo. He hurtled at the green bastard, pummeling him. Goku laughed, but it was a foreign sound, not a happy sound. It felt like something broke inside Goku’s soul. He couldn’t shake the image of Piccolo gripping Vegeta’s tail as he rammed his undoubtedly large, green dick inside Vegeta. It was unbearable to contemplate. The wind suddenly sounded like Vegeta moaning with ecstasy.

At least Goku was finally getting in some good hits. Piccolo’s nose bled and Goku almost blasted Piccolo's arm clean off, but at the last minute the bastard dodged, so he only got a deep gash in his shoulder. The smell of blood made Goku feel better. Piccolo’s smirk persisted, though, and Goku was determined to knock it off the thief’s face.

“So which is it, Goku? If you know he wouldn’t fuck me, why are you so angry with me? Why do you want to destroy me?”

“I told you, I just want to get rid of the dragon balls!”

“So you’d force him to stay bonded to you after you betrayed him? When you lied to him? When you were cruel to him after Leina’s birth just because _you_ fucked up?”

“I’m not _forcing_ anything! Vegeta chose to tail-twine with me! He’s _my_ mate. I’m _his_. You can’t have him!”

Piccolo took advantage of Goku’s distress and went for the solar-plexus blow that Goku now thought of as Piccolo’s signature move. Goku struggled to breathe, struggled not to vomit, but Piccolo’s merciless cruelty showed again as he dropped his elbow on Goku’s left kidney when he bent double from pain.

Goku couldn’t even scream he had so little breath. How was Piccolo beating him? Goku was orders of magnitude stronger than Piccolo. The indignity of it force Goku to ascend to super Saiyan. Piccolo gave him no respite, rattling Goku’s teeth with a knee to the jaw.

Goku recovered now that he’d transformed and started to get the upper hand again. Piccolo gasped out, blocking furiously, but taking damage, “Does he ever beg for your cock, Goku? Does he ever stick that perky ass in the air and just beg you to rail him?”

Goku faltered at the image and missed, opening himself up to counterattack. “Godsdamnit! Stop talking so much! You’re lying!”

Piccolo’s eyes glittered as Goku got him on the retreat again, backing him into a cliff-face with punches. “Oh yeah, and now that you wished his tail back, it’s like a little handle, you know, so when he bucks and screams, I can stay steady, keep on pounding him until he practically gives himself a pearl necklace he comes so hard. Watching his pink pucker grip my cock is my favorite part, though,” Piccolo said and kneed Goku right in the crotch, when he froze in horror that Piccolo had touched Vegeta’s tail.

Goku realized his mistake too late, because it wasn’t the nauseating pain in his balls that stunned him into defeat. It was Piccolo’s impossibly strong hand wrapping around the base of Goku’s tail. Goku was paralyzed not just by the agony, but by the fear that if he moved at all, Piccolo would rip it off, just like he’d ripped off Gohan’s. 

“Yeah, just like this. You wanna spin around and take my cock too, Goku?” Piccolo panted in his ear. He pressed his other hand against Goku’s belly, slid it down, and hovered over Goku’s confusingly half-hard dick. Piccolo didn’t touch him, only chuckled softly in his ear. “So? You want me to ride you too, Goku? Huh? Since you’re not getting any from Vegeta anytime soon.”

Goku tried to move, but every single thing made fire tear through his body, out to the very tip of his tail. It didn’t feel this way when Vegeta touched his tail, even when he held it like Piccolo was.

“Let go! You’re cheating!”

Piccolo guffawed and gave his tail an excruciating little yank. “All’s fair in love and war, Goku. You fucking idiot. Did you really think you’d beat me? You didn’t bring half your brain to this fight. You thought you’d kill me so easily?”

Vegeta materialized near them and hissed, “Let him go, Namek! What the fuck are you two doing?”

“You want to have a go, too, Vegeta? I think with as stupid as your mate is being, I can probably rock you both. In either way you prefer,” Piccolo said and Goku screeched as Piccolo tugged in a suggestive manner on Goku’s tail.

“What the fuck, Kakarot? Why did you bring him all the way here? I can’t keep you and the children safe if you keep insisting on making the most baffling decisions. Namek, why are you holding my mate’s tail? You know that’s tantamount to rape in Saiyan culture,” Vegeta said in a strangely calm voice.

Goku yelped as Piccolo squeezed tighter. He shouted, “How could you do this to me, Vegeta?! I’m sorry about Veggie! I’m sorry I messed up so bad, okay? But please…please don’t keep doing it!” Goku never cried. He never cried. But his cheeks were wet.

Vegeta’s features scrunched together in bewilderment. He shook his head. “Do what, Kakarot? What are you blathering about me doing?”

Piccolo made a strange noise behind Goku, almost a scoff, but Goku didn’t dare turn around for fear Piccolo hurt his tail more. The pain was crippling. He choked out, “Letting Piccolo fuck you! You don’t even let me!”

Vegeta’s eyebrows almost hit his hair. “You think that I cheated on you? With Piccolo? And that I would let him _top_ me?”

Piccolo leaned forward and whispered, his lips almost touching Goku’s ear. “Well, who do you believe, Goku? Do you think he’d come clean? Do you think he’d tell you if he was letting me slide my prick in his ass? Let me grip those sexy hips and just give it to him? I let him fuck me too. His dick is great. It fits me perfectly.”

“Godsdamnit, Namek, what nonsense are you whispering to him?” Vegeta snarled. Goku stared into his eyes. Vegeta looked genuinely perplexed.

“He says he fucks you! That you fuck him too!” Goku squeaked as Piccolo wrapped his other hand around Goku’s tail.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. His nostrils flared and his lip twitched as he gritted his teeth. “You—the man who kept my fucking son from me for two years—you dare to accuse _me_ of dishonoring our mating bond? Of sullying myself with the Namek? You believe him instead of seeing his words for the poison they are? He’s fucking with you, Kakarot. Haven’t you learned that’s how he outdoes us? He did it to me when we were separated. He’s doing it to you now. Though I’ll be damned if I know why you’re out here with him in the first place. Gohan has Leina and Veggie, but he’s not old enough to manage two full-blooded Saiyan children for long.”

Goku hated that Vegeta looked angry at him when he was only trying to salvage their relationship. “Let go of me, Piccolo!” Goku said.

“Answer me, Kakarot! Did you believe him?”

Piccolo said, “He brought me here to murder me so you couldn’t use the dragon balls to undo the mating bond. So there’s that too, while we’re airing our trust issues.”

Vegeta recoiled. His eyes burned into Goku’s. “So…you think I’d undo a sacred bond between mates? But that I’d start fucking someone else first? That’s what you think of me? And you thought I’d be so angry at you for coming to help fight Frieza, that you just didn’t bother to tell me about our son. And then…Fuck it. Fuck this. Kakarot, be my guest if _you_ want to undo the bond. Do whatever the fuck _you_ feel is right. I can’t even believe this. Leave the Namek alone, good gods, he’s fucked us both up enough times that I would think you’d have learned by now that he’s an expert manipulator. I’ve mastered IT, so you no longer need to transport me and Veggie. Can you handle Leina at night, or shall I speak to the woman?”

“I can take her, Vegeta. Gohan has a room at my cabin, I’ll just make her a cage like you have.”

“As you wish, it seems you’re at least capable of keeping your head on straight. Are you going to hurt him more? Because I can’t allow that. Do you and I need to have it out?” Vegeta asked and gestured dismissively at Goku.

“Nah, I’m good. That was fun though. Can I catch a ride back to Capsule Corp? I promised Gohan I’d work with him more today,” Piccolo said and shoved Goku away from his body, releasing his tail.

Vegeta looked at Goku, shaking his head sadly. “Of course,” he said. Piccolo put a hand on Vegeta’s bare shoulder. Goku cringed at the sight, but they were gone.

Goku flew home rather than IT. He needed time to think. Goku could see Vegeta’s point about Piccolo trying to distract him. There was no way Piccolo could have beat him without playing dirty like that. Piccolo always seemed to play dirty, though. Even if Vegeta hadn’t slept with Piccolo, Goku felt certain that Piccolo _wanted_ to sleep with Vegeta. Goku needed to get Vegeta back in his bed.

* * *

It turned out to be more problematic than Goku imagined. Now that Vegeta was using IT like he’d been born doing it, Goku rarely saw his mate. Goku wondered if Vegeta was as miserable as he was. His claim was a festering mess that burned and oozed. His tail ached and looked a little mangy, he thought. He hoped Vegeta’s wasn’t hurting.

Goku also still feared the dragon balls. They were ready and every day that passed, Goku risked Vegeta gathering them tobreak their bond. Goku knew he'd screwed everything up, but he loved Vegeta with all his heart. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Have more children together. Be together. Goku still thought if he could ignore Piccolo’s words he could easily dispose of the Namek, but Goku couldn’t find his chi. Ever.

Goku sparred with Gohan one day and, trying to be nonchalant even though he was panicking about the dragon balls, since Piccolo had the radar too, said, “Haven’t seen Piccolo around much. What’s he been up to?”

“Hiding from you until you get your weird stuff with Vegeta figured out.”

“What? Why’s, uh, ha, why’s he, um, hiding?” Goku said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Piccolo’s my mentor, Dad, he told me why he was going away. I can’t believe you tried to kill him. That you seriously thought he’d try to take Vegeta from you. Who would try to take Vegeta? I mean, he’s gotten a lot better since Leina was born, but in general, it’s not like he’s a catch,” Gohan said, “Come on, fight! The androids are going to be here soon and you keep wasting all this time on dumb stuff!”

Goku growled at his first born, “Don’t you say anything like that about Vegeta again, you hear me?”

Gohan sighed. “I sure wish you’d go back to normal.”

Goku didn’t say anything else to Gohan. They trained a while longer, but then Gohan begged off, saying he had homework. Goku searched out Vegeta’s chi, but Vegeta was too quick. He was gone before Goku could get a hand on him. How could Goku ever make amends if his mate wouldn’t talk to him?

Vegeta’s wraithlike existence also meant Goku never got to see his children. He knew from chi that they had stopped going to Yardrat every night, so Vegeta was sleeping somewhere at Capsule Corp. He mostly trained with both children in the GR. Leina’s chi was crazy powerful for her age. Both children treated Goku like a stranger. Goku had had enough of it though. So he decided the time had come for an ambush.

Goku knew Vegeta went to the gravity room after the kids were asleep sometimes. Bulma put in a special monitor and Vegeta had a little loft that he slept in there. Goku waited for Vegeta to be distracted by putting the children to bed, then he suppressed his chi entirely and slipped into the GR, settling in a dim corner of the loft. Vegeta had trained all day, there was no way he’d put in more time. He might eat, but then he’d come here and sleep until dawn. Goku knew his patterns, even if Vegeta’s sixth sense for Goku had kept him skipping one step ahead of him.

Goku’s excitement turned to dark anger as another tiny, pathetic chi accompanied Vegeta’s as he returned to the GR. The door below opened and Goku heard them. “I don’t know where he’s gone off to, I’m just glad he isn’t currently chasing me around. I don’t know what to do about him.”

“I’m sorry, Vegeta. I just can’t believe he did this. It’s not like him. And it’s not like him to do what he did with Piccolo.”

“Fucking Piccolo, fanning his paranoid flames. I still can’t believe Goku’s cheek, accusing me of cheating. Which is why I’m wary of doing you the favor you asked, woman. I understand your reasoning, and if not for his current insanity, I would oblige you, but he’s impossible right now. I think keeping Veggie a secret did a number on him. He’s like Raskolnikov.”

Goku didn’t know who that was, but he didn’t like that Bulma had asked for some kind of “favor.” He kept his ears pricked as they began working on something in the core. “It’s not as if you even _could_ cheat on him, Vegeta, you’re not together.”

“I know that, my poor fucking _tail_ knows that, but I don’t think my poor fucking _Kakarot_ knows that.”

Goku stifled a scream of distress. Vegeta viewed them as broken up? Did that mean he _had_ slept with Piccolo and just hadn’t considered it infidelity?

“I mean, if you guys _are_ broken up, what does it matter how he feels about anything you do?” Bulma said.

“You know how fragile he is right now. And…I…I’m not…I don’t _want_ to be away from him. I still love him, despite his idiotic choices. One doesn’t love Kakarot without accepting a baseline amount of idiocy. The dragon balls are ready. He’ll undo our tail twining—his tail must be as bald and scabby as mine by now—and then I’ll consider. I guess. But only…clinically. I’m sorry. I know you hoped for a different outcome when he and I were first on the outs, but I…no. No.”

“If it’s clinical, then just give me a sample now so I can get going. I’m old, Vegeta. I know you don’t understand, because you’re Saiyan, you age like a Saiyan, but I’m old. Plus, you said that you're running out of time too, and if you won’t let me at least try to cure you, then you might as well let me do this.”

“You’d do it alone?”

“Yeah, after watching you two morons, I’d _rather_ do it alone.”

Vegeta blew an audible breath out and growled, “Fuck it. Fine. Is the kit still in the fridge?”

Bulma squealed with delight. What the hell were they talking about? What on Earth could Vegeta give Bulma that was clinical? He was a warrior. Not a doctor. Not a scientist. Weird. Goku had to admit that it didn’t sound like they were having an affair, even if Vegeta did view them as no longer together. And what had he said about his tail? Bald and scabby? Goku looked at his own. It wasn’t as sleek and soft as it normally was, but it was still completely covered in fur, a little thinner, maybe a little coarse, but not bald by any stretch. Certainly not scabby. His poor prince.

Goku thought back to the last time he’d seen Vegeta. He hadn’t even looked at his tail. It had only been seconds when Vegeta handed off Leina and Veggie at Goku’s request. It had been over a week earlier. The fight with Piccolo was the last time Goku had really seen Vegeta and Vegeta’s tail…well…come to think of it, Goku hadn’t seen his tail. It had been hidden.

“Are you going to go do it now? No pressure, but honestly the timing would be perfect. I’ll have this recalibrated in fifteen minutes. Please, Vegeta?”

Vegeta gave a little snort of laughter. “Did you deliberately fuck it up so you could corner me?”

“Maybe I did, you stubborn asshole,” Bulma said, “But I fix plenty of shit that is _not_ my fault. Go on.”

“Isn’t this a strange arrangement, woman?”

“Maybe, but I don’t care. I want the best.”

Vegeta chuckled and Goku heard him go into the kitchenette. The fridge opened and closed. Goku couldn’t hear anything else, though Vegeta’s chi did strange things, but it was nowhere near Bulma’s, so Goku decided to sit tight. It sounded like Bulma would be leaving in a few minutes anyway. Goku strained his ears to hear what Vegeta was up to, but then the high whine of a drill filled the air.

When the drill stopped, Bulma said, “Wow. Jeez.”

“Will that work?” Vegeta asked.

“Uh, yeah. Definitely. I…thank you. Seriously. This means a lot to me.”

Vegeta snorted. “Thank my pride. Hard to turn down a request like that. You were very persuasive.”

Goku growled softly when he heard the distinct sound of a kiss. “Who knew what a softie you are, underneath all your bluster?”

“Hopefully no one else, for fuck’s sake. Get out of here, I know you’re eager to get your little project started.”

Bulma’s laughter dissolved as she left the GR. Goku’s heart almost cramped he was so scared of how Vegeta would respond to what he had in mind. He just needed a few minutes to talk to his prince. Vegeta came into view, clicked on the monitor in the loft. He stripped and Goku had to cover his mouth to stifle a moan when he saw Vegeta was half-hard. He missed seeing Vegeta’s body. But he wasn’t kidding about his tail, it was a mess.

Vegeta showered in the tiny cubicle shower, brushed his teeth, and climbed onto the bed. He flopped onto his back, and Goku saw up close why Vegeta was hiding his tail. It was awful. It was hairless and riddled with sores. Vegeta covered his face with both hands and his whole body shook. Vegeta was crying. Alone. In his little loft with its tiny bed, barely wide enough for Vegeta’s broad shoulders.

Goku moved silently, but struck fast. He pinned both Vegeta’s hands to the bed so he couldn’t IT.

“The _fuck_ , Kakarot!?” Vegeta hissed, turning his face away, obviously trying to hide his tears.

Goku bent and kissed him softly. Not an aggressive kiss or even a seductive kiss. Just a kiss because Goku couldn’t stand one more minute without kissing his little mate. “Please forgive me, Vegeta,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I know I’ve been an idiot. I’ll do better. I’ll be a better mate. Please. I can’t keep living without you. I miss you so much. And I miss the kids. I want us to be a family. Please?”

"I don't need your pity, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, his eyes avoiding Goku’s.

“But I need yours. Please take pity on me, my prince. Take pity and remember that I am kind of an idiot. I try not to be. I…I just got scared. The year away from you was so hard, and I knew I couldn’t survive without you until Veggie was old enough to IT. I…I meant to tell you so we could go, but then…then everything went wrong because I messed up telling my friends. But I need you, Vegeta. I’ve always needed you. Ever since I smelled you that first day. That was the happiest and the saddest day of my life. I found you and I lost you. It was terrible. And it kept happening, so by the time I got back on Earth, I vowed I wouldn’t let it happen again, but then I did. I kept doing it. Please, I’ll do better this time. No more secrets.”

“Kakarot, no, I think…I think it’s too late for any of that. You don’t really want me back. Trust me,” Vegeta said and fought more earnestly to break Goku’s grip.

Goku straddled Vegeta, kissed him again, and hoped. He hoped Vegeta would need Goku’s body at least and Goku could lure Vegeta’s affections back over time. Vegeta could fall back in love with Goku. Goku had to believe that or he would die. He rocked his hips gently, kissing Vegeta more. Vegeta stopped fighting.

The kiss had only been their lips playing gently before, but now Goku tentatively slipped his tongue inside Vegeta’s mouth. Goku moaned helplessly. Vegeta’s taste was heaven anytime, but especially after their painful separation. Vegeta froze. Goku knew that Vegeta was skittish with him, but Vegeta’s body didn’t lie. Vegeta wanted him. Badly. Pre-cum beaded on his tip.

“Please, my prince,” Goku whispered and dove back in, twined his tongue with Vegeta’s. He skimmed it along the lower edge of Vegeta’s top teeth. Vegeta’s tongue curled hesitantly into Goku’s mouth. Goku let go of Vegeta’s hands to caress his face. He prayed to all the gods that Vegeta would stay with him. That they could be together again.

Vegeta’s hands glided over Goku’s back, tugging his gi top out from his pants. The touch of Vegeta’s hands on Goku’s flesh felt amazing after so long. They wandered lazily up and down Goku’s back, touring the furrows between his muscles, trailing along the ridges, until he hitched the shirt up farther and broke their kiss to pull it off completely. 

Vegeta held Goku's hips and ground their cocks together. Goku wanted his pants off now, but he also didn’t want to do anything that might stop the momentum so he would have to wait until Vegeta took them off. Vegeta’s hands slid under the waistband and gripped Goku’s ass, a little groan escaping Goku at the firmer touch, at the hope that bloomed in his heart.

Vegeta broke their languid kiss and searched Goku’s eyes. He brushed Goku’s hair off his brow and kissed the tip of his nose. Goku relished these tender moments with Vegeta, when Vegeta was completely unguarded, his love blazing bright enough to cover his sometimes hostile exterior. The back of Vegeta’s fingertips ran down the side of Goku’s face after he'd cleared the mess of hair away.

“Why are you here, Kakarot?” Vegeta said and his eyes held Goku’s mercilessly.

“To apologize,” Goku whispered and kissed Vegeta more, reached between their bodies and stroked Vegeta's cock. Vegeta gasped.

“That is not apologizing, pet,” Vegeta breathed. Hearing Vegeta call him “pet” gave Goku a surge of confidence.

Goku shimmied out of his pants. He rolled his hips against Vegeta as he held their dicks together. “You know I’m no good with words, Vegeta. Let my body apologize to you. But I am sorry, my prince. I’m so sorry. I messed up bad. I won’t do it again.”

“Tch. What the hell were you thinking?” Vegeta murmured, “You know I can’t stay mad at you, pet. I wish you’d just told me.” Vegeta lifted his upper body up and Goku groaned with relief as Vegeta kissed softly over his mess of a claim. “My poor pet.”

Vegeta rolled Goku onto his back, tending to his claim. Goku purred loudly, but Vegeta’s silence filled him with foreboding as Vegeta’s mouth pulled away. Goku’s eyes slid open and he saw that Vegeta was staring at Goku’s tail. He picked it up and Goku moaned at the pleasure of Vegeta touching his tail again.

“What the fuck?” Vegeta said softly, not even to Goku. Vegeta’s tail twined with Goku’s and both men gasped.

“What’s wrong, my prince?”

“You…you’re not even tail-sick.”

“Tail-sick?”

Vegeta hopped up and Goku lunged after him, but he didn’t leave. He just paced, his tail drooping listlessly behind him. “I don’t understand! It was bizarre when you returned to Earth and your claim wasn’t that bad, but now I understand that it was likely because you were pregnant and then you had Veggie. Offspring by one’s mate can help a claim. But this…this…I…” Vegeta rounded on Goku and his eyes were accusatory, brimming with tears, as he bit out, “Why are you really here? Did you do it? Did I miss it somehow? How did you word the wish?”

“What? I told you, I came to apologize. To beg you to take me back. I’ve been trying ever since the day you found out about Veggie, but you won’t talk to me. What do you think you missed?”

“How did you word the _wish_ , Kakarot?!” Vegeta snarled and yanked Goku to his feet, almost dislocating his shoulder. “What actual fucking words did you use?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Vegeta! I didn’t make a wish! What are you talking about?”

“How is your tail like this if you didn’t wish the bond away for yourself? Did…are…do…” Vegeta spluttered on for a minute and then big, heaving sobs ripped out of him. He nearly gagged as he cried, “Why am I fucking cursed with wanting you this much when you don’t fucking _care_?”

Goku wrapped Vegeta in his arms, scooped him up like a bride, and pressed Vegeta’s tail to his cheek. “What do you mean? I don’t understand why you’re suddenly upset! Did I say something wrong?”

Vegeta uppercut him with surprising force from his position. Unfortunately it knocked them both off-balance and they collapsed in a heap on the small bed and the combined force of two extremely heavy Saiyans hitting it at once was too much. It broke, the legs skittering out from underneath, leaving the two Saiyans on a mattress on the floor. Vegeta tried to punch him again, but this time Goku was ready and caught it. Vegeta’s other fist smashed into Goku's cheek, but before Vegeta could pull back to punch him again, Goku lifted his shoulder and tipped his head to the side, catching the smaller Saiyan’s fist in the crook of his neck.

“Let me go! Fuck you!” Vegeta wept, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck you for not loving me! Fuck you for destroying me with your lies! Fuck you for making me love you, you godsdamned, fucking clown!”

“Vegeta! Hey! Stop it! Stop it! Why are you hitting me!? Can’t we go back to rubbing our dicks together? What are you freaking out about? I didn’t make any wishes, my prince. I never wanted that. I only wanted to destroy the dragon balls so you couldn’t escape me. I couldn’t let you go. I just want to be with you! I know I keep messing everything up, but that’s all I want. I love you. I love you so much I abandoned our son! I considered abandoning him forever to be with you.”

Vegeta bawled into his hands. “That isn’t love, Kakarot. Love is showing your underbelly. Love is fear. Love is putting yourself in someone else’s hands and trusting they won’t crush you. Fuck. That’s why you love being dominated in bed. You know I’ll always take care of you. You know that I would never let you down or fail to bring you pleasure, right?”

Goku nodded, his eyes burning at the implication of what Vegeta was saying about love.

“That’s because you trust me. Love _is_ trust. Trusting me to understand why you left Veggie. Trusting me to be with you anyway, even though you left our son temporarily. Trusting that I can still love you even if I’m pissed off. I…” Vegeta's whole body went limp and Goku thought for a moment Vegeta had passed out. “Trusting that we can get through anything together. Trusting that I would never betray you by fucking someone else. Have you done that? Where is this obsession with me fucking others coming from? Why do you have this insulting belief about me?”

“I mean…I guess because…because I love you so much. I don’t want anyone else to have you. I see the way they look at you. I know Piccolo wants to sleep with you. Bulma too—“

“What the hell does that matter if _I_ would never sleep with _them_?” Vegeta snapped, “Do you see how insulting it is? I believe that you’re right about the woman, absolutely, she would let me fuck her, but I _didn’t_. I wouldn’t. Never. Even though I thought you and I were through. I thought we were over.”

“No, Vegeta. Never!”

“As for Piccolo…Who knows what the Namek wants? Gods if that one doesn’t play everything close to the vest. I highly doubt he wants anything more than to occasionally fuck me up and gloat about it. But maybe he would enjoy fucking me, but it doesn’t fucking matter, Kakarot. Because I never want to fuck anyone but you.”

“I never want to fuck anyone but you either, Vegeta. I’m sorry I was stupid about them. I just get so worried I’ll lose you that then I do stupid stuff and then I almost lose you and it doesn’t help me be any less stupid. I can’t stand the thought of my life without you!”

“Then why the _fuck_ aren’t you tail-sick? I feel like _you_ should be the tail-sick one.”

“What’s tail-sick?” Goku asked and scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta shoved his bedraggled tail in Goku's face. "This is fucking tail-sick! Remember how I told you if we tail-twined we would die without each other? Did you think I was joking?”

“I thought you meant more, you know, metaphorically. Like we’d really miss each other,” Goku said, his eyes widening. A new fear tore through him. Were they going to die because he hid Veggie?

“Gods, why am I cursed with loving a fucking idiot? No, Kakarot. Saiyans who tail-mate literally waste away from tail-sickness if they part. The tail starts to rot and it just eats the body alive.”

“What?! No! No, Vegeta! No!” Goku shrieked, his own tears spilling now that Vegeta confirmed Goku’s fear: Vegeta was dying from whatever was happening with his tail. “You can’t die. How do I fix it? Is that why you wanted the dragon balls to wish us apart? So you wouldn’t die? Oh gods, Vegeta, I’ll go get them now. Piccolo still has the radar though and I can’t find him because he’s been hiding from me since the other day and—“

“Shut the _fuck_ up, pet,” Vegeta said and shoved Goku onto his back. Vegeta kissed him savagely and his hand slid up the inside of Goku’s thigh. A very unmanly squeak escaped Goku when Vegeta’s fingers slipped inside him, scissoring a little. Vegeta murmured, “At least I still turn you on…”

“Only you, my prince,” Goku said, hoping he wouldn’t ruin it by speaking. It had taken every ounce of willpower and bodily control to not come immediately when Vegeta finally touched him like this. He needed his mate inside him. His mate’s seed inside him.

“Then why, pet, why is your tail completely unmarred? Yours should look like mine, worse, since your actions are the cause of our rift,” Vegeta said, his breathing hot and fast against Goku’s ear as he rubbed himself on Goku’s hip while fingering Goku harder and deeper, adding a third finger. Goku realized that Vegeta hadn’t touched him in almost six months since Goku refused him after Leina’s birth. No wonder he was on the brink of coming.

“I don’t know, Vegeta. I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Every day. Every minute. I…I missed this. Being with you. Talking with you,” Goku said and grinned, “Getting fucked by you.”

Vegeta smirked. “Did you miss my cock in you, pet? Did you miss me sliding deep inside you and finding your spot?”

“I missed everything about you, my prince.”

“I don’t think you did. You wouldn’t let me touch you before, even. Why are you letting me touch you now?”

“I was so messed up about Veggie. I missed him, but I knew that I’d screwed up by not telling you and I wanted to go back, but I couldn’t. I just…I just felt terrible and I was so afraid that I’d just blurt it out when you wreck me the way you do when we have sex.”

Vegeta raised an amused eyebrow. “You say I wreck you, yet your tail is fully furred, while I already have sores. I thought…I thought you wanted to be rid of me. Is that why your tail is fine? Because you wanted us to be separated?”

Goku considered for a long time. He wanted to ask something about what he’d heard Vegeta say to Bulma, but Vegeta would be mad that he eavesdropped. But Vegeta also said they could get through anything together. Eavesdropping was small potatoes compared to hiding their son on another planet for two years. “Vegeta…I…look, I needed to talk to you, so I was hiding in your room and I heard you and Bulma talking.”

Vegeta looked unperturbed by this. “I assumed you were skulking about with your chi suppressed since you got the drop on me before you attacked me.”

“I didn’t attack you! But that’s not the point. I heard you say that we were broken up. That we were split. Did you…did you feel that way? That we weren’t…um…that we weren’t mates anymore?” Goku could barely say the last part. His tail throbbed as he said it. He clutched his tail.

“Yes. Of course I thought that. You spent three months barely speaking to me and cringing when I touched you, and then lost your shit at me and revealed that you’d been lying to me for the entirety of our relationship. We _are_ broken up. That’s why my tail is this way. I’m probably a week out from death, at most.”

“No! Oh, jeez, Vegeta, please don’t say that! There must be something we can do!” Goku said, clutching at Vegeta, searching his eyes.

“Why did you ask me that, Kakarot? Try to focus for two minutes,” Vegeta said, but he resumed the fingering that he’d stopped. He kissed over Goku’s pecs. He caught Goku’s left nipple between his teeth before sucking it so hard that Goku squirmed. His leg that Vegeta wasn’t straddling came up to give Vegeta better access.

“Well…uh…when I heard you say that, I was pretty shocked. I thought Bulma was going to try to seduce you. But mostly I was surprised because I never once considered us broken up even though I hadn’t seen you for more than a minute here and there for weeks. I just figured eventually, you’d calm down enough that I could apologize. I guess that’s why I was so worried about Piccolo and Bulma. I thought if they made a move on you while you were still mad, you might do something to hurt me. Piccolo said that I should watch out about not having sex with you. That you knew how to go for a kill shot and that you might use Bulma to hurt me. I…I guess it stuck in my mind. But I always thought we were still mates. That you still loved me somewhere in your heart. And I always love you, no matter what. I’ll always be yours. _Tsen_.”

Vegeta pulled his fingers out of Goku again. Goku wanted to cry. He thought he’d been fairly coherent while explaining something kind of complicated. Goku didn’t know a thing about tail-sickness, but he knew that he and Vegeta had viewed their situation very differently. 

Vegeta smirked down at him. “Oh, pet, occasionally your naïveté is adorable. And in this case, useful, it seems. So you think you aren’t tail-sick because you thought I was still your mate?”

Iron rings seemed to tighten around Goku's throat as he stared into Vegeta's eyes. He whispered, “Are…are you? Still my mate, I mean?”

Vegeta blew a big breath out his nose and leaned over to kiss Goku’s mouth. Vegeta tasted him, their tongues tumbling over each other. “Yes, pet. Yes. If you still want me, I’m still _tsen_. Are you _vkai_?”

“You never need to ask, my prince. Always. Can…can you get better? Or should I try to find the dragon balls? We could fix your tail-sickness with them, I bet.”

“You will fix it, _vku-karam_. My sweet pet. Being reunited. Being together. I need you. You’re the only cure,” Vegeta whispered and kissed Goku more.

Goku smiled and held Vegeta’s face. “Really? You’ll be okay?”

“It’ll take a little time, but yes. Time with you. Touching you. Being with you. That’s all I need.”

“Thank gods, Vegeta, because my tail might not be bald, but I’ve missed you so much. I don’t ever want to be apart again,” Goku said and curled up to meet Vegeta’s mouth as it crashed down on his. The kiss was hungry, greedy, and Vegeta climbed between Goku’s legs. Still kissing, still with their lips touching, Goku said, “Do you want more babies, Vegeta?”

“Mmm…not right this second, no. But in general, yes.”

Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Vegeta let himself be held for a minute before he kissed down Goku’s jaw to his ear. At last Vegeta began to purr as their tails twisted together. They both shivered.

Vegeta pulled out of the kiss again. “Don’t lie to me again. Don’t hide shit from me. I won’t be less mad because you waited. You need to deal with the fact that sometimes we’ll get mad at each other.”

Goku’s brain was no longer focused on discussing their relationship, but he had to try because Vegeta clearly expected him to say something. He thought hard, trying to ignore the way Vegeta’s fingers were pulsing on his prostate. “I guess…I guess ChiChi always being so mad at me makes me worry that it means we aren’t okay. That we aren’t really mates if we’re ever mad at each other.”

“Tch. That harpy could get mad at anything. She enjoys being mad. I’m nothing like her—“

“You get mad pretty easy too, Vegeta—“

Vegeta pulled his fingers out of Goku. Goku whimpered this time. Vegeta’s intermittent fingering was driving him crazy. Vegeta glared. “Do not compare me to your ex-wife, Kakarot.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I was just going to say that sometimes I get scared when you get mad because I’m afraid of losing you and since things with her didn’t work out and she was mad all the time…Vegeta, you know I’m not great a explaining stuff, but I…I see what you mean and I’m gonna do better. I love you and I missed you and I’m really sorry I hurt you. There was just a lot about hiding Veggie that I didn’t think about. I just panicked. I think the way I missed you when I was on Yardrat made me crazy. And when I came to Earth the day Frieza showed up, I was so overwhelmed with everything that I just…just…just…I dunno, I just couldn’t get it right. I'm really sorry, Vegeta. But I blame you.”

“What?!” Vegeta roared.

Goku laughed and tugged Vegeta down to his mouth. “Yup, it’s your fault, because I love you so much that I’m even _more_ of an idiot.”

Vegeta snorted and said, “Oh, Kakarot, that's not possible.”

Goku shoved his shoulder, laughing, and said, “Hey, don't be mean! Don't you want to get laid?”

Vegeta snickered and kissed down his neck and sucked his nipple again. “You're not an idiot, Kakarot. You’re just sweet and you make terrible choices. Like mating with me. I didn’t truly think you were an idiot until you did that.”

“Uh-uh, that's the only smart decision I’ve ever made, my prince. You’re the best choice I've ever made. One I’d make over and over. Now will you finally fuck me?”

Vegeta smirked at him. He sat back on his haunches and ran his hands up and down Goku’s flanks. Goku shivered: it felt so good to have his mate touching him again. “Do you want me to fuck you, pet?”

Goku wondered if Vegeta was hinting at something. He stammered, “I…um…well…yeah, definitely, but um…um…um…”

Vegeta chuckled and said, leaning in so their lips were close together, “Did you want to fuck _me_?”

Goku’s stomach flip-flopped. He still hadn’t gotten to fuck Vegeta since the first time when he’d messed up. And the second time he'd tried, the day Leina was born, he’d been in an angry haze of possessive hormones. He swallowed and said, “I…yeah, I do want to fuck you, my prince, but…I want you to fuck me too. And, um…I…I think it might be better if you fuck me first. I’m pretty excited.”

Vegeta arched an eyebrow as his smirk returned. “Mmm…yes, pet, you are. We’ll see. We’ll see.”

Vegeta pushed Goku’s thighs up and wide, folding Goku at an awkward angle. Goku’s concerns melted away as Vegeta’s tongue delved inside Goku. “Vegeta! Oh gods! You feel so good!”

“And you’re delicious, pet,” Vegeta said and purred against Goku’s ass. Goku tried to keep from squirming. He slid his hand to squeeze the base of his cock, but Vegeta caught him. “No, _vku-karam_ , behave, or I’ll punish you. You maybe need to be punished for your deception. Do you think so? Should I punish you?” Vegeta’s hand wrapped around Goku’s cock, still slick from fingering Goku earlier. Vegeta’s thumb circled Goku’s slit, smearing the pre-cum over Goku’s head.

Goku groaned, “I don’t think I can take punishment, my prince. I’ll just be bad, and then you’ll have to punish me more.” Goku tried to subdue his grin at the thought of Vegeta pounding him senseless all night and slapping his ass to add the stinging ingredient that made Goku ache.

Vegeta thrust his tongue inside Goku a few times, jerking Goku’s cock in time with the thrusting. Goku’s climax swept him. He hadn’t come in so long that it was undeniable he was so excited to be back with his little mate. He knew Vegeta would be mad, but the heat and pleasure dulled his worry.

“Gods, pet, you love my touch, don’t you? Maybe I’ll try something different with you tonight,” Vegeta said, purring loudly as he lapped at Goku’s twitching ass. Goku barely registered Vegeta’s words because if he thought the feel of Vegeta’s mouth on his ass was good before, it was otherworldly while he was coming. 

Vegeta’s tongue spiraled around Goku’s pucker and up his taint. Vegeta sucked on each of Goku’s balls languidly, curling around each with his tongue. Goku’s dick was still more than half hard, but Vegeta let go. Goku whimpered. Vegeta continuing to eat his ass gave him hope that he might get to come more than once.

Vegeta’s hand scraped over the cum trail on his belly. His cum-slippery fist closed tight around Goku’s cock and it immediately sprang back to life. Vegeta pumped him hard, still sucking his balls. Goku writhed and purred and moaned Vegeta’s name.

Vegeta’s hand-job felt amazing. Goku had masturbated a few times in their separation, but his heart was never really in it. He missed Vegeta too much and his guilt ate at him. Now he tried to stifle the orgasm that was rising in him. Vegeta occasionally tolerated Goku coming fast like he had, but if Goku did it again, Vegeta might be annoyed.

But Vegeta’s hand was relentless, twisting over Goku’s swollen head every time he reached the top of his stroke, gripping Goku tight all the way down to the root. Goku clung to the cliff of his orgasm. Sweat poured off him and he tried not to fuck up into Vegeta’s fist, but it felt so good. Vegeta purred, “Mmm…you think you can resist me, pet?”

“Huh?” Goku said in a daze and then moaned, “Oh fuck, my prince,” as Vegeta pressed two fingers deep inside Goku. Goku was so wet and slick that there was hardly any resistance and Vegeta drove his fingers against the lightning. Before he could say anything else, Goku screamed and more of his cum spilled out between Vegeta’s fingers, adding to the mess he’d already made.

Goku expected Vegeta to chide him, but Vegeta kept working him. Goku opened his eyes, heavy with the bliss of two orgasms so close together. Vegeta purred, “Gods, I love having such power over you, pet. You can’t even help yourself, can you?”

Goku blinked at his little mate, who looked smug and pleased rather than like he was going to slap the life out of Goku’s ass. Goku liked it when Vegeta slapped the life out of his ass, but this was exciting too. Vegeta still stroked his cock, wet in places from Goku’s cum and a little sticky in spots. Vegeta shifted, and removed his fingers again. Despite coming twice in only a few minutes, Goku whined.

Vegeta chortled and kissed him. “Hmm…am I going to have to spend all night wearing you out?”

Goku tightened his abs to reach for Vegeta’s cock, but Vegeta batted his hand away. “Naughty pet, you’re still _vkai_ , you still obey your prince, yes? Right, _vku-tseeka_?”

Goku nodded eagerly and moved to sit up. Vegeta slammed him back into the mattress with a vicious kiss. “Naughty, naughty pet,” Vegeta purred and teased Goku’s opening with the head of his prick. Goku groaned and lifted his hips to take Vegeta inside himself. 

The slap Vegeta dealt his left ass cheek was delicious. Almost as good as an orgasm. Goku realized Vegeta hadn’t really dominated him in a long time since he was gentler while Goku was pregnant. Vegeta sank into Goku in one deep, hard thrust and Goku gave a long, stuttering cry over the top of his uncontrollable purring. Vegeta smacked his ass again, but kept it there, palming it and kneading it. “Gods, pet, having your ass in my hand and on my cock again is fucking divine. I missed the perfection of your body.”

Goku’s cheeks heated at the compliment. But he didn't have long to think about it. Vegeta curled down over Goku and moved his hand up and down Goku’s cock as he began rolling inside Goku. Vegeta’s eyes squeezed shut and he purred louder as his hips moved from a roll into a punishing snap, so fast Goku couldn’t stop crying out.

Vegeta railed him and the lightning exploded again and again until Goku screamed, “Vegeta, I can’t! I can’t!” His whole insides felt tight, like a cramp, and Goku knew there was no way Vegeta could make him come a third time so soon. Goku panted, almost whimpering it felt so good and so torturous at the same time.

Vegeta savaged his mouth and growled against his lips, “You will come for your prince, pet. Obey your prince. Give my cock your tight ass, _vku-karam_.”

Goku made a high-pitched noise, almost a howl, and splattered them both with more giz. Goku didn’t know where the semen was coming from at this point. He felt drained. The third orgasm had a different feel, slower and deeper, like a tide rather than a wave. He groaned and bucked up to meet Vegeta’s relentless thrusting.

“Fuck, yes, Goku!” Vegeta cried and slapped Goku’s ass again, followed by a growl and a squeeze.

Goku’s eyes snapped to Vegeta’s hungry gaze. Goku loved hearing his human name in Vegeta’s deep, gravelly voice. It always felt like a tiny surrender. A concession Vegeta made with the sole purpose of making Goku happy. He grinned at Vegeta and whispered, “I love you too, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes burned into him and Goku expected him to slow down, but he didn’t. He whipped himself free of Goku, even though Goku was certain Vegeta hadn’t come. He flipped Goku roughly and drilled down into him, rutting on him and pressing Goku’s dick against the tangled sheets. Vegeta bit all over his back and the pain was a thrilling addition to the continued pleasure of Vegeta pounding him. 

Vegeta fucked him so hard that Goku wailed almost nonstop, coming again without permission after only a few minutes. Vegeta’s whole body was pressed against Goku’s and sweat slipped between their skin. Vegeta murmured in Saiyan against Goku’s skin and after Goku’s ass finished spasming on his cock.

“Vegeta, oh gods, Vegeta…what…how…how are you still going?”

“Mmm…are you spent, my sweet pet?”

“I…I don’t know,” Goku gasped as Vegeta thrust deeper somehow.

“Gods I missed fucking you. You feel so good I want to fuck you all night long.”

“I want you to come, Vegeta. I want to make you feel good.”

Vegeta bit the big rope of muscle that ran along Goku’s spine. “Fuck, pet, I feel amazing.”

A sudden fit of insecurity seized Goku. What if after two babies he wasn’t tight enough to make Vegeta come. Tears stung his eyes. He swallowed them down, but whispered, “Do…do you not like it anymore?”

Vegeta sucked Goku’s lat hard enough that he knew he’d have a hickey. Three rapid, brutal slaps crashed on Goku’s already extra-sensitive ass. He groaned and humped the bed like he hadn’t just come four times. Vegeta’s purring got louder and he pulled Goku up. Goku’s little mate braced Goku back against him and palmed Goku’s half-hard cock.

“You think I’m not enjoying bludgeoning your prostate into giving me exactly what I want?”

“You haven't come, have you?”

“No, pet, but not because I don’t want to come. I want to fill your sweet ass. But not until my mate is sated. Are you spent, _vku-karam_?”

“Jeez, Vegeta, I’ve come four times in like fifteen minutes. I don’t think it’s possible to come again!” Goku cried, but he had his doubts now. Vegeta tugged his balls and his fingertips pressed into Goku’s taint in such a way that when he fucked up into Goku, his prostate felt like it was sandwiched between the two pressure points.

“Do you doubt your prince? Would you disappoint him?” Vegeta purred, kissing across Goku’s shoulder blades before sliding his free hand up to twist Goku’s nipple.

“Are you serious?” Goku panted. He didn’t even know what the fifth orgasm would feel like. Each one seemed to fill more of his body and he wondered if his whole body would just come apart at the seams if Vegeta managed this feat.

“Don’t you want to show your prince your loyalty? Show him what a devoted subject you are?”

“Vegeta…” Goku groaned as Vegeta accelerated his pace. 

“Opposition will not be tolerated, pet. You’ll be punished. Do as I say!” Vegeta growled and the air filled with the sound of Vegeta’s palm connecting with Goku’s taut ass.

Goku relinquished his body to his prince. Vegeta moved him and drove into him with such speed and force that it was undeniable when another orgasm began to fill him, rumbling out from Goku’s core like an earthquake.

Vegeta snarled, “Come for your prince, pet. Do you want me to fill you? Beg if you want it, _vku-karam_!”

Goku spluttered, “I need it, Vegeta! Please, please, please! I’ll come for you, but I need you to come with me! Please! I want your cock to twitch in my ass while you give me your seed.”

“Say you’re mine forever! Say it! _Vkai_!”

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, Vegeta! I’m yours! Yours forever! _Tsen_! Oh gods, my prince! Please give me your cum! Please! Please! Please! Now! I need it!” Goku pleaded and skewered himself on Vegeta’s hot, hard prick.

Vegeta bit Goku’s back hard, sinking his teeth into the muscle and Goku sprayed more cum through the air. Vegeta growled and pumped into Goku. Goku felt the heat of his little mate’s semen pulse out inside him. Goku whimpered and every internal muscle opened to take Vegeta’s prick more deeply before clenching and clamping and seizing on Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta mewled around the bloody mouthful of flesh. He held Goku in place and pistoned into him. His teeth pulled free from Goku’s skin and he bellowed, “Fuck yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Pet! Gods I love fucking you, pet!”

Goku couldn’t even keep his eyes open as they collapsed together, Vegeta’s dick still inside him. As sleep attacked him, Goku whispered, “I love you, Vegeta. Always. Always _tsen._ ”

“ _Vkai. Vkai, vku-karam. Vku-tseeka. Asef. Asmrul._ ”


	10. Fighting the Future

Goku knew before he fell asleep that he wasn’t pregnant, between Veggie, the miscarriage, and Leina, he had a good sense for how it felt when Vegeta’s seed took. Goku and Vegeta lounged in bed all the next day, making love, and catching up with each other.

Vegeta chastised Goku again for trying to take on Piccolo, but Goku ignored his warnings. One day, Goku decided, he was going to end Piccolo. He didn’t know when or how, but the things Piccolo had said about Vegeta were unacceptable. Goku didn’t even like Piccolo existing with his obvious lust for Vegeta. What if he got the best of Vegeta and raped him? Goku couldn’t stomach that happening. Piccolo’s annihilation simmered in Goku’s mind.

Goku and Vegeta got back to training together with Leina and Veggie. Gohan split his training time between them and Piccolo. Piccolo still refused to interact with Goku, and Goku found it all the more maddening because he couldn’t pretend to make nice with Piccolo so that he would lower his guard.

After a few weeks back at training, Goku started to feel weaker, not stronger. On the third day of feeling sluggish, Vegeta shoved him back into bed when they woke up. Goku’s first thought was that they were going to have a morning romp. That was when he realized he might be sick. He didn’t feel like having sex. He was tired. He’d even gone to bed earlier than usual the night before.

“Pet, you need to rest. You’ve obviously worn yourself down. Training won’t do you any good if you don’t let your body recover properly. I’ll bring you some food, but I’ll take the kids out today. Just rest. Promise me?”

“Vegeta, the androids are going to be here in less than a year.”

“Yes, so a day or two of rest will make no difference. I’ll train while you rest. I’m stronger than the future boy predicted, he said I’d never even achieved super Saiyan. I’m far beyond that now. There’s nothing to worry about,” Vegeta said, but something flickered across his face. Some fear. Goku hoped his little mate would voice it. Goku was sick to death of secrets.

“What’s wrong, my prince?” Goku croaked. His throat hurt.

“Hmm? Just worried. You sound awful. I might send the woman in to check on you if that’s alright?”

“No, I’m still…jumpy…around her knowing that she, you know, wants you.”

“Kakarot, she’s your best friend, she knows we’re back together. Oh fuck, you’re not pregnant, are you? You don’t smell pregnant? You do smell sick though.”

Something about that itched in Goku’s mind too, but he couldn’t figure it out. He felt foggier by the minute. But mostly tired. Goku wasn’t sure he’d ever been this tired in his entire life, even after giving birth. “Vegeta, I’ll be fine. I just need to sleep, okay? Maybe for a couple days. Maybe all the stress of being apart from you and the kids is catching up with me. You’ll be okay handling them without me? I bet Gohan can help out some if you need it.”

“Of course I’ll be fine, my ridiculous mate. Rest, pet. I’ll check on you this afternoon,” Vegeta said and bent to kiss Goku. He pressed the back of his hand to Goku’s forehead and cocked his head to the side. “Worrisome.”

“What?” Goku said, though he was half asleep as he slurred out the word.

“You’re hot.”

“Thanks, ‘Geta,” Goku mumbled, snuggling under the blankets more. He was freezing.

“No, I mean, yes, you are, but I meant your body temperature.”

“Oh, you mean a fever. Yeah, makes sense. I’mma sleep now, my prince,” Goku said and left his prince behind for the irresistible tug of unconsciousness.

* * *

The agony that woke Goku rivaled the agony he felt on Namek when Vegeta died by Frieza’s hand. Nothing else had ever touched this, not even Vegeta stomping him most of the way to death. He screamed, trying to release some of his suffering out into the world. Maybe this one time the world would save Goku instead of the other way around.

Vegeta’s voice filled Goku’s ears, but it was tinny, far away, as though Vegeta were speaking to him through a long pipe. Goku couldn’t make out the words. He writhed in his suffering, clutching at his chest. All his misery radiated in a pulse-like beat from the center of his chest. Maybe he had lost Vegeta and this was just the physical manifestation of that emotional pain. Losing Vegeta made Goku scream more. It had happened too many times already.

There were strong hands on his body, strong arms lifting him, and strong legs carried him speeding through a world that was grayed out like it was turning transparent. Maybe it wasn’t Vegeta that was gone, but Goku. He felt like he could hear death calling him. It was different than when Piccolo had killed him with Raditz. That had been immediate. The closing of a door. The flick of a switch and he’d been before King Yenma. This felt like he was being dragged through some nebulous world between the living and the dead.

Through it all, Vegeta’s voice: “Pet, hold on, pet! I love you, please don’t leave me!” Again and again, the voice of Goku’s mate filtered down through the oppressive mist of pain. Questions in another voice came down, but Goku couldn’t make them out. He didn’t want the other voice. He only wanted to hear his love. His Vegeta. His mate.

Then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness and a silence so profound that if Goku could have screamed, he would have, because the silence terrified him. Every fear Goku had ever had manifested itself in that void, tore his helpless body apart, stole his love from him again and again. It was as though Piccolo could torment him even in his living death. Goku struggled, but the darkness held him as fast as a chi bind. He shrieked, but there was no sound. Only that horrible stillness.

There was no time there, no up and no down, no clear direction to struggle. Goku wanted to struggle, but he seemed to be without his body in that place. Only his pain stayed with him, apparently following him right out of his body. The void sucked at him too, because even though Goku had no body in the blackness, he still needed to breathe. Each breath was more laborious than the last, like training in a gravity room that increased the force with every single breath. Every painful beat of his heart.

Something yanked Goku out of the void suddenly, painfully, and without mercy. It stuffed him back in a body that proved to him what had happened in the void wasn’t pain at all. It had merely been bothersome. Now that he’d been reunited with his body, he knew true pain again, but the silence was gone. And that was a blessed relief because the first thing he heard besides his own pained screeching was the gravelly voice of his mate.

“Godsdamnit, Kakarot, you don’t get to give up on this fight! You’re not like me. You love a challenge. Accept that this opponent is stronger than you! You love it when an enemy is stronger than you! Where is that idiotic glee you always dig up in the face of insurmountable odds! You’re a fucking warrior, pet! A Saiyan warrior! You will not die because of some infinitesimally small thing that can barely be described as an enemy. They are numerous, but that has never stopped you,” Vegeta’s voice got thick as he continued, “What will I do without you, you fucking clown? Wake up! You stupid, motherfucking, lovable, sexy, funny, perfect idiot, wake the fuck up! Do you hear me? I’ll punish you if you don’t obey, pet. I will punish you until you beg for more!”

Vegeta’s hands were on Goku’s newly returned neck, his rough thumbs cruised back and forth on Goku’s fresh, bodily jaw. It felt so good to have his mate touch him. Vegeta’s lips pressed to Goku’s forehead. Vegeta murmured, “You fucking fool, pet, how did you even get this stupid virus? Where did it come from? I can’t fight it with you. You have to fight this battle yourself. But hear me, pet. Hear me. Come back to me. And Veggie, and Leina, and Gohan. They need you. What will they be like with only me and the harpy to raise them? Or worse still, the Namek? You know he’ll abscond with Gohan and Gohan will become a manipulative prick just like that big, green bastard. Oh, fuck, Kakarot, I can’t live without you.”

Vegeta’s lips kissed over Goku’s face, his eyelids, his cheekbones, and finally Goku’s lips. Goku willed his body to respond. To kiss back. He loved Vegeta. He needed to do as Vegeta asked. Something sloshed around in the useless, hot soup of Goku’s mind.

He fluttered his eyes open. “‘Geta,” he managed to mumble against Vegeta’s lips.

“Sweet gods, pet! Fuck, you’re awake!”

“Meh-ah-sin,” Goku said. It was not recognizable as the word he meant to speak, but the thing had surfaced. The future boy. Goku was so distracted by the future boy claiming Vegeta and Bulma were his parents, that Goku forgot the entire reason the boy had come back in the first place. Goku tried to remember where he’d put that little vial. Why hadn’t he given it to Vegeta?

Vegeta held his face and gasped. He said, “Medicine?”

Goku nodded weakly, barely able to move for the ache that ripped through his muscles with even that movement. Vegeta’s fingers laced with his and he heard Vegeta speaking, but Goku couldn’t make sense of the words. After a long moment, Goku realized it was Saiyan. Goku took a deep, painful breath and said, “Virus. Future boy.”

“Fuck! That’s right! I forgot he blathered about you getting some heart virus. But…” Vegeta sobbed, “Kakarot, no, he said the virus killed you! No, no, no, pet! Your prince commands you not to succumb to a virus, for fuck’s sake! You can’t die! I need you. I need you, godsdamnit! Is that what you want to hear?”

Goku heard a knock at the door. “Vegeta?” Bulma’s voice said. The door opened and she continued, “Hey, how’s he doing?”

Goku growled, but the sound only manifested in his mind. It was so hard to speak. So hard to do anything. It wasn’t fair that she should strike now.

“Kakarot, wake up! Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted, patting Goku’s cheeks. Goku tried desperately, but it was too much work to get his eyes open a second time.

“Slapping him won’t wake him up, Vegeta, jeez. He’s really sick. But you and I need to talk.”

“No! It can wait until Kakarot recovers! I’m not leaving his side.”

“Vegeta, people are dying in droves all over Earth from this thing. It’s a miracle you haven’t caught it from him. But I think you need to start preparing yourself for the fact that…that he might not make it.”

“Don’t even fucking say that again! He’s a Saiyan warrior! He’ll survive. And…he said something today, he reminded me—the boy, the purple haired boy, remember? Who defeated Frieza when he came to Earth?”

“Oh yeah, what about him? What does that have to do with anything?”

“He said that Kakarot would die of a heart virus, and that was why we lost to the androids, because Kakarot was already dead. He gave Kakarot some medicine, I think, from the future. Kakarot woke a moment ago and said something about medicine and the future boy. Do you know where he might’ve put it?”

“Oh, gods, Vegeta, who knows! That was years ago. Goku is a slob! Knowing him he probably threw it away. That’s what he does, he just lives in squalor for extended periods before he throws everything away.”

“Like you’re one to talk! You’re both filthy! Can you search his room? Please? I…I can’t live without him, please!” Vegeta said, his voice hitching. “I don’t want to leave him, not even for a few minutes. Gohan can help you. Leina and Veggie should be napping right now.”

“Okay, I’ll go check it out. I’ve been meaning to clean out his room now that you two are back together. Are you going to stay together this time?” Bulma said and sighed, “Because I’m getting really sick of having to clean out his stuff every time you have a snit.”

“How dare you! Fuck you! Of course we are!”

“Jeez, Vegeta, you guys are like a godsdamned soap-opera with your dumb on-again-off-again bullshit!”

“Have you ever been in a relationship with Kakarot?” Vegeta said. Goku wondered where this question was going.

“No, I would never date Goku, though I love his dumb ass anyway.”

“He’s…challenging. I don’t think the man has a good baseline for what makes relationships work.”

Bulma laughed and laughed and laughed until Goku wanted to tell her to shut up. He almost missed the silence. “You, Vegeta, are commenting on Goku’s relationship skills?”

“Fuck you! What is that supposed to mean?” Vegeta snarled. Goku didn’t like Bulma insulting his mate, but he also didn’t like Vegeta’s implication that Goku was the problem in their relationship. Goku had more experience than Vegeta did, what did Vegeta know about being in a relationship? He’d just been a genocidal soldier his whole life. Goku pouted, even in his pain.

“Goku was married. What do you have in the way of relationship experience?” Bulma giggled out.

“I was with Raditz for over a decade, woman! That’s longer than Kakarot was married, and Raditz didn’t force me to be with him, unlike the fucking harpy! Raditz and I had a real relationship, we went through a lot of shit together. We never mated because Frieza could have used it against us. You saw what my separation from Kakarot did to me. Kakarot’s naïve. I love him, but he’s naïve. But he’s my mate. I’ll never love another. I never want another.”

“Not even Piccolo?”

“What the hell does that mean? Go find the fucking medicine! No, of course not the Namek! Why would you even say that!?”

“You guys seem to get along, is all. I think he has a crush on you.”

“That man is a sociopath. He’s never after the thing he appears to be after. If he’s feigning any attraction to me, it is likely for a goal that won’t become apparent until much later in whatever fucked up game he’s playing. I trust the Namek with the care of children because he is obviously smitten with babies and wishes he could have his own, but aside from that, I wouldn’t trust him any farther than I can piss.”

“Hmm…Okay. I think you’re wrong about Piccolo. I enjoy people watching, and I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Bulma said and Goku wanted to scream.

“Perhaps you’re projecting, woman?” Vegeta said and that made Goku struggle. Goku knew how intelligent Bulma was, it would make sense that she would try to take Vegeta while Goku was physically out of commission. Goku tried to move, tried to wail, tried everything, but he only sat, motionless and miserable in the gray haze of the fever.

“You wish, Vegeta. I briefly entertained the notion of fucking you, but I have no need for _that_ anymore. I’m happy on my own. I’m off to look for the medicine. Wake up, Goku! Your mate is fucking annoying!” Bulma yelled very close to Goku’s face. He wanted to strangle her so badly his fingers twitched a little. Why was she trying to put ideas in Vegeta’s head about Piccolo? Ideas about herself. Goku knew he should be flattered that everyone wanted his mate, but he wasn’t, he was angry.

Goku moved between worlds now, into the dark, silent emptiness, and back to the suffering and the joy of the gray, misty world where he could at least hear his little mate’s voice and feel his little mate’s touch, but the pain in that dim world was terrible. Goku didn’t know if Vegeta ever left his side, but Goku never surfaced out of the black void alone. His little mate always caught him.

Goku never managed to open his eyes again. He never spoke again. Vegeta ranted at him. Pleaded with him. Slapped him hard a few times. Goku wished he could comfort Vegeta when he broke, sobbing and clinging to Goku’s chest. Goku wanted to curl around Vegeta and protect him from the hurt that Goku’s illness caused his little mate.

The complete timelessness of Goku’s existence meant he had no idea how long he’d been ill when he heard Bulma screech, “I finally found it! I found it, Vegeta! Did the boy say how to administer it?”

“Fuck! No! I assume orally? Yes, he said take this medicine. He surely would have said ‘inject’ if it was intravenous or intramuscular, right?”

“Who knows? I guess it’s our best shot. Do you want to hold his mouth open and massage his throat while I pour it in really slowly?”

“Yes, you should get gloves in case he bites you, I don’t want you to become ill.”

“Aw, thanks, Vegeta! I’ll be right back.”

Goku slid out of the waking part of his existence before Bulma returned.

* * *

Goku blinked. His eyelids felt mobile. The light was so bright. The noise so miserable. How many birds had to squawk at one time? Goku tried to swallow and his throat felt coated in clay that crumbled every time he moved the muscles. Something heavy was on his chest. He felt so weak he couldn’t move it. His chest though…it wasn’t a source of pulsating agony. Goku breathed and it didn’t feel like his ribcage was filled with broken glass.

“Uh…Geta,” Goku muttered. His mouth was so dry. He wanted a drink. And to eat everything. Every single thing. When had he last eaten? Goku took a few more deep breaths. The memory of the silent dark and the muffled gray fog returned to him and he shuddered. Goku hoped when he died the next time, he’d do so quickly. Drawn out death was awful.

Goku’s eyes shifted to take in the room. He was in Vegeta’s bedroom. Their bedroom. The sun was coming from the open balcony doors. Goku wondered what time it was. How long had he slept?

A high-pitched yawning made Goku attempt to move his head. And he could! That was a good feeling to be able to control his muscles without a thousand knives tearing him apart. The noise came from Leina’s cage. She was awake and hanging from the upper bars like a sloth. She’d grown so fast, she looked bigger than the last time he’d seen her.

Vegeta wanted to transition her out of her cage to a bed, but Goku remembered the short period of the crib with motion detectors. It had been a sleepless, harried time. Leina wasn’t a tame child like Veggie. She was a terror. Fast, vicious, insatiably curious. Goku liked to think of Veggie as Vegeta’s kid with Goku’s sweet temperament, but Leina was all Vegeta, but with none of Vegeta’s self-discipline. Goku had no idea how they were going to manage her as she got older. She only behaved for Vegeta. And Piccolo, Goku grudgingly admitted, but silently. He would never utter those words aloud.

Leina could speak, and did, but she also spent a fair amount of her vocal energy making noises that Goku thought of as hyena cub noises. Vegeta said it was Saiyan, but Goku wasn’t buying that. Leina was a cage away from feral, even if Vegeta didn’t think so. Goku tended to think of Vegeta as a pair of pants away from feral. Not that Goku was complaining on that front. He liked when the pants came off.

“You up, my little gift?”

“Daddy?! You’re awake, Daddy? You let me out?” Leina shook the bars of her cage. The special alloy Bulma had created for the gravity room creaked under the strain of Leina’s enthusiastic pulling.

The weight lurched off Goku’s chest and Goku saw it was Vegeta. Shirtless. In a tight pair of blue shorts that hugged every inch of his perfectly sculpted ass.

“Sorry, princess, I didn’t mean to sleep this late,” Vegeta said through a yawn.

“Not late, Papa. Look, sun is just up! Daddy up too!”

Vegeta whirled around, his eyes wide. They met Goku’s and filled with tears as he strode back to the bed, swooped low, and kissed Goku’s parched mouth. Vegeta’s sweet taste was better than any water. Goku moaned into Vegeta’s mouth as Vegeta held his face. Hot tears splashed down onto Goku’s cheeks and Vegeta’s body trembled.

When Vegeta paused to breathe, he murmured, against Goku’s lips, “I thought I’d lost you. I thought I’d lost you, pet.”

“I’m okay, Vegeta,” Goku said, willing his hand to come up to touch his mate. It lifted the slightest amount.

Vegeta laughed, glancing back and sliding his hand down Goku’s arm. He laced his fingers with Goku and pressed their foreheads together. He whispered, “Fuck, Kakarot, you can’t keep putting me through this shit.”

“Sorry, my prince. What happened?” Goku said, trying to sort through the shambles of his memory. “I got sick? Was it the thing the future boy warned us about?”

“Yes. The human population is being ravaged by it. So many people have died. If not for his medicine, you never would have made it. You were so ill, pet. How do you feel? Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Goku said, his voice still felt foreign in his own mouth, “Thirsty too.”

“Papa? Can you let Leina out?”

“Can you behave while I take care of Daddy?”

“Can I go see Uncle Piccolo?”

“Can you wait for Veggie so he can teleport you? I don’t like you flying that far on your own, princess.”

“Not a baby, Papa!” Leina snarled and the cage made an ominous noise as her chi slapped Goku around as much as if she’d hit him.

“Knock that off right this second, Leina! Daddy is still sick! I’ll kick your ass if you try that crap again. Veggie will be up in a few minutes and you can both go have breakfast with Uncle Piccolo.”

“Can Leina wake Veggie? Hungry, hungry, hungry.”

“Can you go find Auntie Bulma if I let you out? She can feed you something to tide you over. Veggie’s tired. He had nightmares again,” Vegeta said. He gave Goku another kiss and straightened up to go over to Leina’s cage.

“Yes, Papa! Auntie Bulma has yummy food.”

Goku watched his daughter scamper out of the room and hoped Leina wouldn’t eat Auntie Bulma. Goku also wondered when that had happened, he didn’t remember his children referring to Piccolo and Bulma as Uncle and Auntie. He didn’t know how to feel about either of his potential rivals sliding into that role, but he supposed there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Once she was gone, Vegeta climbed onto the bed above Goku and kissed him more, touching his jaw, and Vegeta’s purr roared to life. “Sweet gods, pet, I’ve missed you. I’ve never been so terrified in my life. Shall I go get you some food? I want you to get your strength back as soon as possible. It’s not long now until the androids arrive and we’ll need you, I fear, if the boy was right.”

“Vegeta…I want to eat, but I also want you…”

“Kakarot, you’ve been sick and delirious for over a month, we can’t. You need to eat. You’ve had an IV, but you need to drink too.”

“You put an IV in me? Why!? Doesn’t that mean there’s a needle in me right now? Jeez, get it out!”

“Not until I’m certain you’re actually on the mend. This isn’t the first time you’ve woken, Kakarot. You’ve come to several times, but this is the first time you’ve been lucid.”

“Really? Huh. I don’t remember any of that. Man, I was tired though. I finally feel rested. Did you give me the medicine?”

“Once we found it, you ridiculous man. Why on Earth would you put it _inside_ a sock? You’re really fucking lucky the woman was thorough in her search,” Vegeta growled.

Their tails twined together and Goku started purring too. It felt rough and rusty to purr, but so good. He wanted his mate so badly. His body felt like it wanted to be pregnant again. “How long is it until the androids come, anyway?”

“Eight months. I’m sorry that I had to leave you to train. The woman stayed with you when I was out training with Piccolo and the children.”

“You trained with Piccolo!?” Goku growled and stopped purring. He hated that green thief.

“Who the hell else would I train with? I trained with Gohan too, but he worked a lot with Veggie and Leina so Piccolo and I could go all out. I need you back to train with me, pet. Piccolo has gotten much, much stronger, but his nasty psychological wiles will be no use with the androids. He knows that, but he uses it to bait me and then he practices new shit he comes up with. The man is very inventive in how to best hurt people. He’s learned since the battle with Frieza that if he’s facing a stronger opponent, he has to be cleverer than they are or he’ll die. He’s gotten quite good at it, much to my agony.”

“But there’s…there’s nothing else going on?”

“For fuck’s sake, Kakarot, what is your obsession with the Namek fucking me?”

“He said he did and he sounded…truthful,” Goku said, sad that Vegeta’s tail slinked away from his own tail.

“No, he never fucked me and I never fucked him. You and the woman both seem to think he wants that, but I train with him every fucking day and he’s never even been _nice_ to me, not that I need anymore fucking _nice_ in my life. One would think if he intended to get his cock anywhere near me that he would at least make some effort to indicate that to me. The only thing he has ever shown me is ruthlessness to rival my own. I think you’re both jealous.”

“Of course I’m jealous! I’m your mate!” Goku whined. He curled up, surprised that he could move so much, and kissed Vegeta. “Don’t get mad at me. I just worry. I’ve messed up a lot. I know I hurt you, my prince. I just don’t want him to take advantage of your loneliness. Why would Bulma say it too? I heard her mention it once when I was more awake. I heard her say she thought he wanted you too. You think she’s jealous? Does she have reason to be jealous?” Goku was panicking now, clutching at Vegeta.

Vegeta cupped Goku’s jaw in his hands and kissed him more. “No, pet, you are my only. You will always be my only. Stop worrying about that bastard. He’s wretched, but a good sparring partner. I…I can have friends too. You have friends and I never suspect you of cheating.”

“You did too! You choked me after I gave you a blow job on Namek because you thought I’d been sucking off other guys!”

“Kakarot, we hadn’t tail twined, and I didn’t even know if the claim would effect you since you grew up as an Earthling and with no tail to boot. I don’t know as much about our people as I should, as the Saiyan prince.”

“You asshole, you did it after my miscarriage and stuff too! Piccolo did the same thing to you, made you think that he’d slept with me!”

“Yes, I realize that I haven’t been an ideal role model, but good gods, we have two fucking children together and I thought—“

“I want another!” Goku interrupted. He didn’t know what he was thinking. There was no time for him to have another child before the androids arrived. But he wanted it anyway. He wanted to reclaim Vegeta that way and also do a better job once their baby was born. A baby born with no secrets destroying their relationship.

Vegeta looked sad. “Kakarot…many of the humans…many…they…”

“What? Do you not want more?”

“No, not that. I do. But many of the humans that have had the virus are experiencing…infertility…even after they’ve recovered.”

“What? But I’m not human. I’m sure I’m different.”

“Kakarot…it’s particularly terrible. They’re…many women are having stillbirths. It seems to get the baby in the last trimester and they’re still trying to figure it out. But in any case we should wait until after the androids. And until you’re recovered.”

“Wait…so you think…you don’t even want us to try, do you?”

“Pet…a stillbirth would be terrible. I’ve…look…I know you hate it when I talk about him, but…we…it was terrible. I don’t want you to suffer that way if we know we can avoid it. We have two perfect children, can’t we let that be enough?”

“Vegeta…” Goku said, feeling despondent and rejected, even though he knew in his heart Vegeta was just trying to protect him.

Before he could say more, Vegeta bent and kissed him. “I’m going to go get you food, pet. Then we’ll talk more. Maybe more than talk, depending on how you feel,” Vegeta whispered and grazed his hand over Goku’s crotch.

Goku’s body didn’t mind that at all. His illness might’ve sapped his strength, but it hadn’t killed his sex drive.

Vegeta returned with a ridiculously small, bland meal. Goku inhaled it in seconds and complained briefly before nausea set in. He held his belly silently while Vegeta arched an I-told-you-so eyebrow at him. After a few minutes, Goku felt that he could keep it down.

“Sorry, pet, you’ll have to ease back into eating, I’m afraid, after so long. We fed you when you were conscious, but it was a battle. You were out of your mind.”

“Thank you for taking care of me, my prince,” Goku whispered and held Vegeta’s hand, tugged him down for a kiss. “You mentioned something about other things. If I felt okay…”

“Do you, pet?”

“I’m still hungry, my prince,” Goku murmured and kissed Vegeta more, his tongue coiling against Vegeta’s. They both began to purr together and Goku moaned. It felt so good to purr together with his mate. He’d had so little of Vegeta after their reconciliation that he felt starved for Vegeta as much as for food.

Vegeta slid his shorts off, his erection popping free, and Goku groaned again. Goku pulled Vegeta’s hips toward him, tried to suck on Vegeta’s cock, but Vegeta resisted and pulled his hips away.

Vegeta smirked and said, “Not that, pet, I don’t want to make you vomit when you so narrowly escaped with your animal style of eating. You know you don’t have to bolt everything down like a predator with scavengers about, right? You can chew, it’s allowed.”

“Don’t tease me, Vegeta. I’m starving. Not just for food. Come here. Since I’ve been sick so long, can you just fuck me rough and let me come?”

“Is that really what you want, pet?” Vegeta said, stroking Goku’s dick as he moved the sheet aside. He dipped into Goku’s ass to get some lubricant and twisted his palm over Goku’s head. He squeezed down to the base of Goku’s shaft, still twisting, and pulsed his hand to add and release pressure. Goku squirmed and all his muscles sang to be able to move again, even if they felt stiff and awkward. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pleasure you properly?”

“Vegeta…please don’t just give me a handy…” Goku pleaded and curled up to kiss his little mate again. To kiss his sexy smirk right off his mouth.

“Mmm…I think I will just give you a handy. I don’t want to tax your recovering body. I’m not sure you could handle my cock right now.”

Goku’s pulse skyrocketed. How did Vegeta always do this to him? Now he had to get fucked and he didn’t care if Vegeta drew it out because Goku really didn’t want just a hand job. But the thought of Vegeta pulling out made him want to scream. Goku’s heart started to ache as he got excited and he wondered how long it would be until he truly recovered from the disease.

“What if…what if you take my cock, Vegeta?”

Vegeta stared at Goku, inside Goku, it felt like, as he held their dicks together, spit in his hand, and ground harder against Goku. “Mmm…I don’t know, pet…do you want to fuck me? Or are you just annoyed that I suggested you couldn’t handle getting fucked right now?”

Goku thought and said, “Both, I guess?”

“Are you going to hurt me again?” Vegeta asked, frowning.

“Oh, come on, Vegeta, I hurt you all the time, you should be used to it,” Goku said, still trying to make light of his blunder.

“I hurt you, too, Kakarot, but never while I’m fucking you,” Vegeta said and his eyes darkened.

“I _like_ when you hurt me while you’re fucking me.”

“Of course you do, my sweet pet. Because you’re sub. I’m not. I don’t like it. I don’t like handing over control to you at all, but especially when you do such a shit job of it.”

Goku scrunched up his face. He grumbled, “You only let me try the once!”

“Yes, because you did a shit job of it!” Vegeta said, laughing and stroking their cocks in time with their unified thrusting. “I never should’ve suggested anything sexual on your first lucid day. Why don’t I just jerk you off and let you rest?”

“No! I don’t want a fucking hand-job, Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, his pupils widening. “Then you will _take_ what your prince gives you, or you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

“Fuck you! I want to fuck your—“

Vegeta flipped Goku and smacked his ass hard. Goku wanted to resist, so he struggled, but it was weak and half-assed both because his body was exhausted and because Vegeta was right, Goku loved it when Vegeta did this. Why did he love it though? Sometimes he still wanted to understand how Vegeta dominating him could be so completely sexy.

“Knock it off, Vegeta!” Goku said, not wanting to give in to the burning heat that flooded his belly as Vegeta slapped his other cheek viciously while he teased Goku’s opening with two fingers. Goku felt lube pouring out of his ass. His ass was betraying his desires.

Vegeta got up off the bed. He pulled on his shorts and kissed Goku’s temple. “Very well, pet. I’ll bring some more food in a while. There’s water on the bedside table. I need to go check on the children anyway and make sure they haven’t eviscerated the Namek in their hunger.”

“Vegeta! No!” Goku said, irritated and frustrated and horny and tired all at once. He could see no way to dominate Vegeta, and he couldn’t decide if he even really did want to fuck Vegeta when it felt so good to have Vegeta inside him. “Please?”

Vegeta’s hard-on was visible in his shorts. He shook his head and said, “You told me to stop. I stopped. I’m not going to rape you, pet.”

“What? I know that, Vegeta, jeez. I didn’t…I just…Crap. I don’t know. I just wish I was like _you_ sometimes in bed!”

“You mean not so fucking chatty that you have to be told to shut up constantly?” Vegeta said, a smirk trying to tug up the corner of his lips.

“No! Don’t be mean to me!” Goku huffed.

“Oh, pet, I’m teasing you, although I’m tempted to just tell you to shut the fuck up and let me pleasure you properly.”

“Do you like it? When you do it that way?”

“Do you not, pet? Because your body likes it. Bodies don’t lie,” Vegeta said, but his eyes were worried. He searched Goku’s.

“Yeah, but…like…I feel like maybe the reason I’m so scared about Bulma and Piccolo is that you do everything in bed, so I feel like you’re just…I dunno…catering to me,” Goku said and made himself lift his eyes to meet Vegeta’s. His cheeks were on fire. He hadn’t even known that was true, but his mouth did. Maybe Vegeta was right and bodies didn’t lie.

“Pet…” Vegeta said and now his eyes were scared. His eyebrows crashed together. “You think I don’t enjoy our lovemaking?”

“I don’t know! You just boss me around a bunch and say that it’s for my pleasure, so no, I don’t!” Goku said. His voice cracked and he tried to tell himself it was just from lack of use. Another horrible tidbit from his delirium surfaced. Had Vegeta really been with Raditz for ten years? The very thought set Goku’s teeth to grinding. Did Vegeta _love_ Raditz? Goku again rejoiced that he had killed that hairy jerk.

Vegeta interrupted his thoughts, “What about the excellent dick you suck?”

“You hardly ever let me do that, Vegeta!” Goku complained.

Vegeta rolled his head on his neck and massaged his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he said, “Because I want to pleasure you. If you suck me off so thoroughly that I pass out, I can’t very well give you what you need.”

“But…” Goku said and tried to think of what he really wanted to say, “I guess…I just…does doing what you do to me feel as good for you as it does for me?”

“Well, I’m not you, so I can’t say for sure, but when we fuck, I love it. I love you. I get off on pleasuring you, of course, but I also enjoy it physically. I love fucking your ass. It’s perfect. Where is this coming from, Kakarot? It’s tiresome to have to constantly reassure someone whose absence from my life would literally kill me.”

“Only because of our tails,” Goku said, sounding whinier than he meant to sound.

“Yes, Kakarot, that is how Saiyan mating works. I chose that. I chose death rather than separation from you. Please rest up. I’ll be back later.”

“No! No! I…No! I want you! I want you to fuck me!” Goku demanded but he could see Vegeta’s hard-on was gone.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of the bed. He bent and kissed Goku. His tail tugged at Goku’s until they twisted together. He slid his shorts off and nudged Goku’s thighs apart. He thrust into Goku with no warning, no foreplay, and rolled into him steadily, deeply, silently except for the low purring that rumbled into Goku’s mouth as they continued kissing.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s chest, Vegeta stretched and put his elbows on either side of Goku’s head, cradling his head as he kissed him more deeply. Vegeta kissed him tenderly as his tail slinked up and down Goku’s tail. Vegeta whispered, “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too, meanie,” Goku murmured, but smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta chuffed out a little laugh and kissed Goku more. The fingers of one of Vegeta’s powerful hands delicately danced over Goku’s cheekbone, his jaw, and down to his collarbone. He traced it, leaning to the side to be able to touch it before clutching Goku’s shoulder. Goku moved his arm out of Vegeta’s way, cupping Vegeta’s face in his hand. It allowed Vegeta’s hand to continue the soft, caressing journey down Goku’s flank and onto his ass.

Vegeta gripped the meat of Goku’s ass with a little growl rolling over top of his purr. He slid it over the top of Goku’s thigh and hooked it behind Goku’s knee. He pressed Goku’s knee up next to his shoulder as he rose up on his elbow. He never stopped the steady, deep thrusting, hitting the lightning inside Goku as he always did.

Goku felt suddenly ashamed that he’d questioned Vegeta’s love and loyalty. Vegeta kissed down his neck, sucking hard, and Goku gasped as Vegeta’s sharp, vicious teeth nipped at his claim.

“ _Vkai, vku-tseeka_ , mine. You will always be mine. And I am yours, pet,” Vegeta said in a throaty voice before sucking and licking the claim. “You scared me, pet, my mate, my heart. I can’t stand the thought of my life without you. I love you. Always.”

Goku came as Vegeta pressed his teeth into that exhilarating flesh again. Hearing Vegeta’s affectionate words eased Goku’s fears some. Vegeta said nothing about his orgasm, only groaned and propped himself up to look into Goku’s eyes as he came inside Goku.

Vegeta slammed into him a final few times, gasping, “Goku…” and lowered himself carefully onto Goku’s chest. “Too heavy, pet?”

“Mmm…no, my prince. Just right. Just perfect. _Vkai_. _Tsen,_ ” Goku whispered and held Vegeta tightly. Goku wondered if the euphoria filling his body meant Vegeta had just impregnated him. But that was a problem for another time. All Goku wanted was to revel in Vegeta’s arms and his scent and his love surrounding Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do my lovely readers want to keep going with this? I can take this right through buu, but it's going to get epic, so I can also wrap it one to two more chapters. Drop me a comment with your feelings about this going all 100K on you.


	11. A Single Time

Goku convalesced in complete boredom for almost another month, gradually getting back into training. Vegeta and Piccolo and Gohan trained constantly, often leaving Goku to train with Veggie and Leina.

Leina grew stronger, her unfettered power surpassing even Gohan’s at her age, but she was wild and unruly. Goku didn’t have the same effect on her that Vegeta and Piccolo seemed to have, so he often managed her only through brute force, pinning and holding her when she became enraged.

Veggie didn’t have the raw power of his feral little sister, but he had control and calm that Goku knew would serve him well in battle. Goku and Vegeta argued about whether the children should be allowed to come to battle the androids. Goku thought that Veggie was old enough and it startled him when Vegeta fought him vehemently. Goku expected Vegeta to demand both children fight along with Gohan.

Goku came in early from training one day when Gohan and Piccolo asked to take Leina and Veggie out to train in the wilderness instead of the gravity room. All six of them planned to go into the wilderness for survival training next week until a week before the androids arrival. Goku headed to the kitchen, but paused in the hallway, suppressing his chi when he heard Vegeta and Bulma speaking.

“What, woman? You’ve been pestering me nonstop since Kakarot recovered. I’m busy trying to save your fucking planet. What is so important that you need to talk about?” Vegeta growled. Goku heard his mate eating ravenously.

Bulma smelled weird to Goku. He waited in silence to see what she she wanted from Vegeta. Goku still didn’t trust her around his mate and the fact that she’d been trying to get Vegeta alone only confirmed Goku’s belief that she wanted him.

Bulma said, “I…Look…I know you’re going to be really upset, but…but it worked.”

“What worked?”

“I thought since I’m so old it wouldn’t take, but it did, Vegeta. I’ve been trying to talk to you about it for months.”

Goku heard a dish drop and shatter. Vegeta hissed, “How is that possible? I told you the next morning to throw it all away! I…I told you that he and I reconciled! You foolish fucking woman! What have you done? You said you got rid of it!”

“I did, Vegeta, but I…I used part of it right away. I didn’t tell you because I figured there was no point in worrying about it until I’d confirmed. I didn’t think it would just happen that easily.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You have to get rid of it!”

“What?! No! I’m not doing that! This is what I want. I’m not doing that.”

“You will do it or I will do it for you,” Vegeta snapped.

“The fuck you will! You might be stronger than me, but if you try that, I might find hidden strength, Vegeta! What do you care? You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“As if he will see it that way! The man looks for a fight wherever he can find it. It’s exhausting. Even this would piss him off.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it?”

“I will. Fuck. Godsdamnit. We cannot seem to catch a single fucking break. Everything with him has been so fucking hard,” Vegeta said and Goku covered his own mouth with his hand when he heard Vegeta’s voice crack. Vegeta’s breathing was audible.

“Oh, you poor thing. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No, of course not, he’s my fucking mate. I’ll talk to him. I just don’t…I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell him the truth, Vegeta.”

Goku decided to force the issue. He stepped into the kitchen. The moment he did, he understood, and he was almost blind with rage. Bulma stood with her shirt pulled up, a round little belly protruding. Vegeta had one hand spread on what was apparently Bulma’s baby bump. His other hand covered his mouth.

Vegeta’s face turned to Goku, full of anguish, and he swallowed hard. He stammered, “Kakarot…I…when…we…when we were apart…”

Goku’s vision blurred and he hissed, “I knew it! I knew that bitch was after you all along! And I was stupid enough to believe you when you said that you didn’t fuck her!”

“Kakarot, no, I didn’t! I didn’t fuck her!”

“Yeah? Then how is there a baby in _her_ belly, but not in your mate’s? Huh? You jerk! You were so mad at me for not telling you about Veggie, but you were just going to pretend that you didn’t fuck Bulma!”

Vegeta snarled, “I did _not_ fuck Bulma!”

Bulma said, “Goku, really, he didn’t—“

“Of course you’d say that, you mate-thieving bitch! I thought you were my friend! You call yourself my best friend! You traitor!” Goku screamed. He ascended to super Saiyan and said, “Outside, Vegeta, or I’ll take her out too. Her and your _baby_.”

Goku’s mind filled with the lavender-haired boy. His words, what had he said about Bulma and Vegeta? That they just fell into bed together? That it was just physical? But Goku couldn’t shake that image of Vegeta’s bare hand tenderly on her belly. Vegeta had taken his glove off to touch it. To feel the baby’s chi. Just as he’d done with Goku. But never again. Goku was never going to let Vegeta anywhere near him again.

He didn’t know what happened once they were outdoors. He started hitting Vegeta and he couldn’t stop. Vegeta didn’t fight him. He tried to talk to Goku, but Goku battered him. Bludgeoned him. Pummeled him. When Vegeta was unconscious and a mess on the ground, Goku approached his broken body and spit on him. Vegeta didn’t stir.

“I’m done with you, Vegeta. You’re right. Everything has been too hard. Maybe this is karma for what I did to ChiChi.”

Goku’s claim ached as he stared down at his broken mate. He waited for Vegeta to answer. He nudged Vegeta’s face with his boot. Vegeta still didn’t move. A cold fear trickled down Goku’s spine. He swallowed hard. He hadn’t meant to kill Vegeta. Now that he’d blown off some steam, he imagined Veggie and Leina’s faces when he told them that he’d killed their Papa.

Goku said, “Get up. Get up, you fucking coward!”

Goku’s mind raced. He didn’t have any senzu beans. Vegeta had been to Korin only a few days earlier to check and Korin said there might be a few before the androids arrived, but that the crop had not been good. Goku knelt to touch Vegeta’s neck, to check for a pulse. But he withdrew his hand without touching his mate. He couldn’t bear to touch Vegeta’s lifeless body. No breath lifted his bloody, torn chest.

Goku stood again and backed away from Vegeta. Goku touched his own face. It was wet. But it wasn’t his tears. It was blood. Vegeta’s blood. Vegeta hadn’t even blocked. Goku covered his mouth with his hands. “What have I done?” he breathed through his fingers. Goku couldn’t even smell Vegeta he was so covered in blood. Blood leaked out one ear. There was a broken bone sticking out of his left arm. One in his shin too. Goku had done this his mate.

Goku backed farther away from Vegeta, unable to look at the blackened mess of a face that had kissed Goku so sweetly. The broken teeth. Eyes that might never stare into Goku’s again as they came together. Goku panicked. If Korin had no senzu, there was no undoing this. Vegeta had already been resurrected by the Earth’s dragon balls. Could they heal Vegeta? Were they even ready? Goku’s sense of time was hazy after his illness. He tried to remember the last time they’d been used.

Goku focused on Piccolo’s chi, but the minute he found it, it disappeared. He tried Gohan’s, but it blinked out of existence too. Veggie and Leina’s vanished. Piccolo. That bastard. He must’ve told them to hide. Had Piccolo felt what Goku had done?

Before Goku could consider anymore, Bulma screamed. She came running across the lawn. They were fairly far from the main compound and Goku could hear that she was out of breath. Had Bulma run the whole way?

“Goku! What have you done?!” Bulma screeched at him and fell to the ground on her knees next to Vegeta. “You fucking idiot! He didn’t sleep with me! He just gave me a sperm sample so I could get pregnant. I just wanted to have a kid, and I wanted my kid to be strong and smart. He thought you two were done, so he agreed. You asshole! I did this!” Bulma pointed to her belly. “He told me not to do it after you two got back together, but it was too late!” Tears streamed down Bulma’s face. “He only wanted you to be happy, you jerk!”

Goku stared in stunned silence. The bizarre conversation he’d heard in the gravity chamber made sense with Bulma’s story. Goku didn’t realize such a thing was even possible. He thought Bulma had to have sex to get pregnant.

“He’s barely alive! He’s bleeding out, Goku, go get a fucking senzu bean!”

“There aren’t any,” Goku said in a flat voice. His claim started to really throb, like his arm was being torn off.

Bulma gaped at him. She stammered, “You…did…you did…you killed him? Do you…you just killed him? Without even giving him a chance to explain?”

“He didn’t even fight back. I thought…I thought that was his confession. I thought he was admitting guilt,” Goku said in a small voice. “He shouldn’t have given you his stuff. That was wrong. He’s mine. He said he was mine. That I was his.”

“Yeah, and he told me he’d never fuck me, even though he thought you two were broken up permanently. He said he loved you too much, that he’d die from how much he loved you. Well, I guess he was right about that. You probably just doomed the Earth too, you jerk. How will you defeat the androids without him?” Bulma swiped at the tears on her face.

No tears came from Goku’s eyes. He stared at Vegeta, certain Vegeta would rally. Vegeta was hard to kill. Goku said, “He shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have asked. You both betrayed me.”

Bulma narrowed her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket. She tapped at the screen of her cell phone. “Go away. No one wants to come help me with him while you’re around. Get the fuck away from me! Get away from him! Haven’t you done enough? Is this really what you wanted?”

“I…I don’t know,” Goku said, still waiting to feel anything other than the horror of his claim. His tail ached too. He turned to see that hair was dropping off it in big clumps. He whirled back to see that Vegeta’s tail was almost bald, tufts of hair all over the battle field, like every blow had knocked one loose. There was a tooth on the ground too. A canine. Goku thought of the way Vegeta used to graze his canines over Goku’s skin on his back. How good it felt. Never again. Never. No more of Vegeta’s sexy smirks. They’d be a gap-filled mess now.

Goku fled, ITing to the only person he could think of who would approve of his decision to kill Vegeta.

* * *

Goku stayed in hiding at Mt. Paozu until the prophesied day of the androids’ arrival. ChiChi took him back silently. Every time she touched him he had to stifle a shudder, but he managed. It took him forever to get a hard-on, but ChiChi seemed determined. Finally, he closed his eyes and remembered Vegeta’s touch, Vegeta’s face in ecstasy, and he got it up. He spun her around and fucked her from behind. It didn’t feel the same, but she screamed at him when he asked if he could fuck her ass.

After the first few days, she demanded he get rid of his tail. It was a scab and sore covered mess, so he agreed. He went to the river with a hatchet. The tears that seemed unable to flow for Vegeta’s death spilled out of Goku after he hacked off the sensitive appendage. It made Vegeta’s death more real. Goku laid in the cold flowing water trying to soothe his burning, festering claim. It took hours for the bleeding from his tail’s amputation to stop. He couldn’t bring himself to return to ChiChi that night. The thought of her touching the stump made him scream.

Goku expected to die after removing his tail. It was awful. Worse than when Vegeta had stomped him nearly to death in his great ape form. Goku trained as much as he could, avoiding ChiChi except for meals and her demands in the bedroom. He never slept with her, but instead went down the hall after they’d done it to sleep in Gohan’s narrow little bed. Goku’s shoulders were almost too broad, but he didn’t mind, it made him feel less alone.

He dreamt every night of his mate. Every night he woke sweaty and hard, aching for Vegeta’s touch, and every time he remembered what he’d done with searing pain in his claim. Goku told himself again and again that Vegeta deserved death. Vegeta deserved to lose Goku. Vegeta never should have claimed Goku in the first place. Vegeta never wanted Goku anyway.

The day of the fight arrived and Goku was itching for it. A good fight—one where the opponent fought back—was exactly what Goku needed. He hoped that treacherous boy hadn’t been lying about how strong the androids were. Goku needed a challenge to take his mind off everything.

ChiChi insisted on doing it before he left to fight the androids. Goku knew it was unreasonable to deny her if they were going to keep living as a married couple, but it had been awful. It was always awful. He thought once his tail was off, it would go back to being like it had been before Vegeta came to Earth. It wasn’t. It was even worse than it had been between that first time and Namek. His claim pulsed with agony when he fucked ChiChi. He had to keep his eyes closed or risk losing his erection. Goku hated whatever Saiyan thing made him this way. He wanted to go back to not feeling anything about sex.

He hadn’t seen any of his children since the horrible day he found out that Vegeta impregnated Bulma. He dreaded Leina and Veggie’s reactions to him, but he hoped that Piccolo would honor Vegeta’s wishes and leave the children at Capsule Corp.

Goku arrived at the spot where the Z-fighters gathered, nodded at them, but no one nodded back. Piccolo’s eyes felt like poison on Goku’s skin. They itched like a rash. It was worse than Goku could have imagined when Bulma arrived in her hover car with a baby boy with a little tuft of purple hair, a mini Vegeta scowl, and Bulma’s blue eyes. Veggie and Leina were in the car too. They stared wide-eyed at Goku.

Goku walked over to greet them. “Hey kids!”

Veggie nodded, but scurried over to Gohan. Goku went to pick Leina up, but to his pride, but also fear, her dark hair flared blond, her eyes flashed teal, and she bared her teeth at him in an animal growl. Goku was about to chastise her when Piccolo’s low voice said, “To me, Leina, no time for your nonsense.”

Leina zipped over to Piccolo. Piccolo snorted at Goku. Goku wanted to speak with Piccolo about what they’d done about Vegeta, but something exploded in the city below and they were off to the fight.

Goku lost himself in the battle as he took one and Piccolo took the other. Piccolo began to falter, though, so Goku hoped Gohan would step up. But then a familiar chi materialized near Piccolo. Goku couldn’t believe his eyes. His mate was there, super-Saiyan and so hot Goku almost moaned.

Vegeta looked in his direction one time, but turned away, flushing and gritting his teeth. It wasn’t so fast that Goku didn’t see his little mate’s eyes fill with tears. Goku’s own eyes filled when he saw that Vegeta no longer had his tail. The android Goku was fighting laid him out and Goku plunged into the Earth.

Things went much easier than Goku anticipated from the future boy’s dire warnings, but then the purple-haired proof of treachery returned. He brought crappy news again: these were not the androids at all. They all headed to the place that Bulma said Gero’s lab was supposed to be, and despite giving the area a thorough chi-blasting, it wasn’t long before the androids appeared.

Goku wanted to speak to Vegeta, but Vegeta dove recklessly into the fight. But Goku had to be impressed, and also pissed. Vegeta and Piccolo fought as a vicious duo that kept one android occupied while the future boy went for the other. Goku didn’t like to fight two on one, so he was left with no one to fight. Until the third android appeared.

The androids all seemed bent on destroying Goku, not even trying to fight Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, or Trunks, the future boy, but instead converging on Goku as a trio. It meant that the fight was essentially a melee with four Saiyans, three androids, and a Namekian.

The fight dragged on until Piccolo roared, “Stop! Everyone!”

Even the androids stopped. Goku thought they seemed more curious than he’d expected. Piccolo’s face warped and he said, “What the _fuck_ is that?”

Goku suddenly felt the bizarre chi back away in the south. Before he could answer, Piccolo turned to Vegeta and said, “You got this bullshit if I go check that out? It feels like it’s growing while all the life around it is disappearing. Like it’s feeding.”

“Go. I’m sure Kakarot, the boys, and I can manage these three.”

Goku’s jealousy flared to life, even though he knew he no longer had a right to it. Vegeta and Piccolo worked together so smoothly. Like one body. Like mates. The way Goku dreamt of himself fighting with Vegeta.

The flurry of things that happened after Piccolo left was confusing. All Goku wanted, after the discovery of Cell and the flight of the androids upon realizing the thing was after them, was to go into the Room of Spirit and Time with Vegeta. He asked Vegeta, but Vegeta shook his head with a snort.

Vegeta turned to the future boy and said, “Boy, let’s go. What about you, Namek? Even with Kami, you might as well take the opportunity to get stronger.”

Piccolo’s eyes slid to Goku, back to Vegeta, and he nodded, following Goku’s little mate into another year away from Goku. When they emerged the next day, Goku wanted to talk to Vegeta, but he said, “Get in there, Kakarot. I want a second go.”

“Why don’t you just come in with me?”

Vegeta canted his head to the side and said, “Will you finish the job this time?”

“What? Finish what job?” Goku asked. Gohan had already stepped into the room.

“Killing me. Like always, you didn’t finish it. You’re a fucking coward,” Vegeta said, his voice flat and his eyes dead as they met Goku’s for the first time since Goku had beaten him months ago.

“I thought I did,” Goku said, confused as to why Vegeta was mad that he’d survived somehow, seemingly unscathed.

Vegeta shook his head and laughed. “My point exactly. You didn’t even check or end it definitively. A real fucking warrior would have incinerated me.”

“You…you’re my mate, Vegeta, I couldn’t do that,” Goku said and tried to take Vegeta’s hand.

“Oh? But what you did was fine? Beating a man who didn’t even defend himself to death?”

“I thought I didn’t finish it?”

“Without Piccolo, I would have died. The way you left it, he had the opportunity to save me. Gods know why he bothered, but I’ve always been too weak for suicide. I knew I fucked up, Kakarot. You should have ended me. You’re an idiot, but at least you found a way to avoid death. Congratulations, by the way,” Vegeta said and narrowed his eyes.

“What? For what?” Goku said.

Gohan shouted, “Hurry up, Dad, we need to train!”

Vegeta was gone before Goku turned back from Gohan. Goku stepped into the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta’s last words like something that kept skittering in his peripheral vision.


	12. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter upset some people. The story is not over. If you've ever read my other stuff, you know that I really like redemption arcs and putting my readers through the emotional wringer. Rock bottom is sometimes the only place a redemption arc can start.
> 
> I am also not devoted to canon. Toriyama made interesting characters that left a lot unknown. DBZ fanfic is rich and varied because of that. If all our stories were the same permutation of those characters, it would get boring.
> 
> I hope you'll keep reading, but if not, thanks for coming this far!

Goku stepped into the Time Chamber, but he was watching his son.“Hey, Gohan, are, um, are Piccolo and Vegeta, you know, together-together?” Goku asked Gohan as they explored the strange space.

“I’m not in here to talk, Dad,” Gohan said, powering up.

“I asked you a simple question,” Goku said and transformed, prepared to beat the answer out of his son if necessary.

Gohan came after Goku. Gohan’s strength was a pleasant surprise. Goku expected to have to train Gohan up to be an actual challenge to Goku. The savagery with which he came after Goku was also new. Had Vegeta taught him this? Piccolo’s haunting words from years earlier came back to him, _Vegeta knows how to go for a kill shot._

Goku fought defensively. Goku tended to be the stronger, or if he wasn’t stronger, he was at least the aggressor, so it threw him off balance. Gohan’s eyes glinted as he landed a good hit, it made Goku see stars. Gohan snarled, “You shouldn’t have gone back to Mom! I know you’re just using her for a place to stay! For someone to feed you! How could you do that to her?”

“What? I’m—“ Goku stopped as Gohan landed another kick to the side of Goku’s head. Goku didn’t really have an answer to that question because Gohan was right.

By whatever passed for nightfall in the Time Chamber, Goku was battered and angry and sick of his son talking sense that stung. Goku didn’t want Vegeta and Gohan to be right. He wanted to feel just. He wanted to be vindicated. Gohan took him down a final time and said, “When we get out of here, I’m telling Mom what you said to Vegeta. I heard you. You still consider him your mate. What is wrong with you? You’re hurting both of them with what you did! You’re hurting me! You’re hurting Leina and Veggie! You’re selfish! I used to look up to you, Dad!” Tears spilled down Gohan’s cheeks.

Goku wrapped his arms around his son and Gohan blasted him point blank in the sternum. Goku yowled in pain and shock. “Jeez, Gohan, that was a cheap shot!”

“Don’t try that again. Ever since you mated with Vegeta, it’s like you can’t…can’t see anything but your own desire. Even Vegeta, who is a selfish jerk, at least tried to put your needs first!”

“Then why did he have a…a…a _bastard_ with Bulma! With my best friend!”

“When was the last time you even hung out with Bulma? Or talked to her? You didn’t even notice that Yamcha dumped her. You didn’t ask her how she was when she realized she might never find someone. I’m eleven, Dad, I’m eleven and I could see how sad she was before she had Trunks. I heard Vegeta and Piccolo talking about it. Vegeta didn’t know until the day you found out. He tried to stop it after you took him back. He thought he had. He cries all the time when he thinks the rest of us are sleeping. I know Vegeta can be a jerk, but you didn’t need to do what you did. Bulma loves Trunks. What do you care? You barely pay attention to your own kids, why do you care if she has one? Piccolo’s been my dad the past few years, not you. Vegeta’s more a dad to me than you. I got over you cheating on Mom and leaving her because I thought you were gonna be happy! You’re not happy, and no one around you can be happy either!” Gohan said it all getting more and more angry until he growled and his hair flew up and went sparkling blond.

“Hey! Awesome, Gohan! Use that! You’re super Saiyan!”

“I went super Saiyan a long time ago! Did you even hear what I said? Do you even care?”

“Care about what?” Goku said.

“That you make everyone around you unhappy!” Gohan roared, his chi flaring even higher.

“Of course I don’t want that Gohan! I just…things have been so hard and complicated with Vegeta. I don’t…I don’t know why, but I can never seem to make good decisions with him. I think I love him too much and it blinds me, so—“

“No! You don’t get to say you love someone that you beat to death!” Gohan shouted.

“What? He’s fine!”

“Only because Piccolo learned to IT. He took Vegeta to Dende on New Namek! Dende healed him, but it took all of Dende’s power. Dende passed out. Dende’s my friend and you hurt him too!”

Goku hissed, “You still didn’t answer me about Vegeta and Piccolo.” Goku’s chi rose to match Gohan’s.

“I don’t know,” Gohan snarled.

“How can you not know? You’ve all been living together, right? Out in the wilderness?”

“I don’t know because I’ve never seen anything between them but training and talking. I hope they’re together. They seem happy when they’re around each other. Vegeta is relaxed around Piccolo. You’re weird about Vegeta, Dad. I heard him the night he took off his tail. It was awful. You did _that_ to him on top of killing him.”

“I had to cut mine off too!” Goku said. It frustrated him that no one seemed to care about what Vegeta had done wrong.

“Dad, if you really want him back, maybe you should, I dunno, try to…figure stuff out while you’re in here. Running right back to Mom wasn’t a good idea. Now you’re going to hurt her again.”

Goku scratched the back of his neck. He powered down. “I…I…I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You could have lived in the wilderness too. You know how,” Gohan said.

Goku stammered, “I…but…I…it’s just…”

“You wanted to hurt him more?” Gohan said, his eyes narrowing. “Killing him wasn’t enough?”

“He betrayed me!”

“I don’t know what to say, Dad. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you for training tomorrow,” Gohan said and disappeared into his room.

“We haven’t even eaten!” Goku called.

“I’m not hungry!” Gohan said and slammed his door.

Goku laid awake all night. If Piccolo and Vegeta were together, what could Goku do? He didn’t feel confident in his ability to beat Piccolo now that Piccolo had melded with Kami. His heart twisted when he realized that Vegeta might not _let_ Goku kill Piccolo. He flipped onto his stomach and tried sleeping that way.

Goku dozed, but it was like he could feel Vegeta’s phantom touch, the way he would trail his spread, calloused hand down over all the muscles on Goku’s back, scratch the base of his tail, and then cup his ass, purring the whole time. Goku hardened just remembering it. The way Vegeta often woke him with soft kisses around the base of his tail before spreading Goku and tasting him there. Goku always got so wet for that. Vegeta’s tongue was amazing.

Goku was wet now, panting, and humping the bed. He missed his mate. He missed sex. Real sex. Sex with Vegeta. Goku reached back behind himself. But before he even slid his fingers in his cleft, Vegeta’s words resonated and made sense: _Congratulations, by the way._ Goku froze.

Goku was in heat, which was half the reason his body felt this needy way. But…he now realized that he recognized the smell of fertility. Not just his own. ChiChi’s. It didn’t occur to him at the time, but shortly after he’d cut his tail off, she had insisted that he do her. He had. She made him do it more than once, even touching him where only Vegeta had as long as he agreed to come inside her. Goku’s heart raced.

She had smelled in heat the last day too. So maybe…maybe since he hadn’t impregnated her that time after his tail…What if this time it stuck? Goku didn’t want to be with ChiChi. She didn’t want him either, she’d been delighted to see him go once he’d done her. Come inside her. Goku wondered…Surely Vegeta couldn’t…Oh. Goku realized suddenly that he hadn’t showered after doing it with ChiChi. He’d gone straight to fight. Covered in her heat smell.

Goku considered leaving the Time Chamber. He needed to speak to Vegeta. It was an accident, if ChiChi was pregnant. Goku sat up and tugged at his hair. Goku assumed Vegeta was dead when he’d done it. He didn’t know.

 _Liar_. A soft voice whispered in Goku’s mind. Goku tried to cover his ears. _No good. You’re a liar. You killed him for less. And you knew he was alive. You told yourself you didn’t, but you did. You just didn’t want to apologize. You knew. Liar._

Goku’s chest felt tight. It was hard to breathe. The voice…was his. But it wasn’t. It was like a voice from another time. A voice from Namek. A voice from before everything kept going wrong over and over. _You lied about Veggie. You lied about the miscarriage. You lie to yourself._

Goku wanted to shut the voice up. Goku couldn’t live without Vegeta forever. This break would be like the others. He’d go back to Vegeta. He’d apologize. He’d offer his body, Vegeta’s weakness, and his claim, and Vegeta would take him back. But Goku wouldn’t…wouldn’t this time.

_Wouldn’t what?_

Goku covered his ears again.

_Wouldn’t…lie?_

“No! I’m done lying! We’ll start over. The four of us. We’ll take Leina and Veggie and we’ll build a house somewhere and we’ll hunt and we’ll…” Goku trailed off when the voice started snickering. “What!?”

_No Gohan? What about Trunks? And what if ChiChi is pregnant? You’ll have to tell him._

“She’s not. And if she is, it doesn’t matter. I don’t love her,” Goku said, but sweat beaded on his skin, running in little rivulets between his muscles, reminding him painfully of Vegeta’s tongue.

_So…you’ll lie._

“No! There’s nothing to _lie_ about!”

The voice laughed again, but said no more. Goku tried and failed to sleep the rest of the night, which was already weird and distorted in the Time Chamber. When there was a little light in the strange sky, he woke Gohan. Gohan took some food and said he was going to meditate before they trained, leaving Goku alone with his thoughts again.

_Vegeta’s probably happier with Piccolo._

“Shut up!” Goku snapped.

 _I’m just you, you know. I’m the part of yourself you keep ignoring. Do you even care if he’s happy? Or do you only care if_ you _are happy?_

“We can’t be happy apart! That’s…that’s what being mates is!” Goku shrieked. He remembered though, on Namek, that Vegeta said he would go and find another. But that no one would be like Goku. What did that mean? Goku wondered for the first time if he should have bitten Vegeta _back_. Maybe the claim wasn’t working right because Goku hadn’t claimed Vegeta.

 _Or because you’re a liar_.

“Shut up! Stop saying that!” Goku barked.

“Dad? Who are you talking to?” Gohan said.

Goku whirled around. “Are you finally ready to train?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But who were you talking to? There’s no one else in here,” Gohan said and his brow creased with worry.

“It doesn’t—“

“Dad, are you okay? You look awful,” Gohan said, stepping closer to him. “Maybe you should go back out. I can train with Piccolo and Vegeta when they—“

“ _I’m_ your father, not those two! Me! You’re training with me! I’m stronger than either of those two!” Goku said, breathing hard and fast. He powered up and continued, “So let’s train!”

Gohan shook his head and powered up. They fought nonstop, but Goku wanted to scream. The voice piped up all day long, prodding him, provoking him. He mostly managed not to answer, but the few times he did, Gohan’s eyes widened with fear. It made it hard for Goku to focus. He was also angry that Gohan seemed to be taking their fight personally even though Goku wasn’t mad at Gohan, just at the snickering, evil voice.

Goku wanted answers. He wanted the voice in his head to shut up. He wanted out of the Time Chamber. It was going to drive him crazy. He needed his mate. He needed to get Vegeta back from Piccolo.

* * *

By the time Goku emerged from the Time Chamber, he no longer believed the voice in his head was actually his own voice. He assumed it was some sorcery of Piccolo’s. Piccolo was magic, after all, so perhaps this was another of his wiles. Gohan had stopped training with him months earlier. Goku didn’t know where he’d gone, only that Goku never saw him. Food disappeared though, so Goku assumed his son was okay.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Veggie, and Leina were all training on the Lookout when Goku emerged. He strode toward Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and powered up, lowering himself into fighting stance. Goku’s whole shoulder was already a suppurating mass of pain and pus, but seeing Vegeta do that made a sharp, agonizing bolt of pain rip through his whole torso. Goku yelped.

“Settle down, Goku, we don’t have time to take Vegeta to New Namek again,” Piccolo said.

“Shut up! I’m sick of you messing with my head! Stay away from him!” Goku hissed, not even looking at Piccolo.

“Maybe you should consider getting better at protecting your head if you’re so worried about people messing with it. What are you even talking about? I haven’t messed with you since before you were sick,” Piccolo said.

Goku wouldn’t look at him. He knew he’d snap if he saw that Piccolo had a claim on his shoulder. The big, green jerk wasn’t wearing his cape, so Goku knew it would show. Goku also knew he couldn’t bear it.

“Kakarot? Are you alright? You look…weary,” Vegeta said and started to stand. His eyebrows came together and he frowned.

Leina got between Vegeta and Goku. Her tail lashed and she growled at Goku, bearing her razor-sharp little fangs. Veggie stood beside her and lowered silently into fighting stance.

Vegeta sighed and said, “I don’t need either of you to protect me. I _let_ Daddy hurt me before. I won’t let him this time. I didn’t realize Daddy would take it that far last time and then pussy out.”

Veggie cast a wounded look over his shoulder and said, “You didn’t _want_ to die, did you, Papa?”

“Only a little, but it doesn’t matter. I didn’t die. Uncle Piccolo saved me, and I’m less eager to die today.”

Leina and Veggie flew into Vegeta, hugging him and covering his face in kisses. “Don’t die, Papa! Who will take care of us?” Leina said.

“You two brats! You know I’d take care of you if your idiot father offed himself or gets his ass killed,” Piccolo growled. Leina giggled and launched onto him. She bit his shoulder and he snarled and bared his fangs at her. She let go. “No biting. You know better.”

“It was happy bite, Uncle Piccolo,” Leina said and patted the bite wound as it healed almost instantly.

Goku’s eyes widened. There was no claim on Piccolo’s neck, but with Namek healing capabilities, would there even be a scar? Would it work? Goku didn’t know. _Yes, you do. You know you’re being paranoid. It’s a magic wound. It would show. You know that you’re the one who did something wrong._

“Shut up!” Goku snapped.

Eyes found him and widened. Vegeta stepped warily closer to him. “Kakarot? Who…who are you talking to? You shouldn’t speak that way to Leina.”

Leina actually hissed at Goku from where she stood astride Piccolo’s shoulders. Piccolo had his arms tightly crossed, his head canted to the side. Goku felt like his eyes were acid on his skin. He hated the big green liar and his evil, poisonous words. Even if Vegeta hadn’t claimed him, it didn’t mean they weren’t doing it.

“Can…can I talk to you, Vegeta?” Goku said, stumbling over his words. The voice snickered and said, _Why don’t you just ask for what you really want? What you really need? You need him. You need what only he can give you._ Goku shook his head, but didn’t shout at the voice again.

Vegeta approached warily, but turned to Piccolo and said, “You’re alright with the children if I go speak with Kakarot briefly? We’ll head back into the Time Chamber when Trunks returns.” Vegeta faced Goku again and said, “Here? Or would you like to speak in private?”

Piccolo nodded, but he eyeballed Goku suspiciously.

“Private,” Goku said, glaring at Piccolo.

“Lead the way. I’d rather not have you at my back,” Vegeta said.

Goku led Vegeta to the far side of the Lookout behind the buildings. Vegeta still stood ten feet away from him. “Vegeta, I’m really sorry…”

Vegeta interrupted, “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“What?” Goku said, caught off guard by Vegeta’s calm words.

“I don’t want to fight and make-up, and lie, and fight, and fuck, and make-up, and let the Namek mess with our heads. I just don’t want to do it anymore. I’m tired. When this shit with Cell is over, if both of us survive, we’ll wish the claim away. You can go back to your wife and raise your new child. I’ll raise our children. We can train, if you wish. It’s always nice to have a strong training partner,” Vegeta said. He stood with his legs braced apart, his arms tightly crossed, and his face was completely expressionless. There was no anger or love or fear or curiosity or expectation. It was blank. Like a corpse.

“Vegeta—no!”

“Yes, Kakarot. I’m done,” Vegeta said.

“Oh gods, no, please. I’m so sorry. I just…I went crazy with jealousy. I’ve been so jealous of Bulma since the beginning because the boy told me that he was yours with her and I just couldn’t…I couldn’t stop worrying about it—“

Vegeta’s face finally showed _something_. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared and he hissed, “Then why didn’t you _tell_ me that? This is the problem, Kakarot. You keep making decisions about _us_ by yourself. I think you think you have a fucking plan, but how has it worked out for you so far? Hmm? Have you had a wonderful relationship with me? Was it worth all the pain and suffering we’ve caused every single person in our lives? Good gods, I can’t believe I’m still finding out shit you lied about.”

“I didn’t lie!”

“Keeping the truth hidden is a form of _lying_ , you idiot! You get very hung up on strict definitions like this. Did you not lie to be about Veggie because I never thought to ask you if you’d left our son somewhere out in the universe?” Vegeta said, and he seemed genuinely curious if this was how Goku perceived things.

“No, of course not. I knew I messed up. I…I knew I messed up after I hurt you when I found out Bulma was pregnant. I just…” Goku trailed off. He had no idea what to say. The voice in his head screamed now, screamed for him to be honest for once. “I wanted to kill you. I wanted to kill you for hurting me that way and then I was too ashamed to…to…to come back. I…I panicked. But I love you, Vegeta. I do. I’m just…I don’t know. I can’t seem to get it right.”

“Nor can I, Kakarot. That’s why I think it’s better for both of us if we end it properly with the dragon balls. I never meant to make you suffer this way. I should never have claimed you. Not because I don’t want you, don’t give me that whiny bullshit again, but I think…I think you can’t handle it. It’s too intense for someone like you. It makes you mad.”

“I’m not mad that you claimed me, Vegeta! I love you!” Goku said and took a step toward Vegeta. Vegeta stepped away.

“Not that kind of mad, Kakarot, for fuck’s sake. It makes you insane. Let’s just be done with it. I want you to find happiness. I didn’t mean to take that from you. I did, though. Claiming you like I did. Maybe because I claimed you when you had no tail. I don’t know. I know so little about our people. It shames me. I don’t…I don’t wish you ill. I just…I just don’t want to do _this_ anymore. Maybe we’ll be spared the trouble and I’ll die fighting Cell,” Vegeta said and the look of hope on Vegeta’s face made Goku lunge forward to hold Vegeta.

But he was gone, IT’d out of range. “No, Kakarot. No. I’m going into the Time Chamber. We’ll fight Cell. Then see what happens.”

“Please, Vegeta. Please. I’ll do better.”

“Kakarot, that isn’t the point. I’ve been shitty too. I was shitty from the very beginning. I shouldn’t have done it. You smelled so good and it felt so right that I fell prey to my instincts. Ever since—“

“Vegeta, please, the only time I’ve ever been truly happy in my whole life was with you. We have kids together. I want to have more—“

“Kakarot, honestly, you don’t, even that is a lie meant to appease me. Stop fucking _lying_. It’s irritating—“

“I’m not _lying_ , I do want more. I love having your babies,” Goku said, his eyes searching Vegeta’s.

“No, see, there’s a difference. I love putting a baby in you and I love that we have children together and I love seeing you beautiful and ripe like that, but I realized, you don’t want the children themselves, you just want me to be the way I am when you give that to me. I wish I’d been able to step back from it sooner. I would never put another child in you, Kakarot. It was a mistake on Namek. I thought we were both going to die.”

Goku frowned. “Would you have done anything you’ve done if you weren’t such a pessimist? Did you just do _everything_ because you thought we were going to die?”

Vegeta sighed and slumped. “I am fucking _tired_ , Kakarot. I want to go train. I’m done with this. I’m just done.”

Goku got the drop on him this time and pinned Vegeta’s hands above his head against the back wall of one of the Lookout’s buildings. “You don’t get to do this. You claimed me, you don’t get to just walk away.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “Then finish what you started. Free yourself. Do it. I won’t stop you. I only would if the children could see. They shouldn’t see their Daddy kill their Papa. But they won’t see here.”

“But I will. And I’ll be fucking godsdamned if I’m going to let that fly. You’ve fucked Vegeta over enough, Goku,” Piccolo said and his hand squeezed tight around Goku’s throat.

“Fuck off, Namek, this is between us,” Vegeta hissed.

“No, Vegeta, it isn’t. You have two kids out there, and while I would raise them on my own without you, that’s not fair to them. You’re a good father, even if you’re kind of a train wreck. So stop your fucking suicidal bullshit and let’s go train.”

“Let go of me, Piccolo,” Goku gasped. Piccolo’s hold tightened and Goku’s vision began to black.

“No, I don’t think I will. I think I’ll let you squirm a little,” Piccolo said, tall enough that he could hold Goku off the ground by his throat with almost no effort. Goku tried to punch and kick, but Piccolo swung him around like a cat by the scruff of his neck.

“Vegeta!” Goku said, unable to see, his lungs burning as only a few sips of air got past the steely vise grip of Piccolo.

“Set him down, Namek. Let’s go. He can’t hurt me more than he already has,” Vegeta said and Goku felt the ground hit him, but his eyes were still too dark to see.

When they cleared, Vegeta was gone. Piccolo was gone. Their chi, his children’s chi, even Gohan’s, were all gone. Had they even taken Leina and Veggie in the Time Chamber? Goku couldn’t make sense of anything. Piccolo and Vegeta didn’t seem like they were doing it, which was a relief to Goku, but it worried him more that they seemed to look out for one another. Or at least Piccolo seemed to look out for Vegeta. Maybe Piccolo was still after Vegeta?

* * *

The battle dragged on, Vegeta and Trunks and Piccolo working on Cell in turns, Cell getting more and more angry as they taunted him. It angered Goku too. It didn’t feel right to attack as a group.

_Liar. You just hate seeing the bastard fight so well with the two of them working like one body._

“Shut up!” Goku snarled, tearing at his hair. Vegeta and Piccolo let Goku have his shot alone, but when he threw Cell the senzu bean, Piccolo became enraged. The green jerk had convinced Vegeta to go at Cell with him. Vegeta said no, but Piccolo told him to stop being a proud, selfish prick and think about his kids. Vegeta _listened._

It made Goku so mad that Vegeta listened to Piccolo. He hated that Piccolo had made Goku seem like the jerk again. Like Goku had done something wrong.

“Goku? Who are you yelling at?” Krillin said, looking around in bewilderment.

“Nobody. Never mind,” Goku said dismissively.

Cell threw up the two androids. Krillin hurried out to drag them out of the arena. Before Krillin had even cleared the ring, Vegeta and Piccolo used some new attack and blasted Cell into oblivion, Trunks adding his own fire power at the last second when Cell tried to break free from the beam.

Goku stood in shock. How could those three, all weaker than Goku, weaker than Gohan, have beaten Cell? Gohan was cheering and hugging Piccolo. Vegeta and Trunks spoke and Vegeta squeezed the purple-haired bastard’s shoulder. Goku growled. Trunks was the whole reason Goku and Vegeta were separated.

_You are the reason you’re not with him. Only you. You did that. You could have let him explain. You didn’t need to go to ChiChi. You didn’t need to hurt him._

“He hurt me! He attacked me when he found out about Veggie!” Goku shrieked, tugging at his hair.

 _Did he? Or did he just do what Piccolo suggested and try to get you to tell him the truth? Did he_ hurt _you?_

“No! Of course not! He…he hurts me though! He likes hurting me!” Goku complained.

_Liar. Such a liar. Even to yourself. That’s the saddest thing. You can’t even be honest with yourself. No wonder he doesn’t want to do it anymore. No wonder he doesn’t want to fuck you anymore. He can be with someone who listens to him. Someone who he listens to—_

Goku interrupted, “He doesn’t tell Piccolo to shut the fuck up!”

 _Liar. You love that. Stop lying to yourself. Why can’t you look at the truth? That’s the only way. He’ll never come back to you as long as you can’t even tell yourself the truth_.

“I can! I’m going to! I believe you! I do! I think…I think you’re right! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Goku barked.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta said, standing with his hand on Goku’s elbow. “Who are you yelling at, Kakarot? Are you alright?”

Goku met Vegeta’s eyes. They were worried. Scared. Unhappy. They searched Goku’s. Goku whispered, “I won’t lie anymore. Not anymore. Please give me another chance. I’m sorry I fucked ChiChi. Please, Vegeta. I can do better.”

“What? What did you lie about this time?”

“I just…Please, Vegeta. Please. Please give me another chance,” Goku pleaded.

Vegeta made to speak, but his eyes went flat as a strangled noise came out of him. He looked down and Goku followed his eyes. An arm and a fist came out the middle of Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta coughed blood all over Goku’s face. Goku screamed as Vegeta fell into his arms.

“No! Vegeta! No!” Goku howled and looked. Some remnant of Cell had regenerated. A mutilated half-body with one, stretched arm laid on the ground cackling behind Vegeta.

Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo pounced on the creature. Goku pulled Vegeta off the murderous arm and laid him on the ground. He shouted, “Krillin! I need a senzu bean now!”

“You gave the last one to Cell, Goku,” Krillin said in a weak voice.

“No! No! Fuck! Vegeta, oh gods, no, please, Vegeta, hold on!” Goku said, pressing his fingers to his forehead as he clutched Vegeta’s slack, lifeless body to his chest.

Goku popped into existence right next to Dende and screamed, “Heal him, heal him, Dende!”

Dende startled, but asked no questions. He placed his hands on the tattered remains of Vegeta’s chest, but his little body collapsed. “Oh dear, Goku, I’m so sorry. He is already dead. Very dead. There is no life left in his body.”

“I said heal him! You must be able to heal him! You have to be able to heal him! Please! Please!” Goku yelled. His eyes burned as he looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta’s eyes were stuck open and flat. Lifeless. Blank. Blood trickled out of his mouth and nose, not even dry yet, as no breath moved his shattered body. Goku fell to his knees and wept over Vegeta’s body, holding the mess against him.

A big hand settled on his shoulder, moved him gently off Vegeta. “Come on, Goku. Let’s take him home. You fucking idiot. I hope you’re fucking happy,” Piccolo said and lifted Vegeta tenderly into his arms and disappeared.

Goku followed his chi and stalked after him. “What are you doing with him, Piccolo! You have no right! He was _my_ mate!”

“Pretty sure you gave up privileges the last time you killed him, Goku,” Piccolo said drily. But Goku saw they were at Capsule Corp. Veggie and Leina were with Trunks and Gohan. Goku could hear them screaming and crying.

“I didn’t kill him this time, Piccolo!” Goku said, but even as he did, the voice said, _Stop lying. You said you’d stop lying. Stop FUCKING lying! You were distracting him! You fighting with your own idiot mind is the reason he was off guard. This never would have happened if he wasn’t worried about you. You killed him. You killed him again. You killed your mate again because you’re a LIAR._

Piccolo said nothing to Goku, before he reached the children, he made a shroud around Vegeta’s body so they wouldn’t see the shredded ribcage, the blood, the organs that dangled free. Piccolo knelt in front of the kids and laid Vegeta reverently on the grass, smoothly palming his face and closing his eyes before Goku’s kids had to see the horror of Vegeta’s eyes stuck open, flat and dead. Piccolo wiped away the blood around his nose and mouth.

Veggie and Leina sat on their knees, Veggie in Vegeta’s wild flame of hair, Leina across from Piccolo. Both children bent and kissed Vegeta’s face, their tears dripping on his skin, which became more sallow by the second as the bottom of the shroud turned deep red. Vegeta’s blood, all of it, spilled out of him.

Goku approached slowly. He couldn’t take his eyes off Vegeta’s face. Goku searched it for life, still certain that this couldn’t be real. Goku thought it would be like all the other times. Vegeta died on Namek and came back. Vegeta died by Goku’s hand, but came back. Vegeta would rise again. Goku willed his mate to rise, but even as he thought it, a strange, unwelcome, physical relief tingled up his arm to his neck.

Goku touched his claim. He palmed the area and screeched, “Fuck! No!” The claim was gone. It never went away when Vegeta died on Namek. Goku’s whole shoulder had been a mess going into the fight with Cell, but now there was nothing. Goku was certain if he looked in a mirror, his trap would be unscarred.

None of his children acknowledged him as he flopped down next to Vegeta’s corpse and bent over him. He tried to find Vegeta’s hand through the shroud. It was soaked with blood, still damp, still warm, and Goku’s hand came away sticky and red. He cried into what remained of Vegeta’s torso, but after a long moment, Piccolo’s big hand pushed Goku away.

“I’m going to go bury him, Goku. Go on. Take the kids to Bulma to get cleaned up. Can you do that?” Piccolo said.

The future boy said, “Can I go with you, Piccolo?”

“Yeah, sure, kid. I could use a hand,” Piccolo said and scooped Vegeta’s body up like a blood-drenched bride.

Goku stared into Piccolo’s teary, raw eyes and tried to see if Piccolo had taken Vegeta from him. Piccolo met his eyes unflinchingly. But Goku knew no more than he had before. Piccolo clutched Vegeta against him and said to the future boy, “There’s a place he liked to watch the sun come up under a big old Japanese maple tree. We’ll put him there. Let’s go.”

Goku watched them leave and when he turned to his three children, their eyes were scared. Gohan slowly pushed them behind himself and said, “Are you going to be crazy?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Goku said.

“Dad, I…I think you should go figure yourself out. I don’t know how, but you need to work through whatever’s come over you since Namek,” Gohan said and started backing slowly toward Capsule Corp.

“Namek. Yeah. You’re right. Namek,” Goku said and pressed his fingers to his forehead. Goku would stop lying, if only to shut the voice up, but maybe there was a way he could earn his mate’s forgiveness still, even after death.


	13. Resurrection

Goku arrived on Namek, startling Dende. “Oh, Goku, uh, why…why have your returned?”

“I need the dragon balls,” Goku said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. He should have brought Bulma’s dragon radar. But what if Piccolo still had it? But surely Piccolo would support Goku wishing Vegeta back to life? Even if they weren’t doing it, Vegeta and Piccolo had been spending a lot of time together.

“Can’t you use Earth’s dragon balls? Why come all the way here?” Dende asked and he looked scared of Goku too. Why was everyone acting this way around him?

“I need to bring Vegeta back to life and repair my claim. He claimed me but it went away this time. We already brought him back with the Earth dragon balls, I think, so I don’t think they can do it again.”

“Well…I can speak to Elder Moori, perhaps he’ll allow this—“

“I can take them either way. You know that,” Goku said, not willing to waste his time and energy on quibbling with the Nameks. “I saved you all, why don’t you just let me use them?”

“Yes, you did. I suppose we can do this favor if you can’t use your own dragon balls,” Dende said, but his eyes narrowed at Goku, a frown dragged down his mouth.

“Do I need to find them or will your people bring them?” Goku said. Goku was tired of judge-y Nameks.

“Goku? What are you doing here? You didn’t stay with the kids like I asked you to and Gohan had to rumble with Leina. Do you even get how strong she is?” Piccolo’s voice and presence were with him _again_. Why was the big, sneaky Namek always following Goku around?

“What? I’m getting the dragon balls to bring Vegeta back. You go back to Earth and take care of them until I’ve wished him back,” Goku said.

“Why couldn’t you have waited until I was fucking done burying him?” Piccolo huffed.

“Where is Leina now if you’re so worried about her?” Goku said, “Why don’t you want me to wish Vegeta back as soon as possible? You didn’t even need to bury him if I wish him back.”

“I’m not even sure Vegeta would want to come back. He’s been pretty depressed. I guess for the kids, it’s probably the right call. Trunks has Leina, adult Trunks, obviously. He’s strong enough, but she also respects him. She’s more…unruly…with Gohan. Veggie tried to help and got hurt.”

“Gohan should be strong enough to manage—“

“He didn’t want to hurt his sister. Gods, Goku, can you just try to be sane for a little bit? No wonder Vegeta wanted to undo the claim. Fine. Gather the dragon balls here and wish him back, but then can you try…try to settle down?” Piccolo was almost pleading in his tone.

“What do you mean?” Goku said.

Dende interrupted, “I’ll go speak with Elder Moori while you two sort this out—“

“Hey, Dende, actually, hold up. Since I absorbed Kami, Earth’s dragon balls are defunct. I have no interest in being Guardian. Is there someone here who would be willing? You could do it, Gohan would love if you came to Earth. He misses you,” Piccolo said.

“Oh!” Dende cried, a big smile spreading on his face, “I miss Gohan too! I will speak to Elder Moori about that as well. If…if that’s acceptable to him, can one of you transport me back?”

Goku said, “Wait, what? The dragon balls on Earth are gone?”

“Yeah. So unless we get a new Guardian…” Piccolo shrugged.

“Why can’t you do it? Why did you absorb Kami? It was worthless!” Goku snapped.

Piccolo sighed heavily and ignored Goku. “Think about it, Dende. I’m gonna go manage Vegeta’s fucking terrors, but reach out to me telepathically, I can come back and get you once Vegeta’s resurrected. Goku, get your shit together before you come for them.”

Goku liked that there were no dragon balls on Earth, then Vegeta couldn’t wish their claim away once Goku renewed it with Namek’s dragon balls. “What? What are you talking about? Coming for the Earth’s dragon balls? I’m…I’m going to make my wishes here. I don’t care if Earth has dragon balls after Vegeta’s back and our claim is back.”

“No, not the dragon balls. I meant…Do you…do you not want your kids?” Piccolo said, his facial expression made no sense to Goku.

“Well…no, I mean, yeah, I want…I want them, I’m just…I need to bring Vegeta back so we can raise them together.”

Piccolo nodded slowly and said, “Okaaaay. Well. I think…I think until you’re ready, they can just stay with me and Bulma. Are you going back to ChiChi? At least until the baby’s born?”

“Baby?” Goku said, frustrated that Piccolo felt like he had a right to question Goku, but at least Dende had hurried off to one of the strange Namek houses.

“Vegeta said you got ChiChi pregnant. Are you going to help her through the pregnancy, at least? I really don’t know what your plans are since you said you still wanted to be mated to Vegeta, but he didn’t want that, so…” Piccolo trailed off.

Goku lunged for Piccolo and snarled, “He only wanted to leave me because of you!” _Liar! Fucking lying to yourself before he’s cold in the ground._ Piccolo dodged his punch easily. Goku shook his head and continued, “No, no. It’s…Vegeta would want this. I’m not lying!”

“Goku? Fucking gods, what is going on with you? You’re confusing everyone with your erratic behavior. Vegeta told me he was going to undo the claim as soon as we defeated Cell. He asked me to watch the kids so he could come here and gather the dragon balls,” Piccolo said, but a smirk played around his lips. He gestured toward Goku’s shoulder. “It looks like he won’t have to reverse the claim though. You look healed up.”

“I’m wishing it back!” Goku snapped, “Vegeta’s mine!”

“Goku, come on, you and I both know that’s not what he wants,” Piccolo said.

“He would still want it if not for you taking him from me!” Goku said, but he knew it was a lie. Goku broke down, almost crying, and pleaded, “Don’t take him from me, please! I’ll do better! I’ll forgive him for sleeping with you!”

Piccolo snorted. “He didn’t fuck me and not for my lack of trying either. He’s stupid loyal to you. That claim made you both fucking morons. I didn’t take anything from you, except maybe your kids, but I don’t think you care so much about that.”

“I…Yeah, I mean, I…” Goku thought about Gohan’s words. Now that he could think, now that he’d heard Piccolo say in a very disappointed voice that Vegeta had never done it with him, Goku could think. Gohan was right. Goku needed to do better with Vegeta this time. “I want to be a better mate…be a better father…too. But Vegeta is my mate. I’m loyal too.”

“The baby in ChiChi’s belly says otherwise. I’m gonna go check up on the kids. Good luck gathering the dragon balls. If you really want to do better with Vegeta, the first step might be letting the claim happen…voluntarily…once he’s resurrected. Wishing that on him is unfair. He always said he wished he had let you choose. That maybe you wouldn't be such an idiot if he’d let you choose,” Piccolo said and looked sincere, not his usual mischievous look that he got when he was messing with Goku or Vegeta’s heads.

Goku cried, “What?! I did choose! I wanted it! I asked for it!”

“No, you didn’t know what you were asking for, and I think he was telling me the truth. You two should fucking pay me for all your bullshit I’ve had to listen to. Neither of you has ever given me a damn thing in return,” Piccolo said with a heavy sigh.

“Then why do you keep…dogging him,” Goku said, unable to think of a better word for Piccolo being at Vegeta’s heels ever since Goku lost his temper.

Piccolo laughed and said, “That is a good fucking question. I don’t know, Goku. Maybe hope springs eternal.”

“Hope for what?” Goku said. The voice answered before Piccolo could, _Liar. You know what he hopes for. The same thing you keep hoping for. You want Vegeta to love you as you love Vegeta. You want Vegeta to_ need _you as you need him. But maybe he’ll choose Piccolo because Piccolo isn’t a fucking LIAR._ “Shut up! Stop it!” Goku barked.

Piccolo’s eyes narrowed and he said, “I keep hearing you say you want something to stop, someone to shut up, who are you talking to? Vegeta’s dead because you’re talking to someone no one else can see. If you’re going to bring him back, don’t make him suffer.”

“I…” Goku’s voice died in his throat. He almost lied again. What did it matter if he told Piccolo? Piccolo didn’t matter to Goku. “I need to stop lying.”

Piccolo’s rumbling laughter surprised Goku. “Yeah, that would be a good place to start. You might try…hmm…to stop thinking Vegeta is lying too. Vegeta’s not much of a liar. Too…proud.”

Goku’s instinct was to defend himself against Piccolo’s suggestion, but when the voice whispered, _He’s right_. Goku listened. Goku stammered, “I…I…He’s…he’s my mate.”

“Not anymore. I don’t know if you can get that back, but he was disappointingly faithful to you, so who fucking knows. Now that the claim’s gone, maybe he’ll finally fuck me. Either way, I’m done talking to _you_ about it. Giving you advice is counter to my own interests, but I’m sick of seeing _him_ miserable. It’d be nice if _you_ were sick of making him miserable.”

Goku battled with the voice, but before he could come up with a reply to Piccolo’s upsetting implication or Piccolo’s bid for Vegeta’s body, his love, Piccolo disappeared. Piccolo’s last words rang in Goku’s ears over and over until Dende returned to him and said, “Elder Moori has summoned the keepers. The dragon balls will be here momentarily. He has agreed to let me come to Earth as a new Guardian.”

* * *

Goku felt Vegeta’s chi return far away on Earth, but he wasn’t sure whether teleporting directly to Vegeta was the right play. Goku’s rage and anguish were overwhelming. After thinking for a long time, he wished Vegeta back. Then he wished for his claim to return _only_ if Vegeta wanted Goku’s claim back. Goku waited, holding his breath, but he was blue in the face and still no mark appeared on his shoulder, not even a scar to remember it by.

Until that moment, Goku didn’t truly believe Vegeta or Piccolo that Vegeta wanted the claim gone. He remembered Vegeta saying that he was done on the Lookout, but Goku thought it was…for show…on some level. A way to manipulate Goku into being a better mate. It seemed that maybe Piccolo was right, that Vegeta was not a liar. That he had simply told Goku the truth of his heart.

Goku blew some things up in the wilds of New Namek before returning to Dende. The easiest solution to the question of whether to IT near Vegeta was to take Dende to the Lookout, and then fly to Vegeta, giving Goku a reason for not returning immediately to his mate’s side.

Goku’s mind raced, trying to come up with a plan to get Vegeta to claim him again, but he couldn’t think of anything…honest. He suspected he could use his Saiyan-ness, the scent of being a bearer in heat, and lure Vegeta back to him, get his claim in the throes of passion, but what if Vegeta resented him for that?

Goku absently dropped Dende with Mr. Popo and made to leave. “Oh, ah, Goku, would you mind telling Gohan that I would enjoy seeing him whenever he has the time?” Dende’s cheeks flushed.

“Sure, yeah, okay,” Goku said, but he didn’t care about Gohan or Dende or anyone but Vegeta.

Goku launched off the Lookout toward Vegeta’s chi, but growled as it moved until it was nearly on top of Piccolo’s. Goku suppressed his own as he drew near Capsule Corp. Goku started to sneak up on the two of them, but the voice in his head murmured, _Sneaking and eavesdropping are basically lying._

Goku froze at the accusation. Piccolo’s assertion about Vegeta’s honesty also came back to him. He supposed if Vegeta was doing it with Piccolo upon his resurrection without connection to Goku, then it was unlikely Vegeta would hide it. Goku swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He let his chi show and walked as calmly as he could toward where Piccolo and Vegeta's chi were so close they could be doing it. 

Goku’s breathing sped up. He needed to not lose his temper if that was what he found. It would be his chance to show Vegeta he could manage himself. And maybe Vegeta would get Piccolo out of his system. Vegeta couldn’t _love_ Piccolo. Vegeta might do Piccolo to spite Goku—

_Liar, liar, lying again!_

Goku hated the little voice. Vegeta wouldn’t do that to spite Goku. But if he did it for any other reason…could Goku handle it? Hadn’t Goku done it with ChiChi to spite Vegeta? “I did, but I was hurt and…and…I’m…I’ll do better this time. If…if he’s doing Piccolo, it just means I’ll…I’ll have to fight dirty, like Piccolo,” Goku muttered to himself.

Eyes were on him as he came into the living area where all three of Goku’s children and baby Trunks were scrubbed clean in a pile on a prone Vegeta. Piccolo was trying to peel them all off Vegeta, but each time he removed one child, the previous one pounced on Vegeta again. Leina and Veggie gabbled in what Goku assumed was Saiyan. 

Leina bit Vegeta hard and he snarled and bit her back. Her tail poofed out behind her and she growled something at him in Saiyan. Vegeta bonked their foreheads together and said something back. She snuggled him and her little tail flicked happily. Goku’s whole belly twisted at how…domestic…they all looked. How happy. Even Piccolo, who grinned and laughed…and spoke Saiyan too. They were all happy and Goku wasn’t a part of it.

Goku swallowed his urge to cry. Until this moment, seeing this, a family—a happy family—it hadn’t really occurred to him that _this_ was what Vegeta wanted with Goku. Vegeta didn’t want to just fuck Goku and boss him around, which admittedly Goku loved, he wanted this happiness. This fulfillment. Goku could never give him this without being a part of it. His own son, Gohan, was more a part of Vegeta’s life than Goku’s. More a part of Piccolo’s, too.

Gohan noticed Goku first. The smile dropped off his face. Fear and worry replaced it. Vegeta noticed Gohan’s expression and Vegeta craned his head back, but remained underneath all four children. Gohan stood up into a fighting stance. Piccolo followed Vegeta’s gaze and raised a curious eyebrow. He offered Vegeta a big green hand as Leina and Veggie stood on either side of Gohan, watching Goku with wide eyes.

Vegeta took Piccolo’s hand and got to his feet. A huge hole remained in his armor and battle suit, crusted front and back with blood, a fresh, livid scar marked his torso where Cell's hand had run him through. Goku tried to control his reaction when he saw that Vegeta’s tail was back. Vegeta’s expression was unreadable as he said, “Kakarot.”

“Can…Can I talk to you, Vegeta?” Goku said, not knowing what else to say.

“I need to get the children ready for bed, Kakarot, it’s getting late. They’ve had a…challenging…day,” Vegeta said, “Perhaps after they’re asleep we can chat.”

“No, Papa!” Leina wailed, “What if Daddy hurts you again?!”

“I won’t, Leina! I just want to talk. I…I owe Papa an apology. A lot of apologies,” Goku said, trying to pour his sorrow into his eyes, which Vegeta still gazed into.

Leina lunged for Goku, but Piccolo caught her by the scruff of her neck and said something in Saiyan. Goku hated, _hated,_ that Piccolo somehow spoke Saiyan. He stuffed the hate down though, knowing he needed to focus on winning Vegeta, not beating Piccolo.

Bulma joined them and eyed Goku as warily as the rest. “Oh, uh, hey, Goku.”

“Hey, Bulma,” Goku said as pleasantly as he could manage. It was so hard to see her. It felt like everything was her fault, even though the voice snickered and told Goku that it was his own fault.

“Come on, Trunksy, I know you’re excited that your Papa is back, but it’s time for bed! Thanks for bathing him, Piccolo,” Bulma said and squeezed Piccolo’s big bicep. Goku liked seeing that. Maybe he could get his two rivals to distract each other so they would stay away from Vegeta.

Piccolo said, “No problem. Once I’m scrubbing one Saiyan child, I might as well scrub them all since I get soaked and bitten no matter what. Yeah, I’m looking at you, Leina.” But Piccolo smiled at her, his fangs showing. Leina giggled and shimmied up his leg. She bit his jaw, but softly, not breaking skin. “There you go, see? You don’t have to hurt someone when you love them,” Piccolo said and kissed her forehead, but his eyes found Goku’s. 

Leina leapt off him and scampered off. Bulma took Trunks. Piccolo looked at Vegeta, stared at him. Vegeta’s eyes flitted away from Goku’s and he started herding Veggie after Leina. Piccolo’s chest heaved and he took a shaky breath. He cast a rueful glance at Goku and said to Vegeta, “I’ll put them to bed, Vegeta, you can go talk to Goku.” Piccolo’s eyes darkened and he said to Goku, “Do better.”

The big Namek scooped Veggie up and held him high over Piccolo's head as he giggled. Piccolo brought him down and blew raspberries on his little tummy. Veggie crumpled up over Piccolo, giggling uncontrollably as they left the room. Veggie called, “Night, Papa! I’m glad you’re back!” through his laughter.

“Goodnight, Veggie, I love you!” Vegeta called and gestured for Kakarot to leave the living area and head out onto the broad patio.

Goku said, “Goodnight, Veggie! I love you too!” and hoped it didn't sound forced, even if it felt a little forced. Maybe he needed to pretend to be a family man until he felt like one.

Outside, Vegeta said, “Let’s go farther away from the house.” He wouldn’t walk in front of Goku or even side by side.

Goku gestured to the broad steps that went down onto the lawn and Panchy’s garden. “Here?” Goku asked.

“Fine,” Vegeta said and sat down, leaning back against one of the wide plinths with a big flowering bush in it so he could face Goku. Goku sat several feet away, trying to remind himself that it was fair Vegeta wanted space. “What would you like to talk about, Kakarot? About how you tried to force a claim on me?”

“What?! No! I didn’t! I worded my wish specially so that wouldn’t happen. I wished for my claim back if _you_ wanted it. Only if you wanted it,” Goku said and rubbed his unmarked, flawless shoulder. “Which I guess you don’t.”

Vegeta sighed and looked out into the gloom. “That’s not what I felt, after you brought me back. Are you sure you’re not lying again?”

“Yeah, I am. You can ask Dende, he was there,” Goku said.

Vegeta looked back at Goku. He seemed surprised. Goku continued, “I don’t speak Namekian, so he had to do it for me.”

“Ah, right,” Vegeta said.

“What…what did it feel like, Vegeta?”

“Like my heart and soul were being torn from my body. Like you killed me all over again. Like seeing the hate in your eyes that day,” Vegeta said, his eyes avoiding Goku’s again.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta. I wish…Well…I wish I’d been…calmer. I should have told you about everything right away when I came to Earth. After…after you claimed me and then we were reunited on Namek and you got taken away from me right away, I think…I think it broke me so I got so scared of ever losing you again that I couldn’t…couldn’t bear it. I’m…I’m not excusing what I did. But…I think I loved you so much I got…crazy. I _still_ love you so much, but I’m trying to…to…to not be crazy. To just love you. Without the crazy.”

“You went back to the woman,” Vegeta said. It wasn’t a question.

“Vegeta…remember…remember on Namek how you choked me after you thought I’d been practicing sucking someone else?”

Vegeta’s smirk warmed Goku’s heart. He nodded and his eyes half-closed. He said, “Fair point, Kakarot. We’ve been terrible from the beginning, haven’t we?”

“No, Vegeta, no, never terrible. We just…maybe Saiyans are just crazy? I want…now that it’s not in the middle of some battle for survival, I want to do better. This time…this time maybe…maybe we, I dunno, did Saiyans always just bite someone the first time they did it? Or did we kinda rush because of…of…of battle?”

“As I’ve mentioned numerous times, to your great distress, I should _not_ have claimed you. It was impulsive and selfish and proud. I thought I would kill you so there would be no repercussions. Then to have you again on Namek…I was in full panic. I knew I could never beat Frieza, so I didn’t think about the consequences of knocking you up. Plus it didn’t take on Earth, so I already assumed you were like Raditz. And…fuck…never mind.”

The very mention of his brother’s name in relation to Goku made rage explode in his belly. _Do better_ , came Piccolo’s voice in his mind. Goku took a deep breath and said, “If I…If I try to stop being insanely jealous of him, will you stop comparing me to him?”

Vegeta turned and raised an eyebrow. “That seems fair. I never meant to hurt you by comparing the two of you…I always meant it…kindly. I…well, you’ll hate it, but perhaps…perhaps it’s better to air what we can now, see how we feel afterwards. I cared for him deeply, Kakarot. He was all I had for many years. Many terrible, miserable years. And you killed him—“

“Piccolo killed him!” Goku protested.

“No, Kakarot. Piccolo is an opportunist, if Raditz had gotten the upper hand, Piccolo would have sided with him. You made the kill when you weakened Raditz and restrained him. Piccolo was merely your weapon,” Vegeta said, “It doesn’t matter anyway. My point is that I…I spite fucked you that first time, a little. But…then…I don’t know. I felt something genuine. When you came onto me on Namek, I realized my attraction to you wasn’t spite…it wasn’t just a reaction to my grief over losing Raditz and your smell, it was…you. But I also thought nothing mattered.”

Goku tried not to pout. He said, “It’s just…it’s hard to know that you might have been happier if you’d never met me. Because I think I maybe can’t be happy without you.” Goku’s throat tightened and he pulled in on himself, sitting in a compact little ball.

“Wondering what might of been is a sure path to unhappiness. My point is…I wish…I wish we had started fresh when you came to Earth. But I was…lonely…and afraid of a lifetime of loneliness…and then you rejecting me—“

“I didn’t!” Goku interrupted.

“I know, but I’m telling you how I _felt_ , Kakarot. Can you, for once in your fucking life, let me just tell you how I felt? Not argue with me?”

“Oh…yeah…but…but then will you let me do the same?” Goku asked, and for the first time since he heard Bulma tell Vegeta she was pregnant, Goku felt real hope.

“Yes. I can do that. I should have done it a long time ago. My…condescension…toward you led me to make some stupid decisions. But my point was, is, that Earth is not my home. It will never be my home. I don’t know what a home _is_ , because I’ve never had one, not since I was a boy. But I had love, Kakarot, and it was all that anchored me to my miserable life. When you returned to Earth, I clung so hard to the hope of having that anchor again, that…that…that I became a fool.” Vegeta’s eyes filled. “I wanted you to be the way that you have been—obsessive, needy—but I didn’t know how fucking _toxic_ it would be to have you obsessed with me. It felt like security, but it wasn’t: it was insanity.”

Goku found that he couldn’t really argue with any of that. Goku said, “Did you fuck Piccolo? Or Bulma? I won’t be mad, I mean, I will, but I won’t do anything. I just need to know so I can…work through it.”

“No, Kakarot. Neither. The Namek and I…we are simply…lonely together. Which isn’t quite the same as true companionship, but he’s the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. I know he wants to fuck me. He’s not subtle. He’s offered on more than one occasion, but for as much of a prick as he can be, he’s been respectful of my refusal. I don’t think he _could_ physically rape me, but that one has expert psychological wiles, so I’m glad I never had to find out. And for all his fucking with both our heads, I think…I think the fool cares for me enough that what he wants is for me to be happy, which is more than I ever dared to hope for myself. And I think the Namek wants a _family_ more than anything. And in a weird sense, I’ve given him that. He loves the children. All of them. Would die for them. And I trust him with them, even if you don’t.”

“No, I trust him with the kids. I don’t trust him with _you._ Or I didn’t. But…I believe you. And he told me that he tried to fuck you, but that you were loyal to me,” Goku said and dared a glance at Vegeta.

Vegeta’s eyes slid to Goku’s. “Yes, I suppose I am. Or have been.”

“Do you…are you…are you still?” Goku said, not really wanting to know, but needing to at the same time.

“I don’t know, Kakarot. I didn’t expect to come back. I didn’t _want_ to come back. But here I am.”

“I’ll do better, Vegeta,” Goku said.

“I think you believe that,” Vegeta said.

“What does that mean?” Goku asked.

“I think you always thought you were doing the right thing, but that’s not the same as doing the right thing,” Vegeta said, “And I don’t…I don’t know, Kakarot. You…you’re like a drug. I know I shouldn’t indulge, but you’re so…addictive…that I can’t seem to stop myself, but I always end up feeling shitty afterwards, one way or another.”

“Well…not always, right?” Goku said, his eyebrows peaking in the middle.

“Yes, always, Kakarot. Name one time our love didn’t end in fire and violence?”

“What about when I was pregnant with Leina?” Goku said.

“What about how awful you were to me after you gave birth?” Vegeta said, “A few months of hot pregnancy sex was delightful, but you broke me with your cruelty after she was born. I wish you simply would have talked to me.”

“Piccolo thought the claim was what made me crazy—“

“Piccolo is…an optimist,” Vegeta said.

“What if…what if we try…I dunno, do Saiyans date?” Goku scratched the back of his neck.

Vegeta laughed and threw his head back. “No, Kakarot, not exactly. They court, yes, but…we…I—“

“Come on, Vegeta, we can start fresh. Even though it was terrible and I’d rather have my claim still, the fact that it went away means we have a new chance to love each other and then decide about claiming. Should I have claimed you? Is it normally like that? Where Saiyans claim each other?”

“Hmm…no, I don’t believe so. Did you have any urge to bite me?” Vegeta said.

“No, no more than when I nibble on you because you’re delicious,” Goku said with a little smile.

Vegeta's smirk still set Goku on fire. “You’re delicious as well, pet,” he said, his voice low and throaty.

“Can…can you at least think about giving me another chance? You’re back. You don’t have a home, you said, and…and…I’m…I’ll try to do better with the kids, but that’s…well…I was never any good at that, but I’m good when they can hunt and train and stuff. I want us to be a family, Vegeta. I want to be your anchor.”

Vegeta stood up, and started toward the house, but turned and said, “I need to think, Kakarot. It was not welcome to be yanked back out of the oblivion of death. You did that for you, not for me.”


	14. Trying

Goku did his best to be there for his children as time wore on after Vegeta’s resurrection. Goku knew if he pushed Vegeta too hard, he would reject Goku purely out of irritation, so Goku tried to keep his interactions respectful and somewhat distant. He started trying to lure Gohan, Veggie, and Leina to train with him some days instead of Piccolo.

Finally, Gohan at least spoke with him. “Dad, you need to go talk to Mom. She’s pregnant, which I guess you knew, but you need to figure stuff out with her.”

“If…if I try to make things right with her, would you…would you at least train with me once in a while? I’m trying to…to do better, Gohan. I really am. I’m sorry for all the messed up stuff I did,” Goku said, pleading with his eyes as much as his words.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Gohan said, but he took off with his younger siblings and Piccolo.

There was always Piccolo. Goku’s daily challenge was not ending that man. No matter what the big, green jerk and Vegeta said, Goku couldn’t scratch the terrible itch of his jealousy of the big Namek. He just wanted Piccolo to go away, but Goku reminded himself again and again that Vegeta said Piccolo was his only friend. Goku didn't want to take that from the man he loved.

Thoughts of friendship made Goku realize that he had another relationship to mend. In all his freaking out about Vegeta leaving him, he had forgotten that he’d completely torched his friendship with Bulma. He wanted, he needed, a friend again. Goku sighed. Repairs were not his strong suit. Goku, hero or not, was a destroyer.

But first, he had to repair his relationship with the mother of his son. He flew to ChiChi’s house to find her working in her garden. He’d caught a big fish as a peace offering. He touched down and she looked up, her face drawn down in a frown.

Goku said, “Hey, Chi, I, uh, I brought you a fish,” he said and held up the gutted fish.

“Thank you, Goku,” she said and took a big breath, “Go put it in the kitchen. I’m sure Gohan will be glad not to have to hunt tonight.”

Goku did as she asked and returned, scratching the back of his neck. “Chi, I, uh, I…I came to apologize. For a lot of things. I just…I’m sorry, Chi. I’m sorry that I…that I ended things like I did. And that I came back like I did. And that I left again. I’ve…I’ve made so many mistakes.”

“Yes, you have. I assume Gohan put you up to this?” she said coolly.

“Well, no, not exactly. I knew I’d done wrong by you. I just…I never know if it’s better to just leave a person alone once you’ve hurt them, or to try to talk it out, or what. I’m just bad at this kind of stuff, Chi. I’m good at fighting. I guess it’s all I’m good at,” Goku said and sighed. “I never meant to hurt you. And I think, now that I’m older, I just didn’t know _myself_ very well when I agreed to marry you. And I’d never change it, because you’re important to me. And Gohan is something I’d never give up. I just wish…I wish I hadn’t hurt you. So I’m sorry.”

ChiChi looked a little stunned. “You…you know I’m pregnant again?”

“I do. I did. That day. I knew you were desperate for a reason. I…I shouldn’t have—“

“No, no, I’m glad you did. I wanted children, Goku. But the rest of it…well…it’s a means to an end. I…I do not approve of what you were up to with that villain, and I hope you’ve given _that_ up, but I…it’s better we aren't together, I think. I don’t like it any more than you did. Especially once I knew you were trying to pretend I was that filthy man,” she said with a shiver of disgust.

“Oh, Chi, I’m…I’m so sorry,” Goku said, trying to imagine how he would feel if Vegeta did him while thinking of Raditz. Or Piccolo. The thought made him almost physically ill. “Look, I’d…I’d like to be in Gohan’s life, and the new baby, if you’re willing, but I think…I think that’s all I can be.”

“Yes. I think that’s best, Goku. Gohan can let you know when the baby is born. I think it’s another boy. It feels like a son.”

“That’s great, Chi. If…If there’s something you need, I’d like to help. Well…I’ll, um, I’ll let you get back to your gardening,” Goku said. He waved awkwardly. She nodded at him curtly. He took off, relieved at how easy it had been. If only Vegeta could be so laid back.

Goku sought out his children and Piccolo, finding that Vegeta had joined them. Goku suppressed his chi. He didn’t want to interrupt, or join, he wanted to observe. He hoped that didn’t qualify as lying. He just wanted to see his family before he approached Bulma. He knew she wouldn’t make it easy for him.

Goku stayed far enough away that he thought they likely wouldn’t see him. Veggie and Gohan sparred as Piccolo and Vegeta battled. Vegeta’s torso glittered with sweat where his battle suit was destroyed. The new, large scar from where Cell had ripped him open had begun to fade. Piccolo fought viciously, using his usual tricks, Goku suspected from the expression on Vegeta’s face. Goku could see Piccolo occasionally pause to comment on the children’s training, or he and Vegeta would discuss something. Goku sighed with misery that Vegeta and Piccolo looked so _comfortable_ together.

Leina darted between Veggie and Gohan’s spar and Piccolo and Vegeta’s, a wild card of viciousness, using IT like she’d been born doing it. Leina’s chi was startling and bright and untethered. It rocketed up and plummeted seemingly at random, but she could do serious damage. She occasionally caught one of the four fighters off-guard and when she did, it was obvious she caused injury. Leina didn’t seem to spar so much as attack. Goku wanted to talk to Vegeta about that. It seemed dangerous for such a powerful child to be allowed to run rampant.

But then Goku watched as she hurt Gohan. Piccolo snarled and took her down ruthlessly. He pummeled her and growled at her until she began to cry, giving both him and Gohan big hugs and apparently acceptable bites. Piccolo waved her at him and began to spar with her. Piccolo’s skills were admirable, even if he was weaker than Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. Piccolo’s style was cunning. Goku almost never correctly anticipated what he would do. Leina did though. She fought like he did.

Goku watched Vegeta watching Leina and Piccolo. Vegeta’s smirk was grim. He called to Piccolo and tagged in against Leina. Leina was wary with Vegeta and it was clear that Goku’s mate never pulled his punches with their daughter. She knew if she messed up, she would be hurt. Badly. Vegeta got a few good hits in and she didn’t get any in return. It clearly infuriated the girl and she raged, her chi spiraling upward until she blasted the entire landscape as she transformed into something new.

Goku gaped. Leina had gone super Saiyan very young, but this wasn’t that, or super Saiyan two, the way he and Vegeta and Gohan and Future Trunks transformed. Leina’s hair was a limey green and her eyes were terrifying, their pupils completely absent. They were a shining, blank expanse of white. Vegeta’s grin was terrifying as he goaded her. Vegeta transformed and dove back into the fight. Goku held his breath, surprisingly scared for his mate though Leina was just a child. Goku knew Saiyans matured at an extremely rapid rate and were often sent to purge planets by Leina’s age, but it was strange to see it.

Goku admired his mate too. Vegeta’s body was beautiful when he fought. There was an elegance and a precision to his style of fighting that Goku found breathtaking. As he stared, he felt the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. He scanned the horizon and saw that Piccolo had spotted him. He crossed his arms and glared at Goku, but said nothing to the others. Goku fled, not wanting to deal with Piccolo outing him to Vegeta. The next day he would simply accompany them. If nothing else, he wanted to try his hand against Leina’s new transformation.

* * *

Goku wormed his way into training with his children, but Piccolo and Vegeta left him to his own devices rather than accompany him to train the three young warriors. Goku felt it was a test. Like Vegeta knew it made Goku want to scream to see Piccolo and Vegeta go into the gravity room just the two of them. But Goku said nothing. He could be better. He would be better. He reminded himself that Vegeta had no obligation to Goku. Goku told himself over and over that the chi fluctuations he felt in the gravity room were only sparring. Piccolo and Vegeta were just friends. Goku told himself that Vegeta had a right to more if he wanted it. That Goku needed to be less _obsessed,_ as Vegeta called his love.

Goku started leaving offerings for Vegeta. Fish. Game. Nuts and fruit he gathered. Vegeta never said anything, but Goku knew Vegeta ate them, because Goku still occasionally observed Vegeta, although he was making an effort not to do that. Vegeta caught him one day, as he left a medium sized dinosaur outside Vegeta’s bedroom before dawn.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta called. Goku looked up to see Vegeta in nothing but his tight training shorts.

He floated up to Vegeta’s balcony and touched down. Vegeta said, “Why are you doing this?”

“I…Because I care about you. I want to take care of you,” Goku said, feeling sheepish. But it was the truth.

“It's unnecessary,” Vegeta said, crossing his arms tightly.

“Would…would you spar with me some day, Vegeta? Maybe, um, maybe Piccolo could train the kids for a day?”

Vegeta’s face betrayed no emotion as he said, “I’ll speak to the Namek.”

“Do…are…have you fallen for him already?”

“No, Kakarot. Please don’t do that. Your jealousy puts me off,” Vegeta said with a weary sigh.

“No, I…I understand if you have. He’s…he’s really good training with you and the kids. I just…I just want to know where I stand,” Goku said. He took a shaky breath. “I just really miss you.”

Vegeta stepped toward Goku and looked into his eyes. He searched Goku’s eyes so thoroughly that Goku felt wrung out. Vegeta said, “He is good with the children. He’s been instrumental in keeping Leina from being a completely feral beast.” He took another step toward Goku. He sniffed, trying to be subtle, but Goku saw.

“I…sorry…I shouldn’t have come when I was in heat. I…gosh, Vegeta, I just really, really miss you. I wish…I wish I knew how to win you back. I wish I could see a way forward,” Goku said quietly.

Vegeta leaned into Goku more and Goku froze. Vegeta thumped his head against Goku’s sternum. “Why did you have to fuck everything up, pet?” Vegeta’s hands fluttered over Goku’s waist and gripped his lower back. “I loved you.”

“But you don’t anymore?” Goku said and tentatively wrapped his arms around Vegeta.

“I feel you watching us train. Why?” Vegeta said and Goku could feel his breath through his gi and his weighted training gear.

“Because I miss you. I hope I didn’t make you mad. I just like seeing you and seeing the kids,” Goku said.

“Do you want to train _with_ us, Kakarot?” Vegeta said and pulled Goku more tightly against him. Goku engulfed Vegeta in his arms, hugged him tightly and buried his face in Vegeta’s hair.

“Of course I do, Vegeta. I’d love that, but whenever I offer to take the kids, you and Piccolo go in the gravity room. Leina’s a spitfire. I’ll have to train a lot so she doesn’t surpass me. Piccolo sure is good with her,” Goku said, and it was something of a relief to just say what he thought without allowing any feelings to color it. When he could think objectively about Piccolo, he admired the man. It was just hard to do.

“Yes, he is. She loves him fiercely. He’s good with all the children. He loves them all. Trunks too,” Vegeta said and slid his arms up Goku’s back. “Fuck,” he rasped.

Goku squeezed his little mate, hoping Vegeta could feel how much Goku still loved him. How much Goku wanted to make it right. To mate again, but do it correctly. Goku wanted to tip Vegeta’s chin up and kiss him, but he assumed that would be taking this embrace to far. But what if that was what Vegeta wanted? Goku’s breaths came faster and faster.

Vegeta turned up on his own, his dark, deep eyes finding Goku’s and he rose up on his toes to kiss Goku. Goku brought one hand up to touch Vegeta’s face. He held his mate’s jaw gently. He kissed him sweetly. Vegeta’s body shook under his other hand and Goku didn't know whether Vegeta was afraid or excited, or some combination of the two, which was how Goku felt.

It started with their lips pressed together, but then Vegeta opened his mouth the slightest bit. It felt like an invitation and Goku slipped his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta brought a hand up off Goku’s waist and drove it into Goku’s hair, pulled him down, and deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging hungrily into Goku’s mouth. Vegeta panted and rocked their hips together. Goku couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped him.

“Gods, pet,” Vegeta murmured between kisses, “You’re like a fucking drug.”

“Please, Vegeta…please…” Goku pleaded.

“Not while you’re in heat,” Vegeta breathed.

“It doesn’t have to be that,” Goku said and slid down Vegeta’s body, dragging his shorts down. Vegeta’s erection sprang out of his shorts and Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth. Goku’s hands cupped Vegeta’s perfect ass as he ran his tongue up the underside of Vegeta’s cock.

Vegeta gasped, “Ah! Pet…fuck! No…”

Goku squeezed his eyes shut. He had hoped Vegeta would let him. He rested his forehead against the front of Vegeta’s hip. “Please, Vegeta, let me love you…I know…I know it doesn’t mean you take me back…” Goku whispered.

“Pet…I…I don’t think…”

“I want to do this for you, Vegeta. I want it for me too, but I want to…I want to make you feel good. I’ve made you feel so bad, that I just want to make you feel good. Please? It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Goku said, staring up into Vegeta’s eyes.

Vegeta played with some of Goku’s wild spikes of hair, pushing them out of his face. “I do love watching you suck my prick, pet. You look beautiful on your knees.”

“I miss sucking your cock, my prince,” Goku said and grinned.

Vegeta said, “It means nothing. I truly want you to understand, Kakarot.”

“I know. I do. I swear,” Goku said, but a little ember of hope warmed his heart.

Vegeta touched Goku’s cheek and guided him back to Vegeta’s dripping hard-on. Goku swallowed him hungrily. It made his own dick ache to have Vegeta’s in his mouth and he wondered if Vegeta would care if he stroked himself while he sucked Vegeta off. He figured there was no harm in trying. Vegeta would tell him if it upset him. Goku used one hand to unfastened his sash and shove his gi pants down, his other hand holding the base of Vegeta’s cock where he couldn’t make it with his mouth.

Goku gripped his own cock, jerking himself roughly to get some pre-cum to slick his hand. It was easy enough with Vegeta’s beautiful dick in his mouth. He heard Vegeta’s breath catch and he glanced up to see Vegeta watching him touch himself.

“Gods, pet, that’s a sight. Are you stroking yourself for me?” Vegeta said, his eyes pure fire.

“Mmm-hmm,” Goku hummed around Vegeta’s thick cock.

Vegeta thrust into Goku’s mouth more, palming the back of his skull. “Can I fuck your mouth, pet?” Vegeta asked, his voice breathy and needy. It made even more pre-cum stream out of Goku’s slit.

Goku released Vegeta’s dick for a second to say, “Fuck my face, Vegeta, fuck it hard.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. He growled, “I want you to fuck your fist while I fuck your perfect mouth, pet. Spit in your palm, make it slick. I want to watch you come while you suck me off.”

Goku didn’t need to be told twice. He spit in his hand, smeared it on his prick, spit again, and opened his mouth and his throat to receive Vegeta’s perfect cock. He tightened his grip on his own dick until he moaned around Vegeta.

“Hope you’re ready for me, pet, because I have missed fucking you rough,” Vegeta purred and began snapping his hips toward Goku’s mouth as he palmed the back of Goku’s skull, forcing him to take Vegeta’s whole length.

Goku trembled with pleasure and his cock was already twitching in his hand at just the pressure of Vegeta’s hand, urging him forward. Goku’s ass tightened, pushing his length through his slippery fist. It felt so good. Goku masturbated all the time thinking about Vegeta, but this was so much better. He loved the taste of Vegeta’s pre-cum. He loved Vegeta owning him this way. He loved Vegeta taking control of him this way. It felt so liberating to have Vegeta demand he touch himself.

“Fuck, pet!” Vegeta cried and twined his other hand’s fingers into Goku’s hair, holding him tightly as he thrust more frantically into Goku’s mouth. “Take me deeper pet! I want to come down your throat!”

Goku relaxed his throat as best he could, Vegeta’s thick cock driving into muscles that were out of practice, but Goku put all his will toward stifling his gag reflex, he heaved for breath when Vegeta withdrew to drive back into him. Vegeta panted and pleaded above him. Goku loved the noises Vegeta made, so desperate for his release. It helped Goku open his throat even more. He wanted to please his mate so badly, even if it was all Vegeta gave him.

Vegeta cried out and Goku felt the hot spray of his seed in his mouth, choking him, but he swallowed, which made Vegeta give another stuttering moan. Vegeta hissed, “Come for your prince, pet! Let me watch you come!”

Goku whimpered around Vegeta’s cock as he sucked the last of his cum out of him. Goku’s orgasm slammed into him and he wanted Vegeta’s prick in his mouth through it. He tightened his ass and gave himself a final few strokes as he erupted, splattering the ground with his giz. Goku hadn’t had such relief since right after the heart virus. He ached for Vegeta to fuck him, but he knew that would be pushing Vegeta too far. That Vegeta might do it because of Goku’s heat and be angry about it later.

Vegeta eased himself out of Goku’s mouth and gasped, “Oh fuck, pet.” Vegeta caressed Goku’s face and offered a hand to help him to his feet.

Goku took it with his hand that wasn’t covered in his own semen. Goku gazed up into Vegeta’s eyes until he was fully upright and had to look down. “Thank you, my prince,” he said softly and planted a soft kiss on Vegeta’s lips.

Vegeta seized Goku’s face and kissed him deeply. “I love tasting myself on your tongue, pet,” he muttered.

“I love tasting _you_ ,” Goku said with a hesitant smile. He let his clean hand hold Vegeta’s hip.

Goku wanted to scream as he felt Piccolo’s chi approaching. Vegeta let go of Goku and bent to pull his shorts up. Goku cleaned off his hand and fixed his sash before Piccolo arrived. Goku was ready for Piccolo to question them, since Goku was sure Piccolo’s return was due to their chi shift.

But Piccolo arrived breathless with a limp, lifeless Veggie in his arms. He dropped down on the balcony. “You got a senzu bean, Vegeta?”

“Fuck!” Vegeta cried and sprinted into his bedroom. He emerged and pushed the bean into Veggie’s slack mouth.

Goku dropped to his knees and held Veggie’s hand. “What happened?” Veggie’s color was terrible, but Goku couldn’t see any injuries. Piccolo ignored Goku.

Vegeta cried, “Piccolo? What happened?”

“Fuck!” Piccolo snarled, “I don’t even know! Veggie was getting the best of her and Leina lost her shit and she did something, but I don’t know what. It’s something…something new. I’ve never seen anything like it. I think…I think it’s some kind of concentrated _sound_ attack that ruptured everything inside him.” Tears streamed down Piccolo’s cheeks. Goku was startled to see the Namek so upset.

Veggie coughed and gasped for a ragged breath, clutching his stomach. He curled up and wrapped around Piccolo. Piccolo’s eyes squeezed shut and he hugged Veggie tight. “I’m sorry, buddy, I’m so sorry. I should’ve sparred with her. You okay? Do you know what happened?”

Before Veggie could answer, Vegeta snapped, “Why the fuck didn’t you IT with him, Piccolo?”

“I wasn’t sure what would happen to his messed up insides, Vegeta! For fuck’s sake, cut me some slack, I was in shock! I didn’t know she could do that. Did you?” Piccolo didn’t even seem to register Goku’s presence. More tears rolled down his green cheeks.

“No. No, I’m sorry, Piccolo. You’re right. Are you alright, Veggie?” Vegeta said, rubbing the boy’s back where he still clung to Piccolo.

Veggie nodded, but didn’t even glance at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to take him from Piccolo, but Veggie clung tighter to the big Namek. Goku didn’t realize that the children felt quite that close to Piccolo. Vegeta had told him that Piccolo wanted a family, but Goku hadn’t really registered that the children would want Piccolo as a parent figure. It upset Goku more than he expected to see his son reject not just Goku, but Vegeta, for comfort as well.

“What the hell were you doing, Vegeta? You said you'd be along in a few minutes!” Piccolo bit out, still wrestling with tears as he tightened his big arms around Veggie, his eyes squeezing shut with apparent relief.

“Where is Leina now, Piccolo?” Goku said, suddenly scared for Gohan.

“She's subdued. I’ve developed an excellent chi cage. What are you doing here, Goku?” Piccolo said, seemingly noticing him for the first time.

“I just dropped a dinosaur for Vegeta, and wanted to talk to him. Sorry. I didn’t realize he was supposed to be out with you,” Goku said.

Vegeta seemed taken aback by Goku’s words, but in a good way. Something close to a smile spread on his face. But Piccolo had to butt in: Piccolo always had to butt in, “You just conveniently had to talk to him while you’re in heat?” Piccolo said with narrowed eyes.

"That isn't why. I wanted to talk to him because I miss him. I don't see how it’s any of your business, Piccolo,” Goku growled.

“It’s my fucking business because it almost got one of my kids—“ Piccolo stopped, his eyes going wide and cutting away. He hissed, “It almost got one of _your_ kids killed.”

Goku’s breathing sped up and his chi threatened to skyrocket. Piccolo thought of Goku’s children as _his_. That had to stop. He glanced at Vegeta to see if Vegeta would be angry if Goku pummeled Piccolo. But Vegeta was staring at Piccolo with… _pity._ How could Vegeta pity Piccolo? He was a mate-thieving, child-stealing, meddling _asshole_.

Vegeta knelt next Piccolo. Vegeta _hugged_ Piccolo. When Vegeta pulled back, his eyes were distant. Goku realized with irritation that they were conversing telepathically. Piccolo’s eyes slid closed and he buried his face against Veggie and said, “Oh, buddy. I’m so sorry. Let’s go see if Aunty Bulma has something good to eat. Does that sound good?”

Veggie nodded, still not speaking. He briefly released Piccolo and let Vegeta hug him, but when Goku tried, he looked to Piccolo. Goku struggled to control his rage. His own son was looking to the damned Namek for _permission_ to hug his own father. Piccolo nodded. Veggie gave Goku a perfunctory hug and then returned to Piccolo’s arms.

Piccolo said, “You can go manage Leina, Vegeta?” Vegeta nodded. Piccolo hopped off the balcony and strode toward the Capsule Corp kitchens. He hoisted Veggie up to sit on his shoulder and looked up at him, clearly making a joke. Veggie’s high-pitched laughter drifted toward Goku.

Goku turned to Vegeta, who looked shell-shocked. “I'm sorry, Vegeta. I really didn’t know you were busy or I wouldn’t have distracted you.”

Vegeta looked at Goku like he’d forgotten he was there at all. “What? Oh, no, it’s not your fault. I…I appreciate that you weren’t unkind to Piccolo about…about what he said. I have to go see to Leina. It would be easier if you weren’t here when I return,” Vegeta said, squatting to take off.

“Vegeta, wait! Can I come? You have to let me start working with the kids more, you know, as a family. This is a good opportunity, right? I want to be more involved. Especially in their training if Leina’s having outbursts like this.”

“Kakarot, she…she will not respond well to you, I don’t think. She…Leina holds a grudge. She is the most like me of our children.”

“I kinda hold a grudge too, Vegeta. I’m just trying to do better. Maybe me and Leina can work on it together.”

“She hates you, Kakarot. Not to put too fine a point on it, but that's the truth,” Vegeta said with a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry that I…that I succumbed. I hope you took me at my word. I’m not…well…fuck it. I don’t know what I am. I miss you. I wish I didn’t, but I do.”

“Why won’t you let me…what’d you say Saiyans do? Court? Why won't you let me court you, Vegeta? What do Saiyans do?” Goku said, sounding and feeling desperate.

“This isn’t the time to discuss that. I need to deal with Leina before she figures out how to get out of Piccolo’s chi cage. Thank the gods he devised that. She’s a fucking pain in my ass when she’s in a snit. She gets her fucking snits from _you_ , apparently,” Vegeta said with a wicked little smirk.

Goku felt a twinge of offense, of hurt, but instead of letting it grab hold, he tried to see this statement for what it was, a bit of teasing. Goku gave Vegeta a little grin and said, “Yeah, I, uh, I wasn't a very good role model on that front.”

“No, you weren’t. I hope you intend to actually do better. Come along if you wish, but don’t expect love from our little beast,” Vegeta said and launched off toward the wilds.


	15. Leina

Vegeta freed Leina from the chi cage, which Goku was very curious about, since it was Piccolo’s chi. Goku was a little startled by Vegeta’s savagery when he took Leina down. It reminded Goku of a lion and the way it would treat a cub if it got out of line. Goku thought maybe Saiyans were more like big cats than they were like humans, though, so it made a certain amount of sense. Only once Leina submitted and powered down did Vegeta give her any affection. Then Vegeta loved her exuberantly.

Vegeta cuddled her and rubbed his jaw along hers. He praised her power and her new attack, but told her she wasn’t allowed to use it except in battle and training with prey, not with family, no matter how frustrated she was. Not with friends. “Not with Kakarot,” Vegeta said ominously, when Leina’s eyes fell on Goku, filled with dark malice.

Goku’s skin prickled like it had when Piccolo really came after him, one of the only times he’d feared for his physical safety in his life. His daughter’s ire gave him that same unsettling sense of potential harm. Potential injury. But he thought Leina might have Piccolo’s cunning and Vegeta’s ruthlessness, a scary combination. What would Leina become? If she continued to hate Goku, she was a real threat to him.

Vegeta talked to Gohan who filled him in on more details of what had happened with Leina and Veggie. Gohan, like Piccolo, seemed to ignore Goku completely until Goku approached to join the conversation. “What are _you_ doing here, Dad?”

“I…I’m trying to do better, Gohan. I want to be an actual father. I want to train with you guys. Get to know you all again,” Goku said, his eyes darting warily to Leina.

Leina let out a snarling yowl like a mountain lion. Like an angry leopard. Goku took a step back as her hair flickered green. Vegeta snapped something in Saiyan. She hissed something back and started to ready herself for battle. Vegeta said something else in Saiyan, but Goku heard the word “Piccolo” and wanted to scream, because Leina completely deflated and started crying as she threw herself into Vegeta’s arms, babbling rapidly in Saiyan.

Gohan was as bewildered as Goku. Gohan whined, “I wish you two would speak English or teach me Saiyan.”

“I’ve offered to teach you Saiyan, boy, but you’re always too busy with the nonsense schoolwork your mother gives you. When you’re ready to admit that you’ve already mastered much of the inane nonsense she wants you to ‘study,’ then I will happily teach you to speak your mother tongue. Your siblings picked it up easily enough even though it wasn’t their first language.”

Gohan looked chastened. Goku said, “Would you, um, would you teach me too?”

Three sets of eyes landed on him, all wide with disbelief. “Are you serious, Kakarot?” Vegeta said, one eyebrow lifting in skepticism.

“Yeah. I should have learned it before, but, um, well, I was too…too crazy before,” Goku said, scratching the back of his head as they all stared at him.

“You’re _mean_ to Uncle Piccolo and to Papa. I don’t like it!” Leina said, her voice trembling with rage. “I’ll eat your entrails if you’re mean again!”

“Jeez, Leina, that…no, don’t do that. I made a lot of mistakes, but I’m going to do better. I promise. I want to be here for all of you. And you’re all going to have a new baby brother in a few months. Gohan’s mom is going to have a baby, so he won’t be like you, Leina, he’ll be more like Trunks, since he’s half human,” Goku said.

Leina eyed him with softer interest. “I love Trunksy,” she said and curled against Vegeta, her little tail coiling around his wrist.

“Yeah, I love Trunksy too. And it won’t be long til he can train with us too,” Goku said. He remembered the power of the future boy, and if nothing else, he had to admit that Vegeta and Bulma had created a powerful young man.

“Are you going to train with us, Daddy?” Leina said, but her eyes narrowed.

Goku assumed that she didn’t really want him to train with them, but he knew he’d have to fight to win his daughter’s love and respect. She was a fighter. She had the same feisty, vicious nature as Vegeta, his wariness. His inherent distrust of the world. Goku scratched the back of his neck and said, “Yeah, I’d like to train with you guys. I’ve watched you all fight and you’re getting so strong. You’ve got a lot of interesting moves, Leina. I can tell P…Uncle Piccolo has worked with you a lot. He’s a…smart…fighter.” Goku almost said crafty. Cunning. Sneaky. Goku tried to stifle those thoughts though. They would get him nowhere. Had gotten him nowhere already.

Vegeta’s eyes bored into Goku’s when he looked up from Leina’s. Vegeta said, “I think it would be good if you trained with us, Kakarot. We’re done for today after Leina’s outburst. Dawn tomorrow?”

“Yeah! That sounds great,” Goku said. He had a thought that made his stomach churn, but he felt like he needed a new approach to Vegeta and his children. Goku meant it when he said he wanted to do better.

* * *

That evening, he sought the chi he was interested in and stifled his growl that it was with Vegeta. Of course. Piccolo was _always_ with Vegeta. Goku suppressed his chi to nothing and found them under the big maple where Piccolo had buried Vegeta.

“I think you need a break from them, Piccolo. You…I know you love them, but they aren’t yours. He’s trying. I think it will break you if you don’t stop spending so much time with them.”

“Vegeta…” Piccolo said and Goku saw him hold his head in his hands, “They’re all I have. I’ve given up on you. I won't stand in his way with them. Bulma and I have a theory about Goku.”

“What? You’ve been talking to Bulma about—“

“Vegeta, he killed you twice, essentially. Before, when I thought…whatever, it doesn’t matter. Now I just want to make sure he doesn’t do it again and she does too. Don’t you ever wonder about what was going on with him? I mean, much as Goku fucking annoys me, that was some crazy bullshit.”

“I tend to agree. Jealousy seems—“

“Nope, I don’t buy that. Even the jealousy seems out of character for him,” Piccolo said and he shifted. “Bulma and I were thinking about how he seemed relatively okay until he wished his tail back—“

“Don’t blame Saiyan tails!”

“Would you just shut the fuck up for once? I’m trying to help you. I know you miss him. I know you want him back.”

“What’s in it for you? I never know what your fucking motives are and it drives me crazy,” Vegeta snapped.

“I want to be able to stay involved with the kids. I still want to be Uncle Piccolo,” Piccolo said, and his voice cracked. Goku felt compassion for the big man for the first time. Goku really didn’t enjoy small children, and while he liked the training part, the rest, well…ChiChi and him had been well matched in that way too. Goku wondered if there was some way he and Piccolo could work together instead of as foes.

“I don’t think he’ll go for that,” Vegeta said and sighed, his whole body slumping.

“Yeah…I know. I’m telling you what _I_ want. Part of what I want. I know I can’t have what I want.”

“Piccolo, for fuck’s sake, I can’t _make_ myself love you anymore than I can make myself stop loving him.”

Piccolo hissed, “I told you that I’m fully fucking aware! Will you just listen to what Bulma and I discussed? I am actually trying to help you! I realize I contributed to your death with the way I fucked with the poor idiot.”

Vegeta snorted. “Don’t call him that.”

“Ugh. You’re the worst. You said you thought that claiming him without a tail maybe made him weird, but what if that was fine until he got a tail? Then the tail hormones or whatever interacted with the claim. Bulma also told me humans sometimes have something called postpartum psychosis because of all the hormone shifts. What if…what if between the tailless claim, Future Trunks freaking him out, the trauma of his year away, and then growing the tail all created this volatile shit-show of hormones and he just never balanced back out?”

Vegeta was still for a long time. “I suppose that’s a possibility. I have wondered over and over whether something changed in his mind when his tail came back. I also…there is a chance that the spiteful way I claimed him was not…a good start. Fuck, Piccolo, but I can’t change any of that.”

“Well…I have a theory. What if you wish his tail back _now_ and claim him properly? Like…lovingly.”

Vegeta turned to Piccolo and Goku could see his expression in the last light of the day. He said softly, “Fuck, you are actually trying to help, aren’t you?”

Piccolo met Vegeta’s eyes. “I’ll never have kids, Vegeta. You’re the only person I’ve ever cared for—“

“You don’t care about me, you just want to fuck—“

“You’re an idiot, Vegeta. A fucking idiot. I’m just saying, the four of them are the only _purpose_ I have in my life. Obviously I would prefer to just _be_ their parent, but that’s not good for them either. Please don’t take them away from me,” Piccolo said, “I’ll help you get things right with him, but please don’t…don’t cut me out. Please?”

“You and Bulma seem rather close,” Vegeta said with a little smirk.

Goku thought that was interesting. He wondered if he could try to push those two closer together. Even if Piccolo was right and he’d been under the influence of some sort of hormonal insanity, Goku liked the idea of neutralizing two threats at once. Piccolo’s rumbling laugh surprised Goku. “Yeah, no, I don’t think that’s happening. But I help her with Trunks a lot. So I guess at least I’ll have him.”

“Stealing my son if you can’t steal Kakarot’s, hmm?” Vegeta said.

“Fuck you. You think you would have been okay the past fucking year without my help? You think Leina wouldn’t have fucking eaten one of you alive by now without me? Fuck you, Vegeta. Good luck with _Kakarot_ ,” Piccolo hissed.

“Piccolo, come on—“ Vegeta said, but Piccolo was gone. He had teleported gods only knew where, but Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

Goku took a deep breath and walked out of the shadows and let his chi come up a bit. Vegeta said, not turning to him, “Did you enjoy your eavesdropping?”

“Yeah. Kinda,” Goku said, scratching the back of his neck. “I liked the part where you seemed like you wanted to try again.”

Vegeta flopped onto his back, his hands behind his head. He turned to Goku and scrutinized him. “What do you think about Bulma and the Namek’s little theory?”

“I don’t know, Vegeta. I’d like to have my tail back. Might as well try before…before we try anything else. I…since I’ve been trying to be…less possessive and more…truthful…the voice in my head has gone quiet. The one that was really ragging on me all the time when I was away from you after I…after I killed you. The truth is, I think I’m just jealous because I know…I know they both want you.”

“Oh gods, here we go again. I don’t want them—“

“No, I know. Now I know that. And…it…well, of course it made me mad to hear Piccolo talk about the kids like they were his, but…I mean, I’ve hardly done anything with them in the past year and a half. Ever since Veggie came home. Everything I did with Veggie kind of messed me up, but Vegeta…I don’t…I don’t do so well with little kids outside training—“

“Kakarot, of course you—“

“No, just let me talk, okay? I’m saying that Piccolo…Piccolo is okay. I trust you. I trust you not to give in to what he wants. But…like you said…he’s really good with them. All of them, Gohan too. If…I mean…we’re already like the most extended family ever with Bulma and Chi, so I…I can handle him being Uncle Piccolo. His fighting style is so different from mine, and even from yours, that he’s a great training partner. I see how Leina takes after him that way. Plus Leina seems like the more people that pitch in raising her, the better.”

“I don’t know, Kakarot. I don’t know what I want. I wanted to stay dead, you fucking asshole. Being dead is easy,” Vegeta said and threw an arm over his eyes.

“Yeah. It is. I’m not going to let you stay dead, Vegeta. I want you alive, even if you won’t be with me,” Goku said and curled his fingers against Vegeta’s. He moved slowly above Vegeta, waiting to see if Vegeta would bolt, or hit him, or complain.

Vegeta did nothing for a long time, but then his hands settled on Goku’s hips where he straddled Vegeta. “Pet…” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Get off me.”

“Can we…” Goku sighed. He thought about what he wanted. “Can we try his idea? Can we wish my tail back?”

“I find it intriguing that you’re asking me this while grinding on my cock, pet,” Vegeta said and cracked an eye at Goku, his hands sliding onto Goku’s thighs.

“I’m not _grinding_ ,” Goku said, but he couldn’t help his little smile.

Vegeta grinned and gripped his hips, holding him down as he rolled up. “You’re shameless, pet, in your hunger for my cock, aren’t you?”

“I miss you, Vegeta. Would it be okay if I wish my tail back?”

“Do as you wish, but they won’t be ready for a while.” Vegeta took a long deep breath through his nose and lifted Goku off him and left for his room at Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goku joined Piccolo and Vegeta in training the children. The first few weeks, Leina was so vicious with him that he needed a senzu bean more than once. Goku couldn’t help but be awed by his daughter’s raw power, but also her battle sense. He understood for the first time how baby Saiyans destroyed entire civilizations.

Gradually, Goku learned to hold his own against his feral daughter. Veggie had long since forgiven him and taken Goku back into his heart. Gohan had too. Gohan and Veggie were close, being similar in their sweet temperaments. Then there was Leina. Goku loved his daughter, even loved her ferocity, but she was Saiyan in a way that Goku didn’t think he’d ever been. There was only one person Leina was close with. Piccolo.

Piccolo was close-lipped and polite with Goku. He said almost nothing. He would spar with Goku if Goku asked, but more often than not, Piccolo ended up separating Leina from Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Veggie, and lately, Trunks. Initially Goku was suspicious of Piccolo removing Leina from the group, but on the occasions he complained and Piccolo sent Goku off alone with Leina, she was dangerous, and volatile. Explosive. Goku realized Leina was far too dangerous to have around Trunks in his early training. Goku tried to engage Piccolo when they paused for meals or to strategize. Piccolo never argued with him. He remained courteous and aloof. He acquiesced to anything Goku suggested to the point that it made Goku more nervous than the snarky manipulation that he used to use with Vegeta and Goku.

But despite Piccolo's continued presence, Goku had to admit that he _enjoyed_ all of it. He enjoyed training with the children. With Vegeta. Even with Piccolo. He enjoyed the feral way they all took to living off the land. He liked the animal form of domesticity they had together, nesting around a fire in the evenings after bathing in a river or lake.

They still all returned to Capsule Corp, in part because Bulma insisted on Trunks being home more than he was gone. While living in the Briefs’ compound, they alternated who trained in the gravity room. Goku’s biggest challenge, aside from managing Leina on his own, was controlling his lingering fear whenever Vegeta and Piccolo trained in the GR just the two of them. Piccolo never smelled like Vegeta afterwards, so Goku let it be. But Piccolo occasionally looked… _hungry_.

The best thing, after the first month Goku spent training with them, was the warm purring body that found its way next to him in the night. Vegeta curled beside him where they camped near a large lake. It was the first of many nights that Vegeta allowed that quiet intimacy. Goku increased their contact incrementally. First pressing closer to Vegeta. Next curling around him as a big spoon. More weeks passed like that with no reprimand. Goku began wrapping his arm around Vegeta.

Goku had to suppress a squeal of joy when Vegeta, after months of cuddling, but nothing else, one night laced his fingers with Goku’s and slid them down his belly. Goku panted behind him as he wrapped Goku’s fingers around his rock-hard cock. He trailed his own hand back over his hip and found Goku’s dick ready for him. They moved together, as quiet as they could be, only feet away from Piccolo and the children on the hard ground, under the stars.

Piccolo took off as Goku’s breathing sped up and he realized Piccolo must’ve sensed what they were doing from their chi. Vegeta pulled his hand off Goku’s cock only to push his hand inside Goku’s pants. Goku followed his lead and did the same, moaning quietly into Vegeta’s hair to finally feel his mate’s bare flesh again. He lightly kissed Vegeta’s neck and ear. Vegeta’s other hand came up and clutched at Goku’s head.

Vegeta twisted his neck to be able to kiss Goku over his shoulder as they thrust into each other’s hands with more speed and force. Goku couldn’t stifle his purr, but once Vegeta’s purring mouth met his, he groaned into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta murmured, “Come for me, pet,” and twisted his hand in a delightful way on Goku’s cock.

Goku obeyed, breathing, “My prince, come for me.”

Vegeta gave himself over to his pleasure and Goku kissed him more deeply as Vegeta rolled in Goku’s arms once he was finished. He nestled into Goku’s arms, kissing him and touching his face with his cum-free hand. Goku pressed his forehead to Vegeta’s and whispered, “I love you so much, Vegeta.”

Vegeta said nothing, but looked into his eyes. He kissed Goku more, and they fell asleep like that, faces together, hands crusted with giz.

* * *

They were staying at Capsule Corp during a particularly bad storm when the dragon balls were finally ready again. Goku wanted to talk to Vegeta before he gathered them. He wanted Vegeta’s blessing to regrow his tail. To court Vegeta in earnest once he was a whole Saiyan again. He hadn’t seen Vegeta all day because Vegeta and Piccolo had Leina in the gravity room, trying to teach her to master the latest variant of one of her sound-based attacks. None of them but Leina and Piccolo had managed the same. Piccolo could only do a very basic form after she’d taught him, but Goku knew it exhausted the big Namek.

The gravity reduced the efficacy so she didn’t accidentally kill someone while honing the brutal attacks. More than once Goku had watched her turn a dinosaur to a liquid before his very eyes when she was angry. And Leina was often angry. Vegeta told Goku that half the reason she spent all her time with Piccolo was because he was the only one who could get her to meditate. To calm herself.

Goku trained with Veggie, Gohan, and Trunks in the miserable weather. ChiChi had given birth to a healthy son, Goku’s spitting image, several months earlier, and Gohan often missed training now to help her around the house and the farm. Goku felt it with just enough time to throw his body around the three boys. The shockwave that rocked the whole compound made Goku’s ears bleed and he wondered if the Earth would withstand it.

“You boys okay?” Goku asked, coughing up dirt and blood. The three boys nodded weakly, all with blood draining out their ears and their noses. Goku said, “Stay here, I’m going to see if Papa’s okay.”

Goku felt Vegeta’s chi, but worryingly, not Piccolo’s or Leina’s. He IT’d to Vegeta. The destruction made Goku’s head spin as he took in his surroundings. There was a deep crater, lined with what appeared to be melted rock, and in the center, was an unconscious Vegeta. Goku dropped to his knees and cradled Vegeta in his arms, launching to his room and his senzu beans.

Vegeta gasped and shook his head vigorously. “Fuck! Kakarot! Where are Leina and Piccolo?” He jumped to his feet. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I don’t know, Vegeta! They weren’t there when I found you. They’re just…gone,” Goku said, terrified for his daughter, and for all of them if his toddler daughter had done this. “What…what happened, Vegeta?”

“Fuck! I think Piccolo IT’d with her just in time to save all of us,” Vegeta said, running a hand through his rubble-filled hair. “Gods. I’ve never seen anything like what she does. It’s like…it’s like she’s a god or something. A vengeful god.”

“What? What do you mean?” Goku said, fear creeping up his spine. Goku was accustomed to being able to face any enemy. Even when Frieza felt so much stronger than him, Goku had known he had untapped strength.

“Her chi disappeared before Piccolo did anything and she glowed blue, but then, the attack she started to unleash, I saw Piccolo get a hand on her, but then it’s a blank. Is the gravity room intact?”

Goku walked Vegeta out on the balcony to see the crater, the torn up trees, the few that survived were completely stripped, not just of leaves, but of bark. The storm had even been blown away by whatever she had done. “Do…do you have any idea where Piccolo would take her?”

“I have no idea. The only place I can imagine is New Namek, but I can feel he’s not there. Not on Yardrat either. I don’t know what other planets he’d be able to feel. He’s just absent. She is too. Maybe he took her to King Kai’s? Can you reach out to King Kai? If there’s anything left of him,” Vegeta said, looking out over the wasteland in shock. Goku saw Bulma and her parents staggering out into the dusty sunlight. They all had bloody ears and bloody noses.

Goku let his mind feel for King Kai who immediately answered, _They’re not here, Goku_. When Goku pressed him, he knew no more than that. Even he didn’t know what Leina had done. He didn’t understand it.

“They’re not in the Otherworld, Vegeta. What…what brought this on? Just her usual rages?”

Vegeta’s eyes cut away. He muttered, “It doesn’t matter. I…Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Vegeta? Why won’t you tell me?”

“Kakarot, let’s tend to our other children. They look a little worse for wear,” Vegeta said, hopping lithely down onto what used to be the lawn. All three boys were vomiting. Bulma too. Vegeta called back to Goku, “Bring the senzu!”

They distributed senzu to everyone, and Goku wanted nothing more than to press Vegeta on what had led to Leina’s outburst. But first they surveyed how far the damage had reached. Upon flying very high, they could see a strange, almost razor-sharp line where the denuding of the Earth ended. Vegeta tapped down on the strange border, his chin and mouth in his hand as he pondered the strange feature.

Goku knew Bulma was handling the press and the local law enforcement that had come to see what the explosion was. Goku had never really seen anything like it. The _type_ of destruction was unique. “Vegeta, was it another sound attack?”

“I don’t know, Kakarot. I worry that it was…electromagnetic. That she stumbled into creating a different type of waveform. If she can make it higher frequency…she could annihilate life on Earth. I don’t understand how she’s so impervious to her own stuff. Her chi is just…different.”

“Do you think it’s because…because of how I was when I was pregnant?” Goku said, wanting Vegeta to say no, but suspecting that he wouldn’t.

Vegeta’s eyes were full of compassion as he met Goku’s. “I don’t know, pet. Perhaps it’s just because you and I are so powerful and her temperament is—“

“Vegeta, don’t sugarcoat it. Is that what you think?”

“I think if Piccolo and Bulma are right and you had some hormonal imbalance due to the claim and your tail…then yes. I…I don’t think she’s…” Vegeta paused and swallowed hard. His eyes were glassy. “I don’t think she’s…malicious. She’s just…volatile.”

“What happened today, Vegeta?” Goku whispered.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta said and laced his fingers with Goku. He searched Goku’s eyes and Goku knew from the heartbreak he saw that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Please tell me…”

“I told Piccolo that I was going to gather the dragon balls for you. That I intended to…to…to mate with you again. We weren’t sparring. I didn’t even think she’d heard. We returned to training and…and Piccolo said that he knew it was for the best, but that he was going to move on. To go to New Namek to work with the warriors there. Leina…she…she didn’t understand. She asked to go with him. He said her place was here, with her Daddy and her Papa. He said he would visit her often. She…she…”

Goku said, “Did…did you mean it?”

“What?”

“That you were going to take me back?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I…well…I intended to try, in any case, once your tail was back. But Piccolo tried to calm her, to reassure her, but that was when she turned _blue_ , and just…well…she just didn’t want him to go.”

“He doesn’t have to go, Vegeta. I’m okay now—“

“Kakarot, do you not feel his despair? He does have to go. He’ll die here. He knows his time has passed and it’s only a matter of time until she no longer regards him as a father figure.”

“What?”

“I asked him to step back. To make room for you. A long time ago. And he did as best he could, and it worked with Veggie and Gohan. They regard him as a teacher and of course they care for him, but…it broke his heart to let them go. Leina though…well, as I mentioned, the girl holds a grudge. He had to leave if she was ever going to take you back into her heart.”

“Vegeta, I don’t think it matters where Piccolo is, Leina is never taking me into her heart, if she even—“

Vegeta snarled, “Do not say that. Do not say that about our daughter. Her earliest memory is you attacking me while she was on my back. She is _wary_ of you. She felt you _kill_ me, Kakarot. She is still a child, despite her enormous strength. She doesn’t forgive easily and those both happened in her formative months. She hasn’t forgiven me for beating the shit out of Piccolo early on after my resurrection when he…made insinuations. Piccolo is the only one who she never witnessed turn on someone she trusted. Piccolo is her harbor. Do not begrudge her that. Her childhood has been a disaster. _You_ have received plenty of forgiveness as an _adult_ , you can have some for her. She is a child.”

Vegeta rocketed away from Goku and he wished he’d kept his mouth shut. The truth was that Leina scared him. Vegeta didn’t think she was malicious, but Goku worried. And he knew better than anyone that that kind of power, in the hands of someone upset, could be deadly, malicious or not.


	16. Fixing What's Broken

The first day passed with no communication from Piccolo or from Leina. Vegeta spiraled into despondency and Goku’s heart sank both because of his little mate’s sadness, and because he feared that Vegeta mourned for Piccolo as much as Leina. Bulma analyzed the damage and confirmed Vegeta’s fears that Leina was on her way to being a tiny nuclear weapon. While the area wasn’t radioactive, Bulma said that some of the heat damage looked like it had been a near thing. She had no explanation for the sharp delineation of the destruction.

Goku wanted to use the dragon balls to bring his tail back, but he wasn’t sure if Vegeta wanted to use them for Leina. Late on the afternoon of the second day Goku steeled himself and went to Vegeta’s rooms. He knocked, and called softly, “Vegeta?”

“What do you want, Kakarot?” Vegeta said.

“Can I come in?”

“As you wish,” Vegeta said. Goku opened the door and found Vegeta standing on his balcony, his eyes closed, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

“Vegeta? What…what are you doing?”

“Searching, Kakarot. Her chi is so distinctive, I should be able to feel it anywhere in the fucking universe. I don’t understand! I…” Vegeta’s voice broke and he held his face in his hands.

Goku tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Shh…Maybe…I don’t know…you said her chi disappeared before Piccolo took her, right?”

“Why do you have to say it like that?”

“Say what?”

“That he _took_ her. He saved our lives. The damage we took we only survived because it was the front end of her attack. I know you hate him, but…just…fuck, Kakarot, how…how are you so blasé about our daughter being _gone_? Being gone after almost killing us,” Vegeta said. “Let your fucking bullshit with the Namek _go_. Let it go. I can’t fucking stand it anymore. I want you back, pet, but your jealousy is like a toothache in my brain, even though the claim is gone.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, Vegeta. I know Piccolo’s…important…to her. I do. And I’m not jealous anymore. I just don’t feel connected to Leina. I wish I did. And I keep trying, but man, she’s a hard nut to crack. I just meant that maybe she’s not dead, she’s just still in whatever chi state made it disappear like that before Piccolo IT’d her out of range.”

“Kakarot, her attack undoubtedly _killed_ him, and that means our toddler daughter, with that sort of power, is out there wherever he thought to take her, potentially destroying whole swaths of the universe. Fuck. I wish Earth tech wasn’t so primitive.”

“It’s not like you could physically search the universe if you had a pod, Vegeta,” Goku said, trying to make Vegeta see there was little they could do. Except the dragon balls. “We…we could wish her back.”

“But what…how would we word it when we don’t know where she is? _What_ she is?” Vegeta said, but Goku thought his face softened. He felt like he’d made the right choice to offer the dragon balls for Leina’s resurrection.

“I’ll gather them tomorrow, and we’ll just ask Shenron to bring Leina alive back to Earth,” Goku said, rubbing Vegeta’s back, wanting to comfort him, whether his grief was unnecessary or not.

“And Piccolo,” Vegeta said, scrutinizing Goku.

“Yeah, if you want. You said he was going to leave anyway, though. Maybe he’s wherever he wants to be,” Goku said.

Vegeta blinked slowly. “You don’t believe that.”

“I—“ Goku started to speak, but remembered the awful voice in his head in the time chamber. The Room of Spirit and Time. “Oh gosh, Vegeta, I think I know where they are.”

“Kakarot, don’t try to distract me from this persistent—“

“No, I mean it. I bet Piccolo took her into the Room of Spirit and Time. What if she did kill him or knock him out and she’s lost in there? We need to go now!” Goku tugged at Vegeta.

“No, _we_ are doing nothing. She will kill you on sight. You stay here with Gohan, Veggie, and Trunks. I’ll go,” Vegeta said and dashed into his closet, pulling on a battle suit and armor.

Goku seized his wrist as he tried to launch off. “Let me go, Kakarot, she’s aging in there and maybe—“

Goku kissed Vegeta deeply, but quickly, and said, “Please be careful. Please come back to me. Go.” He swatted Vegeta’s ass and watched him fly straight up.

Goku stayed on the balcony, waiting for the way a chi snapped out of existence when it went into the time chamber, but Vegeta’s chi spiraled higher and higher, but never disappeared. Goku raced to Bulma and said, “Can you watch the boys? I need to go help Vegeta with something!”

Bulma said, “Of course, but what—“

Goku IT’d to Vegeta who was raging against the doors of the Room of Spirit and Time, Dende beside him trying to calm him down. “Vegeta, stop, please, if you destroy the door on this side, they can truly never emerge! If anyone can get her out of there, it’s Piccolo! He won’t let her get lost. Please! Please calm yourself!”

“My daughter is in there, Dende! She likely killed Piccolo and is all alone!” Vegeta snarled.

“I don’t think so. I think I would sense if Piccolo’s soul had left the mortal plane due to my connection to Kami. I believe he is still alive. It may simply be that she did so much damage to the room that he has yet to find the exit.”

“Why doesn’t he IT out?” Vegeta said.

“I don’t think he can. I don’t understand how he IT’d in there in the first place, but the fact that the room is sealed certainly supports Goku’s theory that he did.”

“Fuck! My daughter is growing up in there without me, Dende, it’s been over twenty-four hours. I can’t lose my daughter’s entire childhood to this fucking abomination. Get me in there! Now!” Vegeta roared and his chi spiked even higher. Goku didn’t understand what was happening to his mate’s chi, like it…flickered.

Dende placed a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, and to Goku’s surprise, he calmed some and burst into tears. “Oh dear!” Dende cried and tried awkwardly to comfort Vegeta.

Goku sidled close to his explosive mate. “Come on, Vegeta, let’s…let’s trust that Piccolo will bring her back to us when he can.”

Vegeta’s face scared Goku when he turned with a sneer and hissed, “Do you even care? This solves both your problems at once! Get the fuck—“

“Jeez, Vegeta! No it doesn’t! I love Leina, she’s a lot, I won’t pretend that she doesn’t worry me, but I don’t want her to disappear!”

“And the Namek? Hmm? Next you’ll tell me that you’re the best of friends,” Vegeta bit out.

“Piccolo drives me crazy, but I know he’s good for her—“

“Stop touching me! Fuck! Fuck! Dende, will you alert me if…if…if anything changes?” Vegeta said. Dende nodded with wide eyes.

Vegeta launched back down to Capsule Corp and Goku followed in his slipstream. Vegeta stopped mid-air and barked, “Stop fucking following me! I can’t be with you if you’re happy that our daughter has gone missing in a potentially fatal attack—“

“I’m not happy, Vegeta! I told you the only thing I could think to do! I told you where I thought they were! What more do you want from me?! It’s not _my_ fault she reacted this way to Piccolo going away!”

“It’s _your_ fault he’s going away!” Vegeta snarled.

Goku’s temper rose but he tried to stifle it. “Vegeta…please…please…I need you right now. And I think you need me. She’s _our_ little girl. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for messing up so bad that Piccolo got involved at all. Please just…let’s be together to get through this. If I know nothing else about Piccolo it’s that he’s…dogged.”

Vegeta’s whole body seemed to collapse. Goku tentatively wrapped himself around Vegeta and kissed Vegeta’s temple. “Let’s go be with the boys, okay? We’ll set out for the dragon balls first thing tomorrow, okay, my prince?” Goku was surprised to find Vegeta’s body trembling in his arms. “Okay?” Goku said after Vegeta remained silent.

“Okay, Kakarot. Okay,” Vegeta said.

They dropped in on Bulma feeding all three boys dinner. They helped, but the meal was silent and morose. Veggie wouldn’t stop crying about Leina and Gohan kept trying to reassure him. Veggie said, “Why would Leina do this, Papa? Why would she leave us? Do you think Uncle Piccolo is okay?”

Vegeta’s mouth fell open. He closed it slowly. His eyes were far away and he said, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything. Let’s get you boys to bed. Daddy and I are going to gather the dragon balls first thing tomorrow morning so you’ll have to be good for Aunt Bulma.”

Gohan said, “I can put Veggie to bed, Vegeta, you look…tired. I’ve been reading him a book anyway.”

Bulma said, “Don’t worry about tonight or tomorrow, Vegeta. My parents have construction crews coming in to start…clean-up, but I’ll be around to keep an eye on Veggie and Trunks. Gohan can be my backup. Okay?”

Goku felt…peripheral. Like a ghost. No one even seemed to address him. He again felt the itch of the jealousy that plagued him. The fear of Piccolo. Of what Piccolo meant to Vegeta. Goku touched Vegeta’s shoulder. “Come on, Vegeta, let’s get you to bed. I think you’re in shock.”

Vegeta let Goku walk with him to Vegeta’s room. Goku said, “Do you want me to sleep with you? I won’t…I won’t, you know, try anything, just for…for—“

Vegeta yanked Goku through the door and slammed him against the door, sending a flurry of drywall dust into the air. “What, Kakarot? Just for what?” Vegeta thrust his hand into Goku’s pants and stroked him to full hardness in seconds.

Goku panted, but he was confused. Vegeta’s erratic behavior since the disaster the day before scared him. He had worked so hard to get back in Vegeta’s good graces that he didn’t want to risk it while Vegeta was half out of his mind. He gently removed Vegeta’s hand from his dick. “Let’s get some sleep, Vegeta. I just…I just want to be near you. To hold you, if you need it, okay? I know you’re mad that I’m not…not upset like you, but…let me be your support, okay?”

Vegeta searched his eyes and his whole scowling face collapsed into anguish. “Why didn’t you leave me dead, Kakarot? You ruined everything. Better still that the Namek had left me for dead after you killed me,” Vegeta whispered.

“Don’t say that, my prince. We…we can be happy again. I promise. I’ll make nice with Piccolo, okay? I’ll do whatever it takes so he can stay on, so Leina doesn’t lose him. Please, Vegeta, just don’t…don’t talk like that. I love you. I’ve always loved you, even when I did what I did. I just…I loved you too much for what I knew how to handle.”

Vegeta seemed to shrink in Goku's arms as he muttered, “I hate existing, Kakarot.”

“Even…even when we were happy?” Goku said, not really understanding. Even in his darkest hours, he never felt _that_ way, so he couldn’t quite believe that Vegeta did. When Piccolo told him, after Vegeta’s death by Cell, that Vegeta wouldn’t want to be brought back, Goku really thought it was just another of Piccolo’s twisted ploys. Now, looking at Vegeta’s broken expression, real fear for his mate’s happiness, for his wellbeing, crept into Goku’s throat. Goku tipped Vegeta’s forlorn face up to his. “Vegeta?”

“I don’t remember,” Vegeta said. His eyes were empty and flat.

Goku swallowed hard and something inside him shifted, like a bone being set after healing incorrectly the first time it broke. He searched Vegeta’s eyes more and said, “Vegeta…If he’s what will make you happy, if he’s what will make you want to be alive, I want you to have that. I mean it. I’ll help you find him. Help you bring him back. I just want you to be okay.” Goku held Vegeta's face, made Vegeta look at him.

Vegeta’s eyes came to life a little and his eyebrows scrunched together. Vegeta said, “Who, Kakarot?”

“Piccolo,” Goku said softly, without venom, for once.

“What? No, no, he has nothing to do with it. I’ve…I’ve never been whole after…after you killed me. I’ve never been…myself. I was angry that he saved me, not happy. Not grateful. I lost something that day that I’ve never been able to find again—“

Goku bent and pressed his lips to Vegeta’s, cutting him off. Goku murmured, “You just need to let me give it back to you, Vegeta. I think you lost my love. I think you lost loving me. But we can love each other again. I believe we can. And I…I can be…okay. After training and stuff with you and the kids, and even Piccolo, the last few months, I…I feel…comfortable…in my own skin again. I still get jealous of him, sure, because I think I know in my heart that on some level, maybe he deserves you more. But I know I can make you happy. I want to get my tail back, and I want to make you happy, Vegeta.”

“Oh, pet…I think—“

“No, you listen to me. I don't think I wanted that before. I wanted to…to…to possess you before. I got so messed up by losing you so many times in the beginning. And maybe Piccolo and Bulma were right about my claim making all that worse. But I haven’t had a claim in a year, and I still love you. I still want you. And you haven’t been fucking me. And I know sometimes you…you let me touch you. But that isn’t it. I love _you_. Not just your body. I know our bodies love each other, and that…that maybe made me extra crazy, and maybe that’s just because we’re Saiyan, but that’s not _it_. Right? When I wasn’t screwing everything up by lying and being paranoid, we…we loved each other, right?”

Vegeta’s face softened. “Yes, we did, pet. Gods, I don’t know what to do about anything right now. I can’t think. I have to find Leina…I can’t handle your…your issues right now—“

“I know, Vegeta, you don’t have to. Just talk to me, okay?” Goku pleaded.

“When Leina comes down from one of her…ascensions…she’s always terrified. She _needs_ Piccolo, though I know it bothers you—“

“No, I get it. After the few times he’s sent me off with her, I get it. Piccolo connects with her in a way I can’t. I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not jealous or insecure, but I know he has something special with her.”

Vegeta looked more alert, but wary. He said, “If Piccolo isn’t available, which almost never happens, she needs me. She doesn’t control any of these powers yet. They control her and she gets frightened afterwards. She’s so young, Kakarot. I know what it was like to be as powerful as _I_ was when I was her age, and I remember that fear, how unwieldy my own body felt, but her power absolutely dwarfs mine at that age. And I had scores of tutors and trainers helping to direct it, to use it—“

“Yeah, I guess we don’t know what I was like because of when I hit my head—“

Vegeta waved for him to be quiet and said, “True…perhaps that’s contributed to your…issues…but can you at least understand why I’m so fucking scared for her? Do you remember, even a little, being Oozaru?”

Goku tried, but most of his childhood was a blank. He shook his head. Vegeta’s jaw muscles flickered and he said, “Do you remember when you killed me?”

Goku’s cheeks burned and he stammered, “Y-yeah, of course, yeah. I—“

“Did you feel…safe? Controlled?”

“Well…no…I…I kinda lost it, Vegeta. I don’t know, it all happened so fast. I’d been so worried about Bulma taking you from me ever since Trunks came back with the medicine that it…I don’t know. I’m so sorry, Vegeta.”

“Enough, that isn’t why I bring it up. Imagine that…that…that lack of control, but with ten times your power. A hundred times your power. And about…about anything. Leina doesn’t _mean_ to go off. She’s…I don’t even know. I think I know who I need to speak with, but I have no idea how to contact him.”

“Who? Maybe King Kai can contact whoever it is!” Goku said, happy to have something to offer. He didn’t want to upset Vegeta more by revealing how much of a mystery he found his own daughter to be, but Goku couldn’t understand Leina. Even in the beginning, she’d been so powerful, but Goku was constantly distracted by his deceit about Veggie. Goku wondered if he missed his chance to bond with her.

Vegeta canted his head and said, “That’s actually an idea, Kakarot. Can you…can I speak through you? Do you have to be a part of it?”

“Well…I don’t know. Kinda?” Goku said, “Put your hand on my back.”

“No, not now. I want to find her first. The person I wish to speak with is…moody. I want her to be here. Available,” Vegeta said, but his face was thoughtful and animated again, not filled with despair.

“Hey, Vegeta, let’s get some sleep, okay? I think you’re really run down. We’ll gather the dragon balls and wish them both back, and go from there. We’ll get her back. Piccolo too.”

“Yes, I suppose me staying up fretting about her won’t help. Poor Leina. I suppose power can be a curse, can’t it, pet?”

“Well…yeah…I guess so. I realized, thinking about stuff today, that Piccolo hides his power, doesn’t he? Is…are you both…are you both stronger than me?” Goku said, though he didn’t really want to know. The thought upset him. Especially if _Piccolo_ had somehow surpassed him.

Vegeta searched his eyes again as they stopped at the end of Vegeta’s bed. He touched Goku’s cheek and Goku couldn’t help but lean into it. “You spent so long just…brooding. So long just…festering…but he and I…we trained. He did it so he wouldn't fall prey to Leina, but also, I don't know, maybe it was with the faint hope I’d fall for him if he was strong enough. I trained…to forget you. To try to…be okay. And for Leina too. Neither of us could afford to slack because Leina is a force of nature.”

“Why do you both hide it, though?” Goku said, his brows furrowing, “I started to suspect when Leina whooped me so many times. Piccolo never needed a senzu, but I thought it was just his…you know…what he does to me…”

“No, not with her. He talks to her while he trains her, certainly, and she’s much, much better at manipulation, but also at withstanding that sort of psychological attack, thanks to him. But Piccolo has known since before I did that she needed a shepherd. A strong, focused shepherd. I don’t know if he’s stronger than I am. I doubt it, but I really don’t know. He would never hurt me, I don’t think, but he’ll also never reveal it to me if he can avoid it. But you know why we hide it, Kakarot.”

Goku’s eyes dropped and came back up slowly. “Yeah…I guess…I guess I do. So…he…he’s been keeping it suppressed just…just so I didn’t get more jealous?” Vegeta nodded warily. Goku continued, “And you, you kept yours low too? For…for my ego?”

Vegeta’s eyelids lowered and when he looked up again, there was more fire in his eyes. “I kept it low so I had something to fall back on, in case…just in case. I may not want to be alive, Kakarot, but that isn’t how I intend to die a second time. I will go out like a warrior, when I do.”

“So…So is that why Piccolo kept his down, too? As a safeguard against me losing it?”

“Piccolo kept his down because I asked him to keep it down.”

“And you asked him for me? To keep me from feeling bad?”

“Yes,” Vegeta said and his body stiffened.

“Wow. And he did?” Goku said, his heart thundering.

“Yes,” Vegeta said with a little nod.

Goku tried to imagine doing anything similar for _anyone_ , for _any_ reason. Goku swallowed. He tended to think of Vegeta as the one with the ego, it was unsettling to see that Vegeta wasn’t the only one. Maybe not even the worst one. “Jeez. I guess he does love you, huh?” Goku said, scratching the back of his neck.

Vegeta’s face was puzzled as he said, “Maybe. But he _definitely_ loves the children. He would do almost anything for _them_. Even if it meant saying goodbye to them. Do you see why I am sick of your bullshit with him? Do you see why it exhausts me?”

Goku said, “I…yeah…it’s just…you know…he did stuff that—“

Vegeta cut him off, “I know he has done questionable things, like when he got the best of me after your miscarriage. But even then…Even that was to help us get back together. I still don’t understand _that_. When I reflect, even in the beginning, before that, he always offered to take Gohan, so we could be alone. He told me that he tried to get you to tell me about Veggie sooner. And when he got the best of you that day you teleported him across the world, _you_ attacked him, Kakarot. I told you before, Piccolo is an opportunist, I still believe that. But I didn’t believe _him_ for a long time when he told me what he _wanted_. What he wanted all along, from the beginning, was a family. I believe him now. If he’d wanted _me_ all along…well…why wouldn’t he have taken me? Why did he help you? Why didn’t he whisper in my ear about you when we were apart?”

“But he was such a liar, Vegeta! You’re telling me he never tried to make you believe lies about me?” Goku said, having trouble believing that about the cunning Namek.

“He never did outside those fights, where he used lies as a weapon. And he had to, Kakarot, we were both considerably stronger than him back then. But in all our time apart since you killed me, he never said _anything_ about you. Nothing good or bad. He asked me to fuck him. He flirted with me. He tried to seduce me. But he never tried to turn me against you. I think he knew that would only put me off. He knew his only hope was through honesty. I can’t make sense of his actions any other way. I suppose since he’d grown close to Gohan before I ever came to Earth, he knew he wanted children. I understand from what he’s told me that he can have them, if he finds a mate. A _male_ mate. So I’m not even sure he wanted me like that, or if he just wanted me to physically mate with him, much like Bulma just wanted my seed, not me.”

Goku said, “But…I’ve heard him. I know he…he loves you.”

Vegeta shook his head and said, “I’m tired, pet. Sleep here. Sleep in your own room. I honestly don’t care right now.”

Goku brought Vegeta’s hand up, slid the glove off, and pressed his lips to Vegeta’s knuckles. He turned it over and kissed Vegeta’s palm. He kissed the inside of Vegeta’s wrist. Vegeta said nothing, so Goku tugged his armor up and off, peeled off the tight battle suit. Goku wasn’t in heat. He knew it was safe for Vegeta to have him.

He plunged his fingers into Vegeta’s hair and pulled him close. “What if I need you? What if I care? Because I do. Vegeta, I need you,” Goku whispered and kissed his little mate.

Vegeta tugged up the bottom of Goku’s gi shirt and they broke from kissing to toss it off. Vegeta shoved Goku’s pants down and Goku stepped out of them as he hiked Vegeta up on his hips, crawling onto the bed with Vegeta beneath him. He kissed down Vegeta’s body, his hands following behind his mouth, and they gripped Vegeta’s lithe, muscular hips.

Goku rolled Vegeta up and spread him wide. “Kakarot, what—“

Goku plunged his face between Vegeta’s perfect ass cheeks and drove his tongue hard against Vegeta’s bud. He ran it in tight circles like he liked when Vegeta did to him. “Oh fuck, pet!” Vegeta gasped out and his fingers twined in Goku’s hair. Goku rimmed Vegeta like his life depended on it. And he loved it. He loved worshipping his mate this way, making Vegeta moan beneath him.

For a long time, Goku had wanted to take better care of Vegeta. His mind always circled back to one way of showing how he had changed. To show how he had grown. To show that he could listen to Vegeta. Really listen. That he could respect Vegeta and take care of him and love him properly.

Goku, after Vegeta was pleading incoherently, plunged his tongue deep inside his mate. Vegeta’s choked cry was startled, but pleased, followed by a deep groan. Vegeta’s whole opening was completely soaked with saliva. Slippery. Relaxed. Goku reached back to his own ass and slicked his fingers. Goku dripped for Vegeta. He brought his wet fingers to Vegeta’s hole. He touched it, the lightest touch, and pulsed his fingertips.

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open, filled with fear and mistrust. He opened his mouth to say something, but Goku leaned down, still gently vibrating on Vegeta’s pucker, and kissed his mouth. Vegeta kissed him with open eyes. Vegeta bordered on hyperventilating he was breathing so fast. Goku’s lips pulled on Vegeta’s, the top first, the bottom, then he slid his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth as he penetrated Vegeta, just up to his first knuckle, moving carefully and smoothly. He let Vegeta adjust to being breached, and kissed his little mate more.

Goku wiggled his finger just a bit inside Vegeta until his ass relaxed again. “Kakarot, I—“

“I know, Vegeta. I know,” Goku whispered and slid the finger deeper, but he moved so carefully as he sought the lightning inside Vegeta. He plunged deeper and Vegeta’s mouth hung open. Goku took it as an invitation and drove his tongue into that inviting warmth.

Vegeta finally seemed to snap out of his surprise and he kissed back, clutching at Goku, breaking only to gasp, “Pet, oh fuck, pet…”

Goku withdrew his finger to slide a second in with the first. Vegeta whimpered a little and Goku murmured, “Okay, my prince?”

Vegeta nodded, a tight little movement, so Goku kissed him more and thrust smoothly, deeply, and at last found what he wanted. Vegeta’s legs came up, opening himself up for Goku, and he growled, “Oh, fuck…”

“That’s my good prince. Let me pleasure my prince,” Goku rasped against Vegeta’s ear and tapped on the lightning inside Vegeta, sending the tiniest jolt of chi into it. Vegeta whined and grabbed the back of his knees. “My prince needs to be taken care of and I live to serve. I live to do what he needs,” Goku said, his voice throaty and hungry with need. He wouldn’t fuck it up this time.

He circled the pads of his fingers, now letting a steady, low stream of chi throb against the lightning. Vegeta panted and sweated beneath Goku, who kissed Vegeta, occasionally dropping down to his chest and biting his nipples. Vegeta’s ass felt hungry, eager, and it twitched enough, that Goku knew Vegeta was on the verge of coming. He rose up on his knees and moved above Vegeta.

Vegeta’s ass tensed on Goku’s fingers, his legs tried to snap shut, and Vegeta’s eyebrows crashed together, fear returning to his eyes. Goku let the chi vibrate against the spot until it was clear Vegeta couldn’t help himself as his thighs fell back open. Vegeta said, barely audible, “No…I…Please…Pet…I’m…I’m scared…”

Goku leaned and kissed Vegeta as he eased his fingers out. He gathered more of his own lube, driving himself crazy, touching his own bud. Goku paused and said, “I’m never going to hurt you again, Vegeta. Never. Please give me another chance.”

“You always hurt me,” Vegeta said.

“Never again. Never. I want to love you right this time. Please let me love you how I should have loved you all along. You tell me, okay? I’ll move so slow. I think you’ll like it, if I do it right. And I will. But you can tell me, okay?” Goku whispered,his clean fingers twined in Vegeta’s soft hair.

Vegeta swallowed visibly and said, “Okay, pet.”

Goku slathered his aching cock in more of his own wetness. Vegeta watched and realized what he was doing. Vegeta groaned, “Oh fuck, pet, that…you…you’re that wet just…just from touching me?”

“And more, my prince, I’m soaked,” Goku said, holding up his hand, covered and glistening from his arousal. He smeared more on his cock and lined himself up. “Relax for me, my prince. Relax for your pet.”

Vegeta, to Goku’s surprise, relaxed immediately. Goku probed his tight opening gently, just pushing his tip against Vegeta’s pucker, but not breaching. He wanted Vegeta’s ass to be hungry and eager before he made that first move into his prince’s hot interior. He eased against it, pulled away, and brushed up and down. He murmured, “Do you feel how much pre-cum I’m making for you, my prince? Do you feel how wet you’re making my cock? Not just my ass.”

“Oh fuck, pet, when you talk like this…” Vegeta said, and his eyes were no longer scared. They were fiery.

Goku pulsed the head of his cock against Vegeta’s bud until Vegeta’s ass was relaxing more each time. “I’m going to fuck you just right, my prince,” Goku purred and held his cock steady as he slid his head into Vegeta, the tight, wet grip making Goku growl with pleasure.

At last, the thing Goku wanted happened, and Vegeta’s purr throbbed to life in his lover’s throat. Goku purred immediately in response and he used his slippery hand to wrap around Vegeta’s cock as he eased, so, so slowly inside his prince. Vegeta’s purr got louder and he whispered, “Oh pet, your prick is so good…”

Goku pumped his fist up and down Vegeta’s length with punishing slowness. Goku had to take a few deep breaths to stay his orgasm, because he could have come the moment his head was inside his mate. He sank the last couple inches in one smooth shot and Vegeta whimpered. “You’re okay, my prince?”

“Yes…pet…oh gods…” Vegeta said, his hands finally taking hold of Goku’s ass, “Please, slow, easy, yes?”

“Of course, my prince. This is enough. I’ll stay this way as long as you need. I love you so much,” Goku said, unable to keep his love contained any longer.

“I…I love you too…Goku,” Vegeta said, pausing before uttering Goku’s real name.

“Do you want me to move?” Goku rasped.

“Yes…” Vegeta breathed.

Goku kept his hips under control as he began with tiny movements, each time withdrawing a little more until he was really thrusting, but slowly, smoothly. Vegeta panted more and more, and Goku could see his mate coming apart beneath him. He dipped and kissed Vegeta’s jawline and up onto the corner of his mouth to murmur, “I want to make you come without your prick, my love, my prince, can I do that for you?”

“Kakarot, I’ve…I’ve never…Ah! Fuck! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!”

Goku smirked down at Vegeta and kissed him. He let go of Vegeta’s cock and said, “I know…that’s why I want to give it to you. It’s so hot, my prince. I love it when you do it for me. Please, give your pleasure to me. I belong to you, but give this to me, _vkai_. Give it to me. Come for me, my prince.”

Vegeta’s eyes scrunched shut and he bashed his ass up to meet Goku’s harder, deeper thrusts. Goku was barely holding on, so when Vegeta’s cum spilled down his belly as he curled up,Goku let himself unspool inside Vegeta. “Oh, Vegeta, oh gods, thank you…I love you so much! Oh gods!” Goku gasped and his whole belly seemed to tighten and release as he came inside his mate. Vegeta cried out as his ass clenched and gripped and seized on Goku’s cock. Goku took Vegeta’s mouth viciously, needing to taste his mate in the throes of his pleasure.

They moaned into each other as they rocked through the tail end of their orgasms, aftershocks shivering through them like little earthquakes. After a long time, they stilled and Goku’s kisses turned sweeter and softer. He pulled back to look at Vegeta. He searched his little mate’s dark eyes and said, “Was that okay, Vegeta?”

“Fuck, yes, pet. Where was that fucking the first time?”

“I…” Goku paused, “I think…I don’t know, Vegeta. I could never stay sane around you then. I guess I don’t know why, but I remember at the time thinking that it _was_ good, but this time, this time I was just… _present_. Like all I wanted was to be with you, to make sure you were okay, to make sure everything felt good. It wasn’t that I didn’t want that back then, it was just…I don’t know. I guess I have no excuse. But I meant it, Vegeta, I’m not going to hurt you anymore. Never again.”

“I’m tired, pet. Let’s get cleaned up and get some rest,” Vegeta said, but he palmed the back of Goku’s head and pulled him forward, kissing his brow. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Goku said, with a big grin.

Vegeta’s eyes searched his and he rose up, shoving Goku onto his back, pinning his hands beside his shoulders. “And if I need you, pet? What if I need you?”

“You can always have me, my prince. Always,” Goku whispered, his cock springing back to life immediately. He panted seeing that Vegeta’s cock was hard and a bead of pre-cum rolled down the underside where he straddled Goku.

Vegeta nipped along his jawline to his ear. He sucked the lobe and rasped, “I want to fuck you, pet. I want to feel how wet you are from fucking me. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to fuck you rough. I want to take you from behind. I want to rut on you like an animal, pet, because I’ve been hungry so long. I need you.”

“Oh gods, yeah, yeah, yeah, me too,” Goku panted out, flipping onto his stomach.

Vegeta slapped his ass hard and Goku cried out, but it wasn’t from pain. He missed this. No matter how crazy he’d been before, he loved Vegeta dominating him, punishing him. The way Vegeta commanded his body was hot when he thought he was more powerful than Vegeta, but now that he knew Vegeta could overpower him, it made his loins so tight. He said, “Vegeta…I…will you be…really rough? Like…like really rough?”

“Oh, pet, you want me to fuck you like a real Saiyan?”

Goku nodded, unable to speak another word. He leapt out of the bed, but before he’d even made it to the balcony, Vegeta pounced on him, yanking his arms up behind him and pinning them on his mid-back with one hand. He gave Goku’s ass a punishing slap as he knelt on Goku’s thighs, pushing them wide. Goku struggled and Vegeta spanked him again and again until Goku humped the floor helplesslessly, on the very brink of his orgasm already.

Vegeta’s hand snaked under him and squeezed the base of his cock, and there was a buzzing tightness as he pulled it away. “Oh fuck! V-V-Vegeta!” Goku choked out as the chi cock ring tingled against his most sensitive flesh.

“Quiet, pet, or I’ll put something in that mouth of yours!” Vegeta’s fingers, three of them, rammed into Goku and he lifted his hips to meet the rough intrusion. Goku’s cock twitched and dripped and he moaned. Vegeta snarled and the cock ring tightened. Goku whimpered and thrust against the floor until Vegeta gave him another merciless spanking, taking his fingers out of Goku at the same time.

“I’m going to fist you if you keep it up, pet. You _obey_ , or I will _make_ you obey. You may not hump the floor. I will let you fuck my fist when I’m good and ready, but for now, you hold still. Your prince wants to finger you,” Vegeta said.

“Fist me, oh gods, Vegeta, please!” Goku gasped.

“Naughty pet, so naughty,” Vegeta purred, but Goku could hear the smirk in it. He jammed three fingers into Goku and said, “You couldn’t take a fist. You don’t know how to obey. You couldn’t take what your prince gives you. You’re too _weak_.”

“Make me stronger, my prince. Make me. Force me,” Goku pleaded, using all his will not to hump the floor as Vegeta’s three, relentless fingers found his prostate.

Vegeta’s soft laughter make Goku even harder as he drove a fourth finger alongside the first three. Goku felt stretched, riding the ridge of pain, but it was so hot, all he wanted was more, pain and all. He whined and pushed back for more, but Vegeta slapped his ass hard and left Goku empty and aching. “See, you can’t take it—“

“More. More, oh gods, please,” Goku begged, “More, Vegeta. If you won’t fist me, give me your cock.”

“Listen to that mouth of yours, filthy pet,” Vegeta growled and his four fingers were back, searching and finding Goku’s prostate. Goku cried out, but managed to hold himself still while Vegeta thrust into him deeply. “That’s a good pet. Take what I give you. You do want my fist, don’t you?”

“Gods, you feel how wet I am, don’t you?” Goku said, earning himself another spanking, but the fingers stayed, probing him more deeply, spreading him, opening him, preparing him. He gasped as Vegeta shoved hard, reaching the widest part of his hand, but still no thumb. “Fist me, my prince. Punish me,” Goku panted, his ass hungry for more, he needed Vegeta to give him everything.

Vegeta’s hand left him, so he gaped, empty, and he cried out, “Please, no, Vegeta, oh gods, don’t—“ but stopped abruptly when he felt the tips of all Vegeta’s fingers nudging at his hole. Vegeta rolled his hand around in the wetness that spilled out of Goku.

“Mmm…pet, if you can get my hand wet enough, I’ll give you what you want. But I don’t think you can. You can’t take your prince. You can’t give him what he needs. I think I’ll just go take a shower and go to bed,” Vegeta said, starting to get up.

“No! Please! I don’t care! I can take it,” Goku said, he shifted his thighs wider, and he felt more lube spill out of him.

“Oh, pet, fuck, look at you, you do want to please your prince, don’t you?” Vegeta growled.

Goku shuddered when Vegeta’s hand was back, slathering itself in his wetness, then Vegeta’s fingertips plunged into him. Vegeta said, “You’re sure, pet? This is what you want? You want to take what your prince gives you?”

Goku almost wept as he said, “Yeah, oh gods, Vegeta, please!”

Vegeta thrust his hand deep and Goku cried out. Vegeta didn’t go all the way into him on the first thrust, but even going up to the second knuckle was a lot. Goku wanted Vegeta to give it to him. He wanted Vegeta to take everything from him. Goku didn’t know why, but he felt like Vegeta fisting him mattered more than anything in their entire relationship, like it was Goku’s last chance to prove he’d changed, but that the part of Goku that had always been good, had always pleased Vegeta, was still there and would always be there. Goku strained to open himself for his prince.

“Oh fuck, pet,” Vegeta purred, thrusting deeper each time, and the intrusion was exactly what Goku needed. “Look at you, look how you perform for your prince. You want to be good for your prince, don’t you?”

“I want to be perfect for my prince,” Goku gasped.

Vegeta bent and bit each of his ass cheeks as he kept working his hand deeper, groaning every time he gained depth. It wasn’t long before Goku felt Vegeta was hitting the widest point, the last knuckle, and Goku’s body was resisting something so thick. Goku groaned, “Give it to me, Vegeta, please, my prince.” He could feel Vegeta hesitating, not wanting to hurt Goku. “I want it. I want all of you. I want it!”

Vegeta sucked on his ass cheek and pushed harder, paused and used his other hand to smear more lube around his knuckles, adding spit to the mix too. “Pet…are—“

“Fucking fist me!” Goku snarled.

Vegeta thrust hard and breached Goku’s last resistance, his hand popping inside Goku, who gave a whimpering cry, “Oh fuck, yes, Vegeta, yes!” Goku was overwhelmed by sensation, and the cock ring tightened, stifling the almost instantaneous orgasm that threatened as the fullness and the pressure hit Goku’s lightning. Goku groaned and moaned, “Fuck me with your fist, Vegeta. Fuck me so deep!”

Vegeta murmured, “Fucking gods, Goku, look at you. You’re beautiful.” Goku felt Vegeta shift and glancing over his shoulder, he saw Vegeta kneeling, his cock up and proud over Goku’s ass.

“My prince, oh fuck, are you going to come on me?” Goku asked, his own cock twitching just saying it. Vegeta at last began twisting and pumping his hand inside Goku. Goku mewled and whined and writhed for it. It was so much sensation, everywhere at once, and the cock ring had gone from being something that stayed his orgasm to something adding to it.

“My sweet pet, I want to coat your ass in my cum because it is so fucking hot being inside you like this, do you want it?”

“Oh gods, my prince, please, please, can I come once you’ve come on me?”

“Come for me now, pet, I want to feel it from the inside,” Vegeta said, his voice so raw and hungry that Goku obeyed almost before he finished speaking.

Goku thrust against the floor, his cock moving in the slick of his own giz after the first spurt, and he wailed as his ass clamped around Vegeta’s wrist. “Ah, ah, ah! Vegeta! I’m…oh fuck! I’m so tight on you! It feels! Ah!” Goku screamed. He’d never felt anything like what was happening to him, it was like an orgasm inside his orgasm. Vegeta’s cum pelted him with big, wet streaks as Vegeta roared, pumping his own cock in Goku’s peripheral vision, but also driving his hand into Goku so deeply that Goku wasn’t sure they would ever be able to extract Vegeta from him. Goku wasn’t sure he wanted it. He felt like he was one, twitching mass of pleasure with Vegeta.

“Oh fuck, pet, pet, pet, your ass! Fucking gods!” Vegeta growled and bit Goku’s ass again, slapping the other cheek with a cum-slick palm, then gripping it, squeezing it. Goku whimpered as the head of Vegeta’s still hard cock nudged around Vegeta’s wrist, touching all of Goku’s opening, stretched so taut.

“Ah, Vegeta! I…fuck!” Goku whimpered and came again, his whole belly a slippery mess and his pelvis a throbbing mass of heat and contracting muscles.

They surged together for a few long minutes, moaning and gasping, before Vegeta purred, “Goku, gods, that was amazing. Are you alright?”

“Jeez, Vegeta, more than alright,” Goku said, his voice almost slurring he was so drunk on pleasure.

“How do I still just want to fuck you into the ground? I want to pull my hand out of you and never even let you recover before I fucking rail you,” Vegeta snarled, “I need you, pet. I needed this.”

“Me too, Vegeta. Please…”

“Please what, pet?” Vegeta said, curling over Goku, moving his hand in such a way that Goku knew he was beginning the process of withdrawing.

“Please, do that, what you said. Fuck me. I want that too. Please? I need you so badly,” Goku breathed, gasping as Vegeta pulled at his hand.

Vegeta put counter-pressure on Goku’s stretched opening, and slowly, gently, worked his hand out of Goku’s still twitching ass. Goku panted in anticipation, humping the slick floor beneath him, and he whimpered as Vegeta finally succeeded. “Now, Vegeta, now!” Goku pleaded.

Vegeta listened, driving into Goku hard, yanking him up on all fours, then up on his knees, wrapping an arm around his chest. He knocked Goku’s thighs wider so he could piston up into Goku so hard that the room crackled with chi. The only reason Goku didn’t fly off Vegeta’s cock was that steely arm around him. Goku moaned and begged for more, for harder. He needed Vegeta to fuck him into oblivion. He wanted to give Vegeta oblivion too.

It didn’t take long until Vegeta growled, “Fucking come, pet, come for me. Come for your prince!”

Goku whimpered, his balls exhausted, and his ass pleasantly sore, but the orgasm roared up through his pelvis made his whole body shudder. “Vegeta!” Goku cried and slammed himself back on his mate. Vegeta filled him and Goku longed for the warm ecstasy of conception, but he knew that wouldn’t be good for him or for Vegeta in that moment.

Vegeta collapsed against him, making the cock ring disappear. Goku held them up, eased himself off Vegeta’s prick, and helped Vegeta to his feet. Goku washed them both in the shower. Vegeta leaned on him the whole time and as Goku shut the water off, he whispered, “Thank you, pet. I’m so scared for our baby girl.”

“I know. But she’s tough. She’s strong. And she’ll know we’re coming for her. That we’ll find her,” Goku said and kissed Vegeta as he dried them with chi. “We’ll find Piccolo too. I don’t want her to be sad. I don’t want you to be sad.”

“Kakarot—“

“He’s your friend, right?” Goku said quietly.

“Yes, but—“

“I can live with that, Vegeta. I can. I…I guess I didn’t realize how miserable you’ve been. I don’t want you to feel that way. Maybe you need my love, and to love me, and love your kids, and to have a friend. Maybe you just need me to stop being such a burden, you know?” Goku said and kissed Vegeta more. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll gather the dragon balls and we’ll figure it out.”

Vegeta nodded and he let Goku curl around him in the bed, their naked bodies tight together. Goku breathed deeply of his mate’s smell and he felt the soft, furry heat of Vegeta’s tail wrapping around his thigh. “I love you, Vegeta,” he whispered, but Vegeta was already asleep. Goku hoped that one wish could bring Leina and Piccolo home, so maybe Vegeta would let him use the second to get his tail back.


	17. Waiting

With both of them able to IT, it didn’t take them long to collect the dragon balls the next morning. Vegeta’s whole body seemed tense, on the brink of shattering, as they summoned Shenron. Goku wanted to hold Vegeta, but Goku wasn't sure Vegeta could handle even that in his stressed state.

“State your wishes,” Shenron growled.

“I wish for Piccolo, and my daughter, Leina, to be returned safely to me, here,” Vegeta said, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Shenron’s eyes glowed red. They dimmed, almost went black, then gleamed back to life as he grumbled, “It cannot be done.”

“What!?” Vegeta screeched, “Why!?”

Shenron looked like it pissed him off a bit too. “They are where I cannot effect them. They are in the Room of Spirit and Time, and it is beyond my reach.”

“They…but…they’re in there and alive?” Vegeta choked out. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Yes. They are. Do you have a second wish?”

Vegeta dropped to his knees, hunching over himself, and he muttered, “Do you have a wish, Kakarot?”

Goku thought and struggled with what he really wanted, more than anything, but said, “Shenron, is…can your power open the doors to the Room? Could that be our first wish?”

Shenron’s eyes cycled through the rise and fall again and he hissed, obviously very annoyed at being unable to do something, “The doors are sealed by a force inside. A force unlike what I’ve felt before. I will offer you one more chance at a wish since I have…failed…today.”

Goku squatted in front of Vegeta and cupped his face. “Hey, my prince, is there anything else you can think of to bring them home?”

“The doors were a good idea, Kakarot. I know you want your tail. I assume he can’t send me into the room if—“

“I cannot, you don’t need to rub it in, Vegeta,” Shenron shouted.

“I’m not!” Vegeta snarled, and then said, “Kakarot would like his tail back.”

“That I can do,” Shenron said, and Goku’s lower back ached as his favorite appendage rocketed out in a flurry of growth. It stung, but he was so happy.

Until Vegeta’s tail flinched away from his. Shenron swirled away as Goku said, “Vegeta?”

“Kakarot, I can’t just…forget…everything. I can’t even imagine mating in this moment. Our daughter is almost six in there. What if…what if Piccolo can’t get her out?”

Goku pulled Vegeta into his arms, and Vegeta let him, but Goku’s tail itched to touch Vegeta. Goku whispered, “I know it makes you mad when I talk about it, but I think Piccolo will find a way out for you, if not for her. They’ll get out somehow. I’m sure he's doing everything he can. And Shenron said he’s alive, so that's good! At least she's not in there alone.”

Vegeta nodded but said nothing as he rocketed back toward Capsule Corp. Vegeta went into the GR and the doors sealed. Goku didn’t know where the line between respecting Vegeta’s need for space and fearing Vegeta’s desire to hurt himself was. Goku only wanted to keep Vegeta safe. It was harder to sense chi in the GR, so Goku decided he would stay nearby in case Vegeta’s chi did anything strange.

Goku also thought maybe he could help his mate most by managing the children. Gohan had Trunks and Veggie out on the Saiyan playground that Bulma came up with, nearly indestructible, but also with unique, challenging things for the kids to help build strength. Bulma. Maybe a genius scientist could figure out something, even if Shenron couldn’t.

“Hey Gohan, hey Veggie, hey, Trunks!” Goku said and joined them. Veggie and Trunks were spinning each other in something that would probably turn a human into a liquid. They giggled and staggered around every time they emerged.

“Hi, Dad,” Gohan said, “Did…did it work?”

“No…Shenron can’t get in there, I guess, but he said they’re alive, so I just know Piccolo will find a way to get them out. But I was thinking I might ask Bulma to take a crack at it. Can you handle Veggie and Trunks a bit longer?”

Gohan nodded and said, “Yeah, I’ll take ‘em in for lunch in a bit. You…you seem better…is that because you got your tail back?”

“Oh, uh, well, sorta. I’m worried about Leina, but I just know how stubborn Piccolo can be, and if she didn’t accidentally kill him, I know he’ll bring her home. But…Vegeta is…He…He’s gonna let me try again, so I’m happy about that, even if I’m worried about your sister.”

Gohan said, “Oh, okay. I hope you…I hope you can be better, Dad. I know Vegeta was kind of a villain, but he didn’t deserve a lot of the stuff you did.”

“Yeah…I got…mixed up. I’m not excusing myself, but I’ve been trying to be more…thoughtful. Did you know they were both stronger than me?”

Gohan’s eyebrows shot up. He’d grown up so much that Goku realized he was on the cusp of being a man. Gohan was likely stronger than him too. How long had Goku been letting everyone surpass him because he took his strength and superiority for granted? Gohan said, “Yeah. For a while now. Poor Piccolo might’ve plateaued though. He’s really struggled the past few months, but I think…I think that's been since he decided to leave.”

“Oh…he’s known that long? Do you think I’ll ever be stronger than him again?”

Gohan glared. “I hope you’re not trying to figure out if you could kill Piccolo, Dad. Because I won’t let you, Piccolo is still my teacher, but he’s also my friend,” Gohan said, but he surprised Goku, prodding him in the chest as he continued, “And _Leina_ would protect Piccolo from _anything_ , even Vegeta. I think her blowing everything up was her trying to protect Piccolo—to keep him from leaving—by killing Vegeta. She blames him for making Piccolo go away. Piccolo saved Vegeta, but I don’t think she hurt Piccolo. I don’t think she’d ever hurt Piccolo. I’ve seen the way she can control her crazy new attacks. You better remember that if he can get her home.”

Goku wanted to cut his son off because it was awful to hear the truth sometimes, but when he kept his mouth shut, the maddening voice stayed quiet too. Goku never wanted to hear that voice again. “No, I won’t try to kill him, Gohan. I know that would lose Vegeta for sure. I won’t say I’m happy about him coming back, because I’m trying not to lie. But…I just…I thought maybe if I got to be the strongest again, Vegeta would love me more.”

“I think you should just try to be…the version of you that Vegeta fell in love with, whoever that was, before you went crazy. Before you started keeping secrets and lying. I don’t think Vegeta cares how strong you are, as long as you’re…you.”

Goku was wrong, Gohan was already a man, in spirit at least. “Hey…thanks. That’s…that’s really good advice. I’m sorry that…that I let you down too. I want to do better. I’m trying. It’s, uh,” Goku’s voice trailed into laughter and he scratched the back of his neck, “It's a little like training. I know I’m still not great or strong, but I’m gonna keep trying.”

Gohan gave him a hug, and it was the first time in years that Goku felt like it was real. Like he was hugging Goku because he _wanted_ to hug Goku. Goku hugged him back and buried his face in his son’s hair. He smelled him and Gohan smelled just the same as he had as a baby. Goku squeezed him tighter and said, “I really am sorry.”

Gohan didn’t answer, but let Goku be the one to end the hug. He hurried to find Bulma. She looked at him warily, her eyes darting behind him, as if she hoped to see someone else. Likely Vegeta. “Hey, Bulma, um, I…yeah…I know I don’t deserve your help or anything, but Shenron couldn’t—“

“Did you even wish them out or did you just wish for your tail, Goku?” Bulma said. Goku’s immediate reaction was to be defensive, but he looked in her eyes and she looked so…sad and disappointed and worried. She wasn’t trying to be mean, she just really wanted to know if he had been that selfish. And he had wanted to do exactly that, so he didn’t think it was fair to be angry that she assumed such a thing.

“Oh, uh, no, we…we tried wishing them out, but Shenron couldn't do it. He couldn’t open the doors either. He said something he didn’t understand was sealing them from the inside, so I thought maybe, um, well, Gohan has Trunks, is there anyway you’d come up and take a look at it? See if…if…if your genius can get it open?”

“Yeah, I can do that. That’s a great idea, Goku. Can you…can you be okay if you carry me, or should I take my hover car?”

“No, I’ll IT us, it’ll be faster and you won’t get so cold,” Goku said and held out his hand.

She took it and in a blink they stood on the Lookout. Dende was standing outside the door, his staff in his hands, his head bowed, and his brow deeply furrowed. Goku whispered, “Dende…are you…you okay?”

Dende slowly lifted his head. His eyes were distant for a moment and then he said, “Oh, Goku. Hello, Bulma.”

“What were you doing?” Goku asked.

“Trying to understand,” Dende said. 

Bulma said, “Hey, can you talk to Piccolo telepathically?”

“Mmm…I have been trying and it’s like…It’s like I can hear an echo of what they say to each other, but not the words, just the softest, faintest, most distant sound. But they are alive. They are not fighting. He is not in danger from her. I believe she has him caged in some way, both physically and mentally, which is why I can’t speak with him.”

Goku told Dende Gohan’s theory. Vegeta appeared from around the side of the room and said, “What did you say the boy said?”

Goku repeated himself and Vegeta’s color got even worse. He held his head in his hands. “Dende, if you think there’s even a ghost of a chance that she could hear me through you, would you let me at least call to her?”

Goku said, “I think I should, Vegeta. She knows I’m the reason…for everything. If I tell her that I want Piccolo to come home, she might, I dunno, she might feel like he wouldn’t leave?”

In the end, they both tried, but there was no response. Vegeta told Goku that he hadn’t heard anything either, but the way his face turned sallow while he rested his head against Dende’s, Goku didn’t believe him. Vegeta must have heard something, but whether from Piccolo or Leina, neither Vegeta nor Dende would say.

They IT’d home after Bulma took measurements and did many things that Goku didn’t understand. Vegeta remained silentthe rest of the day, but let Goku join him in his bedroom after they put the kids to bed. Vegeta said nothing as they showered together, but he leaned back into Goku and let Goku wrap his arms around Vegeta's body. 

When Goku pressed his face into Vegeta's hair in their bed that night, Vegeta whispered, “I love you, Kakarot. Will…will she be okay? If she has Piccolo trapped in there, do you think she can ever be okay?”

Goku thought for a while and said, “Well…when did Frieza get you?”

“I was six, but—“

“So you had what, a good twenty years living under a complete maniac. And you came around…you’re okay, right?”

Vegeta chuckled in the darkness. “That might be up for debate. But it’s different. She’s the captor, not the captive.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like Piccolo’s just gonna roll over and let her turn into a monster. You said yourself, and he did too, that the only reason Leina hasn’t killed us all already is because of him. He’s not going to let her become that. If only to spite me, right?” Goku said, but he laughed and squeezed Vegeta so Vegeta would know it wasn’t upsetting Goku. 

“I suppose if anyone can withstand her tyranny, it is the Namek. Gods know I barely survived her at times,” Vegeta said and he rolled in Goku’s arms. “How can I want to fuck you with all this going on?”

“Because you love me and like making me feel good even if I don't deserve it?” Goku said and tentatively kissed Vegeta.

“You smell fucking irresistible with your tail, pet,” Vegeta said and Goku wanted to squeal with joy when Vegeta’s purr roared to life.

Goku started purring too and rolled his hips against Vegeta’s. “Maybe it would give you some stress relief to fuck me right through the mattress, my prince,” Goku said with a more aggressive kiss.

Vegeta laughed against his lips and his tongue delved into Goku’s mouth. “Maybe it would. I’m not going to claim you or twine with you. I don’t want you to get your hopes up, pet,” Vegeta said, but his purr stayed steady and strong so Goku could feel it in his own chest.

“Ever…or just tonight?” Goku whispered.

“I don’t know. I can’t think, but I won’t claim you again until it feels…loving…do you understand? I don’t want to make you crazy again,” Vegeta said.

Goku giggled and kissed along Vegeta’s jaw, shifting onto his back and using his legs to dump Vegeta between his thighs. He murmured on Vegeta’s ear, “You’re making me crazy right now.”

“Mmm…well…certain sorts of crazy might be acceptable, pet, because you’re not coming until I give you permission. Do you understand? Or I’ll punish you,” Vegeta growled and gripped Goku’s prick so tightly that his pleasure bordered on pain.

“I’ll be good, my prince,” Goku breathed, already so close to coming, that he didn’t think he would actually be able to be good. It was hard when the punishment was so sweet.

Vegeta pinned Goku’s legs up and wide, bending to lick his sopping opening. “Oh gods, pet, look at you, already like this and I’ve barely even agreed to put my cock in you. What will you do if I tease you?” Vegeta’s tongue barely touched Goku’s sensitive skin, and nowhere near his hole.

“My prince, please…I need you,” Goku gasped out over his purring.

Vegeta slapped his ass hard. Goku moaned and earned a slap on the other side. “Naughty, naughty pet,” Vegeta whispered and his tongue probed Goku gently. “So naughty, getting even wetter when I punish you. I don’t think you’re obeying me at all. Which might mean we have to start with the punishment.” Vegeta’s tongue slid inside him, pulsed, and Vegeta sent a bolt of chi into Goku’s spot. 

“Ah! Vegeta! I…oh gods!” Goku reached for his cock to squeeze the base, but Vegeta swatted it away.

Vegeta took his mouth away, smirking down on Goku. Another barrage of smacks on his ass and Goku panted because every blow drew another bead of pre-cum out of Vegeta until his cock was as wet as Goku’s ass.

“My prince…I deserve to be punished. I touch myself all the time thinking of you,” Goku breathed.

Vegeta loomed over him and used his hand to rub Goku’s opening with the head of his cock. “Is it punishment, pet, if you like it so much?” Vegeta’s fingers delved inside him, brushed the lightning inside Goku, and withdrew too soon.

Goku whimpered, “Ah, my prince, I…it’s…I need to come, so it's torture!”

“What about me, pet? What if I need to come and the only way I can is by tormenting you? By punishing you? Will you take it? Will you take what I give you to please your prince?” Vegeta purred, his eyelids falling heavily.

“Would you…would you fuck my mouth, my prince? So I can give you release and not come?” Goku said and his cock twitched enough that he wasn’t entirely certain tasting Vegeta _wouldn’t_ make him come.

Vegeta growled and said, “You like when I fuck your face, don’t you? What don’t you like, pet? Hmm…I wonder what actual punishment I could devise for you?”

“It’s punishment that I can’t be yours. That you haven’t claimed me again. That my tail aches for yours. You punish me every day that I’m not your mate,” Goku said, his voice soft, because it was all true. There was no lie in what he said. He missed Vegeta painfully. It was a physical longing.

Vegeta’s face fell and he kissed Goku long and hard before pressing their foreheads together. “How can I claim you now, pet? How can we mate when our daughter is lost to us? I don’t even know what I want, Kakarot. I want her to be safe and home and my little girl, not a grown woman who won’t even know me. She’s turned six already and if she’s not home tomorrow…or a week? How much of her life will we miss?”

“I don’t know, Vegeta. I want her to come home too. Do…do you think you and I together could blast the doors open? Bulma is trying to figure it out, but it might take her a few days. I’m scared if we destroy the doors they might really be trapped, you know?” Goku said and pulled Vegeta tightly into his arms.

Vegeta kissed him. And kissed him. Until it was furious and passionate and Goku lived for every time their hips came together, their cocks sliding and grinding. “Oh, pet, I can’t even punish you properly because I want you so badly.”

“Please…” Goku breathed and threaded his fingers into Vegeta's hair. “If you won’t mate with me, maybe we could…um…make love, you know? I love when you tease me and dominate me,” Goku paused to laugh, “and slap my ass. But maybe you just need to be loved, my prince. Let me love you?”

Vegeta’s purring mouth silenced Goku. A moan broke free as Vegeta thrust smoothly inside Goku, rolling his hips and tightening his abs so the ridges of muscle ground along Goku’s prick. Vegeta kept kissing him, and clutched Goku to him, his arms wrapped tightly around Goku’s neck. Goku loved the feel of their purring together under the sound of their kissing and panting and moaning. The wet sound of Vegeta driving into him harder and harder, deeper. The sound of their flesh slapping.

“Come for me, pet. Come for your prince,” Vegeta murmured and his tongue delved back into Goku’s mouth. 

“Vegeta,” Goku breathed and his back arched as his climax tightened the muscles of his torso. His cum rocketed out of him and the relief was so powerful that he forgot, for a few moments, that Vegeta hadn’t claimed him or twined with him. He felt at one with Vegeta.

“Goku,” Vegeta groaned and cried out as he filled Goku’s core with his seed. There was so much that it spilled out of Goku, adding to his wetness, and it turned him on enough that his hard-on pulsed.

Goku wanted Vegeta to fuck him all night long, but after Vegeta said his name, Goku felt his prince slip almost instantly into unconsciousness before he even pulled out of Goku. And that was nice too, to feel Vegeta at ease in his arms again. Goku wanted this every night for the rest of his life, so he held his prince and dreamed of a future with Vegeta.

* * *

The next day passed and Vegeta became inconsolable. He spent the entire day at the Lookout, his forehead on Dende’s, his color terrible, and unable to eat. Goku tried to talk to him, tried to bring him food, tried to hold him. Vegeta cast him off every time. The last time, Vegeta's face had terrified Goku. All he wanted was to help Vegeta, but Vegeta’s grief overwhelmed him.

Goku returned to help Bulma with the remaining children, deciding that he would go up again the next day and revisit the idea of them blasting open the doors. He thought about it and Leina had already turned seven in there. Was Piccolo even still alive? If Gohan was right, then Leina wouldn’t hurt him, but if Dende was right, then perhaps Gohan and Leina had different ideas of what hurting someone meant. Goku understood that all too well.

It was impossible for Goku to sleep without Vegeta, especially knowing how Vegeta was suffering. He tossed and turned for a few hours before giving up. He flew up to the Lookout and found Vegeta sitting with his back against the doors, awake, shaking with tears.

“She’s seven and half now, Kakarot. She’ll be eight mid-morning. Eight years old. Third-class Saiyan eight year-olds were essentially independent. They rarely saw or needed their parents again. Nobility kept theirs around longer out of sentimentality, and occasionally to train more elite warriors, but…she’ll be mostly grown. She’ll be older than her brother, more physically mature than Gohan, and likely taller than me,” Vegeta said and chuckled.

Goku slid down the door next to Vegeta and said, “Well, yeah, but Trunks is practically taller than you, and he’s not even two yet.”

Vegeta’s head thunked down on Goku’s shoulder as he snorted out another laugh. “What if…what if she really never comes out? What if she just intends to keep Piccolo in there as her pet and companion forever? I…I can’t bear the thought of losing her. Especially since this is all my fault for ever letting her get attached to him as a third parent.”

“I think maybe just a second. And it’s not your fault, Vegeta. It’s mine. I was never there when you most needed me. I…I couldn’t see _anyone_ surpassing me, but definitely not my baby girl, you know? And while I was busy worrying you were sleeping with Bulma and Piccolo, everyone surpassed me. Yamcha’s probably stronger than me now,” Goku said and laughed again.

Vegeta did too, and Goku was glad he could at least make Vegeta laugh a bit. “Oh, pet, that would be awful. I knew. I knew from the first time I felt her in your belly that she was different. I assumed you’d miscarry, for many reasons, but because her chi is…unique…is it not?”

“I guess I’ve never really thought about it—“

“Or anything else, you adorable idiot,” Vegeta said with a soft kiss on Goku’s mouth.

“Always picking on me, aren’t you?” Goku said, but smiled and kissed Vegeta more. “My entire pregnancy I was so overwhelmed with the conflicting insane joy of being with you, really with you, and the absolute terror that you’d find out about Veggie, that I can't even remember feeling her chi. I remember feeling her kicks and thinking it was a good thing I had a Saiyan strength bladder, but…then…well…then everything else happened and I didn’t pay attention to anything except you and Piccolo. Even when I watched her train, I just…I just tried to find a way to blame him.”

“Yes, you’re excellent at that,” Vegeta said, but it didn’t sound mean, just a statement of fact. “Her chi has never been normal, her transformations have never been normal, her development, all of it. She’s just not normal. I have so little to go on with normal Saiyan development as it is, that with her, I’ve been flying blind the whole time. Piccolo has always had a better handle on her. From the beginning, they connected in some fundamental way. Maybe she has a mind more like him. Maybe it was just because he’s good with kids so she trusted him, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I wonder if she’ll even know us. Even remember us?”

“I don’t know, Vegeta, but I don’t know what else to do besides blast the doors. Dende thought it was a bad idea, though, right?”

“Yes. A terrible one, because he’s certain we can destroy them, but that doesn’t mean it opens them, it just might seal them in there indefinitely.”

“So…do we just wait and hope?”

Vegeta stared up at the stars that weren’t hidden by clouds and sighed. “I can almost connect with Piccolo through Dende. I can hear his voice now, but I can’t make out the words. He doesn’t sound…frantic…I’ll try again after Dende’s rested. It exhausts him. It’s kind of him to let me use him this way, poor boy, I’m sure he regrets coming here every day.”

“I dunno, I bet it’s kinda cool being a god,” Goku said.

“You would think that,” Vegeta said with another snort. Another kiss. A deeper kiss. A caress down his arm. “Go on home and get some sleep. I’ll be fine.”

Goku lifted Vegeta, making him squawk and complain, until he was situated between Goku’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and kissed the side of his neck. “You can lean on me. Go to sleep. Rest on me, okay?”

“Okay, Kakarot,” Vegeta whispered and reclined against Goku. His body, after a long, tense while, relaxed. Goku tried to stay awake because he was sure that Vegeta’s sleep was contingent on Goku being alert and on duty for any sign of Piccolo or Leina. He lasted a long time, but when the first glow of dawn hit the pale stone of the Lookout, his eyelids drooped, and he let himself sleep with Vegeta in his arms.

* * *

Another day passed with Vegeta’s forehead pressed to Dende’s. And another, with Vegeta’s face morphing through every emotion possible, so Goku assumed that he had somehow gotten through to Piccolo. Late in the evening that day—the day Leina would be nine in the room—Vegeta collapsed, falling away from Dende, though Goku caught them both before either hit their skulls on the stone floor of the Lookout. Goku tried rousing both of them, but when neither woke, headed to Korin, and returned with senzu beans.

Still they slept, and Goku worried that somehow Leina had used some psychic attack on them, frying their brains. By the next morning, Goku was in full blown panic, so he IT’d to Bulma and returned with her. “There’s no way to know if their brains are functioning without doing some scans, so we’d have to take them back down. They might both just be exhausted if they’ve been doing crazy telepathic crap for that long, Goku. Your brain burns a lot of calories.”

Goku hemmed and hawed. He didn’t want to take Vegeta away from the doors because he felt certain that Vegeta would be furious with him. “Could you fix it? If you found out their brains were messed up, can it be fixed?” Goku asked, but he dreaded the answer. If it was a tangible, physical injury, the senzu would have healed it already.

“No, I don’t think so, not something like this. A tumor or something, maybe, but even if this caused lesions, there’s nothing to be done. I’m so sorry, Goku. I’m gonna wait to tell Veggie and Trunks until…until we see if they wake up. They’ve really only been asleep for a long night, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Goku said. And Vegeta had barely slept since Leina had disappeared.

Goku waited more. His whole life lately seemed like waiting. Waiting for his kids to forgive him. Waiting for Vegeta to forgive him. Waiting for the dragon balls. Waiting for Piccolo to go away. Waiting for Vegeta to mate with him again. Waiting for Leina to come back. And now this. Waiting for two passed out aliens to wake. Goku, remembering a story he’d heard ChiChi read Gohan once about a prince kissing a princess who slept for a hundred years, bent over Vegeta and pressed his lips. Maybe Goku could wake a prince with his kiss. A lowly third-class kiss waking a prince.

Goku chuckled as he pulled away. He thought that would be the sort of thing that would rouse Vegeta, if only so he could get mad about it. Vegeta’s eyes remained closed. Goku said, “You better wake up, my prince. I’d be lost without you.”

Dende came to first, late in the afternoon, and clutched his head. “Oh Lord of Lords, I should have stayed on New Namek,” he groaned. Once he had his bearings, he laid his hands on Vegeta’s chest, and Vegeta’s eyelids fluttered awkwardly open.

Vegeta wheezed, “Not subtle, is she?”

Dende said, “No, but better than silence, I suppose.”

“What!?” Goku said, trying not to pick them both up and shake them. “Did you talk to Piccolo?”

Dende and Vegeta exchanged a glance. “Sort of,” Vegeta said and stretched, “We were able to gather an impression of where they were, what they were doing, and how they were…until Leina caught us. She was…unenthused…to find me trying to trespass on their training. We think they are trying to find their way out, and we maybe helped with that before she, hmm…what would you call what she did, Dende?”

“I believe she exorcised us. Cast us out. It was…unnatural…what I felt. I’ve never experienced anything like what she is capable of doing,” Dende said, shaking his head in awe, his eyes wide. “I wonder why she won’t unseal the doors, because I’m almost certain now that she has them sealed.”

“But…are they…are they going to come out?” Goku croaked.

Vegeta’s eyes slid to Dende’s again. Vegeta sighed and said, “I believe Piccolo has convinced her that he won’t leave Earth if they come out. She’s much older, of course, so no longer an angry toddler, but having had only him for a companion for, what, six years? Well, she is very attached to him. She is still…angry.”

Goku said, risking Vegeta’s wrath, “Do you…do you think it’s _safe_ for her to come out?”

Dende answered before Vegeta had a chance, “I believe so. She didn’t cast us out until Piccolo became…belligerent. They didn’t mean to stay so long, I think. I look forward to hearing all that happened. She is not the only one who is angry. Not the only one who has grown strong.” Dende’s face was thoughtful.

Goku spent the next hour or so trying to get more information out of them, but they said that it wasn’t anything they could explain, that it hadn’t been normal communication or even seeing. It was only understanding and feeling. Goku said, taking Vegeta’s hand, “You look a little better, my prince. Are you…are you feeling better?”

“In a way. At least I know she’s trying to get home to me. That room is a universe unto itself. The fact that they might find their way out is…a relief. At least I know she is…well. Safe.”

Vegeta still refused to leave the Lookout, so they returned to their sleeping spots by the door, and Goku was more than ready to let go after his long vigil.


	18. Dark Smoke

Late the next morning, while Vegeta badgered Dende about reaching out to them again, the whole Lookout felt like it…distorted. The vibrations that rippled through it weren’t like an earthquake or a shockwave from a blast, but more like every tiny bit of the Lookout and every cell in their bodies pulled tight together, bounced back out, and finally settled back to normal. Goku, Vegeta, and Dende all coughed blood. More dripped out Dende and Vegeta’s ears. Goku touched his own, which bled as well.

The vertigo the sensation had caused had barely receded when the doors to the chamber shivered and flew open, and a strange, sucking darkness fell out of the doors, like the very opposite of light. Goku backed away, but Vegeta walked toward it. “No! Vegeta, don’t touch—“

But Goku’s voice died in his throat as the darkness coalesced and smacked into Vegeta, knocking him down, and becoming…a young woman. A young woman with closely shorn black hair and a tattoo on the ball of each shoulder. What appeared to be some kind of thick, leathery bark wrapped into a loin cloth.

“Papa!” she cried and kissed all over Vegeta’s face.

Goku couldn’t believe the woman in front of him was his daughter. His mind just couldn’t comprehend it. Vegeta seemed to know immediately though and squeezed her so tight she squeaked as he hopped back to his feet. He spun her around and chattered at her in Saiyan and kissed her cheeks and they rubbed noses. He ran a hand over her hair, laughing and smiling and so, so, so happy that Goku’s heart swelled in his chest.

Vegeta set her down at last and Goku blushed to see that she was much more mature than human females would be at her age, but she wore nothing to cover the breasts that she now had. After a few rapid back and forth words with Vegeta, she turned and looked over her shoulder, back into the room.

Goku followed her eyes and he took another step back. Piccolo leaned against the door, his arms crossed, in a similar loincloth, and Goku felt power ripple off Piccolo that wasn’t like anything the big Namek had had before. Piccolo had tattoos too, on either side of his eyes, there were strange black scythe shapes. Piccolo’s eyes were riveted to Vegeta. His expression was unreadable. Goku briefly feared for his mate until Vegeta looked up, saw him, and both men grinned. They strutted toward each other and hugged fiercely.

Piccolo prattled at Vegeta in Saiyan too and soon all three of them were chatting like old friends. Like Leina hadn’t almost nuked Capsule Corp and maybe all of West City. Like Piccolo hadn’t…

 _Is this the way you want to think?_ the voice murmured in Goku’s mind. He opened his mouth. Closed it. He tried to shake loose his jealousy. Tried to see them with unbiased eyes, and what he saw then, and only then, were people who had missed each other, and were elated to be reunited. Goku stared, taking in more of the two returned travelers. Piccolo had what looked like bone hooks through his ears, and Leina did too, like they’d developed their own culture in their time in the room. And maybe they had.

Goku’s jealousy roared back to life when Piccolo bent to pick Leina up by her ankle and dangle her, saying something while they both laughed. On the back of Piccolo’s skull was Vegeta’s royal crest. A tattoo of House Vegeta. As though Piccolo belonged to Vegeta. Goku realized suddenly and with surprising pain, that Leina probably thought of herself as a Vegeta, not a Son.

Vegeta saw the tattoo too, and he spun Piccolo around and reached up to palm the back of the tall man’s skull. Piccolo laughed more, and Leina said something, gesturing to her own tattoos. Her shoulder had House Vegeta’s crest. One of her shoulders. Goku saw with growing fury that her other shoulder, when she turned, had the Daimao’s symbol: a black barbed circle with “demon” kanji in the center.

Neither Piccolo nor Leina noticed Goku. Dende bowed deeply to Piccolo, drawing his attention away from Vegeta. Piccolo said, in English, at last, “Dende, you little scamp, that was impressive that you found us in there! You probably saved us another six months or a year of wandering around, might have saved us a bit more if Leina hadn’t done her bullshit.”

“Ah, yes, well, I do enjoy a challenge. I was also concerned, of course, having had no word from either of you. Especially once Shenron declared himself unable to retrieve you,” Dende said, his eyes big and…adoring.

“Yeah…Shenron caught us at a bad time. Things were interesting at that point, a little tense, and Leina made a rash decision. She still occasionally makes ill-thought-out decisions,” Piccolo said. He and Leina stared at each other for a moment, their eyes the only tell-tale sign that they were conversing telepathically behind the words they said aloud.

Goku walked slowly toward them and said, “Hey, Leina,” his voice almost dying as she turned her eyes on him. There wasn’t hatred or anger, there was just…nothing…like she didn’t even know who he was. Or that she didn't even see him as…alive. It took all his will not to step back away from her.

“Hello, Daddy,” she said in her woman’s voice. She gave him a quick hug. “You got your tail back.”

“Oh, uh, Shenron was pretty miffed that he couldn’t get you guys out or open the doors, so he, um, he gave us a bonus wish, sort of. I think he was embarrassed.”

Leina’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m glad you got your tail back, Daddy. Have you been good to Papa?”

Vegeta said something to her in Saiyan, but her eyes never left Goku’s as she responded coolly, “Papa, I was speaking to Daddy. He can speak for himself, can he not?”

Goku laughed. Scratched the back of his neck. He said, “As good as I can. He got hurt by…um, well, never mind. Yeah. I’m doing my best. It’s only been about a week for us though. Are…are you both okay?”

Piccolo looked at Leina and they grinned. They were matching grins, like Leina had truly become Piccolo’s daughter in the Room. Leina said, “We’re excellent. It wasn’t an adventure we meant to have, but the Room is…magical. We’re both so much stronger. And I have much better control, so I won’t miss again.”

Vegeta’s face fell. Goku felt the color drain from his own. “What? What do you mean ‘miss?’” Goku asked.

“The next time I mean to end someone, or _someones_ , I will. I made an error last time, because I was young. But I won’t make it again, Daddy. I don’t make the same mistake twice. I’m stronger, but I’m also smarter. We survived a lot in the Room. It can find something to test anything, any strength, any skill,” she said. The chilly smile on her face made Goku despair. How could he ever win her over? Leina had sealed herself off from him. She turned her dark gaze to Vegeta and said, narrowing her eyes, “Daddy saved you? Well, no, Piccolo saved you. Piccolo was a little slow, though, so did Daddy heal you?”

“I wasn’t too slow. I was surprised. I thought you knew better,” Piccolo said, crossing his arms and glaring into her eyes. She was taller than Vegeta. Nearly as tall as Goku, but she still had to look up to meet Piccolo’s gaze.

Leina didn’t flinch or look away. She shrugged and said, “Well, now I do. Because _you_ know better.”

The tattoos on Piccolo’s face seemed to spread, like they weren’t ink, but some kind of separate blood. He said, “I know many things, Puff, but I hope that in this case, _you_ know what I can do too.”

“I do, Picc, I do. You’re a good teacher.” Leina leaned into Piccolo and he gave her a side hug and a kiss on top of her nearly bald skull.

Vegeta’s nostril came up and he said, “Did you call her ‘Puff?’”

Piccolo smirked and said, “I did.” He turned to Leina again and they bumped foreheads as he said, “Come on, let’s go to Capsule Corp. They probably didn’t miss me, but I missed the boys. And I need a shower. And other things that the Room doesn’t provide. Come on, Puff, we’ll meet your dads there, we might as well try our new stuff out in the small world, see if anything works different out here.” Piccolo spun off the ground, Leina following, and they both turned into the darkness Goku saw emerge from the Room, and it felt…tiring…to even look at such darkness.

Goku stared after them. Vegeta stood in stunned silence. Goku said, “Wow. She still really hates me.”

Vegeta nodded and said, “Yes. She certainly does. They are…changed.”

“At least she still loves you,” Goku said, still able to see the last smear of darkness below as he and Vegeta looked over the edge of the Lookout.

“Maybe. Maybe. She loves me…instinctually. But she is not a little girl anymore. She may have grown too…different…in the room to ever really love me again.”

“Well, let’s get to Capsule Corp. I bet if we can spend some time with her, it’ll get better,” Goku said, hoping to cheer Vegeta, but when he turned, Vegeta didn’t look sad. Something else was on his face. Maybe pride.

* * *

Goku woke several nights later to the sound of arguing outside on the grounds. “You can’t go!”

“Puff, we talked about this. We’ve been together almost seven straight years—“

“You know there were others at times—“

“Don’t be ridiculous, they were…the Room. And for what? A few weeks total here and there?”

“Why, though? Can’t…fuck! Can’t you make him?” Leina growled.

Goku heard a strange sound and a strangled cry. “You should be ashamed to even speak such a thing. You know better. And your own fucking father.”

Goku crept out on the balcony and Leina had black ooze coming out her nose and mouth. She glared at Piccolo. “I just wish he loved you, so we could be a family. When will you be back?”

“Probably tomorrow afternoon at the latest. And for fuck’s sake, Puff, we have talked about this. He can’t help who he loves any more than I can. And we are a family, you know that. I’ll always be here.”

She hugged him and Goku barely heard her say, “You won’t run away?”

“I’m not your fucking pet, for all your attempts to make me so. No. I told you when we agreed to come out that I wouldn’t leave. Ever. But I didn’t mean I wasn’t going to get laid ever again. So I’m going to get laid.”

“Fine. Can’t I come with you and find someone? Then I could get laid too!” Leina said, giggling at Piccolo’s reaction.

“Not yet. You might be mature physically, but you have a bit of growing up yet, sweet Puff.”

“I knew we should have stayed in there longer.”

“Poor Vegeta would have wasted away,” Piccolo said with a smirk.

“Such a drama queen. At least he cared. Did you see Goku? He looked like he thought about shoving me back in the Room and destroying the doors. You too.”

“Oh give the poor guy a break. If nothing else, Vegeta loves him, so we just have to make our peace with that. It’s clear they’re back together. So stop…stop hoping, Leina. Besides, you’ve terrorized Goku your whole life, let him be. You’ll be more powerful if you let your bullshit with Goku go. Try…try to give him a chance.”

“He shouldn’t have killed my Papa. Twice. He tried to kill you. With all the killing and trying to kill he’s done, it might do him some good not to be the biggest, baddest Saiyan around,” Leina said, but started swaggering back toward the compound, waving at Piccolo. “Good luck, Picc, I hope it’s all you’ve dreamt of and more.”

Piccolo laughed and melted away into the awful dark smoke. Goku watched his daughter, who seemed so alien to him, and wondered how he could win her back. He wanted his daughter to love him, but he also thought maybe that was the only way Vegeta would ever mate with him.

Leina’s eyes glowed lavender in the darkness and found Goku’s. It felt like she crawled inside his mind and he heard, _Go to sleep, Daddy_ as she disappeared. Goku found that the words were not a suggestion, but a command, and he slumped down on the balcony, and passed out.

* * *

While there were many things about the new Leina and Piccolo that surprised Goku, what shocked him the most was Piccolo’s behavior. Piccolo seemed, almost relentlessly, to be working to bring Leina around to her Daddy, and to get Vegeta back with Goku. Goku’s experiences with Piccolo’s manipulation in the past made Goku wary, but he could see no ulterior motive to any of the big Namek’s actions.

Life took on a strange stillness now that Piccolo and Leina were back. Vegeta seemed reticent to emphasize training when his eleven-year-old daughter could probably wipe out a whole galaxy in a snit. Yet they had all trained so constantly for so long, that none of them had any idea what to do _except_ train.

Well, no one except Piccolo, who seemed to be fucking his way through the entire gay community of West City like it was a competition. Two, three, and once, even four, men came waddling out of Piccolo’s quarters most mornings. Singular men were the exception. Vegeta and Bulma both whispered about it with concern. Piccolo and Leina gossiped about the men and what Piccolo did with them over breakfast, which they usually ate just the two of them. Finally, one morning, after hearing details when he came in to get his own breakfast, Goku said, “Is it really…appropriate…to be telling an eleven-year-old girl about your, um, your sex stuff, Piccolo?”

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at Goku, but his eyes slid to Leina. She glared at Goku. Before Piccolo could answer, she snapped, “I’m Picc’s best friend, and he’s my best friend, and I’ve been sexually mature for a while, Daddy. I’m only living here because I don’t have anywhere else to go. I’m talking to Auntie Bulma about doing some work for her to earn my own capsule house. Then I’ll go live on Piccolo’s property.”

Piccolo said, “Goku, honestly, we’ve only had each other to chat with for a lot of years. We don’t really have any secrets. Besides, this one can pop open any mind like a soda can, so if she wants to know, I might as well at least get the fun of telling her.”

“But…I mean…should…I just…Leina! Don’t you think you’re a bit young to be thinking about sex?”

“Kinda hard not to think about it, being a Saiyan and being able to mind read and being constantly aware of _everyone’s_ chi. Good gods, Daddy, I’ve known about all that stuff for a really long time. I’m not having sex yet, so simmer down. If I need parenting, I’ll let you know, I promise,” she said with a half smile.

Goku said, “I think the whole thing about parenting, is that the parent decides when it’s necessary.” He smiled, hoping that she would at least let him tease her a little.

“Maybe, Daddy. But I already have Papa and Picc, so…I’m okay. I promise. Besides, from what I remember, you’re not a great example.”

“Nope, definitely not, but I’m getting better,” Goku said, determined not to let her bait him, “Well…for what it’s worth, I think you should wait to have sex until you’re sure about what you want. Until you know yourself really well.”

“We don’t always get what we want, Daddy. I know that better than almost anyone. But I also know that I’m not just going to screw some random dumb human. I’ll probably have to IT to find someone to do it with. That’s what Picc should probably do, but I like having him around, so he humors me.” The big Namek and his daughter left and went about their day, as if Goku didn’t exist at all.

Goku knew, thanks to his nosiness, that Leina didn’t want Piccolo to go off-world to get laid. She wanted Piccolo to pursue Vegeta. She hassled him about it. It was through these disagreements that Goku had determined that Piccolo’s eye tattoos seemed to be some kind of terrifying barometer of how likely Piccolo was to destroy a person. Goku saw it flare occasionally during his arguments with Leina. Once even with Vegeta.

One afternoon, Goku skulked around where Piccolo and Leina were training in the GR crater. He knew eavesdropping was sort of like lying, but he only wanted to get closer to Leina and he watched Piccolo for any hint of how to do that. She was bothering Piccolo to try to seduce Vegeta again. Leina suggested that she could eliminate Goku if Piccolo was too big a coward. The black of Piccolo’s tattoos spread until it wrapped around both his eyes, making them appear to glow. Before Goku saw anything else, Leina was bludgeoned and unconscious on the ground.

Goku IT’d to get a senzu and returned to give it to her, but an uppercut knocked him all the way back into the outer wall of his bedroom. He shook his head and found Piccolo looming over him. “Don’t you dare give her a senzu. Not today.”

“I heard her, Piccolo. I know. I don’t care. Let me go—“

“Puff still struggles with boundaries and with confusing power with righteousness. Let her suffer. And she will, I’m sure of that. I’m going off-world. Tell Vegeta to call me if she gets riled up,” Piccolo said and raised two fingers to his forehead.

“Wait! Piccolo…why…why are you trying to help me?”

Piccolo sneered and bit out, “I’m not trying to help you, you dumbass. I fucking hate you. I’m trying to help _him_. So just…fuck…I don’t know. Figure it out, Goku. Figure it out so he can claim you and mate with you. Put another baby in you that maybe you two could fucking enjoy. Leina and I will probably go off-world together soon, but I want to see this done before we do. Vegeta will need it to get over Leina.”

“What do you mean, get over?”

“Oh come on, Goku. I know you sneak around listening all the damn time. She’s too…wild…to live here. We need to go planet hopping and see the universe and hunt shit on foreign worlds and maybe find her a species strong enough to mate with, and—“

“Well, what about you, you’re—“

Piccolo’s eyes narrowed and he snarled, “Fucking gods, Goku, she’s my _daughter_. I don’t care if Vegeta put her in your body. I’ve raised her. She’s my family. My Puff. That is just fucking disgusting. Ew. Gross. Don’t ever say that around her. She’ll kill you. No, she needs to meet males that are strong. But Vegeta needs to let go. I don’t want him wringing his hands the whole time we’re gone.” Piccolo bent and patted Goku’s belly. “So, get knocked up already. You should be in heat soon, huh?”

“Why are you touching him?!” Vegeta barked, stalking toward Piccolo and Goku.

“Checking to see if he was pregnant, Vegeta. Jeez, what the hell have you been doing? Letting him top you?” Piccolo said, smirking.

Vegeta glared, but a smile fought to surface. “You fucker. I’ll put a baby in my mate when I’m good and ready.”

Piccolo shoved Goku’s head unceremoniously to the side. “Do you have a mate? Because this one isn’t mated.”

“What is your angle, Namek? You’re driving me fucking insane trying to figure it out,” Vegeta said, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Piccolo’s.

Piccolo’s eye tattoos engulfed his eyes in black for a moment, then tamed back down. “Just sick of you pining, is all. Just like the first go round, I’m trying to help you to idiots fuck the life out of each other so you’re both tolerable. I’ll see you around, I’m off to New Namek for a week or so. Don’t let Leina destroy the world. Reach out if you need me, Vegeta, you know, because I’m stronger than you now,” Piccolo said with a smug grin.

“Fuck off to your people’s shitty planet!” Vegeta bit out, but he laughed.

Piccolo gave Goku a significant look. Only after Piccolo IT’d away did Vegeta see Leina. “What the hell, Kakarot!? Give her a senzu! Did the Namek do this? Why?” Vegeta hurried over to Leina, who was still out cold.

“Piccolo said not to give her one. Said she needed to learn. And I kinda think we should listen to him, Vegeta, he knows her best,” Goku said, scratching the back of his neck.

Vegeta picked her up and glared at Goku. “Well did he at least say what deserved this level of savagery? I can’t even imagine being _able_ to knock her out!”

“No, uh, me neither. I know why, but it’s okay. It’s not important.”

“Kakarot, tell me or I’ll beat it out of you,” Vegeta growled as they took Leina to her room to at least lay her in a bed. Except there was no bed, only a sort of nest in the corner, not unlike Goku’s from when he gave birth to her. Vegeta got a wet cloth and wiped some of the blood off her face and reset a bone in her arm that was broken, another in her leg. Goku tried not to puke.

Goku sighed. Leina would likely tell Vegeta anyway. Goku said, “She said she’d happily kill me if Piccolo was too big a coward, you know, so that he could be with you. Before I saw anything, she was down. He’s…insanely fast.”

“I suppose surviving her wrath all those years, he must be. Is he going to New Namek to punish her? She’ll be livid when she wakes,” Vegeta said, tucking her into the nest once he finished tending her wounds, “Maybe I ought to stay to calm her down so she doesn’t go off.”

“I don’t think she’ll go off like that anymore, Vegeta,” Goku said, looking at his tattooed daughter as he rarely could because she was never still when she was awake. Leina looked worn out. Dark circles ringed her eyes. Her frame had thinned since she’d emerged from the room. “Poor girl. She’s…having a hard time,” Goku murmured.

“Did he say what he did? It’s not like her to be down this long,” Vegeta said, feeling her forehead. He ruffled his fingers over the shorn hair. Goku couldn’t help but feel her almost bald head was a nod to being Piccolo’s daughter, not Goku’s.

“No, he didn’t. He just said no senzu. I trust him, which is kind of surprising,” Goku said, watching his little mate fuss over their daughter who was like a living arsenal of nukes as though she were made of glass. Goku supposed handling that type of explosive did require a certain care.

Vegeta murmured something in Saiyan and kissed her brow. She roused then, her eyes dazed and unfocused for a long moment. She grumbled, “Picc?”

“He’s taken a trip to New Namek, he wanted you to stay here. He’ll be—“

But Leina disappeared. Vegeta sighed. Goku wrapped an arm around him as he stood. “I wish I could have gotten them out sooner. She’s lost to me, Kakarot. I lost her. I thought I found her, but she’s even farther from me here than she was in the Room,” Vegeta whispered as they left her room.

Goku led Vegeta toward their bedroom, and Vegeta let him. Goku said, “I’m sorry, Vegeta. This is my fault. I don’t think she’ll ever care for me again and she holds me against you. I don’t know if there’s any reaching her anymore. I think Piccolo did the best he could, but maybe you’re right and she…she’s unique. Who did you want to speak to about her? You thought King Kai might be able to contact them?”

“Oh! Yes! I’d forgotten, but I’m glad you reminded me. Though now is not the time. She would only get herself killed right now. I need to talk to Piccolo first and then—“

Leina rematerialized in front of them and slammed Goku against a wall by his throat. She hissed, “Where is he?” and her eyes glowed that same eerie lavender that had put Goku to sleep. Now it felt like it was sapping Goku’s chi, sucking it out of him and into her.

“What?! Piccolo?” Goku wheezed.

Leina’s voice was terrifying as she shouted, “What did you _do_?”

“Leina! Set him down! Nothing. Piccolo said he was going to New Namek to fuck someone reasonably strong. Let him have a bit of fun. Piccolo’s not your pet. Daddy has nothing to do with it,” Vegeta said and Goku saw her consider taking both of them down.

“I couldn’t find him though,” she said, and for a brief moment, Goku saw how young she was, because her lower lip trembled.

“Let Daddy down,” Vegeta said more sternly.

She dropped Goku and he waited to see if she would go after Vegeta. “Where did he go, Papa? I can’t find his chi. It’s gone. Is he okay?” Leina’s eyes were panicky, the lavender light not going out of them.

“I’m sure he’s hiding it so you don’t pop in while he’s in the middle of a big, green orgy,” Vegeta said with a scowl. Goku looked carefully at Vegeta’s face. Was Vegeta jealous? Jealous of the orgy, or jealous of people fucking Piccolo? Goku tried not to overanalyze it. Vegeta loved Goku, whether he’d claimed him or not.

“I would never do that, Papa. Gross. I can normally find him though and be nearby in case he needs me, but I can’t find him at all.” It blew Goku’s mind that she could probably destroy their entire galaxy without breaking a sweat, but now, with Piccolo gone ten minutes, tears brimmed on her lower eyelid, glittering in the strange purple light.

“Leina…would you ever consider traveling to train? I believe I know someone who might be able to…match…you,” Vegeta said.

“No. Picc is my master. I would never betray that. Besides, he still matches me. I don’t even know what he just did to knock me out. That was new,” Leina said with a shrug and a shake of her head. She hurriedly swiped at her eyes, obviously trying to hide the softness of being so sad. She winced putting weight on her broken leg, but she could put weight on it. Goku noticed that she was trying not to acknowledge her broken arm.

“You’ll surpass him,” Vegeta said with a sigh.

She strolled off toward the kitchen. “I don’t care. My place is with Picc.”

Vegeta called, “Don’t you want him to have a life? To find happiness?”

She spun and stalked back toward Vegeta, the glow back in her eyes, black smoke flowing off her skin as the purple ate up the whites of her eyes and finally consumed the pupils too. “I don’t think I like what you’re insinuating, Papa. _You_ are the one who has taken ‘a life’ from him,” she growled and her hands filled with crackling purple and black orbs.

Vegeta crossed his arms tightly, at least making a good show of not being afraid of her. He said, “Piccolo will be pissed if I have to call him back because you decided to have a temper tantrum. Leina, Piccolo has made peace with not being my mate. _You_ are the only one who hasn’t. He and I are never going to mate. He wants to find someone else and you should let him. Let him have a family. Let him find some happiness. He’s devoted a good portion of his life to you, now it’s time to let him go. He shouldn’t have to babysit you at your age.”

Leina’s terrifying eyes filled with tears again and more darkness rippled off her, almost dropping Goku to his knees with the way it sucked the air out of his lungs. Vegeta held up better, but not much. She hissed, “Is he gone forever? Did he _abandon_ me?”

“No, Leina, just for a day or two. He’s sick of human men. If you won’t let him find a mate, can you at least behave yourself long enough that he can get properly fucked?” Vegeta snarled. Vegeta’s body trembled under Leina’s assault. Goku wasn’t even sure she meant for it to be an attack. Maybe her anger just caused the eerie smoke to swallow up everyone’s chi, like a little black hole.

Leina growled, “If Daddy was dead, would you mate with him?”

“You should at least try to be subtle, Leina. Piccolo would be disappointed in how transparent you are,” Vegeta said, but her dark halo receded and the purple melted away into only her sclera.

“I’m not trying to be subtle. I offered to kill Daddy for Piccolo. I want to know if it would matter,” Leina asked and cocked her head to one side. “Gods, it really wouldn’t. One doesn’t have to be subtle when your mind is so unguarded, Papa. I see the truth. I always see the truth. If he’s not back in three days, if you don’t help me find him, I’m killing Daddy,” Leina said, and she disappeared again before Vegeta could answer.


	19. Love in Darkness

Leina’s chi was simply absent again, but both Goku and Vegeta had gotten used to her ability to morph her chi into something undetectable. Maybe Piccolo could do it too, but she didn’t know until now and that was why she was so angry at him. Vegeta leaned heavily on Goku. “What _is_ that stuff? Did they find it in the room and…fuse…with it? Or is it some new transformation? Since they can both do it, it seems like something they found,” Vegeta said.

“Maybe it’s more like…like…kaio-ken, you know, where it's learned, but it makes you completely different. Maybe they figured it out together in there. It still feels like them. Just…just dark. I don’t know what to do about her, Vegeta. She’s still so volatile. She’s still so angry. I’m really sorry I screwed up so much,” Goku said, his voice dying at the end. He had led them down this path.

“I did too, but I think looking back won’t help us now. Should…should we go in the Room to try to catch up with her? But I can’t stand the thought of so many years away from all of the children, even if she’s not a child anymore.”

“I’m not sure we _can_ catch up with her, Vegeta. I still don’t understand how Piccolo is as strong as he is, but she’s bonded to him in a way I don’t think either of us ever will be.”

“Yes. He’s surpassed anything I ever dreamed we would achieve. And her…well…I think there’s only one hope for her, but she’s not ready to talk to him yet,” Vegeta said, shaking his head, “I think I’ve figured out part of their strength, though. I think that the black stuff…whatever it is…I think it _steals_ chi. From everything. And it puts it into their own. So they get stronger and stronger, and the stronger they get, the more they can wield that stuff. It’s a positive feedback loop. We’ll never catch them, not without finding whatever that is. I don’t think they would be forthcoming. She was different before, so powerful before, that this can only serve to make her truly invincible.”

“Yeah, that sounds like how it _feels_. It’s…exhausting. Do you think they're immune to each other’s darkness?” Goku asked.

“I have no clue. Piccolo is…reluctant…to speak with me. He won’t tell me anything about their time in there other than she didn't hurt him, but he wasn’t exactly in there voluntarily, whatever that vague nonsense means. And she confirmed Gohan’s theory about why she did it. Piccolo said he meant to take her in there, as the only place he felt like he could contain her wrath, but he was unable IT back out. He is skeptical that she couldn’t, but he wouldn’t elaborate. I asked about the sealed doors and he shrugs. I ask about the smoke, he shrugs. I ask about the tattoos, he shrugs. It’s fucking maddening.”

“Why is your crest on his skull?” Goku said.

“I have no idea. He laughed when I asked if he harbored delusions of mating with me, so I don’t think it was about that. Maybe it was just for them to feel like a family. I know they encountered other…creatures…in there because I occasionally catch fragments of them chatting telepathically,” Vegeta said. 

Goku shook his head. “I don’t want to break my brain any more. Want to go spar? If nothing else, maybe I can get as strong as you and Gohan and Veggie again. Trunks is catching up too!”

“Indeed. Let’s spar, pet, and then later, maybe other things,” Vegeta said and caressed Goku’s cheek before kissing him.

“We could do other things first, my prince. It helps me work on my stamina,” Goku said and grinned as he slipped his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth and the kiss heated up until they panted against each other.

Goku IT’d them to their bedroom and Vegeta shoved him down on the bed. Vegeta growled, “Why was the Namek touching you, pet?” Vegeta crawled above him, destroyed his clothes, and kissed all over Goku’s body, purring softly. 

Goku said, “He…well…he thinks Leina is going to need to go off-world to find a mate. He thought maybe until she was ready to find a mate, he might need to take her out into the universe to keep her from…being destructive. And he’s worried about how you’ll handle that. So…he, um, he thought…he thought you might handle it better if, um, well, if we, you know, if we mated. Had another baby.”

Vegeta sat back on his haunches. He stared wide-eyed at Goku. “Take her to find a _mate_? Good gods, why would they find a _mate_ for her? She’s fucking eleven!”

“You said yourself that Saiyans sent their kids off to be independent by eight!”

Vegeta’s eyes filled and he choked out, “But…but…but we just got her back!”

“I know, my prince. I didn’t say that it was the right thing. I was just telling you what Piccolo told me. He just patted my belly while telling me to let you put a baby in me. That’s all. That’s why he was touching me,” Goku said and tried to pull Vegeta back down to kiss. Vegeta relented and started purring again.

Goku flipped Vegeta on his back and said, “Vegeta…can I? It was okay when I did it while Leina was gone, right?”

“Are you just asking to top me to avoid talking about mating? Claiming? Having a baby? We’ve been dancing around it for weeks now, pet,” Vegeta said, threading his fingers into Goku’s hair as they kissed.

Goku rolled his hips against Vegeta’s and said, “I’m asking to top you because I’d like to put my dick in you, my prince, but we can talk about other stuff too.” For the first time ever, Goku didn’t feel frantic about mating with Vegeta. He wanted it, of course, but it wasn’t the nonstop, obsessive feeling he had before. Goku wondered if it was because he truly believed Piccolo had given up, or whether it was because he’d finally mastered himself. Goku didn’t want that feeling back. The frantic fear was awful.

Vegeta said, “You don’t want another baby, pet, and even if you did, the virus probably precludes that anyway.” Vegeta’s eyes were sad as he touched Goku’s face, sweeping some of his spikes out of his eyes.

“Vegeta…I don’t know…I kind of do, now that I don’t feel crazy. I want you to claim me again, at least. But I think…I dunno, I think maybe Piccolo’s right and saying goodbye to Leina would be easier if…if…if we have a baby to distract us. I know nothing will replace her, but a baby is a lot of work, so at least we wouldn’t just be sitting around worrying about them off wherever. But I…I mainly want to give you what _you_ want. I’ve messed up so much, my prince. I just…I just want to do what will make you happy,” Goku said. He purred and kissed Vegeta more.

Vegeta’s purr got a little louder and he said, “We’ll see when you go into heat in a few days…for now…well…see if you can do a good job, pet.” Vegeta gave him a long look and rolled onto his belly.

Goku’s loins tightened, seeing Vegeta offer his ass like this. Goku had wanted to fuck Vegeta again since that incredible night, but he hadn’t wanted to piss Vegeta off. He kissed down Vegeta’s spine and palmed his cheeks. Goku’s purring bordered on a growl once he had a hold of Vegeta’s ass. Goku deftly avoided Vegeta’s tail, even though it made his heart ache to do so.

Vegeta’s ass lifted up toward Goku, like he was hungry. Goku kissed near the base of his tail and around it into Vegeta’s cleft. He dragged his tongue lower as he hoisted Vegeta up by his hips. Spreading his prince wide, he buried his face, and tongued Vegeta roughly. Vegeta gasped and purred louder, pushing back. Vegeta needing him like that only turned Goku on more. He reached back for some of the wetness pouring out of himself in response to Vegeta’s scent and his noises, the fabulous taste of his ass.

Goku’s pressed two slick fingers inside Vegeta while licking around them. Vegeta made a startled noise, but there was only a brief pause in his purring because Goku found his prostate quickly. He rubbed it in tight, firm circles until Vegeta was panting and crying out so much that his purring died. “Pet…ah! Pet…no…if…oh gods…”

“You gonna come for me, my prince? Then I’ll fuck you? Gods, I want you to come on my fingers and my tongue.”

“Ah! Pet! I’m…we…we…we just started!” Vegeta gasped out.

“I know…and I’m not done…not even close. Come for me, my prince, so I can slide my cock in your twitching ass.”

Goku loved the high-pitched noise of surprise Vegeta made at his own compliance. Goku kissed over Vegeta’s ass cheek. He slid his free hand into his own ass, making himself shiver. He gathered more wetness and slicked his prick. Vegeta trembled beneath him.

He eased his fingers out of his love, groaning at the way Vegeta gaped for him. “My prince, can I inch my cock inside you? Can I fuck you slow for a bit and then fuck you hard?”

Vegeta looked over his shoulder, clearly startled by the way Goku was talking, but he nodded. Vegeta’s purr roared back to life as Goku pressed his head inside that perfect heat. “Oh gods, pet…fuck…you did want to put your prick in me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I really do want to put it in you, my prince. You’re so tight, Vegeta,” Goku panted out and continued slowly sinking into Vegeta’s twitching heat.

Vegeta reached back, clutching at Goku’s ass. “Pet…I…I’m too tight. I…I need…Just…”

Goku curled slowly over Vegeta and took Vegeta’s cock in his still slippery hand. “You want me to stroke you, my prince?”

“No…no…I…Fuck…Kakarot…” Vegeta’s voice turned into a wail and he came again in Goku’s hand. Goku was shocked. He’d never made Vegeta come like this. Vegeta was always holding off while he “punished” Goku. This intrigued Goku. Maybe his poor prince was pent up. 

“Mmm…my prince…I think that what you need is for me to fuck you until your balls run dry,” Goku purred and ran his fist up and down Vegeta’s still deliciously hard dick.

“Kakarot! I…It’s…It’s too much!”

“Vegeta…are you trying _not_ to come?”

“You’re not even all the way in!” Vegeta snarled, but hid his face.

“You gonna come again, my prince?” Goku murmured.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta groaned as Goku smoothly drove himself the rest of the way into Vegeta. Goku grinned broadly as Vegeta’s cock and asshole went crazy, climaxing again. 

“My prince…I think you have a weakness for me fucking you. I think…that you would get punished if I was like you.”

“Pet…please…oh gods…stop talking like that…” Vegeta moaned.

Goku rolled his hips, only pulling a small amount of his cock out of Vegeta. He slammed it back in hard and Vegeta shivered and gasped beneath him. Goku grinned. He accelerated gradually, but Vegeta pawed at him, clearly trying to slow him until Vegeta cried out again. The fantastic clenching and seizing of his asshole almost made Goku lose his own control.

He slapped Vegeta’s ass hard. Vegeta shuddered and his hands fisted in the sheets. He pushed his chest up off the mattress and now he bashed his hips back against Goku. Goku’s belly coiled up with pleasure, but he bit his tongue to hold himself steady. He understood for the first time how Vegeta held back his own climax when he teased and tormented Goku in the best way. Goku loved when Vegeta made him come over and over, or when he made Goku hold back, he just loved Vegeta topping him. But this was a whole different kind of pleasure, taking everything from Vegeta until he was a mess. 

Vegeta’s back was slick with sweat as he helped Goku fuck him harder, fuck him deeper, all chasing another orgasm, despite how much he’d already come. Goku knew that when Vegeta went again they would go together, and the anticipation was making his legs tremble. “Pet, gods, pet, your fucking prick is amazing! Fuck me so hard! Fuck me rough, Goku!” Vegeta growled, his purr lost in the constant moans and cries that Vegeta seemed unable to restrain. 

Goku gave Vegeta’s perfect ass another rowdy smack and said, “Can I go super Saiyan, my prince? I think it makes my cock a little bigger. Can I do that for you?”

Vegeta gasped, “Fuck, pet, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes! Can I…can I do it too?”

“Yeah, oh gods, yeah, now, together!” Goku groaned and they ascended together, the room filling with golden light.

Vegeta’s ass squeezed Goku’s cock, milked it, until they screamed together. Goku filled his little mate. The scream turned to a roar as Vegeta’s tail twined with Goku’s, setting off another almost unbearable orgasm. “Oh fuck! Vegeta! Vegeta! Oh gods, I love you!”

“I love you, pet! My mate!” Vegeta pulled off Goku, tackled him, knocking him onto his back. Vegeta drove his cock into Goku’s sopping ass. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Vegeta fucked Goku so hard the light from their transformation was overwhelmed by the chi sparking around them. The bed-frame shattered.

Vegeta thrust more frantically, and his teal eyes burned into Goku’s. “ _Vkai! Vkai, minaiya! Vk karam oon!_ Are you mine, pet? Forever this time? You’re mine?”

“Yes! Vegeta, yes! _Tsen_!” Goku said, hoping Vegeta could see how much he meant it. That he was Vegeta’s. That he’d been Vegeta’s all along. 

Vegeta’s teeth sank into the join of Goku’s neck and shoulder. Goku shuddered, wrapping his limbs around Vegeta’s smaller body, and cum squelched up between them as he climaxed again. He panted out Vegeta’s name over and over again, tears streaming out the corners of his eyes.

Goku wasn’t in heat, but Vegeta’s seed, his mate’s seed, spilling inside him made Goku moan even more. The pleasure it brought him was so intense that he wondered if he had conceived somehow without being in heat. Their hips pulsed together for a long time as Vegeta licked the bite tenderly, kissing up to Goku’s mouth every few thrusts.

When he eased out of Goku, they lowered their chi. Their heads snapped up at an ominous vibration in the air, reminiscent of when Leina and Piccolo had exited the room. Blood spilled out of Vegeta’s nose and ears onto Goku’s chest and face. They stumbled to their feet, tugging on pants to go see what was happening.

They staggered out onto the balcony, but before they saw anything, Piccolo’s chi roared back into existence. It almost hurt Goku just to sense it because it had _never_ been like this, ominous, enormous, and _angry_. Goku feared for Earth until the weird, ear-blowing waves stopped as Piccolo’s deep, rumbling voice, barked, “Knock it the fuck off, Puff!”

A banshee-like howl went up and Goku saw a tree turn into mush in the same way Leina used to liquify dinosaurs when she was angry as a toddler. The mush turned to fire, and the scream died as Piccolo’s chi spiraled up higher for a brief moment before there was calm and silence.


	20. Daughter Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't really edit this chapter, so please forgive my typos and whatnot. I figured posted with a few errors was better than not posted at all.

Vegeta launched toward the black hole of Piccolo’s dark chi and Goku followed. His daughter wasn’t gone or dead, but her chi was very low. Lower than it had been since she was a fetus. Goku feared Vegeta would never recover if she died.

Unnatural black smoke wreathed Piccolo’s whole body, the big Namek’s eyes glowed lavender, and his fangs were out in a way that reminded Goku of his long ago battle with the original Piccolo. Piccolo held Leina off the ground by her face and she seemed so small next to Piccolo’s massive form, his hand large enough to mostly cover her features.

Vegeta bellowed, “Let her go, you motherfucking demon!”

Until Vegeta spoke, Piccolo hadn’t acknowledged their presence. When he turned, Goku almost let a terrified scream escape him. The way their chi funneled out of them into Piccolo, they would be dead in minutes. Piccolo lifted a disgusted nostril at Vegeta and threw an unconscious Leina at his feet. Piccolo’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes returned to normal, the black of his tattoos receding until they were only the hooked crescent shapes. The smoke swirled into Piccolo’s skin.

Piccolo’s breathing was labored, but Goku thought it wasn’t exertion so much as an attempt to calm himself. Piccolo looked like he was contemplating destroying the planet, or Vegeta and Goku at the very least. He pointed a clawed finger at Vegeta and hissed, “ _You_ should thank me. That was her attempt not to _miss_. You selfish, stupid piece of shit! I’ve given my fucking life to try to keep her from destroying you, and you still can’t even fucking be _civil_! I quit. I’m not leaving her to you two fucking idiots anymore. I’m so sick of your stupidity! I hate leaving the boys with you, but I know Bulma’s actually fucking _parenting_!”

Vegeta’s mouth fell open. He snapped, “What!? You’re not taking her! None of this would have happened if you hadn’t stayed in the room until she was a fucking teenager with…with…with _unnatural_ powers! Why did you let her get…this…this…whatever this _darkness_ is!?”

Piccolo’s smile sent a shiver of fear running down Goku’s spine. “You’re serious aren’t you? Do you think I came back the way I am because I _wanted_ to be this way? A fucking overpowered, lonely, doomed creature? You think I _let_ her get this? This _darkness,_ Vegeta, Prince of All Fucking Morons, is your _daughter. This_ , you miserable, fucking cunt, who I cannot seem to get past, is what resulted from me saving your taut little ass all those years ago, or excuse me, all the few months you’ve been reunited with your daughter,” Piccolo hissed.

Vegeta interrupted, “What are you on about? If you didn’t let her get this black bullshit, where did it come from? Don’t berate me because you have a _crush_ , Piccolo. Why or how you care for me is beyond my understanding. How could you let her have this power?”

Piccolo’s laughter was dark and the tattoos expanded as he walked toward Vegeta with clenched fists, the violet light flickering in his eyes. Vegeta lowered himself into fighting stance, and Goku did too, but he didn’t think they had a chance, even if they attacked together. 

Piccolo bit out, “ _I_ didn’t let her _get_ anything. I _took_ it. I fucking took enough of it that she didn’t die. I took it so she couldn’t immediately return and destroy you, you stupid, fucking asshole! I am the _only_ reason anyone on this fucking planet exists. And you are just so fucking ungrateful! So I am taking _my_ daughter, because she is _my_ daughter now, Vegeta! Her _soul_ , her fucking broken, sad, hurt soul is now part of me. You did that. You did that by rolling over and letting Goku destroy you not once, but twice. You blame that weak-ass clown, but you could have stood up to him. And you should have. But believe me, I know as well as you, how fucking _stupid_ love makes a person.”

Vegeta faltered, standing, and said, “Wha…what? She’s not _your_ daughter, Piccolo!”

“You’re not understanding me, Vegeta, this, this shit you’re so scared of, so worried about, it’s _her_. What I am, what’s left of me, is just…just…the shreds of myself wrapped around the part of her I captured to keep her from ripping this entire corner of the universe apart when she was a toddler! I can’t escape her. She can’t escape me. But for fuck’s sake, let us go. She hates _this_ —“ Piccolo gestured to Goku’s mating mark, “enough that I can feel it from a different galaxy. She was just going to turn the Milky Way into a black hole because she’s so pissed about it. She’s still a fucking child in brain if not body. You think you can handle her? Huh? You think you could have stopped her with your dick still wet?”

Vegeta fell to his knees beside Leina and cradled her in his arms, pressing his face into her buzzed hair. He burst into tears. “No, Piccolo, no, please, please don’t take her again! Can’t you calm her down so she can stay?”

Piccolo dropped too and said, “Do you think I haven’t tried to get rid of it? Of this anger in her? I’ve tried to show her that I’m okay, that I don’t need you, that I don’t need _anyone_ , but she just…she just won’t fucking let it go.” He took Leina’s limp body from Vegeta, who let him. “Blame me if that makes it easier. If she ever…lets go…I’ll bring her home. You can…you can call, you know? You can talk to her that way, through me.”

Goku couldn’t believe how sympathetic Piccolo still looked, despite the ring of truth his words had. Goku had done all of this with his madness and jealousy. He croaked, “If I go, Piccolo, if I go, would she be okay?”

“No, Goku, no. Fuck. You know that. I appreciate the gesture, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Just…be good to him. Don’t fuck it up again,” Piccolo said and met Goku’s eyes in the dim light. Goku felt Piccolo inside his head, seemingly choking him from the inside, like he used Goku’s brain to freeze every muscle that controlled his breathing. Piccolo’s voice said, _If you fuck up again, I will destroy you, but it will be slow. Take care of him. Fucking give him a baby._

Goku gasped for breath as Piccolo looked away. Piccolo stared at Vegeta for a long moment and said, “I think if we wait for her to wake, you’re going to regret it. You’re already pretty fucked up. But I will if you want.”

“Did…she…she’s…that black smoke…is her?”

Piccolo nodded, and Goku saw for the first time since he’d emerged from the Room how tired the big man was. Goku wondered if the constant stream of men and even Piccolo’s jovial sharing of details with Leina had all been an effort to “prove” that Piccolo didn’t need Vegeta. An attempt to make Leina think Piccolo was happy. To make her think that it was okay for Vegeta and Goku to be together. But Goku remembered Piccolo’s comment on how Leina could crack open minds like soda cans—did that mean Leina could still see that Piccolo _wasn’t_ over Vegeta? 

Vegeta sobbed, but talked to Piccolo through his tears, “But…what…do…do you know where you’ll go?”

“I have some thoughts for once she calms down. First we’re going to the farthest planet I can reach. So she can destroy it to blow off some steam. From there…well…I wasn’t really getting laid on New Namek. I found some good leads for those that might take over her management when I’m gone,” Piccolo said.

“What? Who or what in the fucking universe could end you?” Vegeta said with a scoff, “I’ve seen the way you subdue _her_.”

“You fucking idiot. Namek bodies aren’t like Saiyan bodies. I survive by constant regeneration alone. Fuck. Everything I’ve done is to try to make sure she’s okay when I’m gone. Besides, I can only subdue her because I _am_ her, in a manner of speaking. I am better at wielding what she is, what I took to keep her in check, but it’s killing my body.”

“But…what…you can’t take her out there if you’re just going to drop dead!” Vegeta said.

“Gods, you really are a prick. No shit, Vegeta. I’ve got a bit of time. She can get back to you without me. Though I can’t guarantee you’ll ever see her coming before she ends you. I’ll keep trying to get her to let it go.”

“Why does she want to kill _me_? I don’t…I don’t understand. I love her…she’s my baby girl,” Vegeta said, and he leaned and kissed her forehead.

“I think the trauma of her youth combined with a savage and godly level of power is just…too much…when you mix in…sadness. She’s just sad and scared. But perhaps if she finds something else to care about out there, she’ll be okay.”

Vegeta shook his head and said, “I can’t…I can’t let you take her.”

Piccolo sighed and said, “Do you think you could stop me?”

“Yes.”

Piccolo laughed.

“You won’t go without my blessing,” Vegeta said, and took Leina away from Piccolo.

Piccolo rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Okay, Vegeta, here you go, here’s your daughter.” Piccolo’s eyes slid closed and Leina rocketed up, spiraling up into the air in a horrible black cloud.

Piccolo stood and spread his arms. Black smoke peeled off his skin and his eyes flew open, lavender and bright enough to cast shadows. Leina’s terrible violet gaze fell on Goku and she opened her mouth in an unearthly howl.

Goku clutched his ears, but Piccolo flicked his hand and Leina’s head snapped back so her mouth and voice pointed at the sky. The whole sky shivered and erupted in what looked like northern lights. Leina struggled like something held her. Her own hands spread wide, pointing down. The ground vibrated beneath them all. 

Piccolo growled, “Leina! Stop it!”

She shrieked something back, her mouth and eyes still pointed toward the sky. It was Saiyan, so Goku had no idea what she said, but Vegeta’s face contorted and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Vegeta called out to her, already shaking from the loss of chi to the darkness. Goku fell backward as some kind of sonic boom rocked the ground. Piccolo lifted up just enough to avoid the shock wave that sent the hard earth rippling like it was water.

Goku said, “Leina, it’s done! You can’t change it! Piccolo’s fine! Look! He’s fine!”

Piccolo’s body shook as Leina clearly tried to resist whatever hold he had on her. The gurgling Goku heard the other night came out of her and she collapsed to the ground, vomiting black ooze. Piccolo tensed and all the black smoke glommed onto his body for a moment before seeping into his skin. Goku remembered how his body felt when he did too much kaio-ken, and thought that was how Piccolo looked. Perhaps his belief that the dark, chi-sucking smoke was like kaio-ken wasn’t so far off. Piccolo looked on the verge of collapse.

Leina tried to blast Vegeta, but Piccolo blocked it, surprising all three of them, since he still stood where he had been before, but also between Leina and Vegeta. The two bodies faded and Piccolo was gone completely. His body and his chi.

Leina shrieked, “No! No! No! Picc! No! I’m sorry! I’ll be good! I’ll be good! I’m sorry! Fuck! Please come back! Oh gods! Picc! Piccolo! Come back! I'm sorry! I’ll be good! I promise! I promise!” Leina collapsed in sobs and Vegeta crawled toward her.

Vegeta took her in his arms and said, “Shush, he’ll come back. He’ll be back. Don’t worry. My poor girl. It’s horrible, isn’t it?”

Leina let Vegeta hold her as she was briefly just an upset child despite her woman’s body and her godlike power. She blubbered and choked out, “Papa, I’m sorry! I just…I just…are you happy? I’m so scared Daddy will kill you again.”

“Leina, how is killing me first a solution?” Vegeta asked, kissing her temple, his hand running over her head, petting her.

“I was going to kill everyone. Everything. Then I wouldn’t have to _worry_ anymore. I would never have to worry again. But I would never kill Picc. I could never kill him, but I also just wouldn’t. I didn’t want him to go!” Leina had almost recovered until the last sentence, when she set to bawling again.

Goku crouched near her and touched her hand very softly. He said, “I’m not going to hurt him again, Leina. I…I wasn’t really myself before. I got in a bad cycle. But…we…we can get out of bad cycles. We can let go of things that are upsetting us. I did and you can too. I love Papa, and I’m going to take care of him this time. And…and even though Uncle Piccolo loves Papa too, it’s different. He’s okay.”

Leina’s eyes glowed lavender as she buried her face in Vegeta’s bare chest. She scrutinized Goku out of the corner of her eye and he could see her battling the dark smoke. “Why did you do any of it, Daddy? Why didn’t you just love Papa? Picc just loved Papa, even when Papa was a jerk. Is that how Papa loves you?” She sniffled and dark smoke started to seep out of her skin.

Goku said, “Yeah, I think so. I think Papa loves me no matter what, and I’m really lucky. ‘Cause I’ve messed up so many times. But I love you, Papa loves you, and your brothers also love you. You have four younger brothers, since you got older than them in the room, and you don't want to hurt them, do you?”

Leina shook her head and the smoke sucked back into her. She whispered, “I want Picc to come back. I love Picc. He can still be my dad, too, right, Papa?” Leina craned her head back to look up at Vegeta.

Goku watched Vegeta struggle and for the first time he understood that Vegeta wasn’t jealous of Piccolo sleeping with other men or going off to have orgies, he was jealous of this intense love his only daughter felt for the big Namek. Goku mentally searched the far reaches of the universe to try to feel out Piccolo’s chi, but it was completely absent, like he was dead. Yet for all Goku knew, Piccolo was just behind a bush, watching everything.

Vegeta gritted his teeth but finally said, “I…I can’t keep you from loving him as a father, Leina. You love him however you see fit. But I wish…I wish you’d try to love us too. We missed you, though it was only days. I would have done anything to get to you, you know. To save you.”

“I didn’t want you to get to me, Papa. You made me mad. You tried to make Picc go away, and you did it again just now. Why won’t you just let him stay?” Leina said and shoved out of Vegeta’s arms.

“Leina, Piccolo is a grown man, he can do what he wishes. I don’t control him—“

“Yeah, well you don’t control me either!” she hissed and Goku feared she would end them all as the black smoke roiled off her skin. Her eyes lit up like lightning and she turned to Goku. He had the unsettling feeling of her being inside his head again. _Be good to Papa. Take care of him, or I will come for you._ Leina evaporated into dark smoke and her chi was as gone as it had been after Piccolo left before.

* * *

Goku did his best to comfort his little mate as the days passed with no sign of Leina or Piccolo. Vegeta threw himself into caring for all four boys, since Goten and Gohan were with them during the week to go to school in the city. It was clear that Piccolo’s commentary of Vegeta’s parenting as of late had gotten to the smaller Saiyan. He trained with them, cooked for them, and the activity seemed to bring Vegeta some peace.

Vegeta took solace in Goku and his body. As the second week drew to a close, Goku was certain that he had news that would maybe cheer his prince. As they laid in bed that night, Vegeta hypothesizing where Piccolo had gone and Leina had maybe followed, Goku interrupted, “Hey, Vegeta, I…I have something to tell you.”

Vegeta pushed up out of Goku’s embrace to look down at him. “What is it, pet? You look a little pale. Are you ill?”

Goku gave Vegeta a little half smile and felt his cheeks heat up. “Well…kinda. I don’t know how it happened when I wasn’t in heat, but, um, I’m pregnant. I guess maybe you know because of how I smell, but…I’m sure now.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he snuffled along Goku’s skin, down the line of his abs, over his cock, and into his ass, shoving Goku’s legs up and wide. “Holy shit, pet, you are. Very subtle though. I hope that doesn’t bode ill. I thought I was hallucinating.” Vegeta lunged up to Goku’s mouth and kissed him aggressively, his hand spreading wide on Goku’s belly. “Gods, I don’t dare to hope it’ll be okay after the virus, but…I want it. I want it so badly.”

“I think it’ll be okay, my prince. I’m tired, but not sick. Hungrier than usual, even,” Goku said and laughed.

Vegeta’s eyebrows furrowed and he said, “Did you just do this because the Namek told you to get pregnant?”

Goku scowled and narrowed his eyes. “First off, no. Second, it’s not like I can just ‘make’ myself pregnant, Vegeta. Jeez. I don’t know how it happened, but maybe mating triggered it, because I thought I felt it that night. It didn’t make sense to me, since I wasn’t in heat, but…” Goku shrugged. Goku wasn't a scientist, and even if he were, he thought things beyond science were going on in their lives.

Vegeta’s eyebrows came together in a worried peak. He whispered, “Do…do you want another baby, pet?”

Goku grinned. His own feelings surprised him, but he was done lying, so he was glad it was the truth. He said, “I’m nervous about it, but I do want another baby. I think…I think Piccolo’s right that it might be nice to have a baby together when I’m not freaking out. I didn’t really get to enjoy Veggie as a baby, and I ruined Leina’s early months for you, and then we were fighting…so…yeah. I do want another baby. At least one.”

Vegeta’s smile was stunned, but he bent to kiss Goku before he said, “I want it too, despite also wanting the fucking Namek to bring our daughter home.”

Goku said, “She’ll come back when she’s ready, Vegeta. I think you really hurt Piccolo’s feelings. And I think hurting Piccolo is pretty much hurting Leina.”

Now Vegeta glowered and said, “I know, but I don’t have to like it. I just wish she’d let us love her.”

“Me too, my prince. But let’s…let her be,” Goku said, “and maybe the baby will distract us if she’s gone for long. Piccolo’s right, she can always come home, whether she finds him or not. Maybe, just for tonight, at least, we can just…celebrate. We’re going to have a baby, and that’s worth celebrating, right?”

Vegeta smirked down at Goku. “Yes, pet, it certainly is. I think I ought to lavish praise on your lovely body. What do you think of that?” Vegeta suck down Goku’s neck to his nipple, which he tugged gently with his teeth. “I’ll enjoy having you all to myself for a bit, watching you grow our child. Your body delights me all the time, but there’s something about you being so fertile that makes me hungry, _vku-karam_.”

Goku’s heart thundered already. He loved when Vegeta praised him like this. Vegeta’s hand cupped Goku’s balls, rolling them gently before sliding along Goku’s taint to find how wet Goku was just from Vegeta’s words. “Fuck, pet, you need your prince, yes?”

“Yeah, oh gods, I love you so much. I want you so badly,” Goku said, pulling his legs up and wide. “Please, my prince, please, don’t tease me, not tonight.”

Vegeta moved quickly between Goku’s legs and drove into him deeply. He purred, “No, not tonight, pet. I’m going to fuck you until not a drop of cum is left in you.” Vegeta hooked Goku’s legs over his arms and shifted his angle so he hit Goku’s lightning hard.

Goku gasped and moved to squeeze the base of his cock to delay his orgasm. Vegeta growled, “Behave, pet, you know that’s not allowed.” Vegeta slapped Goku’s ass hard and drove into him deeper, rising up on his knees.

Goku looked up at his sexy mate and said, “I thought you were going to get all my cum out? How you can you do that if you don't let me come, Vegeta?” Goku didn’t know what he wanted.

Vegeta kissed the inside of Goku’s knees and said, “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Yeah, but…”

“What if I promise you’ll thank me?” Vegeta said and his hands ran up and down Goku’s thighs. One stopped at the join of his hip and slid onto his cock, giving him a few rough jerks until Goku was on the very brink of his orgasm again, then retreating to his thigh.

“I trust you, my prince,” Goku said, staring into Vegeta’s eyes.

“Good. I’m going to make you come so many times, my mate. You’re so good to your prince, the way you take his cock. Even the way you fuck your prince is perfection.” Vegeta said and his purring got louder. 

Vegeta’s hips rolled faster and faster as he caressed Goku’s legs from ankle to hip. Goku couldn’t stop his own breathy cries. Their tails didn’t twine together yet, but they brushed over one another teasingly. Goku whimpered as he got close, his ass twitching on Vegeta’s cock, and Vegeta pulled out of him. Vegeta panted above him and whispered, “Naughty, naughty, pet.”

Vegeta kissed down the inside of Goku’s thigh and licked his balls, sucking one into his mouth. His tongue danced over the skin before moving on to the other. Goku moaned and Vegeta stopped. Vegeta kissed back up the other leg and slipped his head inside Goku’s sopping ass. 

“My prince…please, more…” Goku pleaded.

“In due time. You’re too excited right now to take all of my prick,” Vegeta murmured, but thrust a little deeper, the head of his cock just brushing the lightning inside Goku.

Goku groaned with pleasure. He was tempted to try to yank his mate deeper inside him, but he held his quivering body in check as Vegeta teased his opening. Goku’s whole belly felt tight and hot. He let his eyes drink in Vegeta’s sweat-slick, muscle-ridged body. Vegeta pushed deeper inside Goku, but so slowly Goku whined with need. Vegeta smirked at him and went deeper still, this time staying and pushing hard on Goku’s spot until Goku pleaded, “My prince, please, please, please!”

Vegeta pulsed his cock against Goku’s prostate and fluid poured out of his cock. Goku’s whole pelvis quivered like it was preparing for climax but couldn’t quite make it. Vegeta surged inside him and the pressure was so fantastic that Goku thought he might never stop coming once he started.

But Vegeta wasn’t done teasing him, and pulled out of Goku completely. Goku’s ass gaped and twitched. He gasped, “My prince, you’re torturing me. Please let me come, oh gods, please, I’m so close!”

Vegeta looked smug. “Yes, pet, I know, and you can’t have my cock until you behave. Your perfect ass was gripping me so tightly that I knew you were going to let yourself come, so I had to take my prick away. Are you going to control your ass, my mate?”

Goku nodded and as Vegeta’s dick inched inside him, he relaxed completely, opening himself for Vegeta. Vegeta purred, “There you go, pet, I love how hungry your ass is. How you need me, all of me, yes? You want me to go as deep as I can? Are you ready to give me your pleasure, pet?”

Goku breathed, “Oh gods, yes, my prince. I want your prick in me so bad. I want all of you.”

Vegeta said, “I’m going to fuck you deep, milk you, and when I give you permission, you can come, my sweet pet. But then you have to give your prince _his_ pleasure, so I’m going to flip you over and fuck you right into the ground, do you understand? Do you understand that I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, oh gods, yes, I want you to fuck me forever, Vegeta,” Goku panted out. He loved when Vegeta talked to him like this. 

Vegeta’s cock slammed into him, driving hard against his lightning and Vegeta gripped his thighs so tightly it almost hurt. Vegeta vibrated his cock against Goku’s prostate, pushing on it so hard the stream of liquid never stopped pouring out of Goku’s slit. It turned him on to see Vegeta do this to him, to push him this way. It almost hurt, riding the perfect line between pleasure and pain. And Vegeta’s face made Goku even harder, even wetter, even needier. He looked like he was already coming, but Goku could feel he wasn’t yet.

“Look how good you’re being for me, pet. Such a good pet. Take your prince’s cock. Take all of it,” Vegeta growled and he ascended to super Saiyan, which made his cock fill Goku even more, stretch him, and the lightning inside Goku crackled.

Vegeta pulsed his hips more and Goku mewled with want, he was so close, but he wanted to obey. He wanted to let Vegeta give him this. Whenever Vegeta teased him, the orgasms were so incredible that Goku never regretted doing as his prince commanded.

“Fuck, my mate, you grip my cock perfectly. Feeling you tremble on me is bliss, my love, my only. You like this, hmm?” Vegeta gave a harder thrust, hitting Goku’s lightning with force, but holding steady afterwards.

“Yes…my prince…yes…you always do what’s right. You rule my body,” Goku said.

The words seemed to light a fire in Vegeta and he tightened his ass, giving Goku more pressure, but he still only moved the tiniest amount. He really was milking Goku, as every tiny movement sent more fluid spilling out of Goku’s slit, with a bolt of pleasure. Vegeta growled, “You are _vkai_ , and you’re going to have my baby, and I’m going to fuck you until you’re satisfied, pet, but right now, I need you to come so hard. Come for your prince. I want all your cum.”

Vegeta drew back and rammed into Goku, again and again. Goku’s swollen, massaged, and primed prostate erupted to life, and the orgasm that wracked Goku sent him spiraling up to super Saiyan as Vegeta hammered the lightning. Goku screamed and his hands scrabbled at Vegeta’s legs just to have something to anchor him to the world. Goku’s hips lurched as his cock spewed cum all over himself, coating his chest, splattering his face, even, and still Vegeta drove into him relentlessly.

Goku’s ass tightened as his dick looked for friction, for anything, and Vegeta moaned and took control of Goku’s body again, spreading his ass so he could continue pummeling Goku’s prostate. Goku continued to wail as spasms gripped him. When Vegeta came, roaring, and filled Goku to overflowing, Goku’s pleasure redoubled, like the lightning inside him needed Vegeta’s seed to really go off. 

Before Goku’s orgasm relented, Vegeta flipped him roughly, shoved his face down into the bed, and spread his legs wide. “You’re perfect, pet. Such a good pet, waiting for your prince to tell you to come. And you came beautifully. Watching you come is so hot, my sweet pet. I love seeing your seed as it comes out of you for me, only for me. No more jacking off, pet, all your seed, all of it, is mine until you have the baby. Do you understand me? If you need to get off, it’s _vkai_!”

Goku could barely speak as Vegeta pistoned into him from behind, spreading Goku open so deeply that the final muscle-clenches of his orgasm had a whole different feel. Goku panted, “Everything that I am is yours, my prince. I need you. I need you to come. Always.”

“That’s a good pet, you’re always good to your prince,” Vegeta said, his voice throaty and low. 

Goku took his deep, powerful thrusts with a cry every time. He tried to move back toward Vegeta in time with his thrusts, but Vegeta was moving too fast and too hard, so he smacked Goku’s ass viciously and snarled, “Be a good pet or I’ll take my cock away.”

Goku relented and let his chest collapse onto the bed, which opened him wider. Vegeta hadn’t been kidding about fucking Goku into the bed. It took all Goku’s strength to withstand the force of each plunge. He loved hearing Vegeta behind him grunting and panting and groaning with pleasure as he fucked Goku like they were animals. He rutted on Goku and Goku wasn’t sure how long he would be able to withstand the ferocity and the heat. Vegeta’s prick was perfect inside him, hitting the lightning hard, and Goku still leaked fluid, despite what Vegeta had already wrung from him.

“You are fucking _mine_. My mate. My love. My only. My sweet pet. Such a good pet, look at you take me, gods, I love watching my cock disappear inside you, pet. You’re fucking drenched for me. Do you feel how slick your ass is? It was wet before, but now you are fucking soaked. And do you feel how much I came inside you? You’re such a good pet, pulling so much cum out of me.” Vegeta’s breathing sped up as he fucked Goku even harder, and the only reason Goku hadn’t collapsed was Vegeta’s strong hands on his hips. “Take my cock and come for me, pet, gods, you’re so good to me. Come now, pet! I want your ass to squeeze my prick!”

Goku screamed. It still startled him, sometimes, the way his body responded to Vegeta’s commands. A wave of muscle tension rippled through his body and released. It seemed to end in his prick and his ass as he spasmed wildly on Vegeta’s dick, clenching and releasing with such force that Goku could hear it. More cum rocketed out of Goku, soaking the bed, his belly, and getting his chin again. 

“Vegeta! Fuck, my prince! Fuck, yes!” Goku bellowed and finally found the strength to pound his ass back toward his little mate.

“Yes! Goku! Gods yes! Take my fucking prick!” Vegeta growled and slammed into Goku. Goku whimpered as he felt Vegeta’s cock twitch as he spent himself in Goku’s core. Vegeta curled down over Goku’s back as he slowed. He kissed Goku’s spine, but then yanked him upright and bent him backwards to lick and suck Goku’s claim. “You are fucking _vkai_. I love fucking you, pet. I fucking love it. I love you.” Vegeta released him, and eased Goku off of his dick.

Vegeta’s cum was so voluminous that it dripped out of Goku, who still gaped some from such a thorough, aggressive fucking. Goku let himself fall down at last. Vegeta’s fingers slipped inside him, and found his prostate. “Oh gods, Vegeta, I don't think I can go again…”

“You thought I was kidding? I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Are you begging, pet?”

Goku squirmed. Vegeta’s fingers were firm as they massaged his prostate. Goku panted and pleaded, “I…I don’t know…my prince…I want to make you happy, but…but I think I might be too worn out.”

Vegeta sucked his ass cheek. Vegeta’s tail twined with Goku’s at last, squeezing it tightly, and Goku groaned. Vegeta chuckled and said, “Mmm…I don’t think you are, pet. I think,” Vegeta flipped Goku onto his back, and ran his fist up and down Goku’s cum-slick cock, “that you need more. Because you’re such a good pet.” Vegeta’s hands were relentless. Goku didn’t know why it turned him on to see Vegeta work him this way, but it did.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and said, “I want to watch you make me come again, my prince. I don’t think I can, though.”

Vegeta’s eyelids were heavy as he looked from Goku’s cock to his face. His gaze was fiery and hungry. He smirked and said, “Mmm…but you’re so good to your prince. You don’t want to disappoint him now, do you?”

Goku shivered as Vegeta plunged another finger inside him, now using three to milk him. “I want to be good, but I think I’m a naughty pet,” Goku gasped out. He had his doubts thought, Vegeta’s fingers inside him felt incredible on their own, but as his hand started to twist on Goku’s shaft, Goku moaned.

“I love that you got pregnant for me, pet. That you took my seed. That you wanted so badly to please your prince that you took it completely. And even after you fucked me so perfectly. I love your cock inside me too, pet. Maybe that’s what you need, hmm?”

Goku was dazed by Vegeta working him, but he thought Vegeta just offered to let Goku fuck him. Vegeta’s hand left Goku’s prick and he smeared it through the cum on Goku’s chest and belly. Vegeta turned around, still fingering Goku, as he purred, “I think you want…” Vegeta’s hand moved between his own legs. He shifted farther until he was astride Goku, but with his ass open and back toward Goku’s face, using his core strength to be able to hold himself in position to finger Goku and touch himself.

Goku breathed, “Oh fuck yes, my prince,” as Vegeta’s cum coated fingers danced around his opening.

“Yes, what, pet?” Vegeta said, peeking back at Goku over his shoulder. His fingers pulsed on Goku’s prostate.

“Finger yourself for me, my prince. Gods, I want to see that. I fantasize about it all the time,” Goku said.

Vegeta looked stunned, and said, “You…you do?”

“Yeah, oh gods, please, my prince,” Goku pleaded.

Vegeta looked delighted watching Goku’s face as he dipped his finger experimentally inside himself. “Like this, pet?” Vegeta whispered, barely going to his second knuckle with his middle finger.

“No, my prince, not like that,” Goku growled, and his belly tightened. Coming again was not going to be a challenge at all if he could watch his prince do this.

Vegeta said, “Oh? How would you like me to do it, pet? Do you want to show me, or tell me?”

Goku briefly feared he was going to pass out he was so excited. “I’ll tell you, but if you do it wrong, I’ll have to help you,” he said, moving so Vegeta could finger him deeper while he took Goku’s instructions. “First of all, don’t tease, I know you can take two fingers, can’t you? A prince must be able to take two…”

Vegeta said, “I might need your help, pet, let me see.” Vegeta aligned his ring finger with his middle and tentatively pressed into his opening. It was shallow, not even really penetration.

Goku slid his hand over Vegeta’s and used his forefinger to push them in deeper, to get a taste of Vegeta’s tight ass. “Here, my prince, like this, but I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want it to be too much.”

Vegeta groaned and gasped, “It’s not…It’s not too much.”

Goku took hold of Vegeta’s hand and thrust his fingers deeper, feeling just the ring of muscle, but not letting his own fingers go inside his prince. “That’s more like it, my prince. But is that enough for a prince?”

Goku liked the way Vegeta had come around to admitting that he liked being fucked, but also how nervous and vulnerable it made Vegeta. Vegeta panted but didn’t answer, instead, he put his hand over Goku’s so he was suddenly taking four fingers: two of his own and two of Goku’s. “Gods, my prince, you’re so tight. I want to fuck you so bad, my prince. I want to put my super-Saiyan prick in you and watch you take it while you finger me.”

Vegeta cast a little smirk over his shoulder and breathed, “Mmm…Maybe I’ll just finger myself until completion and be done, because I don’t think you really want to fuck me. If you really wanted to fuck me, wouldn’t you lube up your prick and slam me down on it? Fuck up into me until I came hard, driving my fingers so far—“

“Your fist. Fist me while I fuck you,” Goku panted out and smeared his cock with cum with his free hand. With his other, he yanked Vegeta’s fingers out of his tight ass. He gripped Vegeta’s narrow, hard hips, and hissed, “Hold my prick, my prince. Now!”

Vegeta obeyed and that drove Goku wild. He slid up into Vegeta’s tight heat as he shoved Vegeta down onto his length, forcing his prince to take his cock in one fast thrust. Vegeta whimpered, but judging from how he pushed another finger into Goku, he thought Vegeta liked Goku being a little rough.

Goku lifted his mate and lowered him back down his shaft in long, slow slides. Goku shifted his legs wide and open so Vegeta could reach him. He began moving Vegeta faster, and he growled, “Fist me, my prince. Do it, I can’t wait! I want it!”

Vegeta’s fingers slipped out of him and the tips of all five fingers nudged against Goku’s eager opening. He gaped a little and relaxed himself even more, needing it. Vegeta groaned, “Oh fuck, pet, there is so much cum in you.” The fingers pushed deeper and Goku felt the intense fullness of the third knuckles as Vegeta pushed hard. “Take it, pet, open yourself for me. Your prick feels so good.”

His prince’s low, gravelly voice always made Goku pant. He took a long, deep breath, and focused on letting Vegeta inside him. Vegeta slapped his ass cheek and groped it as he made the final thrust and Goku moaned feeling the full, tight pleasure of Vegeta’s fist inside him.

Vegeta gasped, “Fuck, pet, fuck me hard while I do this. Holy shit. Holy shit. I…I won’t last long…”

“No, you won’t, because I’m going to make you come so hard, my prince,” Goku said and moved Vegeta like he weighed nothing, slamming him up and down on Goku’s cock. It was hard to keep his hips from shifting around as he tried to get Vegeta to fist him harder and faster, while he also wanted to fuck Vegeta harder and faster.

Vegeta helped some as he got into a rhythm with Goku, using his powerful legs to drop down on Goku with force. Vegeta’s cries and moans were driving Goku crazy. Vegeta added a twisting action to his hand’s thrusting and Goku groaned, “My prince, yes, my prince, I need you to come for me because I want my ass to hold you. To grip you. Please!”

Vegeta screamed and his core clenched hard on Goku’s cock. Even though it hadn't been that long, Goku forgot the bliss of his mate’s asshole gripping and seizing on his prick. He came in a rush, and his pleasure flamed even brighter at having Vegeta’s fist in him so deeply at the same time, his own ass spasming wildly. Their tails twisted tightly together, and they shivered through the final throes of their climax.

Vegeta panted out, “I love you, pet. I hope the baby will be alright. But I’ll love you no matter what.”


	21. Hope

Vegeta was stressed about Goku’s pregnancy, but he managed to keep it subdued enough that he could just love Goku. It also surprised Goku how well his little mate handled Leina's absence. Goku knew the boys helped in that regard. Goten was such an unruly toddler that ChiChi asked Goku to take custody, so Goten was only at ChiChi’s for occasional afternoons. Goku didn’t mind though, it gave Vegeta one more child to focus his energy on.

Vegeta spent a good portion of every day training with all four boys, and Goku enjoyed watching his mate take charge of their pack of boys. He rubbed his belly and wondered whether he would have another daughter or give Vegeta another son. Leina made him wary of having a daughter, even though Goku knew it was unlikely that her being female had anything to do with her unnatural power. Goku couldn’t shake that belief though, and since he had no recollection of any female (or male) Saiyans, he had no evidence to counter his fear.

Their evenings, once the younger boys were in bed, were spent cuddling and making love and speculating about what their new baby would be like. Rarely, as Goku never brought it up, Vegeta would try to find Leina or talk with Goku about what could be done about what Leina was. The dark smoke that consumed Piccolo—the dark smoke that _was_ their daughter—perplexed Vegeta. He couldn’t stop trying to determine what it was and why their daughter wielded it.

Goku knew that Vegeta, although his grief was less sharp than Goku expected, did grieve. He did so privately, usually in the night when he thought Goku was asleep. Goku would wake alone and see Vegeta silhouetted by the moonlight, standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars while he cried. Goku assumed that his little mate wanted solitude, so Goku didn’t bother him.

Goku worried about Leina, but he felt guilty that he didn’t exactly miss her. Leina was a stressful child, even when she was very young. Goku wished for her return for Vegeta’s sake, and he vowed that if she did come home, Goku would do his best to earn her love and affection. Goku wondered if she had found Piccolo, or if she was alone in the universe. The thought of her roaming, lost and missing her surrogate father, made Goku’s heart hurt more than her absence from his own life. Even if he didn’t miss his daughter, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be safe. And Piccolo seemed to be the only one who could keep her safe from the biggest threat to her: herself.

Vegeta was gentler than Goku wanted in bed, but it was always sweet and fantastic. Goku couldn’t complain about his sexual satisfaction with his little mate. Vegeta let Goku fuck him pretty regularly now too, which Goku loved, but it also made him feel that something fundamental had shifted in their relationship. He finally felt that their life, and their love, were on the right track. He loved his little mate and couldn't wait to give Vegeta another baby that maybe they could raise in relative stability and peace.

As the sixth month came to a close, Vegeta became antsy. He made a more elaborate nest for Goku in their closet, which Goku thought was adorable. Goku decided to surprise Vegeta that night when he came to bed after putting the boys down. Goku was more exhausted with this pregnancy than he had been with either Veggie or Leina, but his libido was high. Goku was always hungry for his mate.

Goku went into the closet, stripped, and experimented with his new trick on himself. He grinned as he felt that he could do what he’d hoped he could do. All that was left was to wait for his mate to join him. Goku stretched out in the nest. When he was pregnant with Veggie, he felt disgusting, being round and ungainly. Thanks to Vegeta, this pregnancy he felt sexy. Vegeta loved his belly and his fertility so much that Goku wasn’t insecure about his fatness at all.

He sensed Vegeta coming toward their room and Goku’s insides fluttered with anticipation. He knew that any day might be their last pregnant sex, and he liked pregnant sex, so he was determined to enjoy every last bout. 

Vegeta opened their bedroom door. “Pet?” he called. He burst into the closet, saying, “Are you in la…” Vegeta trailed off. His eyes widened seeing Goku sprawled in their nest. “Oh fuck, pet, look at you.”

Goku grinned. He’d managed to make chi nipple clamps, which he was pleased about, because he thought Vegeta would like them, especially the thin, glittering line of energy that connected them. Goku reached up and tugged it so his mate would see that it wasn’t just for show. It had purpose.

But the nipple clamps were a minor part of Goku’s chi developments. He pulled his legs up beside his swollen body. He hoped that Vegeta would be able to sense the humming glow inside himself, if not see it. 

Vegeta’s purr roared to life as he got on all fours above Goku. He growled, “Pet, you do know how to please your mate. First of all, you are fucking gorgeous like this, but this…” Vegeta ran a finger along the underside of the chi chain, tugging delightfully on Goku’s nipples, and Vegeta pulsed his own chi into the line, making Goku’s nipples thrum and tingle. He moaned.

Vegeta kissed all over Goku’s taut belly. His hand ran down the back of Goku’s thigh and onto his ass, palming the cheek for a moment, before he slowly, so slowly, pushed two fingers inside Goku. Vegeta’s eyelids fluttered down and he growled over his purr. Goku’s own purring was shaking he was already so turned on. Vegeta breathed, “But this…is…oh gods, pet. So clever, an internal chi ring. Are you vibrating it?” Vegeta’s eyes popped open and a grin spread across his face.

Goku felt his cheeks heat and he whispered, “Do…do you like it? I thought it might feel really good for both of us.”

“Fuck, pet, yes,” Vegeta murmured and curled over Goku’s belly to kiss him deeply. He fingered Goku slowly and not nearly deep enough, but Goku knew it was deliberate. Vegeta was teasing him. “Gods, and you’re so wet for me, _vku-karam_.”

“I barely made it through today without you, Vegeta.”

“Yes? Shall I see if the woman can manage the children tomorrow so I can properly attend to my mate?” Vegeta said and sat back on his haunches to caress Goku’s belly, but Goku could see that Vegeta’s eyes were on his glowing ass. “Because I hungered for you all day, my sweet pet. And I love fucking you when you're so fertile. Love getting fucked by you. You should go any day now.”

Goku panted and nodded. “I feel it, my prince. The baby is ready. I’m not nesting yet, but I bet in the next day or two. So we should have fun while we can.”

“Agreed,” Vegeta purred and bent to lick the underside of Goku’s cock, then up onto his round belly. “I’m going to take good care of you, my perfect mate.” Vegeta’s tail twined with Goku’s, slinking sensually up and down the length.

“You can start by fucking me, my prince,” Goku said, grinning.

“Mmm…don’t rush me, pet. Maybe I want to watch my fingers slide in and out of you a bit more. But I confess that your little invention is making the temptation to put my cock in you almost irresistible. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you slow and gentle?”

“No, my prince, I want you to fuck me hard. Rough. You’re so worried, but I’m not. He’s strong and healthy, and maybe you’ll put me into labor, which wouldn’t be so bad, right? I’m ready to meet our baby.”

Vegeta’s mouth curled up in a startled half-smile. “Yes, I am, pet. So you’re saying if I flipped you over and held on to that beautiful ass of yours, maybe your tail, and fucked you as hard as I can, you wouldn’t mind?”

Goku shook his head, barely able to speak over his purring, and gasped out, “No, fuck me so hard, my prince. Fuck me deep. I need it. Your mate needs your prick.”

Vegeta didn’t flip Goku, he gently helped him onto his knees, but Goku didn’t care as long as his little mate fucked him hard. Once Goku was settled, Vegeta slapped his ass hard. Really, deliciously hard. Rougher than he’d been since Goku had gotten pregnant. It felt amazing and heat pooled in Goku’s pelvis.

“Can…can I come whenever I want, my prince?”

“Yes, my sweet pet, you come as much as you want whenever you want. I can’t wait to feel your glowing ass clench on me,” Vegeta murmured and kissed up Goku’s spine. He palmed Goku’s ass and spread him wide. One hand curled around the base of his tail, gripping it like a cock.

Vegeta’s thick prick drove into Goku hard and Goku whimpered with pleasure. Vegeta withdrew almost entirely, and slammed into him again, rising quickly to a punishing pace, frantic and passionate, and he panted, “Oh fuck, pet, the…the vibrator is going to make it very hard to satisfy you because it feels so fucking good.”

Goku couldn’t even speak. Vegeta’s cock was pushing the thrumming ring of chi Goku created tightly against the lightning inside him, so he had the bliss of Vegeta’s powerful, fast thrusts, over a layer of heated vibration. Goku knew he was going to come soon, but he held back and groaned, “My prince, my mate, I…I just want to come on your prick. I know I should wait, but you feel so good. I thought about your cock in me all day.”

Vegeta moaned and Goku felt his chi spiral up. Vegeta rasped, “I’m going to go super-Saiyan, pet. Then…oh fuck…I know it was fast…but then let’s come together. Yes?”

Goku slammed his body back against his mate and cried, “Yeah, oh gods, yeah, fuck me so hard, my prince. Fuck me as hard as you can once you transform.”

Vegeta roared and Goku shuddered as his prick expanded. It stretched Goku’s ass, but it also made the vibrating ring inside him push against all his nerves even more. Goku’s purr morphed into a long, almost pained wail. He pleaded, “Fill me, my prince, I’m…I’m coming!”

The ecstasy in Goku’s belly erupted, rippling out with explosive pleasure, his cock slapping his ripe belly as it splattered the taut skin and his nest with his seed. Vegeta delivered a series of stinging slaps to his ass and Goku screamed. Vegeta’s thrusting was savage and so deep that Goku collapsed, reached back, and gripped his own cheeks, spreading himself open to allow Vegeta to reach deeper inside him. Vegeta curled over Goku and reached around his chest. Vegeta tugged the glowing chi chain. Goku trembled at the added sensation of his nipples getting such delicious tension.

“Yes, pet, fuck!” Vegeta roared and his cum pelted Goku’s insides, filling his core, and the vibrating ring shuddered at the liquid heat surrounding it.

Goku mewled with aftershocks so strong more semen dripped out of him. He rocked back against Vegeta’s hips as Vegeta slowed his thrusting. Vegeta panted out, “I…Pet…pet…I need you. I want you fuck me.”

Goku’s eyes widened as he peeked over his shoulder with disbelief. Vegeta let Goku fuck him pretty regularly, but he never said it like this. He always presented it as a gift to Goku, not something Vegeta wanted. Goku’s prick hardened even more seeing his mate’s hungry face.

“Get on all fours, now,” Goku commanded. 

Vegeta nodded and withdrew from Goku. He obeyed Goku immediately. Goku bit each of his mate’s perfect ass cheeks and pressed Vegeta open. He plunged his face into Vegeta’s cleft and drove his tongue immediately inside Vegeta’s tight ass. Vegeta whimpered and bucked back toward Goku’s mouth. Goku slapped his mate’s ass hard and growled, “No. You take what I give you, my prince.”

“Yes, pet,” Vegeta said, shivering as Goku returned to tongue-fucking his mate deeply, reveling in how tight Vegeta was, but also the way he opened himself for Goku because he was so eager. Goku loved that Vegeta responded to him this way. That Vegeta would give himself over to Goku and let himself be dominated.

Goku reached back and got enough of his own wetness and Vegeta’s cum to lube his fingers and his prick. He removed his tongue, but immediately thrust two fingers into his mate. Vegeta gasped and Goku watched him master his urge to push back to meet Goku’s hand. “That’s good, my prince. I’ll give you my prick soon, don’t worry.” Goku held Vegeta’s tail with his other hand, even though their lengths remained entwined.

Goku loved fingering Vegeta almost as much as he loved fucking him. Vegeta’s ass was beautiful, so Goku just liked watching any part of himself slide inside that sweet pucker, but Vegeta’s mix of tension and need meant his ass just quivered for Goku, especially during foreplay, like he could barely hold still with anticipation. Vegeta turned and pleaded, “Please…please, pet. Please. I’ll wait for you, but I need your perfect cock.”

Goku scissored his fingers, brushing Vegeta’s prostate. “You won’t come until I say?”

Vegeta shook his head. His back rose and fell in an irregular rhythm he was breathing so hard and fast, but clearly trying to control himself. Goku withdrew his fingers and gripped Vegeta’s cake ass cheek in one hand while guiding his prick inside his mate with the other. He pressed his head inside Vegeta, but had to pause because he almost came it was so tight, but also nearly vibrating it trembled so violently.

“Ah! Pet! Oh gods, you…you can’t tease me like this!”

Goku used every last drop of his willpower to pull out of his little mate’s perfect ass. He slapped Vegeta’s ass hard enough to leave a bruise. Vegeta whimpered. Goku growled, “You are _vkai_ ,” he paused, hoping he'd said it correctly, but continued, “I’m in charge now, my prince. If you want my prick, you behave!”

Vegeta’s whole body shook and Goku trailed his fingers over his little mate’s opening, along his taint, and cupped his balls. He rolled them a little and said, “Are you going to be a good prince? Are you going to take my prick like a good mate?”

Vegeta’s head dropped forward and he panted out, “Yes, oh gods, I’ll be good. Please. I’ll be good.”

“I love you, my prince. Behave,” Goku whispered and wrapped his hand around the base of Vegeta’s tail again. Vegeta’s shaking stilled. Goku’s little mate whined and took several long deep breaths. Goku loved unraveling Vegeta like this. It turned him on so much. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t think Vegeta would either.

Goku dipped the head of his prick inside Vegeta’s slippery ass and Vegeta’s head flew back as he cried out. Goku slid his hand up and down the length of Vegeta’s tail. His little mate’s breathing was frantic and loud. Goku tightened his hand around the base and sank himself entirely into Vegeta’s gripping heat. Vegeta’s core shivered around his cock and Goku moaned. “So fucking perfect, my prince. Your ass is just fucking perfect.”

“Pet, I love you so much. You treat me just right,” Vegeta rasped.

“I love you too, my prince. You’re perfect. Take my cock, my prince. I want to fuck you hard, are you ready?”

Vegeta nodded before Goku even finished speaking. He used Vegeta’s tail like a handle, shifting so he could piston into his mate despite his big belly. He arched his back to lift his belly and held Vegeta’s hip. He rolled, starting with slow, deep thrusts, reaching as far inside Vegeta as he could. As he sped up, he ascended, not even asking Vegeta, because he knew his prince would take it and love it.

Vegeta cried, “Oh fuck, yes, Goku!” and shook more violently still.

His little mate’s ass was already twitching on Goku, which felt amazing as Goku moved faster, slamming into his mate so fast they were likely a blur to human eyes. Vegeta whimpered and mewled and gasped with every thrust and it drove Goku crazy. Goku didn’t want to wait, he wanted to release inside his mate and enjoy Vegeta’s ass going crazy on his cock.

Goku commanded, “Come for me, my prince, I want you to come hard and your tight ass better milk the cum out of me. Now!”

Vegeta bellowed and his back arched like a cat. Goku heard his seed splattering the floor and it was voluminous enough that Goku saw it as it spread into an actual puddle. Vegeta’s ass didn’t disappoint, squeezing and clenching on Goku’s prick like a hand. “Oh fuck, yes, my prince! Yes!” Goku groaned and let himself go. The heat that unfurled in his belly sent his cum pouring into his mate, and that sensation, filling Vegeta, intensified the orgasm until Goku’s eyes started to cloud with blackness.

Vegeta’s ass continued to spasm on him well through his aftershocks, even as Vegeta held his body rigidly still, clearly trying to do as Goku commanded. Goku let go of Vegeta’s tail and gently palmed both of Vegeta’s ass cheeks. He eased his prick out of Vegeta 

Vegeta fell off to the side, avoiding their mess, and looked up at Goku with dazed eyes. “Fucking gods, pet, that was amazing.”

Goku grinned and bent over his mate, kissing him fiercely. Vegeta caressed his stomach. Goku was about to straddle Vegeta, to see if they had another round in them when Goku whimpered in misery as his pelvic bones shifted ominously. 

“But I haven’t even nested yet…” Goku groaned out, another wave of nauseating pain rending him in half.

“I’ll take care of everything, pet, that’s why you haven’t nested the same way. Your mate is here and you’re not stressed like you were with Leina. Let me take care of you. How would you be most comfortable?”

Vegeta was up and cleaning up their nest, adding more bedding so it was soft and dry as Goku curled into it. He wanted to pace, but he was suddenly so tired and his whole lower body hurt much more than it had with Leina. Everything felt fast. And maybe it was. Maybe that was why it hurt so badly.

Goku panted for breath between bouts of agony and said, “That…that felt great, Vegeta. Fucking you like that…It felt so good. Now…now I feel so bad, but I’m glad you…glad you wanted me like that.”

“I always want you, pet, even if I’m a terrible mate and pretend not to. Every single time, I want to fuck you and get fucked. We should make better use of our tails, _vku-karam_.” Vegeta moved Goku back up onto all fours and massaged his lower back and hips.

Goku sighed with small relief. Vegeta kneaded into the knotted, angry muscles more and said, “Fuck all, pet, you’re proceeding quite fast. Maybe you did fuck yourself right into labor.”

Vegeta helped Goku to his feet when he wanted to pace, lowered him back down when he felt to too tired. Vegeta did everything he could, and Goku felt so cared for, so loved, that it made it easier when the hard part came. He pushed their child into the world with Vegeta’s encouragement and help.

“One more, pet, get out the afterbirth. You made another perfect baby girl.”

Goku didn’t remember much after that, only Vegeta cooing to him, cleaning him up, pressing their new baby girl to his nipple, and generally caring for Goku more. It was such a relief compared to his other births because the worst seemed over. He muttered, “What should we name her, my prince?”

“What would you like to name her, pet? You did all the hard work.”

“I was…I was thinking, since…since I was so awful about him…what if…if it was a boy, I was gonna say Raditz, but…what about Diza? That doesn’t mean anything bad in Saiyan, does it? Does it mean anything?”

Vegeta looked startled by Goku’s words. But he smiled softly and said, “No, pet, the opposite. You’re quite adept at naming Saiyan babies. It means ‘hope.’ Or near enough. Dizai is hope, but I like Diza. She looks like a Diza. She got your sweet face.”

Vegeta diapered Diza, and she fussed, but it was more a disgruntled mutter than a cry. Vegeta curled carefully around Goku, helping him support Diza while she nursed. Goku fell asleep wrapped in love and hope, thinking that maybe Diza would soften Leina’s heart if she ever returned. If Leina returned and saw that Goku was doing his best with Vegeta, maybe she could forgive him. Maybe then Vegeta’s heart would heal and Goku's little mate could feel whole again.


	22. Interesting Participants

Diza grew fast and was an easy child. With four older brothers, Bulma, and Panchy all eager to play with her, she also grew up loved. Goku could see now that maybe this was the difference. Poor Leina never stood a chance, poisoned in Goku’s womb by his possessive jealousy, further ruined once she was out by the stress and the strain and the tension all around her, all the time. Goku refused to let himself spiral into despair and guilt about his elder daughter. He only hoped that she would come home so he could try to do better.

Diza dulled Vegeta’s grief further and he poured himself into loving their little girl and taking care of her. After such a long hiatus, Goku was eager to begin training in earnest again, so as soon as he was healed from his pregnancy, he began training with the boys while Vegeta cared for Diza.

Goku hoped that he was at least catching up in strength with his mate, and he thought he was, but Vegeta’s power confused Goku at times. He couldn’t always get a read on it and he wondered if the darkness in Leina, that unruly energy, was there to start, from Vegeta, perhaps buried deep, but that Goku’s behavior had truly unleashed it. Vegeta didn’t train as much now, but when he did, sometimes his chi simply disappeared. It was always for short periods, but it would vanish completely. The first few times, Goku panicked, but it was always such brief moments that Goku never reached his mate in time, being unable to IT when Vegeta disappeared like that. Vegeta never enlightened him, feigning ignorance, but Goku knew that Vegeta was working on something.

Goku accepted that after everything he’d done to Vegeta it was fair for Vegeta to have things he kept to himself. Goku suspected this new chi technique was related to what Piccolo and Leina could do. But most of all, Goku left it alone because he was happy. Vegeta seemed happy, their children were happy, so Goku didn’t need to know. He wanted to keep the peace. The pleasure. The love. All of it was going well and Goku wanted it to keep going well.

* * *

Some part of Goku expected Leina to come back soon, because she had already been gone so long. Diza’s first birthday passed with no sign of Piccolo or Leina. Then her second. Her third. Her fourth. Her fifth. Gohan started applying to colleges, almost never training anymore since he studied so constantly. Goten, Veggie, and Trunks were all in school together. Goku and Vegeta’s life was simple and easy and wild with three young boys, a teenager, and a rambunctious Saiyan girl. Goku loved it.

The more he loved their life, the more he began to dread Leina’s return. Goku missed fighting, really fighting, so there was another part of him that almost wished his daughter would come back and they could spar, that she could help Goku rise above where he was. Vegeta trained with him now while the younger boys were in school, and Diza too, and she was strong and fierce and tireless, but she was no Leina. That was good, of course, but Goku felt he had plateaued.

Goku also worried that Vegeta almost neurotically avoided sex with Goku when he was in heat. To the point that he didn’t even let Goku fuck him. After Vegeta put him off yet again, Goku said, “Why won’t you at least let me fuck you if you don’t want another kid, Vegeta?”

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. “Pet…once…once I get riled up, I won’t make a good decision. You smell fucking amazing when you’re in heat, it’s hard enough to resist you when I just resist everything. Once you’re kissing me and hard and ready…wet…I…I don’t think I trust myself. Our family is perfect, _vku-karam_ , I don’t dare mess with the fragile balance. We’ll have enough to contend with when Leina comes home.”

Goku opened his mouth. Closed it. Thought for a long time and whispered, “My prince…I don't think she _is_ coming home. Maybe not ever. Maybe she’s found a place for herself out there.”

Vegeta twisted in their bed, looking at Goku sharply. He growled, “She will come home! She’s just…she’s…I’m sure once she finds Piccolo she will come home!”

“What if Piccolo’s already died?” Goku said, “I mean, it’s been almost six years, Vegeta. I want her to come home too, I want a chance to do better, but…”

Piccolo still troubled Goku, but he was determined not to let that fear trickle into his relationship with Vegeta again. Piccolo truly seemed resigned to Vegeta not loving him. And Goku knew his little mate loved him, he had no doubt about that. Goku’s real insecurity was that he wasn’t a good enough mate to Vegeta, a reasonable insecurity after his horrific actions in the past.

“I can’t bear the thought of her being out there alone, Kakarot. I can't bear it. I…I’ve found a way that I can almost feel her, like the way you sometimes catch motion in your peripheral vision but can’t actually make it out. What worries me is that I didn’t…I didn’t find Piccolo. Not even that trace of him. I need to find her, pet. I need to bring her home. And I think I can. Now. Which is why I also…I can’t leave, I can’t go get her if you’re pregnant. I won’t leave you like that. So…I have to go. I have someone I need to see anyway. Two people, actually. So…I…if you can manage Diza and the boys…I’ll go tomorrow. I shouldn’t be longer than a few days.”

Goku was stunned. Speechless. That Vegeta had found their daughter and a possible way to reach her, all without breathing a word until he was this sure hurt Goku. Yet he couldn’t fault his mate. Goku had never been enthusiastic about Leina coming home. He feared Leina and Leina’s dislike of him as much as her paradoxical love for Vegeta that drove her attempts to kill him. Goku wondered what she would be like after all these years.

Goku swallowed and said, “Yeah. Great. I can handle everything here. I’ll miss you. I hope…I hope she’s…not mad…anymore.”

Vegeta snuggled onto Goku’s chest and said, “No, she won’t be. She’ll be ready to come home. She’s just waiting for an invitation.” Vegeta kissed Goku’s pec. His silence felt louder than any of the words he’d spoken. After a long moment, he whispered, “If Piccolo _is_ with her, will you be okay if he comes back?”

“Yeah, of course. Anything to get our daughter home.”

“Hard to believe that she’ll be practically an adult. She looked like an adult before, but…but now.”

“It’ll be nice to have our whole family together again. I hope she can forgive me.”

* * *

Goku snapped awake the next morning as a familiar, but almost forgotten chi snapped into dark existence, like she had somehow heard them and wanted to come home on her terms and not Vegeta’s. Vegeta was up and dressing and launching out into the garden. Goku hurried and followed. The boys were all already there too, all warily looking at Leina, who settled herself so her chi was normal, if frighteningly large. Gohan held Diza on his hip, staring in awe at Leina.

Goku stared at the woman before him. Leina was taller, taller than Goku, even. Her hair, as a full-blooded Saiyan, hadn’t changed at all, except that it was possibly even shorter. Her muscles had lost any softness covering them that she had as a younger child. She no longer had any childishness about her. Goku was surprised how sad it made him. All his feelings were so conflicting about Leina that he never knew exactly _what_ he would feel.

Leina’s eyes had an even harder edge to them than they had before, but Goku saw the look soften as she took in her siblings and lit on Vegeta. She smiled and said, “Hi, Papa. Hey guys. You’ve all gotten so big! And who is this?” Leina walked toward Diza.

Diza was a softer creature than Leina, Trunks, or Goten. She was more like Gohan. More like Veggie. She curled a little tighter to Gohan, but said, “My name’s Diza. I’m almost six. Who are you? You look like Papa.”

Vegeta sidled closer to Leina. He whispered, “Leina?”

She turned her eyes to him. Leina reminded Goku of a big, sated predator. She blinked calmly, letting Vegeta squirm a little under her gaze. A smirk—so reminiscent of Vegeta’s it was unsettling—curled her lips. “Hello, Papa, how are you?”

“You’re all grown up.”

“So it would seem,” she said. Goku noticed that she stood like a soldier at-ease. There was no real ease about it, her hands cupped together behind her back, her feet apart.

“I’m glad you came home,” Vegeta said and stepped closer to her.

She laughed, a dry sound, and at last wrapped her arms around Vegeta. She squeezed him and Vegeta’s arms flew around her. He whispered, “I missed you so, my treasure. My sweet girl. How have you been?”

“Well enough. How have you been, Papa?” she said and released him. Her tail stayed tightly wound around her waist. Diza and the younger boys still let theirs lash around wildly. Diza’s flicked excitedly now. She hopped out of Gohan’s arms and said, “Are you…are you my big sister?”

Leina squatted in front of Diza and held out a hand. “I am. It’s nice to meet you, Diza. I’m Leina.”

Diza shook it with a big grin. “Papa says you’re the strongest in the whole universe!”

“Well, Papa’s still full of shit, I see,” Leina said with a chuckle.

Goku opened his mouth to protest this use of language, but Vegeta glared pointedly at him. He shut it again. He walked slowly closer and said, “Hey Leina, it’s good to see you.”

Leina’s eyes rose up to Goku and she straightened up to her full height. She had a few inches on him, like she had willed herself to be more like her green surrogate father even in this physical way. “Hello, Daddy. How are you?”

“Better now that you’re home. We missed you. What have you been doing?”

She searched Goku’s eyes and he could feel her invade his mind. Piccolo was right, there was no stopping her if she wanted to root around. She narrowed her eyes and said, “Well that’s about as close to honest as you get.” Leina moved as if she would hug him, but aborted, giving him a shoulder squeeze. “I’ve been being a Saiyan, going to war, fighting, training, traveling.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “War?! What?!” he said, sounding like a man who hadn’t massacred entire planets in his youth. “I wanted better for you!”

“Better? Who decides what is better for another person, Papa? Is it you? Are you the arbiter of good choices? As I recall you’ve made a few sub-optimal ones.” Leina’s grin now was all Piccolo. Like her fangs had grown too.

“No, I wanted a life where you weren’t a soldier like I was!” Vegeta snapped.

“But I chose to become a soldier. And no man stood above me. There was no Frieza to stomp me into submission. I only wanted…to learn. To test. To see what I _can_ do. So that I won’t be quite so tempted to try here. I hope you can see the utility of that. I still have a bit of a temper on me. Hard to say which side that comes from. Without my mentor, there was no one to help me work on it, thanks to you.”

Vegeta winced like Leina had slapped him. “Leina…It isn’t my fault he went away. I take it you never found him?”

“Oh, I did. Again and again. And again and again that cagey motherfucker put me down and fled. He’s a hard man to pin down if he doesn’t want to see you.”

Vegeta’s mouth dropped open and closed. When he spoke, Goku could see how wary he was of pissing off their daughter. “I’m sorry that he…didn’t wish to reconcile.”

“It’s my own fault. I was kind of an asshole every time I found him. I went in swinging.”

“Why?!” Vegeta said, clearly baffled enough to lose his trepidation.

“Papa, he _left_ me. He abandoned me! I was mad. Then he just kept doing it! I thought if I started doing work for the people that filled Frieza’s vacuum, he might come, you know, try to be all self-righteous, but he didn’t!”

“Leina…I think he’s just trying to live his life…”

“Without his daughter?”

Vegeta glared and said, “Painful thought it may be, fathers can go on with their lives without their daughters.”

“Oh, Papa, were you sad?”

“Of course I’ve been fucking _sad_!” Vegeta roared.

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Leina said with a half-smile.

“Didn’t you miss us?” Vegeta said, his eyebrows collapsing together.

“In a way, I suppose, but I haven’t been with you for most of my life, Papa. Not for the last…hmm…well, since I was what, four or five? And I’m almost eighteen. I’m almost an Earth adult, legally speaking. I’m sorry Papa, I didn’t think you’d be sad with the new baby.”

“A new baby?” Diza said, back in Gohan’s arms. She was clearly, and probably with good instinctual reason, wary of Leina. Goku went over and took her from Gohan, holding her in the air for a minute before blowing on her tummy. Diza giggled and squirmed.

“You’re the new baby, silly! Leina went off into space before you were born. This is the first time she’s met you,” Goku said.

Diza said, “Did you not like me, Leina? Is that why you went away?”

Leina smiled and took Diza’s little hand. “No, I didn’t know a thing about you. I went to find my father.”

“But…aren’t Papa and Daddy your fathers?” Diza said.

“I hope someday you get to meet my other father, Piccolo. He’s the one I was looking for. He’s the reason I had to leave.”

Vegeta snorted. This time Goku shot him a look and mouthed, _Don’t pick a fight!_ Vegeta sighed and nodded.

Leina’s eyes slid to Goku and in his mind he heard her, _Good advice for Papa._

Vegeta took Diza and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t we all go eat breakfast and Leina can tell us all about her adventures.”

They all headed into the kitchen. Leina’s clothing wasn’t quite the same as Vegeta’s armor when he came to Earth, but it appeared to be a more modern version of the same general idea. It was in bad shape, but in a “worn to often” way, not a “lost a battle” way. Goku suspected Leina purged planets before breakfast most days.

* * *

Leina settled into the periphery of their lives over the following few weeks, but Goku felt she didn’t quite want to be an actual part of their lives. Just an observer. Like she might eventually join the family, but she had to see what that would entail. She trained on her own every day for the first several weeks.

Vegeta said, one morning when they happened to catch her before she’d gone out, “Can I train with you today?”

She laughed until she almost fell down. “Oh, Papa, I don’t think that’s a good idea. No one but Picc has ever stood a chance against me.”

“Well, you haven’t given me a chance in a lot of years. Let me give it a try. Surely controlling your power is something you’ve learned in the past few years?”

Goku thought that was rather skillful goading. He thought Vegeta might be craftier about shielding his mind than Goku was because he could see Leina trying to poke around in Vegeta’s thoughts, and failing, getting frustrated.

Leina smirked and said, “Well, Papa, as it so happens, I heard Bulma speaking about the next World Martial Arts Tournament. You and I can fight there, with their rules. I’m not willing to pass up the prize money. It could set me up here on Earth for a while so I can build my own place. Then I can venture into the universe in shorter bursts, when I feel like he might listen to me instead of instantly running away.”

“It seems foolish to go fight—“

“I heard there will be an interesting competitor. It’s why I came back to Earth now. Whether you go or not, I’m going. Don't worry, Papa, I won’t murder anyone. I just want to have a bit of fun.”

Vegeta looked warily at Leina but nodded and said, “Very well. We’ll all go. There’s a children’s division that the boys can fight in—“

“Aw! I want to fight grown ups! I want a chance to fight Leina!” Trunks whined.

Leina laughed and started tickling him. “I’ll fight you right now! A tickle fight until the first person pees their pants!” Goten, Trunks, Veggie, and Diza all leapt on Leina. Goku smiled to see them all together and all somewhat happy. Leina for all her sharp edges seemed delighted to be reunited with her siblings.

* * *

Vegeta came to bed that night and leaned to get his book. Goku shoved his little mate onto his back, pinning his hands above his head and said, “Can your reading wait?”

Vegeta smirked and rolled his hips up against Goku’s his cock already hard. “Why should my reading wait, pet? What possible reason could make you want me to wait?”

Goku laughed and kissed down Vegeta’s bare chest. The biggest scar always reminded Goku of his failure as a mate the first time. Whenever he saw that scar, his tail twined tightly with Vegeta’s, as if to reassure himself and his mate that nothing so horrible would ever happen again. Vegeta’s purr roared to life and Goku’s answered. He kissed Vegeta deeply, loving the rumbling feel of their purrs together.

Goku kept Vegeta pinned as he licked his prick, but he didn’t suck him. He teased his tip, kissing it, and dragged his tongue up and down his mate’s slit, never letting any pre-cum escape. After Vegeta was writhing and trying to move Goku with his legs, Goku paused to whisper, “You can’t think of any reason you might put off reading?”

“Not even a single one, pet. It’s too bad you won’t just show me. Give me a good demonstration of what I might do instead.”

Goku’s eyes met Vegeta’s. Vegeta almost always fucked Goku before he would let Goku fuck him. Goku slithered up Vegeta’s body and reached back to get some lube to slick his cock. He murmured, “Yeah? I can show you? Give you a little lesson in what I think you should do?”

“I’m a slow learner at times, pet, you might have to show me more than once. It’s understandable if you’re not up the task. I can just read my book. You’ll have to work very hard to teach me. You might have to get rough if I get out of line,” Vegeta growled, his eyelids falling heavy as he looked at Goku’s body.

Goku kissed Vegeta fiercely and lubed his fingers. He commanded Vegeta. “Get your legs up, my prince. Up and wide. I need room to work if I’m going to teach you anything.”

“Oh? What if I don’t want to move my legs? Will you make me?” Vegeta said. Goku formed a chi band around Vegeta’s wrists, pinning him to the bed. He ran his hands down Vegeta’s sculpted arms, his rock hard flanks, and slid them under Vegeta to grip his perfect ass. After giving it a hard squeeze, he continued his journey, caressing Vegeta’s muscular thighs until he reached his knees. He slid his hands to the inside and then underneath before shoving them up and wide.

Vegeta fought him, but a smile betrayed him. Goku won, holding Vegeta’s knees down by his shoulders, and it put Vegeta’s opening on beautiful display for him. “Have you learned your lesson, my prince? Or do I have to restrain you to make you behave?”

“I haven’t learned a thing, pet,” Vegeta purred and struggled.

Goku laughed and used chi to pin the backs of Vegeta's legs. Goku wondered if he could put a chi ring in Vegeta's ass like he'd done in his own. He slapped each perfect cheek hard and held them. He said, “My prince, it looks like your royal tutor will have to show you a thing or two.”

Goku let the chi build in his fingertips and slicked them again. He pushed two inside Vegeta very slowly, even as Vegeta moaned and lifted his ass off the bed. He withdrew them and delivered another slap. “Naughty, naughty. My prince has to do his lessons properly or what’s the point?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened a little and a dazed smile spread on his face. Goku thrust his fingers in harder and faster this time, curling them against Vegeta’s prostate. Vegeta pleaded, “Don’t tease me, pet…I need you…”

“Tut, tut, my prince, mouthing off during lessons.” Goku eased his fingers slowly out of Vegeta, but this time, he twisted them inside, leaving a glowing chi ring.

A high pitched, breathy cry escaped Vegeta and his eyes fluttered shut. “Oh fuck, pet…”

Goku flared the chi a little and Vegeta threw his head back. “Oh fuck!” he shouted.

Goku smacked his ass hard enough that a red handprint appeared and he growled, “Mouth off again, my prince, and I’ll make sure you can’t speak at all.”

Vegeta gaped for a minute, but his eyes sparkled and he said, “I’d like to see you try to shut me up, pet.”

Goku gave Vegeta another dual swat and a slight chi burst in his ass. Vegeta whimpered and pre-cum poured out of his cock. Goku got his gi sash and though Vegeta fought in a half-assed way, Goku easily wrapped it around his head and tight between his teeth. Then he changed his mind. He took it out and said, “Open up, my prince, there’s some basic skills that I think are important you learn before we get to the main lesson.”

Vegeta opened his mouth. Goku poised himself over Vegeta and lowered his cock into the wet heat of his mate’s mouth. Vegeta groaned around his cock, sucking him and licking him. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, my prince. You’ll be good for me?”

Vegeta nodded a tiny amount. Goku rolled his hips slowly at first, but faster as he watched down his body as Vegeta swallowed his cock, saliva spilling out onto his cheeks, his chin so damp that Goku’s balls were covered in spit. “Take my cock, my prince. I want to come in your throat, as deep as you can take me.”

Vegeta moaned and bobbed his head up to meet Goku’s thrusts. Goku felt him relaxing his throat muscles to take Goku deeper. Goku wailed as he drove himself into the trembling tunnel. His cum poured into his mate and Vegeta didn’t gag or choke or cough. The muscles tensed and his mate swallowed everything he gave him.

Goku pulled out and moved back down to kiss Vegeta. Goku, despite coming moments earlier, was so turned on by Vegeta allowing any of this play, that he was on the verge of another orgasm just from kissing his perfect mate. “My prince…” Goku whispered and kissed him more as they frotted. It felt amazing with Goku’s cock so wet. “Oh gods, Vegeta, that was perfect.”

“I’m still feeling…uneducated…pet,” Vegeta murmured.

“Maybe now you’ll keep your mouth shut, huh? After that?” Goku said.

“No, pet, that was no incentive at all to keep my mouth shut. I liked what happened when I opened it wide,” Vegeta said and purred loudly as he kissed Goku more.

Goku panted as he gagged Vegeta again, Vegeta pretending to fight again. Goku kissed down Vegeta’s throat to a nipple. He bit and sucked one, while he teased the other with his fingertips, zinging a little chi into it every so often. Vegeta whimpered beneath him. Their cocks rubbed tightly together. Goku wanted to be inside Vegeta so badly that he was afraid he wouldn’t get to tease his mate as much as he wanted.

He dipped his cock inside Vegeta’s ass, just his tip, and used the blissful, tight heat of Vegeta’s muscular ring to stroke himself, deliberately not touching Vegeta’s prostate. “I think I need to come against before I really fuck you. Before I really teach you a lesson.” Goku pulsed just inside Vegeta. Vegeta mewled and whined and tried to force deeper penetration, but Goku moved in time with Vegeta’s attempts, never going past his own glans. Vegeta’s face was beautiful like this, so needy and hot and gagged.

Goku said, “I think I will come inside you though, I want it to be so slick and wet when I finally really fuck you. It’s going to feel so good when I finally fuck you, my prince. You’ll thank me. But you’ll be desperate. I'm going to make you earn your orgasm with your tight, beautiful ass.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened again. It was clear Goku was startling him with this new more dominant play, but if Vegeta’s pre-cum was any indication, he liked it. Goku pulsed inside his mate and growled, “Squeeze my cock with your ass, my prince. Grip it or I’ll take it away.”

His mate stubbornly refused, giving him a defiant stare. Goku pulled his cock away and gave Vegeta another slap. He grabbed Vegeta’s prick. Vegeta gasped around the gag and thrust frantically up into Goku’s hand. Goku watched for the tells that Vegeta was close and the moment he saw them, he pulled his hand away. Vegeta’s eyes flew open and he whimpered.

“Be a good prince. Do as instructed and grip my prick,” Goku said, feeling more comfortable the longer he mastered Vegeta this way. He pressed his head back into his shuddering mate. Vegeta held himself still, his nostrils flaring as he breathed hard. He clenched his ass on Goku and Goku moved in time with him until he was on the brink. He groaned, “I’m going to fill you, keep gripping me.”

Vegeta seemed motivated by his own desire now and he panted as he did as Goku asked, the chi ring adding a pleasant vibration to everything. Their tails twisted together tighter and Goku gasped out, “Yes! Yes, my prince! Oh gods!” It took all Goku’s will not to slam himself balls deep into Vegeta as he came, the pleasure pooling in his belly and exploding outward.

Vegeta mewled and his eyes pleaded with Goku, but instead of fucking Vegeta, he pulled his cock back out. Vegeta whined and Goku thought he was trying to say “please.” But Goku wasn’t done with Vegeta yet. A small part of Goku was angry that Vegeta kept depriving him whenever he was in heat. Not mad enough to fight about it, but enough that he was willing to push Vegeta hard tonight.

He teased Vegeta’s opening with two fingers. His cum spilled out of his mate and he pushed it back inside, running his fingers along the chi ring as he twisted them. Goku’s cock throbbed to be back inside his mate. To be railing Vegeta. Instead he probed Vegeta’s prostate until Vegeta cried out around the gag, quivering he was working so hard to hold still. Goku slid a hand up onto his nipple and played with that too. Vegeta moaned the way he did when he was on the brink and Goku stopped moving. He very slowly and carefully pulled his fingers back out.

He leaned and kissed all along the back of Vegeta’s thighs. Vegeta’s ragged breathing suggested that he was trying very hard to make himself come. Goku licked his jawline and suckled his earlobe as he murmured, “You want me? You want me to fuck you so hard, my prince?”

Vegeta nodded frantically. Goku trailed his wet fingers back to Vegeta’s ass and delicately circled around his hole, his fingertip bumping over the ridges of skin. Vegeta tried to say his name, Goku, even, but Goku bit his ear softly and said, “Uh-uh, naughty naughty.”

Vegeta quieted and Goku slid one finger inside him so slowly that Vegeta started to shake again. Goku brushed his prostate with the lightest pressure. Vegeta whimpered so piteously Goku almost gave in. He remained strong, though, as he looked at Vegeta’s cock, shiny and wet with pre-cum, bobbing up and down as Vegeta’s muscles worked to try to make Goku give him the pressure and friction he needed to get off.

“Do you think you’ve been a good boy?”

Vegeta nodded uncertainly. Goku slammed his single finger into Vegeta’s prostate. “You don’t seem like you think you’ve been good.” Goku again withdrew, running a quick circle around the chi ring and sending a bolt into Vegeta’s prostate. Goku knew, from when Vegeta teased him, that by this point the sensations would be intense and almost painful. That Vegeta’s desire to come would be almost blinding.

Goku lightly trailed his finger up and down the underside of Vegeta’s cock, giving his head a little squeeze when he reached it, using his thumb to smear the pre-cum around every few strokes. When his hand reached Vegeta’s ass again, Vegeta said nothing and froze like a hunted animal. Goku pushed three fingers into Vegeta this time and immediately curled them against Vegeta’s p-spot.

Vegeta’s eyes rolled up in his head as his head fell back. Goku used light pressure again, but his own control was about to break. He reached up and yanked the gag out. “Tell me you want me.”

Vegeta gasped and groaned, “Oh gods, pet, you’re perfect. Fuck me. Please. Please use your perfect cock to fuck me so hard my cum hits the ceiling. Please. Oh gods, please…Goku. Please!”

Goku removed his hand and stroked Vegeta’s cock again. “You want it? Are you sure? I can just jerk off on you, if you’re not—“

“Please, pet! You turn me on so much. I want you to fill me again. Please!” Vegeta pleaded.

Goku lined himself up and Vegeta’s face was worth all the teasing. He looked so relieved and excited. Goku slammed into him, holding him by the back of his knees and moved at a vicious pace, savagely thrusting. Vegeta choked out, “Tell me, my love, tell me when I can come, pet. I need you. I need to feel your seed in me before I can come.”

“That’s a good mate. You did learn your lesson,” Goku purred, sweat dripping down onto Vegeta. He ascended to super Saiyan, bashing harder into his little mate. “Oh gods, my prince, pulse on my cock again. Now!”

Vegeta wailed and trembled, his ass pulsing on Goku’s prick obediently. Vegeta transformed too and Goku roared as his balls tightened and sent ecstasy blooming through his body as his seed spilled into his mate. Vegeta’s eyes held his, pleading and desperate and Goku growled, “Come for me, my prince. I want to watch you. I want to feel you.”

Vegeta gave a breathy cry and cum pulse out of him, filling the grooves between his ab muscles. His eyes never left Goku’s and he gasped, “I love you, pet. I love you so much.”

Goku rocked into him for a long time after they came, kissing Vegeta and praising him and running his fingers through his mate’s velvet soft hair. Their tails slinked up and down each other. Vegeta said nothing for a long time, but eventually murmured, “That was…unexpected.”

“Okay?”

“Yes. Hot. But…a lot. I’m tired.”

Goku kissed Vegeta again, but before he could speak, they both heard Leina squeal and her chi ripped across the compound and out onto the lawn. Goku eased out of Vegeta. They hurriedly cleaned up and went to investigate, but before they even left the balcony, Goku heard a familiar, deep voice say, “Hey, Puff, you came back to Earth, huh?”


End file.
